Falling and Rising
by Flora Olivens
Summary: Eccentric and wild, Allegra moves to La Push, only to get into trouble from the start. But then she meets Embry and suddenly nothing is going to be the same again. Including her! She discovers that some things are worth fighting for. Rated T for safety.
1. On My Own

_A/N: This takes place five years after Breaking Dawn. Also, I should warn you that I am not a native speaker of English and therefore sometimes my language may be stiff or plain wrong, so I apologize for it in advance. _

_A/N 2: Thank you, Ever Uley, for having a look at this! :D_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the _Twilight _series, Stephenie Meyer does! I only own Allegra!

Chapter One

_On My Own_

"Ma'am, I'm sorry but we really have to go." The tall and muscular guy, dressed in some tight blue jeans and a trucker's shirt, looked at me a little annoyed while I was positively angry. What the hell?! You would be angry too, if you slept a whole night on a hard wooden floor only to discover the next day that the ones you hired to help you were actually bailing on you. _Angry_ was an understatement.

"You can't go, mister. I paid to your company a really big sum and I expect full services!" I was fuming; he could see that, his two buddies already hiding in the moving truck could see that, hell the whole world could see that. "How can you think that I can move all these boxes that you so nicely left on my porch? What do you think I am?"

"Ma'am, I'm sorry." He said on that "_I don't give a damn about it_" tone. His eyes were rolling. I bet he would have smacked me if I was a guy. "But we did already more than we could and we do have other businesses as well."

"Geez, really?" I was being sarcastic. I knew that, it definitely wasn't helping my case but I hated them leaving me with all those heavy boxes, full of my books there, on the porch, while menacing clouds were covering the sky at a too much rapid pace for me. "How many people are moving to La Push every day? Or Forks for that matter!"

"Not many people, I assure you, ma'am! But then again there are many people who want to move out. So good bye." He said suddenly and got in the truck before I could even answer to his greeting, which I wouldn't do anyways because they were fucking bastards leaving me all alone. They made three shipments for me, I would have admitted that, it had been difficult for them, but really, right then all I could think of was how I was going to file a complaint against them and make sure they would thoroughly apologize to me. I could almost picture the entire scene in my mind and I was sure that an evil grin was already on my lips. Then again, I realized that I was utterly alone with my boxes and that wasn't good at all.

I looked dejected at the truck, which was leaving my driveway, before I turned back to my porch. Well, at least it had a small roof so it would protect the boxes if the rain were to hit any time soon. Just as I was thinking that, a small drizzle began.

"Perfect!" I howled. "Just perfect!" I looked angrily at the dark sky. "What are you punishing me for? I didn't do anything bad… lately." Just as I screamed these words, the rain became heavier. "Yeah, yeah, let _him_ have all the fun while I had to move here! Let _him_ enjoy the army of skirts while I have to understand that I shall be alone for the rest of my life!" I screamed back without caring if someone was going to listen to me or not. So what if they would think I am a raving lunatic? My editor already thought that anyways, when I told her what I was planning to do and _where_ I was planning to go to have my broken heart mended.

I shivered under the heavy cold rain but I didn't care. I let it wash my anger for another ten minutes before finally deciding that it was best to just move the rest of the damn boxes all on my own. Like I have always been and done. I didn't change the wet clothes. I should have been looking through hundreds of boxes and honestly I didn't feel like it. One by one, I carried the boxes in my little living room where I was planning to have my new library. My friends have known my addiction to books for the longest time. Hooray for me for still reading. I could see why those damn moving people refused to help me. The boxes were pretty heavy and after only ten minutes of carrying three of them, I was panting and I felt like the world was contracting into my chest. My breathing was heavier and I was getting warmer. I was insane. I couldn't possibly do that all by myself. But whom I could ask? I had to rest… just for a little bit. I sat dejected in the middle of my living room and the silence surrounded me in its peaceful yet tight walls. The rain drops washed the roof in perfect harmony with how I was feeling.

But for once I had to do the right thing and call Samantha Roberts, my editor, whom I refused to call yesterday upon my arrival. I knew she was one of the few people in this world who would put up with such an erratic behavior as mine, but sometimes she was even more eccentric than I was. And her constant disapproval of my decisions didn't help me either. Thank God, at least I made them fix my phone connections before coming here. I took the phone, staring at it for a little. It was about the only thing that worked at the moment in this house. Out of the boxes, there was just one filthy blanket, one pillow and a toothbrush. I haven't even showered. I must have reeked. Maybe if I smelled better, those damn bastards would have stayed and helped me. Yeah, being a damsel in distress did help once in a while. Too bad I just couldn't do it. But my life was full of surprises and I was sure that somewhere up there my fate was still in the making.

I sighed trying to forget the dreary thoughts and dialed Sam's number. She answered in less than two seconds.

"You fucking bitch!" She snarled at me and I knew that this was going to be a tough conversation.

"Sam, would you please calm the hell down a little bit?" I snarled back at her. Yeah, she was the one that taught me to speak so _nicely_. "What if I was another client of yours? Or your boss? You wouldn't have liked to have you on his bad side, would you?"

"Don't give that crap, Allegra Towsend. I am just too goddamn pissed off to even care at this point." She howled and I just felt compelled to take the damn receiver away from my ear for a moment. "Not only did you move to a damn reservation in a damn forsaken land near to a damn forsaken town, to which you will oblige me to come, but you promised me, and you know you _did_, that you would pick up the damn phone and call me. Which you did _not_! What a shocker!"

"Calm down, woman, before you start hyperventilating." I said coldly knowing it was the only way I could reason with Sam. "I admit that I haven't called and it's my fault but really, Sam, I'm just having a shitty day and I know for sure that it will turn even shittier than it has already been, so please, _please_, just this once give me a break and hear me out. Please?"

I heard her breathing, how she tried to calm down and how she really wanted to calm down. She wasn't going to make it all that easy, but at least she would try for me.

"Ok," I heard her after a little, mumbling and I bet she looked at those pictures of half naked men from her office, "I will do it, but just this once, Allegra. You are not the only one entitled to have a freaking bad day."

"I know, I'm sorry"

"Yeah, yeah… So why is your day already shitty?"

"The guys from the company that I hired left me with almost all my library on the outside. It's freaking raining and I'm seriously panting after carrying into the house only three boxes."

"I will sue their asses so bad that they will crawl back on their knees to you." She said coldly and calm and even I was scared a little bit, but I wasn't exactly going to admit that to her. "Anything else?"

"No… Tomorrow I will have my Internet connection and I will be able to send you the final chapters."

"Good! Patrick will be pleased to hear that. He thought that your moving _there_," she spit the word in disdain, "wasn't going to help us in the least."

"I know, I know. Geez, all you publishers are drama queens? Or only you guys?"

"We pride ourselves to be unique." Sam scoffed and then continued: "And speaking of drama queens, it takes one to know one. How is it there? Is it the way you imagined it would be?"

"No, not exactly." I added a little hesitantly. "I don't think they are too pleased with my moving here, but taking into consideration that I moved in a quite remote house, I hope we will all live in mutual ignorance."

"Yeah, I can see that." There was a tiny break, before Sam continued in almost a whisper: "Allegra, are you sure you are ok? I know I have a big foul mouth, but you know I care about you, right?" Her voice sounded genuinely full of un-confessed worry "Tell me if there's anything you need, anything at all, and I will come immediately to that damn corner at the end of the world."

I inhaled deeply. How many times have I repeated myself? How many times have I said I was all right and people didn't believe me? People always expected me to be a sort of suicidal, especially after my parents died. I was constantly disappointing them with my will to live.

"I am fine, Sam." I finally answered in a convincing tone. "I will call you if anything else happens, ok?"

"Try to do that before the second coming of Jesus fucking Christ!" Oh, yeah, Sam was back to being herself. It was safer even for me and she knew it. She was one of my best friends, but we never did the _crying-on-the-shoulder_ thing.

"I got it already! And kiss Niven for me, will you?"

"Why would I kiss that pansy?"

"Because I love him a lot and you'll do as I say! And tell him I will have a chat with him tomorrow!"

"Yeah, you chat with him but not with me!"

"Ok, drama queen! I will let you go now since I have still at least a gazillion boxes to carry in the house!"

"Fine, talk to you tomorrow! Bye!

"Bye-bye!"

I put the receiver down. I knew all along that my moving here wasn't going to be easy. At the beginning when I heard about this place, I started to laugh. I mean, come on, what kind of people in their right minds would name a place 'La Push'? But then as I did some investigations, it became slowly my ideal place. There were few people who knew about it and even fewer who knew how to get there. It was perfect for my brilliant plan, which was to forget _him_… _the one-who-must-not-be-named_, if I was to quote from 'Harry Potter'. Yeah, it was a pathetic reason. But he, in his glorious 'kindness', told me it was a good idea to move, so he wouldn't later come around moping that he couldn't have me anymore since he married my so-called best friend, who slept with him while professing her eternal loyalty to me. Honestly, it was such a _cliché_ situation that for a moment I pitied the darn bastard. Of course, that was before I started to throw things at him and breaking his arm when he tried to defend his head from my flying German dictionary. Take that, you asshole!

I put my chin on my knees. Actually it was my fault. I could have easily admitted that, had he not been so cocky about the whole thing and bragged to half the world that he had two women fighting for him. Little piece of shit! He hadn't been that cocky after I told him everything I thought about him! Stupid artists! They always think that they are the freaking gift for humanity! I ignored the pain when thinking these things. In the end I was an artist too, but it was a completely different matter!

I got up, inhaling. I loved the smell of my new house. It was natural. The scents of wood, pine and musk were mixing nicely with that of the rain and humidity. I had even a fireplace so I would get all gooey later and build myself a fire. I smiled. _I am strong. I can fight these thoughts, and I can make him go away forever from my mind. And I can make my work even better than it was before_. If the Old Man upstairs was going to be nice with me again, I could have some small chances of meeting a guy who wouldn't be scared of my eccentric and wild behavior…. Or with my luck, I would end up alone with forty cats, with a house full of pictures of the mentioned cats, smelling of cats and when dead, being eaten by cats.

I went outside, planning to take another box; I looked at them. They had an intimidating air about them, the darn brown boxes!!! I tried to take one from the top but my scrawny arms were no match for them and I just decided to take a small one at the base and then start with the others. I was such a dumbass; I even amazed myself. As soon as I took the little box, the ones on top started to fall and before I knew what was going on, three or four boxes came crushing down on my head. I lost my senses for a moment.

A book hit me hard on the head while all the others fell over me. For a second there I thought that I was going to die suffocated by my precious books and found dead after years of searching. I could almost picture that whole damn commotion made by newspapers when my body was going to be found by some strange archeologists, digging deeply under the pile of books.

When I opened my eyes, I could sense that something was wrong. My head was throbbing agonizingly and something sticky was gushing from somewhere. Of course when I tried to wipe it off, I realized that it was blood. That's just great! That's just absolutely bloody fantastic! Instead of drinking red wine and looking into the fire of my chimney, I was going to spend my first night in La Push in a freaking God-forsaken hospital. Shit, shit, shit, shit! I moaned when I tried to get up. My left wrist didn't seem that fine either. Why me? Honestly, God, what was that big crime I did in my past lives to deserve such a punishment?

I groaned in pain as I finally got up while holding the tip of my shirt on the gushing wound. I needed to go to the hospital but in the state that I was, I couldn't possibly be driving. I looked at the mess that I just did. How I wish I could have had a pair of muscles just for me to carry all the heavy things around me! Well, dream on, little girl 'cause that's not going to happen.

I had to ask the help of my neighbors. Correction… my neighbor, as only one other house was as secluded as mine. It had a grayish sort of color and recent additions had been done to the house, so it was kind of funny to look at it. It was closer to the woods as well. It didn't seem that big though. Yeah, just analyze a freaking house when you're bleeding to death. I was sure my new neighbors were going to be really happy to see me there, asking for their help when I didn't even lend them some sugar or coffee yet. Hooray for me and for my own stupidity! I was so pathetic.

I closed the door of the house before I took the small alley to the near house. I was going to regret this. I could almost feel it, but that damn blood kept flowing down and I could already feel it smearing my left cheek as well. I was a danger to myself. I had to admit at least that. The rain hadn't stopped and it was making the things all the more difficult. I had to go quickly to the freaking hospital, get some stitches then head back really quick, while refusing to be kept under observation. Maybe signing out on my own was a good thing. My head was aching so badly that my vision became blurry and for a moment I had to stop and take a deep breath before adventuring myself again on the alley. My wrist was throbbing as well and every movement that I made with it was full of pain. The rain was soaking me, as I didn't think to take an umbrella. But I couldn't have kept it firm above me either way, so it was pretty useless anyways.

When I arrived at the house, the first thing I noticed was how close it was to the woods. So much closer than all the others that I had seen when I first came here. It was almost like the owner, had he had super powers, would have take it up and put it right within the woods. The green around it made it all the more strange and there was a sort of a different air about it, like something was floating in the rainy atmosphere and telling me that this was no ordinary house. Yeah, yeah, my sappy old antiques were out again in the open. I always had too much imagination.

The second thing I noticed was the noises from inside. There was definitely a loud TV with some comments on a game. I always sucked at football but I could recognize the voice of a reporter even if I was awoken in the middle of the night. But there were also some male voices, talking loud or laughing and I was sure there was also some male bonding over a freaking football player or whether it was a damn touch down or not. They sure were going to be overwhelmed with ecstasy when I was going to appear in their doorframe with a gushing wound and a bad wrist.

It was too late to back off. I really needed to get to a hospital. The blood was overflowing and I really needed some help. I knocked slowly at the door. I was sure they wouldn't hear me but just as I was going to knock feebly again, all of the sudden the door opened and a wall of russet muscles appeared in the doorway. I swallowed hard. Even while dying, I could still appreciate male beauty and this guy, even to my blurry and bloodied vision, was great. I tried to look at him but the movement hadn't helped me in the least and I became dizzy again. Jut then, he decided to react.

"Jesus!" Said the man and almost immediately scooped me into his hot arms, taking me into the house. Hey, don't give me that look; they were _literally_ hot. His skin was positively blazing on my wet cold one and yet I never felt safer than I did in that stranger's arms. He could have told me he was suffering of leprosy and I would only cling on his arms a little more.

"Sam! Emily! Come quick!" Would you look at that? There was another Sam in my life now. His deep male voice sent shivers on my spine. I have died on my way down to that weird house and gone to heaven for that was definitely the sound of an angel. If my head wasn't throbbing so bad, I would have believed my own delusion.

"What is it, Jared?" I heard another voice, deeper and with a tinge of authority to it. How many people were living exactly in this house? Or did I just single handedly ruin a family reunion?

"We have a problem!" The arms made me lie down on a sofa, letting me go blind with the sudden light. I blinked a couple of times with my eye, which wasn't smeared with blood and looked up. I winced just a little bit as three faces were leaning over me. There was that of one girl with three horrible marks on one of her cheeks. She was still so beautiful it almost made me cry because of her pain. Then there was a man with a deep frown and another who seemed even more concerned than the woman. I bet the woman was Emily and one of the guys was Sam.

"What happened?" asked the woman with such a worry into her voice that I convinced myself I was talking to a flesh and bones angel. Here I go with the angels again.

"I had an accident!" My voice sounded feebler than I wanted it.

"What?" The younger guy looked at me in shock. "How? When?"

"Easy with the questions, Jared!" said the older man. Oh, yes, now I knew their names. I would have smiled full of pride with myself, if I didn't suffer so much.

"I just moved here. My name is Allegra." I said totally off the topic. I felt the need to explain myself, to make them understand that I was their new neighbor. For a moment I thought they were going to laugh at me or even shake me to get me on the right track again.

"Hi, Allegra, my name is Emily." The beautiful woman said kindly and I felt like a little child. "This is my husband Sam," and the rough man nodded quickly (he was just as intimidating as my Samantha was), "and this is his friend, Jared". The younger one nodded in concern. "I would introduce you to the others as well but I am afraid you are in no condition to get up."

"I am so sorry to bother you." I whispered softly but Emily smiled kindly again. I think her smile might have cured cancer if God wasn't so stubborn to forbid such a thing.

"It's all right. Just tell us what happened."

"I had to move some boxes full of books, but some of them fell on my head when I tried to take one." Was it me or it didn't sound as a very smart thing to do? Yeah, you go girl! Show them the vastness of your clumsiness. That way, you convinced them from the very beginning of your uselessness. "I would have driven myself to the hospital but I'm not feeling capable of doing it! So I was hoping if you could give me a ride. Please! Plea-"

"No need to beg, Allegra!" Sam interrupted me with a small smile and I tried to smile back, but I bet I could only make a grimace. "I will drive you to the hospital myself. Does anything else hurt you?"

"Well, I think my wrist has something because it really hurts when I try to move it." I mumbled feeling like a little child. I heard some muffled voices around me but Sam glared in their direction and they completely stopped almost instantly. Yeah, he definitely must be a wizard.

"Ok, Allegra. Let me just get the car keys and we will be on our way."

"Thank you." I said, still feeling guilty driving these nice people into my mess.

"No need to thank us. You're our new neighbor and what are neighbors for?" So much for _mutual ignorance_. Emily smiled again and disappeared for a second before she came back and put a sort of cloth on the wound so I wouldn't stop the blood with my shirt anymore.

"Thank you." I repeated myself, and this time she smiled wider. I thought right then that I was going to like this woman a lot and I was going to be the best neighbor in the world for her and her husband for not freaking out when a bloodied me came at their door.

"Jared, take her into the car! Paul and Embry, you go back to her house and move those damn boxes in her house. Make sure everything is secured! The others do as I we discussed." I heard sounds of feet moving around the room, but I just didn't have the strength anymore to get up and tell them how grateful I was. Sam's voice sounded so dominant and I wanted to protest. They were already doing too much for me and I didn't want to bother them. But I was getting dizzier with each passing moment and by the time those heavenly arms took up me again, I was falling in my deep altered and definitely eccentric subconscious.


	2. Building Shrines

_A/N: A big thanks to Ever Uley for being a hard-working beta and see my terrible mistakes. Please read and enjoy!_

**Disclaimer:** As always, I don't own the _Twilight_ series, Stephenie Meyer does!

This chapter was inspired by the following lyrics:

"_Is it real now?_

_Two people become one._

_I can feel it,_

_Two people become one_."

(Empire of the Sun – _Walking on a Dream_)

Chapter Two

_Building Shrines_

The soft music was comforting. I was trying to forget a nightmarish night at the hospital since the damn bastards didn't let me go home like I wanted to. Yeah, big surprise! Add here 'humph' and a roll of the eyes. It took even longer to make them understand that I wasn't made of porcelain and that I just needed to go home. Of course, I failed to mention that I was going back to a house emptied of any appliances (since I lacked practical skills as well) but full of boxes and furniture that just waited to be assembled. What they didn't know, it couldn't hurt them, right?

They ran all the tests they could think off before finally deciding that my wrist was sprained and that my wound needed three stitches. My doctor, Allan Warren as he recommended himself with an evil grin on his face, decided that I needed to be kept under observation for the night. I badly wanted to say that I wanted to check his medical diploma and make sure he had the right to profess. He also had a great idea. I was still on painkillers. Mild ones, true, but still! Whoever said that pills are good, that painkillers are a freaking gift was a big fat _liar_! They are the ultimate evil weapons used against weak people like me. I was still feeling groggy and I just didn't want to think about the horrible breakfast that I had that morning in the hospital. Ewww, even the thought made me wish to tell Emily to stop the damn car and let me throw up the horrible contents of my stomach, so I could feel liberated. Not to mention the horrible smell embedded in my skin. I badly craved a shower. I smelled of antiseptic and medicine.

"Are you sure you're ok?" asked Emily with a soft voice and I stopped my frown on its way to my forehead. For a moment I stared on the window of the car like I hadn't heard her question, but Emily had been a saint and it was far from the thought of me acting so childish. I turned around just in time to catch a glimpse of her worried glance before turning her attention back to the road.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I smiled weakly at her. "Thanks again for picking me from the hospital."

"Don't mention it." She waved me off like I said something so unnatural and concentrated on the thin traffic on the streets of Forks before heading back to La Push.

Emily came this morning to the hospital and brought me some clothes to change, but also offered me a ride back home; like it wasn't enough already the fact that her husband had stayed all night, making sure I was OK and even insisting that I had a comfortable bed and a nurse ready to act if I was going to get sick again. I was looking at him like he was a hero and although dizzy from the hard blow on my head, I was still capable of whispering every now and then a small _thank you_. I was like a child again while Sam and Emily were my surrogate parents. The following morning, Emily picked me up immediately, talking to Dr. Warren like I was her relative. She also made sure to take my pills and practically absorb every little indication that Dr. Warren told her. I was just so tired and I badly wanted to go home, so I admired them talking while doctor Warren shot a look at me every once in while to make sure I wasn't passing out or anything. When I got to her car, it was like winning the damn lottery.

"I really want to mention it." I insisted and saw her smiling again. Where was all that kindness coming from? "Seriously, Emily, you and Sam have been nothing but kind to me and I don't know how I am going to ever repay you, but I really want to thank you. Maybe building up a shrine or something, where I can pray every morning."

"One 'thanks' is enough for me, Allegra. Really, ever since I came to the hospital this morning you have said nothing but '_thank yous'_ and '_sorrys'_. You should stop this already. I get it, Sam gets it, so it's all right."

"I know I repeat myself often in a very annoying manner, but what you and Sam did for me is something really new. Not many people…" I stopped realizing all of the sudden that I was very eager to tell her my stupid pathetic life story. It isn't something I usually fret about. When I thought about it, most of my life had been a very happy one, full of love and understanding. Only in the recent years it has become dull and dark. And there are people out there who had a tougher life than I would ever imagine so I should probably stop with the nonsense. But if I was to admit a truth about my life, that was simple. The truth was….

"Not many people have made kind gestures towards you…" It was a sentence and not a question. Emily understood everything. She was reading my mind. "To tell you the truth, when Sam told me about you moving here, I was a little reluctant. The rumors spread quickly. It's a small community and we are strongly linked." Her voice became even graver. "But anyways…This is a reservation and not many people seem to be eager to live with the natives. The thought of you moving here was somehow puzzling to me. And it still is. I will admit that at least. I didn't understand why you just didn't move to Forks. That seemed more likely. But then when I saw you all bleeding and broken, I told myself that I would have an open mind to you the way I would have liked people to have about me."

"About you?" I was a little taken aback. "What in the world do you mean, Emily? You're like a saint or something. I can't possibly imagine you being the outcast of society." The last part of the sentence I said it with a little pride. Yeah, always count on me to be arrogant about something negative. In my books, being an outcast seemed always to surpass being a normal human being.

"I haven't always been like this. So…peaceful." She darkened and I wasn't sure I wanted to continue the conversation. How it came to this serious subject, I would never know. And for a few moments I thought that she wasn't going to add anything else, but then after a small break, she continued somehow unnerved. "There have been times when people have perceived me more as the slut of the reservation rather than anything related to sanctity." I winced when I heard the word. I looked at her openmouthed.

"What?" I couldn't breathe and it wasn't because of all the damn painkillers that the doctor decided to drown me in. Bloody bastard! That was something I have learnt from Niven.

"Yes, I'm sorry if this comes as a shock for you…" She smiled ironically at me but I couldn't be made into returning the smile.

"It doesn't come as a shock, Emily! It comes as a freaking earthquake! Why in the name of God would someone think about you as a slut? Who could possibly do such a thing? I don't even know you really, yet I could bet my entire fortune which isn't much that this is farfetched idea, to say the least."

"Oh, calm down, Allegra. It's not like it happened today. And it was my fault really. I… I…." she stammered and I was wondering if she said this story to someone else before me, "I was in love with Sam when I turned eighteen."

"Yeah, so? It couldn't have been a matter of legal age."

"Sam was almost engaged to my cousin Leah when we met and fell in love. I'm not Quileute, I'm Makah and this probably didn't help either. And when I met Sam… well, it was like fate made him come to me." She confessed guiltily. It was almost like she was wondering herself why she would confess such a thing to me, a stranger after all.

She stopped at a red light and looked at me. I was also looking at her with an indecipherable look on my face. I was very good sometimes at hiding my emotions. As a cheated woman, I wanted to scream at her, to tell her how she could do that and to her cousin nonetheless, but I was frozen. There was a different sort of wound in her eyes, and something told me (call it my intuition if you like) that she didn't think so much of her banning from the polite society, but more of her cousin. I looked at her harder. She was still a very beautiful woman in spite of her scars; in fact her scars gave her an air of nobility that I knew that nobody before had. She was still so young and so nice, and there was such a positive vibe coming from her that I thought it wasn't exactly my right to judge.

But I also remembered the way Sam looked when he was talking about her, the way they seemed to belong to one another even in my blurry and bloodied vision last night. He kept me company while I was still trying to sleep and when I asked him how he met Emily, he seemed so charming and so brightened up by the whole memory that I had to smile. There was something deeper here, something that I couldn't possibly comprehend and yet something which made me wish for it… if possible without hurting another woman in the process.

"It seems like a deep love to me." I finally commented, looking a little friendlier. She seemed somehow relieved.

"It is." She was positively lightened up when she continued: "Even though there have been a couple of years when I had been the social outcast, I couldn't possibly imagine my life without Sam. He is such a wonderful, wise, gentle man and the way he treats me is beyond my…." She suddenly stopped and realizing that she sounded overly enthusiastic, she continued in a mild tone. "I think you get the picture."

"I think I do." Chuckling a little, I continued: "I am glad to see that sometimes true love does conquer all." My bitter and somehow harsh tone didn't escape to Emily who, as she engaged herself back in the traffic, questioned me right away.

"You didn't have a nice experience, did you?"

"No."

"Is _he_ the reason why you moved here?"

"No… Well, not exactly. He was more like the final straw for me. Men seem to be capable of always pushing us women to do things that we didn't even know we had it in us until we actually do it. But the whole story is so cliché and useless that I won't bore you with it." It was a definite signal that I didn't want her to press further on the subject. My sickly memories were enough to torment me, without actually mentioning them.

Emily opened her mouth to say something but she changed her mind and when she spoke again, it was on an entirely different topic.

"May I ask you how old are you? You seem very young, I would say younger than me."

"23… Why? Are you planning on marrying me with someone from the reservation?" I smiled again now looking amused.

"Not that it would be a farfetched idea…" She murmured and I wasn't sure how to take it when she continued: "People here in La Push seem to find love everywhere nowadays. And in the most unexpected places."

"Am I one of these unexpected places?"

"Yeah, you might turn out to be…"

"Speaking on the things people do in La Push… May I ask you also how come Sam and …Jared, I think, are so tall and muscular? Even knocked on the head and with blood on my face, I could still see how damn tall and incredible muscular they were."

"Oh, it's the air. Or the constant rain. I never could tell." Her tone gave me a different impression but I simply nodded.

"By the way, I hope Jared is feeling well too."

"What do you mean?" She looked at me puzzled just as we reached La Push.

"Well, I couldn't help noticing that he was _literally_ hotlast night."

"You never miss anything, do you?"

"I am an artist and artists do tend to observe certain things." She frowned this time concerned and I was a little worried. Nowadays, no matter how romantic it sounded the idea of an artist, there were still many people who believed that we could do better things with our time. Perhaps Emily was one of them. Or maybe she thought that I was useless at doing any practical job, as my 'happy' meeting with the books already proved it, and she believed that this job was suited for me.

"The boys in general here in La Push run around with high temperatures. So don't get scared the next time you'll have an encounter with them." She smiled again and I looked at her more confused.

"Do you think I will have another encounter with one of the residents from La Push?"

"Sweetie, you may be a pale face and we the natives, but in the end we are a welcoming people and I am sure that you will like it here." She stopped the car on my driveway and I couldn't help to notice that all the boxes from hell were not on the porch. I should have been petrified by the idea that some strangers had direct access to all of my things, but as long as they didn't find the boxes with my underwear I should have been fine.

Emily turned to me and continued: "By the way, some of Sam's friends came and carried all the boxes inside. Also I asked one of them to start assembling your bookshelves so don't get scared if you still find a guy in the house. There's some food on the counter in the kitchen and if you don't feel like cooking later, call me and I will bring you something. I already registered my phone number in your phone."

"Thank you, Emily." I was becoming emotional with such proofs of kindness and my eyes were embarrassingly wet. "Thank you and Sam for everything you did for me. I owe you a lot and I don't know how I am going to repay you. Surely you won't refuse an invitation to dinner one of these days after I get settled. I still have to inaugurate my new house."

"Stop with the nonsense, Allegra, and sure we'll come to dinner. You're our new neighbor and the gossip will pour for the next few days. You'll need all the support." She smiled and gave me the bag with the pills. "So again, if you feel any nausea or drowsiness what do you do?"

"I call Dr. Warren and tell him to come right away." I repeated like a child who learned a poem very well.

"I think that Dr. Warren wouldn't mind a phone call from you even if you would feel great." Emily chuckled. "He was talking to me but he constantly looked at you like you were a superstar."

"Really? And I thought he just didn't want me to pass out on his watch." I rolled my eyes and got out of the car. "Thanks, Emily. I'll see you around."

"Enough with the thank yous already. You're giving headaches." She laughed and started the engine. "Ok, I have to go and feed my family. See you!"

I closed the door and she left me on the driveway, waving at her. I looked up then I took a breath of fresh air. The grey clouds reminded me that I had just moved to one of the wettest places in the world, but it was all right with me. Actually the neighbors were really great and the rain was my friend. It always gave me the energy I wanted, although I would be the first to admit that it sounded …. _strange_. The forest was still close enough to admire its profound green. Green has always been my favorite color. I looked at my little house and walked towards it. It was time to face the disaster.

If I hoped that I would find peace and tranquility within my own home, boy, was I wrong. There were hammers even in my brains as I opened the door and slowly walked in the doorway. Yeah, so the guy that Emily left there was still trying to do his job. Really, these people are too kind for their own good. Don't they have jobs to worry about? Don't they have personal lives that crashed and burned like mine? Or was I just some stupid exception to this rule? I sighed. The Man upstairs seriously warned me that I wasn't going to live in a remoteness of my own. In the end no man is an island. The trouble was I didn't even have something to serve to the guy, a beer or something and I wasn't really sure that my fridge was working after he passed through such a long journey.

I sighed again heavily. There goes another year of my life, like my mother used to tell me. "_Whenever you sigh, a year of your life slips away_." I stepped out of the evil thoughts and looked around in my living room. Half of my bookshelves were already on the wall opposite to the window and a huge guy like Jared and Sam was still working on them. What the hell?! What were these people freaking eating here? There was a small radio on one of my boxes and a soft song wrapped the whole room in its comfortable tune while the hammer was breaking the harmony every once in a while. But I was no longer paying attention to the wall, to the boxes or to anything else for that matter. I was just looking shamelessly with my jaw to the floor at the back of the half naked man who at the moment played the role of my handy man.

He looked like an Adonis, like a Greek god, like a statue that came to life before my eyes. His shoulders were broad and powerful and every time he made a move, his rippling muscles were glowing in the cold light of the room. His russet skin looked so soft, so smooth that I barely contained myself from reaching to it and caressing it for the rest of my life. I could paint that skin in a thousand ways and I could still have ideas to find the perfect way to surprise yet another of its effects. The man was dressed in some cut offs, hanging on his hips so indecently that I gulped. His strong legs were athletic and they showed their strength every time he was leaning or moving away a little from the wall. God has punished and rewarded me all at the same time. For such a man was too perfect to be real. I was losing my mind. Surely the blow to my head had affected my brain cells and now I was still in the hospital without any conscience of my own and hoping that someday I would manage to wake up. But if he was going to be constantly in my dream, I surely would find a way to avoid that wake up call. What is it that makes girls actually drooling upon seeing a sexy guy?

I was standing there, fixed to the floor, in my own doorway, looking at him and swallowing hard. It wasn't a normal reaction. It wasn't me and yet this was how I felt. But like any spell, it couldn't last forever and I wasn't feeling very well after all. I also had to start on thinking how I was going to sleep tonight with no bed assembled. I cleared my throat to make him aware of me.

He turned around and looked at me. I held my breath as he finally faced me. He was wonderful. He was so beautiful, like God was really inspired when He created this man. His short hair gave him a playful air while his black eyes had this velvety thing about them, making me wish to look at myself in those eyes over and over again. The long lashes made his look even more intense. He was tall, _very_ tall and his muscles were like those of Adonis: pure rock and steel. I was sure now that nothing could break him, nothing could hurt him. And his lips… oh, gosh, his lips were pure wonder! God, I had such ridiculous thoughts!

But what shocked me was his reaction to my presence. His face was full of confusion at first. His beautiful eyes were looking at me like he almost expected for someone else to be behind me. Then they were lit of wonder, like realizing something, which of course I was missing. And finally they became full of something deeper, much deeper. He was looking at me like I was the sun coming out of the clouds. He wanted to say something but then he stopped. He tried again. Nothing came out. I didn't know why but there was a sort of playful air around him that made me think that he could hardly be a man at a loss for words. His eyes were constantly on me. He was staring at me. At my broken self and he winced when he saw the bandage on my forehead and the bandage on my left wrist.

I could have stayed like this forever, but I knew that the there was definitely a catch to the whole situation so I decided to make a first step. I walked slowly towards him and said in a soft voice:

"You must be the man that Emily mentioned. Hello, my name is Allegra Towsend. Nice to meet you."

"Allegra." He whispered still quite unable to steady himself. God, had my name ever rung so beautiful or was it just him? It seemed as if he had always known me and my name was just the magic incantation that could keep him alive. It had a new ring to it. I would love my name from now on. He looked at me with that expectant look like I had held the key to the world. I was almost sure I didn't.

"I know it's a weird name. My mother thought she was making me unique when naming me like this." I stretched my hand to him and he grabbed it almost instantly, like he would have drowned. The skin of his hand was rough but blazing with heat. I remembered Emily's words and decided it was best not to pay attention to this little detail. He looked strained but at the same time happy to be around me. Man, I must have looked really horrible to stir this sort of reactions in a man.

"Not as weird as mine." He finally said, still holding my hand. Wow, a long sentence. I was thinking that we would be in a total silence forever. "My name is Embry Call. Nice to meet you too."

"Your name is wonderful." I replied right away, really believing that. "Embry…" I liked the way my tongue rolled when I said his name. "Quite unique as well. I don't believe that I have actually met someone with this name before."

"My mother is the guilty one as well." He was calming himself and he now started to grin at me, all the while he keeping my small hand in his safe and hot one. "She had a thing for an actor in a soap opera and decided that her son should be named this as well."

"I'm afraid to ask how she named your brothers or sisters." Very subtle, Allegra, very subtle.

"I don't have any brothers or sisters… Do you?"

"Do I what?" I was trying so hard to pay attention to his words muttered with those divine lips, that I lost concentration entirely. I looked back confused at him and he smiled kindly at me. I felt short. Really, this man was towering me, like I was a midget and he was a giant.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" He repeated like I was a slow child or something. Wonderful! Now I was making him believe that I was mentally challenged or something.

"No, I don't. I'm what could be called an orphan." His eyes were gentle again, looking at me with a sort of kindness that I have never experienced before. It wasn't like that of Emily or Sam. It was so pure and so warm that I had to step away a little bit. This was becoming confusing and overwhelming. "I really need my hand back." I tried to smile kindly at him and he finally noticed that he was still holding me. Reluctantly, he released my hand. Small tingles filled my hand and covered my skin. Those freaking pain killers have messed with my mind.

"You didn't have to do that." I nodded towards the bookshelves and he looked a little hurt.

"You didn't want to put them like this? Or did you want to put them somewhere else?" He bit his tongue almost immediately after he blurted all those words and I smiled wider. I was starting to like this.

"It's not that. It's just… I'm a stranger and you all have already been so kind to me that really I don't know how I am going to repay each and every one of you. You carried my boxes, you're arranging my bookshelves, fixing them in a way that I couldn't and I don't even have a damn beer to give to you."

"In this case I won't show you what I also did." He grinned again and his white teeth looked almost wolfy. I muffled my chuckle at his content air.

"Why?"

"You'll feel even worse for not having a beer."

"What? What do you mean? Come on! Let me see." I was the child now and he was enjoying the reversal of our roles.

"Follow me." There was suddenly a very pleased air about him.

He started to climb the stairs and I just watched the view contently. This man must have known how sexy he was. I was sure that he had hordes of girls just waiting for a sign from him before squealing in pleasure and screaming "_Take me! I'm yours!" _What was worse was the fact that I was positively feeling myself capable of doing so too. I was beyond pathetic. He opened the door of my first bedroom and let me pass by him. As I made my way into the room, his smell invaded my nose, making me dizzy. His scent was wrapping me in its tight magic: he smelled of pine and forest and rain and I just wanted to snuggle into his arms and stay there, protected forever. I was insane. That was the only word that came up in my mind to perfectly describe myself.

I understood right away that I was going to feel bad… really bad. _Excruciatingly_ bad. Well, you got the idea. The reason was simple: he assembled all the furniture that I bought for this room, including my bed. I was silenced. I didn't have any words left. I was completely stunned.

"Of course you can tell me how you want them and I will arrange them for you. It's all right if you don't like them how they are now." He was alarmed. I turned to him, looked into his deep black eyes and the next moment I was hugging him fiercely. The sensation of my cheek on his blazing skin was pure heaven. But I didn't care about that. I was just so happy and content. He hesitantly put a hand on my midget back. It felt comfortable. It felt good. It felt _right_.

"So this means you like it?" I could guess his smile as his breath caressed my hair sending shocks on my spine. I finally detached myself and looked again at him.

"I love it! Thank you!"

"Phew! It's good to know. I was worried that you might hate it or you might get angry for wandering around your house. Not many people are happy letting others in their own homes."

"Honestly, this instance I wouldn't care even if you were a serial killer, who eats the flesh of his victims or a monster in disguise. I am just so happy! It's beyond words. I'll buy you a beer for the rest of your life."

"No need for that. I'm sure you'll make up for it later. Why don't you try to rest a little bit? And tell me if you want anything moved around here."

"Thank you, but no. The way you arranged them is perfect. And I can't rest. I still have a lot of unpacking to do." He looked still very pleased with himself but at the same time a little worried, probably for me. Of course, I didn't look good. I wasn't going to enter in the bathroom and see myself in the mirror. I could clearly see that a darn fit would follow and I wasn't about to make him think that besides so common, I was insane too. I knew these things, he didn't have to.

"Are you all right? Do you need anything?" Again with this stupid and generous caring. Really now.

"Shouldn't I be the one to ask you this?"

"No." He winked at me.

"Seriously, would you like something? Like a glass of water or sharing my food with you?"

"How about you let me finish your bookshelves? I would feel much better knowing I have finished my job."

"Are you always this nice to your new neighbors? Or do you plan to be kind with me and then throw me to the wolves?"

"Well, we do have many tortures in stored for you, but throwing you to the wolves isn't one of them. Around here, wolves are thought to be good." He was joking although there was a tinge of seriousness in his voice.

"Really? And I thought that wolves are fluffy animals. That doesn't mean I would actually want to meet one in real life, all alone in the woods like the Little Red Riding Hood."

"Fluffy?" He repeated incredulously. "I never heard someone calling wolves fluffy."

"Well, they have that wonderful fur and you just feel like you want to pass your fingers through it. But then again I also feel like this whenever I see a tiger but it doesn't mean that I want to get close to one."

"So you don't like wolves?" He asked really concerned and a strange frown appeared on his perfect forehead, like the weight of the world rested on his shoulders. Right then I would have compared him to an Atlas and not an Adonis.

"You didn't listen to me." I smiled. "I like them; I just don't know how I would handle a meeting with one of them." My answer didn't satisfy him, because he kept the frown, looking all serious. "Anyways, I guess I can always build a shrine for you too." I tried a different approach. It worked.

"A shrine? For me?"

"Yes, you would be something like Embry Call, protector of the unskilled ones – that would be me – or Embry, god of generosity and kindness…. Or even better Embry, god of torturing new neighbors." He started to laugh and the sexy sound of it made me forget completely the discontent from before. He was glowing when he was laughing. There was so much good humor in that man that it poured from every pore of his skin. I envied his wife, his past girlfriends, and his future lovers. Hell, even his friends for just being so close to a wonderful man like him.

"You're a funny girl, Allegra. I don't believe someone thought of building me a shrine before." He was still chuckling when he looked at me again.

"Well, I am all for building shrines. Really." I grinned back. He smiled this time with a different air that I couldn't quite place it.

"I see… So then this protector of the-"

"-unskilled ones"

"-unskilled ones will go back to his mighty job. Do you need me to bring you up here some boxes?"

"No, it's all right. The ones I need are in the other room."

"Ok, then." He winked at me and then left the room.

The space suddenly felt empty without him to fill it. I got out of it too and entered in the other room which I wanted to make a studio. There I put most of the boxes with clothes and other personal items. I took the rocking chair that I had and put it at the window. Then I just started to carry the boxes or push them if they were too heavy. I wanted to make my room comfortable and just ready to be sleeping in it. I tried to forget about the man downstairs but that was an even more difficult task than I thought it would be.

He was special. I could see that so clearly, thinking that such a man wouldn't like me in the least. I had to be reasonable. There was something common in my features, something plain, something which was utterly _normal_ and I had to face the truth: these La Push boys were far from being common. Especially him. Dammit. Where was the previous day when I thought I would live in a blissful ignorance?

It was past noon when he knocked on the door; what he didn't know was that I had been counting his steps until he reached my door.

"Yeah, Embry?"

He entered into my room and grinned again. "I just wanted to let you know that I fixed the bookshelves."

"Oh, thank you again, you mighty one." I joked and he seemed pleased that I was happy with him around.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" _Strip_! I wanted to yell, but I stopped myself; I just smiled wider than before imagining the pure shock on his face. Usually men would say such a thing.

"No, it's all right. I can manage."

"Are you sure? Because I can take a free day from work."

"Embry, you're doing it again."

"What?"

"The protector thing."

"Oh…" He was reluctant on leaving. To him, I must have looked really stupid and unable to take care of myself. I mean, what sane person would be knocked out by some books? "Then I'll guess I'll see you around."

"Sure thing, my lord. Actually, would you like to come one of these days to a dinner here? I want to make a sort of dinner to thank you all. And you can bring your wife or girlfriend too."

"S-sure." He accepted although now he didn't sound very enthusiastic about it. What alarmed me even more was that he didn't deny that he had a wife or a girlfriend or maybe both. Shit. He was taken.

"Ok, then I'll ask Emily to give you a call when I will arrange everything."

"Ok… Oh, and if you need anything, anything at all, please, call Emily and tell her. I'll be as soon as I can to help you."

"I will."

"And no more heavy boxes, ok?"

"I'll try to resist the temptation." I smiled at him but he was really serious and my smile paled a little bit.

"All right then. I'll see you around."

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye, Allegra. It was nice meeting you."

"You too."

He left before I could say something else, leaving me in the unfinished room, making me ache with desire to go after him. I had so many things to do: I still didn't talk to Niven, I hadn't sent the final chapters to Sam and the guy from the computer company hadn't showed up yet. I would be yelled at and sworn, but I didn't care. Because, as I started to empty the boxes all I could think of was Embry Call and his disturbing effect upon me. I was in a bigger trouble than I thought I would ever be.


	3. Twisting Words

_A/N: This chapter is full of discussions and not so much about action, but there will be more implications later on in the story. As always, please read and enjoy! And a big thanks to Ever Uley for having a look at this chapter too!_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the _Twilight _series, Stephenie Meyer does! I am only messing with her wonderful characters! :D

Chapter Three

_Twisting Words_

I was still between dream and consciousness the next morning when I heard a persistent knocking at the door. In fact it was so strong that I strongly believed my door was going down because of it. I had the intention to jump out of bed if it hadn't been for a horrible headache that made me rest my head back on the rest. I groaned.

"Oh, _shit_." My head was throbbing, probably because I seriously needed to take my pills or because I went to bed at almost four o'clock in the morning while still being injured and with not so much to live on. "Fucking… _Fuck_." And that damn knocking wouldn't stop. I opened my eyes again with a safe speed and this time it seemed better. Even the person from the door seemed to have gone away. For a heavenly second I thought that I might not have to get out of the bed yet, but the very next one the person resumed the knocking while I felt the terrible need to scream at whoever was out there. I rolled my eyes and the pain before my eyeballs pulsated. Yeah, that was a really freaking great idea, Allegra. I crawled out of bed trying to hold myself together. Honestly I was in such a deplorable state that I was able to swear so indecently that I could make even my Sam blush.

I slowly approached the stairs through the noisy knocking, grabbing the damn handrail like it was my energy savior. I took each step slowly.

"Would you stop that already?!" I snapped. "I'm coming, I'm freaking coming." I said in the angriest voice possible and the knocking stopped almost instantly. Oh, peace and tranquility at last. I was tempted to return to my bed but I was sure that the annoying person was going to be here again and I needed to make her leave, so I could be pathetic again and have the nice excuse of feeling sorry for my pitiful ass.

I finally reached the door and I almost screamed when I opened it:

"What? What was so freaking urgent that you had to wake me in-" I stopped abruptly as I was facing a wall of russet muscles enwrapped in a shaggy t-shirt. No, no, please, God, no! I wasn't such a devilish person to deserve such a horrible punishment! I attentively looked up and the blackest eyes I have seen were looking back at me in a mixture of pain, worry and anger. Holy mother of… I don't know what! I could always add _shit, fuck_ and other dirty words! I would have to call Sam later for some ideas. But right then, all I could think of was the fact that I had screamed and snapped at the gorgeous guy who had been more helpful to me than I would ever deserve and who unfortunately was standing now in front of my door. And even this might have not been so horrible, had it not been for that look in his eyes. His all face was concentrated deeply as if he was trying to stifle a cold shiver down his spine. All the while his eyes were filled with powerful emotions: pain and anger were all imbedded in those dark piercing eyes.

I felt small again, just like I did the day before. I felt like I had done something wrong to him, like it was my fault that all those powerful emotions were still there and that he looked so hurt, so damn hurt it nearly chocked me. This was insane. I wasn't like this. I had never been like this. I was never caught up by men. Even with the fucking traitor, things have never been so _intense_. And yet, here I was, standing in front of him, staring at each other, I was sure that with different sort of reactions.

"You're safe and-" I saw his lips moving but then the next thing that I did was going to be classified as "_a nutcase scenario_" by the psychologists, who one of these days would analyze me as the freak case in medicine.

"Don't look at me!" I yelled and almost instantly hid behind the door. I mean, come on! What would you have done? There he was: a gorgeous guy in front of my door, while I was just out of my bed. And I remembered perfectly how I looked when waking up: horrible hair. My chocolate hair had always had a mind of its own and it would stick in all directions, even if I had tied it in a ponytail. And my clothes were really horrible. And I smelled, I really smelled because I had been too god-damn tired last night to have a shower although I wanted to escape the hospital smell which still lingered on me. But this was what normal girls would do, normal girls like me who didn't look like a freaking model, who wouldn't wake up with a perfect baby face and with a breath smelling of milk and honey. But he was far from normal, from _common_. I could feel it and perhaps this was what scared me even more. Because I could almost picture a perfect girlfriend for him and I for one was far from it.

There was such an intense silence between us that for a moment I thought he was gone and he wasn't ever going to speak with me again. I wasn't going to blame him after all. I was and still am a difficult person to handle and I was sure that although he had a lot of patience (by the way he took care of me yesterday), this patience was rapidly decreasing with me. For a moment, I could almost hear non-existent crickets.

"I have to ask why I shouldn't look at you." He said after a while in a tired voice and I felt guilty but I still didn't get out of my hiding place, holding my breath and still surprised that he was still there.

"I just woke up: I have morning hair, a stained T-shirt, some really old sweat pants on me and what's worse is that I have morning breath as well. Please, tell me that you didn't see much." I begged, all the while glaring up to the invisible force that kept playing pranks on me.

"I didn't see much…?" He repeated after me in a hesitant voice and I could feel his wonderful smile in his words.

"You're lying, aren't you?"

"Yeah…"

"That's just freaking great! Damn fantastic! Well, then I will let you admire my glorious ugliness early in the morning." I said, feeling horrible but getting out of my hiding. I felt completely naked under his gaze. He wasn't screaming in horror and he wasn't disturbed either. He hasn't even turned back and started to run like he had seen a ghost. Instead, he just looked like someone who would want to take a glimpse at me in such a state with another occasion. It was indeed a sort of intimacy that I would have liked to share with him, but surprised that he was feeling it as well. Which was strange, right? Something was wrong with this guy.

"You look fine to me, Allegra." He said in a husky voice and smiled at me with a smile that would melt a thousand hearts of ice. Of course, I turned ten shades of red while he continued clearly amused by my reaction: "And if I may add, you have a very colorful language!"

"Sam is guilty for that." I replied instantly and when seeing his confusion and remembering Emily's Sam I added quickly: "My Sam! My editor!"

"Oh… so he taught you how to swear?" He asked still confused, but focusing on me like I was spilling some universal truth.

"Sam is a _she_. It's short for Samantha. And please, she talks so dirty that she could make you blush."

"You can make me blush easily." I looked stunned at him while he was positively grinning. I had to say it. I had to ask him.

"Embry Call, are you flirting with me?"

"Yes, ma'am. Why? Is it working?"

"Honestly I think that you're the one who hit his head yesterday, not me, otherwise I can't see your reason for wasting your time to do it with me."

"Why wouldn't I?" I blushed again but decided that it was wiser to avoid the answer because honestly I could see how he was going to dazzle me with his wonderful smile and make me spill out everything.

"So- what are you doing here so early? I really didn't have time to start making that thank you dinner."

"It's not early, Allegra." He said with a cute frown on his forehead, which made me understand that he figured out that I had changed the subject. But then the frown deepened and his worry was pouring from his voice as he continued: "It's almost four in the afternoon and-"

"Stop!" I raised my hand and asked incredulously: "Did you just say four o'clock? In the afternoon?!"

"Yes. Emily tried to call you a few times to see how you were doing but when you didn't answer; she got worried and called me to come over and see if you're all right."

"Oh, I see." I felt stupid now and really bad because I yelled at him. Him; out of all the people that I could choose. "I'm sorry for screaming at you earlier. I just… I stayed up until four o'clock in the morning to unpack and at least prepare my bedroom and the studio."

"You stayed up so late when you were barely released from the hospital?" I could tell that he was angry almost instantly. His voice wasn't so kind anymore and he kept that menacing frown on his forehead. His eyes darkened and his firm jaw became tight. "You have no sense of self-preservation, do you? Allegra, you have to take better care of yourself. I know that you want to feel at home already and that you are tired of boxes being around you, but really, you should take time in arranging everything and pay attention to yourself."

"Look, _Embry_," I emphasized his name, feeling slightly angry too, "I know this may not be the smartest thing I will tell you and it might seem quite impossible, but I have taken care of myself before; I have always done that and just because I had a …string of unfortunate events, it doesn't mean that I'm not capable of taking care of myself. This is what I have been doing for the past five years and I will bloody do it from here on. I am not a child!"

"I'm not saying that you can't take care of yourself, I'm just saying that you should actually_ do_ it." He was now positively angry. I could see it in his eyes, and I could see it in his demeanor, the way he looked at me. He was also shaking, clearly upset, but not for my harsh words. Somehow I could feel that. He was upset because I was hurt and tired. "Staying up until four o'clock in the morning and sleeping this late, without even taking your pills, is really a stupid thing to do. What if your wound became more serious? What if the strain that you put yourself through will affect your health? Don't you think you should consider this as well, before you do more work in your house? Carrying boxes with a wounded hand, while you should rest because of your hand injury, is so stupid! I can't believe you! You really need a-"

"Wait a minute. Did you just call me stupid?" I snarled.

"Did you even listen to what I said to you?" He yelled at me.

"Yeah, but I had to ask this: Did. You. Just. Call. Me. Stupid?" I said every little word with a small break between them so I could emphasize them better. He was stunned. He also probably didn't like what he was seeing on my face because he continued in a quieter tone, while trying to calm his shivering:

"Yeah, I think I did."

"This is ludicrous." I smiled back at him, relieving some of the tension that has been there before. So he was a guy that took his protective instinct a little further than the others. That certainly wasn't that bad.

"Allegra-" He snarled at me and that only made me smile wider.

"I don't speak _snarlish_." I was the grinning one, forgetting all of my past worries of how I looked or smelled for that matter. My joke was good because he stood there dumbfounded and then he smiled, although it didn't reach his eyes.

"Just promise me that you will take a better care of yourself, Allegra. I really don't want to see you getting hurt or anything." He replied trying to muffle a smile but unable to truly succeed.

"I promise you, Embry, although I have to tell you that I'm not a damn damsel in distress. I don't need constant protection and I don't want people to be over protective with me. I can take care of myself but maybe not in the way you or Emily would like. But I thank you for being worried. You sure are a very nice and protective type of guy so I won't mind …this time. I don't know about the next."

"I understand." He swallowed hard. He might have understood but he surely didn't seem very pleased with what he heard. There was the tension again, so thick it was becoming aggravating. He was leaning now on the doorframe with a hard face, judging me and my harsh words. I didn't even ask him in and yet he filled every space around me and made me giddy. I felt the sudden the urge to touch him, to take a little of that tension with me so he wouldn't suffer too much. I imagined for a second my white hand over his tanned skin, warming every pore of the skin while I would continue to feel its smoothness. Feeling those rock muscles must have been a really nice sensation. However he was still tensed. Just the thought that I had caused that tension made me feel guilty and I didn't like that. He was just a guy I just met and yet here I was, stretching my hand and cupping his hot cheek.

He gasped and looked at me thoroughly puzzled. I myself didn't know better. I didn't know what I was doing, I didn't know what I was going to say or how I was going to explain myself because right then all I was doing was indulging myself in the sheer pleasure of feeling that hot skin in my hand, feeling it with a strange sense of belonging. It was that sense of belonging that scared the shit out of me. But he didn't seem to mind. He leaned a little further in my small hand and enjoyed the pleasure of feeling him so close to me, that natural smell of his filling the air around me yet again. He took a deep breath in as if he was trying to memorize my scent.

After a few moments, in which none of us spoke, I gently took my hand away, only to be looked at with a look of deepest earning. I felt a tinge of sadness in my pinky toe because of it but it passed. The reality was hard and the facts were even harder.

"I promise I will take a better care of myself."

"And if you need any help, do you promise to call me?" He was almost begging, and I just couldn't resist.

"Sure." I replied, omitting to say that I didn't have his phone number anyways. "I like having a packet of muscles around. You will always prove useful when I will need to move furniture around."

"Is this all that I am to you?" He joked and gave me a crooked smile. I smiled back. "A packet of muscles to use whenever and whichever you like?"

"Sure thing."

"That sounds dirty to me, Allegra!" I blushed so heavy that he started to laugh almost immediately. I tried to glare at him.

"Shut up, you,"

"Oh, Allegra, I didn't know you were such a pervert. But first impression could be wrong also."

"Embry, don't make me want to hit you!"

"Sweetheart, I don't think it would hurt me even if you'd try as hard as you can."

"Muscled arrogant bastard." He grinned cockily at me and I glared at him. "And by the way you should get used with my disappearances from the radar of your high and mighty protectiveness."

"Why?" He ignored my declaration at war, now eager to know more. Was I such a wonder to him? I think I might have been the girl who was just new in town. At the beginning she gets the attention of everybody and then she gets dumped. Maybe this was what I was to him.

"When I work, I tend to get carried away and I forget to get out of the house for days or I don't answer to the phone. So you should know, my lord," I continued the mocking, "in case I won't be seen at the morning prayer."

He rolled his beautiful eyes at me. "Still with the shrines, I see…"

"Of course." I winked at him. "So this is why you came here after all? To see if I'm not dead and spreading the stink in La Push?" He looked shocked at me. I knew that I sounded a little harsh at myself; usually people sound more appreciative on themselves but not me. I always had a unique sense of self worth. But he wasn't looking at me like that. I think that if he would have got this idea, he would simply laugh and join the joke. Instead, he was looking at me with a sort of pain that I have never seen before. It was like I just talked about the biggest tragedy in the whole world. Seriously, this guy was too kind for his own good. I would have liked to say that to him as he just took me by surprise yet again.

"Geez, Embry, relax. You're such a worrywart. I was just joking."

"That wasn't funny."

"I'm sorry…"

He inhaled and his color seemed to return to his cheeks.

"Yeah, I was basically checking on you. I have to get back to work now." He got out of his jeans a piece of paper. "Here you have my phone number from home and also my cell number. If you need anything, or if you don't feel well, call me and I will be right away." Damn, the boy was prepared. And here I was, thinking I would have a good excuse. I took the note and for a moment his fingers touched me, electrifying me and giving me more energy. I looked at him and he smiled kindly at me. "And Emily told me to invite you to dinner tonight. There will be a couple of other people as well, but the usual so don't worry and come."

"Ok. " I swallowed hard. "Thank you… again."

"It's been my pleasure. Now, don't forget what you promised."

"Yeah, yeah, now go. Before your boss gets pissed off with you and fires your sexy ass." I blurted before realizing what I just said. He on the other hand became very aware of my words because he grinned so much I thought his jaw might break, while he dazzled me with his white smile.

"So you think I have a sexy ass and you want to have me for my muscles. Really, Allegra, you're pervy!" He winked at me while starting to roar with laughter. He made his way to the car and I was positively the deepest red I will ever be.

"I'll get you for this!" I screamed back now that I gained a little voice.

"Sure. I'll see you around." He got in the car and as he started the engine, he honked three times while I was still looking after him.

I automatically closed the door and sunk to the floor. I was utterly and unbelievably insane. Normal, common girls like me don't just do that. Don't just get attached to handsome men like him. He was for higher purposes, not for my very little ones. I just met him a couple of hours ago and now, here I was on the floor, with that piece of paper burning my hand, raising my hopes to unrealistic standards. I had to forget about Embry Call and his sweet ass just for a little while, to detach myself from him. His presence was still lingering around. I got up and realized my head wasn't pounding so hard like it did before. I started to walk towards the kitchen and realized that I still needed to buy food and other things as well.

I got up the stairs and put the piece of paper on the nightstand. I stared at it for a little while so hard that I could have made a hole in it. He gave me _his_ number. He gave me _both_ his numbers. For a second there I was in a pure purgatory of mixed emotions. But then I just have to snap from my dreamy world and decided it was time to step in reality. I grabbed some clean clothes and I took a shower really quick. By the time I have finished everything, I realized that my stomach was growling so I also ate the rest of Emily's food. Thank God that I was invited to their house tonight or I would be starving. I would have to get them something to thank them, besides that dinner that I will prepare later this week or even the next one.

I took my bag and finally closed the door behind me while still putting on my leather jacket. It was really cold even though it was May. I looked at the dark sky and my hopes sunk. The sun wasn't going to warm us anytime soon. Now I was going to see how I could drive with just one hand while with the other I could still keep the steering wheel in a perfect balance. Of course, it was difficult at the beginning but soon I was on my way to Forks. I was told that the town had bigger stores than the reservation and even a supermarket.

Just 12 miles to Forks. Not bad. It wasn't too far and I could do even daily trips if I would like. I tried to keep attention on the road but the traffic was almost inexistent. Every once in a while a car would pass by mine and the driver would curiously look at me. I was the new girl in town; I reminded myself and tried not to become too paranoid. At the same time, I was trying to have a look to the landscape around me. I really haven't seen so much green in my life, and trust me I had my fair share of travelling. But the forest that surrounded everything was really beautiful and mysterious. The trees kept hitting for the sky with their tall and strong branches while above the ground there were all kind of plants and ferns, making the passage through them very difficult. I was sure of that. I was wondering what kind of animals lived here, in this safe haven that kept much of the human meddling away. I remembered the few scattered pictures that I had seen on the web about La Push but none of them were doing any justice to the reality of this place. It was overwhelming.

When I finally entered the town, I was a little unfocused. It was almost like I was never going to see civilization again but then there it was. The town wasn't like I had imagined also, but I didn't have too much time to spare in my dreamy activities. I had a dinner invitation and there was still so much to do before it. I found the supermarket quite easily. The parking lot was empty for a city girl like me, used to fighting for a damn parking space. I swear, sometimes it was more difficult to survive in the city jungle rather than in the Amazonian one.

I felt good. My hand wasn't hurting and even my head was feeling ok, so I took a cart and started to push it through the full shelves of the supermarket, putting all sorts of products while I was trying to ignore the stares that I was receiving. Geez, that was wonderful. Or maybe I was imagining everything. I was quickly filling it with the products that I wanted and it became more difficult to push them around than I thought but then again, I enjoyed the feeling of doing something so boring and utterly common like shopping. The last couple of days in my life have been anything but normal.

Just as I was debating whether to take three boxes of _Fruit Loops_ or two, a male voice called me before I could even realize what was happening:

"Hello, Ms. Towsend. How are you feeling?" I would have recognized that voice even if I was in hell with a small little demon banging a drum to my ear. I looked up and I could see Dr. Warren's beautiful blue eyes staring at me with a polite expression.

"Hello, Dr. Warren. I'm fine, thank you." I tried to smile politely too.

"Oh, I see that you still haven't forgiven me for keeping you a night at the hospital." So he noticed. Darn it. I lost my ability to think today, all because of that bastard of Embry and his magic eyes.

"Yeah, it is one of the capital offences in my books." I half-joked and he seemed to realize it because his smile faltered a little as he passed his hands through his sandy brown hair. I couldn't help not noticing his long and white fingers. Artist hands. I could draw them later.

"Sorry about that, but it was a necessary thing."

"Yeah, I know… I just don't like the place where you work, doc. That's all."

"Oh, but that means you like me?" he joked this time and for a second there I felt a faint blush coloring my cheek. Really now, what was this? A new national sport of how interpret words and twist them in every way we want? I had to be really careful how I would speak to these people or else, I might be finding myself volunteering for God knows what kind of deadly experiments. And I wouldn't have anyone to blame either.

"I didn't say that. You're nice, doc, but not that nice and you have committed a terrible sin keeping me to the hospital over night." I smirked seeing how his confidence got down a little bit. Yeah, there was still so much to learn about this community.

"I presume I am to blame. So have you experienced any drowsiness or nausea?" he asked me in a safe tone, making sure that I understood that we switched to doctor-patient relationship again.

"No, doc, or I would have called you, like I had been instructed."

"You know, Ms. Towsend, you can call me even if you need just a tour of Forks or a tip of where to do some cheap shopping…" Geez, this exchange from official tone to the flirty one was a little bit too fast for me to handle it properly. I seriously had enough with men for the day.

"That won't be necessary, doc. I live in La Push anyways."

"In La Push?" He seemed a little perplexed by the whole idea. "Why would you move in La Push?" I really couldn't tell why he was so damn surprised; I mean I have been brought to hospital by Sam and taken from it by Emily – both of them were so obviously from the reservation. What did he think? That they found me abandoned by the road?

"Because it's very beautiful and people there are more welcoming than I would have given them credit for." Yeah, I was becoming really passionate about the whole idea but I couldn't help myself. There was something in his tone that I didn't like. "I think I never saw such a wonderful place like the reservation."

"But why the reservation? Why just not Forks?" He pressed on, a new light gleaming in his eyes and for a moment there, the malicious tone of it didn't escape me. It was so short that I thought that I might have imagined, but then I was sure that it had been there. I became stiff. I absolutely didn't like this guy anymore. No more second chances for him.

"I think that's my business, doc, not yours." I replied to him in such a cold voice that he flinched and his big blue eyes became wider. "Thank you for your concern, but that doesn't interest you in the least."

"I understand." He seemed to hesitate a little bit before he continued: "I'm sorry if I have offended you."

"It's all right. I'm sure that you didn't mean too." I smiled coldly at him. He gave me a chill look, seeing that I didn't like his façade. "Look, I have to go, Dr. Warren." I became official again. "I'm afraid I still have many things to do and I am a little bit behind."

"Sure, of course. I will see you next week for the check up. Maybe you will get lucky and get rid of the bandage as well. Although I would recommend you not to push yourself too much." He nodded to my full shopping cart.

"Oh, it's ok. I will manage somehow."

"All right then. I will see you next week. Take care of yourself, Ms. Towsend. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, dr. Warren!"

He gave me one more look before stepping away from me. I didn't like him anymore. At all. This man had a cold demeanor and usually people like him were really dangerous. I looked after him as he disappeared behind another shelf. What made him approach me? That was just odd. There was no meaning to the conversation that we just had and just the thought of it sent chills down my spine. I tried to shrug off the sensation but I was sure it wasn't going to disappear very easily.

I went to the counter and the shopping girl looked at me puzzled. Yeah, I knew that there were many products and each of them had to be checked. There were so many bags by the time I finished paying for all of them that I was sure that if Embry would see me, he would howl. Positively roar with anger at me. STOP! Why was I thinking about him like this? Why, damn it?

I puffed as I walked in the cold air of the parking lot. Men in this place were weird. First, there was Embry, overly protective but kind and gentle and sweet… Ok, Allegra, enough with the compliments. And then there was Dr. Warren, the evil genius of the hospital, who was strange. Actually strange was definitely an understatement. What was even odder was the fact that both of them took an interest in me. What was so special about me? What did they feel compelled to notice me? I puffed again, almost slamming the last bag in the back of the car. I could never understand men.

I slammed the roof-rack and got into the car again. The whole way back home I did nothing else but listen to music and enjoy the scenery. As I stopped on my drive way, I smiled looking at the small house that I could call now 'home'. I got of the car and felt proud at myself. I was being independent just like my parents wanted me to be and partly it was thanks to them that I was standing now here on my own two feet. As I started to carry my bags, I couldn't stop remembering them.

Mom and dad have always been nice people, although a bit lonely. Dad and mom have been orphans, abandoned by their parents and they didn't have the luck to be adopted. They were friends at the beginning and then later on, when life decided that they should be on their own, they had gone into the world together. They were married by the time they were 20. I was born a little later. I had a beautiful life, a wonderful life although we weren't rich or anything. Probably because my parents didn't have the opportunity of having a wonderful childhood, they had bestowed upon me anything that I had desired and they tried to fulfill each and every one of my dream. They have been the most loving parents in the world.

I cringed at the last bag that I had in my hand. They have been wonderful until the very end. I was 18 when they had a car accident and died, leaving me alone. By then, I was already making a name for myself as an artist and that was good. I wanted to make them so proud of me and yet they didn't have the chance to enjoy the rewards of their love and kindness towards me. I was destroyed. Positively petrified, in a state that I don't want to remember. For two weeks all I could think of was the fact that I was alone and I would never see them again. I thought they had been selfish for leaving me like that. I thought many other things about when, very selfish ones, full of anger and bitterness before Niven and Samantha pulled me out of it. They reminded me again that I had to live for them and enjoy my life for them because this is what they would have wanted. Since then, I tried my best to be good at what I was doing. I and the man upstairs didn't get along for sometime. He was God, he was supposed to protect people, kind people and yet he had refused to do that.

But I got over it. Even the treason of the asshole hadn't been bad, because mentally I was prepared for people to leave me. Of course that didn't mean that I didn't have to make him regret it. Regret it badly. I smirked. And now here I was, with some new friends and a dinner invitation.

I got to my room, had a quick shower again and then dressed myself for the dinner. I had to go to Emily's. This was going to be a nice evening. It took me ten minutes to get there, while I was admiring again the nice scenery. I had moved in such a wonderful place. I had been lucky to afford a house around here. Now able to look at Sam and Emily's house, I couldn't help not noticing the charm that it had although the improvements were still visible here and there. It also had a nice shade of grey which was contrasting with the green around. I almost envied them for being so close to the woods. I would have to do some exploring later this week.

As usual, just like the fateful night, there was a lot of noise coming from their house. Well, them being so nice people it was no wonder that their house was full of people all the time. I felt a little bit reluctant in knocking at the door. I mean, maybe they were just polite and their invitation wasn't a serious one. I kept telling to myself that I should thank them properly but I only had two bottles of red wine with me. I swallowed hard before finally gathering the courage to knock. I truly madly hoped there weren't many people. The door opened quicker than I thought.

"Oh, hi, Allegra." Sam's eyes were looking at me with a new sort of friendship, like we had somehow bonded that night in the hospital.

"Hi, Sam. How are you?" I asked as he let me in the house. I handled him quickly the bottles as if they were burning me.

"Thanks. That is something I should ask you." He smiled at me. "How's everything? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you. You know, I am a lot tougher than you people give me credit for."

"Really? I would have said a different thing, since you were knocked down by some books but hey, if this is what you think…" Did he just smirk at me? His serious face seemed more handsome when he was smiling like that. I tried to smile too, but I was too nervous. He really didn't seem like the type of guy who makes jokes. He had such a serious face most of the times.

"You're never let me going to forget that one, will you?" I sighed just as he let me in the living-room.

"Nope. It was funny now that I think of it." He paused a little bit as he finally let me get a full view of the people gathered there. I instinctively took a step back. The room was full of people, some of them resembling pretty badly to one another. "Let me introduce you to a few people." Few? Did he just say a _few_? I stared at him with utter disbelief. I felt like I was a girl who just came to be presented to her boyfriend's family, although I couldn't actually pin down what gave me the impression.

"So this is Jared, you should remember him." The man with the heavenly arms, I thought, while Jared nodded at me friendly. "And this is his wife, Kim." The girl smiled so kindly at me that I was already sure I was going to like her. "And to make things easier I will just tell you their names and you can make them talk to you and remind you about their names later. From left to right: this is Collin, Seth, Paul and his wife Rachel and the little one in her arms is Claire, my niece. Everybody, this is Allegra Towsend, she just moved next to us!"

"Hi, everybody. Nice to meet you all." I smiled weakly, while everybody else was grinning at me, like they all enjoyed an inside joke and I wondered what exactly they knew that I don't. Perhaps they were just laughing at my expense. I could already picture myself being nicknamed _the lady with the books_ and have people laughing at me as I would make my way through them.

"Where's Embry?" Asked Jared and my ears perked almost instantly. Was Embry going to be here tonight? Just like everybody else, I turned expectantly at Sam and looked at him. He smiled at me again.

"He said he'll be here soon. He'll bring Quil too." Sam answered and all the eyes turned to me like they were expecting something from me. What? I couldn't tell. "I'll go see if Emily's ready."

"Allegra, please sit down." Rachel said and I smiled gratefully at her. I was feeling really intimidated. She was a really beautiful woman with a smooth russet skin and big black eyes. There was an easy-going air about her and I noticed how Paul watched her every move with a sort of adoration that was actually making me sick to the stomach, it was that sugary. I sat on the couch next to Seth, who almost immediately turned to me all grinning.

"So Allegra, do you like La Push so far?" He asked me in a friendly voice. The others seemed to listen to our conversation as well, which really intimidated me more than making me feel at home. And the traitor Sam had left me there all alone.

"Actually I haven't seen much of it. I moved three days ago and since then I have been busy with either moving my things around or hurting myself."

"Yes, we all heard about that." Seth grinned even wider while all the others again seemed to enjoy the inner joke. What was so damn funny?! I really wanted to scream at them. "But it's unusual for someone to move in La Push. Usually people try to get the hell out of here."

"I just thought it was a nice … change of scenery." I felt like being interrogated and that my answers were even more important to them then I would give them credit for. "But from what I have seen today, it's a really nice place and people here really are welcoming."

"What do you do for a living, Allegra?" Kim asked me for the first time taking her eyes from Jared who was still intensely looking at her. He had the same sickly adoration in his eyes. Weird.

"Oh, I'm ….an artist, you could say…"

"What do you mean?" It was Collin's turn to question me.

"I'm a painter and a writer. I don't really excel at either of them but I like doing both and I can afford buying my own house and moving here."

"Wow, an artist. We haven't had an artist in the family." Paul said.

"Well, it's not anything special." I added quickly embarrassed by the admiration which I could see in their eyes. "I mean, I'm really not that great anyways."

"I bet Embry would disagree with that." Collin said just as Jared smacked him over the head while I was still looking at them in confusion. "What? What did I do?"

"You have a big mouth, that's all." Jared snapped him. There was a moment of silence just as everybody's eyes were resting on me again. I was ten shades of red by the time the entrance door opened without knocking and Embry's voice was heard:

"Is anybody home?" I stood up almost instantly, trying to forget about my mind which was screaming foul things at me. All I could register was his voice and then his large smile as he saw me. There was so much kindness and tenderness that I felt like my smile could match his.

"Hello!" He said and came towards me, like he hasn't seen me in a thousand years.


	4. I Corrupt You with My Smile

_A/N: I am not very satisfied with this chapter, but I needed it in the future. Also it came out longer than I expected. By the way, thank you very much to those who reviewed my story. Taking into consideration that these were the very first reviews I ever received, I had a really nice fuzzy feeling when reading them. :D And also a big thank you for those you made this story one of their favorites. As always, please read and enjoy! _

_A/N 2: Thank you, Ever Uley, for working over this chapter as well. :D_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the _Twilight_ series, Stephenie Meyer does! I just borrowed a little bit her werewolves! Not that I would mind owning one of them in real life! :D

The lyrics for this chapter are:

"_There is something_

_in your eyes,_

_flowing them over_

_stealing all the harmony,_

_which lives in me_."

(Lacuna Coil – _Aeon_)

Chapter Four

_I Corrupt You with My Smile_

"Hello!" He said and came towards me like he hadn't seen me in a thousand years.

My heart was pounding and for a moment I feared he might hear it too, that all in that room were going to hear it and make fun of me. Boom, boom, boom! Each step of his resonated to one heart beat of mine. I felt happy just at the mere sight of him and he was also glowing. Before I even knew what was going on, his hard arms wrapped themselves around me in a tight embrace. The gentleness and yet the possessiveness of it all made my heart explode into a thousand pieces and wrap my arms around his waist. Of course it was quite difficult since he was a mountain of a man, but the toughness of his body had something gentle and I couldn't explain, for the life of me, why I felt so protected and carefree. It was as if in his arms I found oblivion.

It took several minutes to recover after he let go of me. It was particularly difficult as all the damn eyes in the room were looking at me, smirking, knowing exactly what was happening. I almost wanted to demand them to let me know what was going on because I for one didn't have a freaking clue. I sat on the couch again, next to Seth, afraid that I would melt from so many hot embraces and I might transform into a puddle of human embarrassment.

Seth grinned at me, "You sure missed the guy…"

"Thanks for making things easier for me, Seth." I replied barely containing myself from running back home. He laughed at me and grinned even wider. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I know I have a charm of my own." He said back at me and I pretended that I was in love with him.

"I think you have great success with women." I kept the joking part, but his eyes faltered a little bit and I wondered why. It was a brief moment but enough to make me realize that maybe behind his attitude of happy-go-lucky might be more.

"Yes, I can't seem to have enough of them." He finally replied and smirked. Surely he had the guts to be so cocky only because God has created him to resemble the beauty of a statue and its hardness.

I mean, now that I looked at them, they all resembled one another, although slight but important features were different and they were making them unique. Generally they were all tall and muscular, with russet skin; they looked like someone whom you wouldn't want to mess with. Although they were relaxed and had fun at the time, there was a tinge of anger and violence that I hadn't seen in the other men I have encountered before. Their muscles seemed like they were beginning to hit something. However there was also a uniqueness that each and every one of them possessed. For instance Seth was much more open and chatty, always eager to throw in a joke, while Paul seemed more serious, sometimes with a concentration frown on his forehead. Then there was Jared who seemed calm and content just by having Kim around him. I wondered about the two of them, about how they got married so young, because honestly they didn't seem that much older than me. And there was Collin who was just a kid. I could tell however that somehow he didn't like to be this big for his age. Seriously, he couldn't be more than 18.

My thoughts stopped in their tracks as another guy came into the room with a searching look on his face.

"Quil!" screamed Claire in pure excitement and she quickly ran away from Rachel's arms into those of Quil. The guy seemed like God just told him he earned an eternity in heaven. He scooped the little girl in his arms and then he closed his eyes for a little moment inhaling her smell. They seemed close. I wondered if he was her bigger brother or her father even, although she didn't look like him at all. But there was certainly a strong bond between the two of them.

I honestly felt envy. Fucking envy. Around the room there was a sickening flight of love; it was as if these guys found their soul mates and they were just happy being with them. I remembered Emily's words when she took me from the hospital, how people in La Push seemed to find love everywhere. At the moment I was inclined to believe her with all my strength. I imagined Sam's reaction seeing how these people looked at each other. She would have puked her guts out from such a sugary sight and then she would swear never to come back here again. Niven on the other hand might be a different story.

Embry came to sit next to me and he threw his warm arm behind my back, making me even more aware of his presence. The new guy made some steps towards me still holding Claire in his arms. He was a handsome man as well, looking strongly related to the others as well. What were these people freaking eating around here? Would I turn into a giant freak with a high temperature if I was going to start eating the food?

"Hey, you must be Allegra, the new neighbor." The man finally said to me and I smiled slowly at him as I shook his hand; however I couldn't help noticing that it wasn't a question at all. He had a certainty like I couldn't be anyone else. "My name is Quil. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, Quil. You really have an unusual name."

"It's customary in my family for the first male to have this name. My grandfather and my father have it too."

"I think your mom isn't very amused when she has to call one of you and two people, maybe even three answer to her call." But I for one was actually very amused just by picturing the scene.

"Yeah, there have been some funny situations along the years." He gave me an impish smile as he continued, "But yours isn't that common either."

"Yeah, I know. But you guys definitely make me feel at home with your names. We should start our own club '_The un-namables_' or something like that and we could all learn how _not_ to name our children in weird manners. Or we could just watch a movie, eating some junk food and generally enjoy ourselves."

"You're always for building or creating something…." Embry said and looked at me with an all knowing look on his face.

"Sure, why not? If I can build you a temple, I surely can make a club." I replied perfectly content with my bright ideas.

Quil laughed at me, like having children was a far idea from him right now. He went to stand next to Jared and Kim. For a moment there was a complete silence in the room. They looked at me, I looked at them; they looked at each other as if any of them expected one of them to start a new conversation, and then they looked back at me.

"Ok, this is really awkward." I snapped at them first, my big mouth getting the best of me. Their eyes suddenly focused on me. "And you know, it's really intimidating to be looked at like you do with me right now. Seriously, people, I must ask you what are eating around here because you guys at least make any body-builder blush in shame and run to his mama crying his heart out."

"Nothing special, Allegra, I assure you." Paul answered and smirked at me. Finally, some goddamn conversation. "We eat a lot, that's true. We should warn you before dinner, because I am sure we're going to shock you a little bit when you see us at the table."

"I see… Well, Paul, you say that nothing special, but you're not the ones cooking. So girls, spit it out. Are you secretly feeding your husbands some evil ingredients so that they could become all… tall, dark and muscular?"

"No." Rachel laughed a little bit, together with the others. "I'm sorry to disappoint you but it isn't our merit that these guys look like freaks of universe. I think the Quileute genes are to be blamed."

"So if I eat around here, I'm not going to turn into something tall and muscular?"

"No way, Alle." Embry finally said from next to me, and his hot breath caressed my hair. Be still my traitor heart or I would be capable of getting you out of my chest with a fucking knife. Though I liked the way he cut short my name. "You'll turn into something short and plump."

"I like that idea. Not that I wouldn't be like that already." I smiled back and he was surprised yet again.

"Do you like to cook?" Kim finally asked me and I looked at her kindly. There was such a positive vibe about this girl.

"Yes, I like it quite a lot. My dad was a cook at a restaurant and he made the perfect cakes. He taught me a few things and I can modestly say I know my way in the kitchen. That is if I am ever going to make my kitchen, because since I came I keep on doing anything but working on my house."

"You stayed up until four o'clock in the morning to arrange your room." Embry observed in a morose voice, knowing that he would piss me off but incapable to hold it in him. "I would say that there's plenty of time wasted on you arranging the house."

"Really? I'm sorry if I wasn't too happy on sleeping again on the cold floor another night." I snapped back while vaguely aware of Quil's all-knowing smirk.

"What?!" Embry exclaimed angrily. "You did what?"

"Well, where do you think I slept in my first night in the house? Seriously, Embry, I am not made of porcelain, like I told to those idiots from the hospital. I have had my fair share of hard days during my lifetime. I can cope with a little lack of sleep. Trust me though, I would do anything to avoid going back to the hospital. That doctor Warren gives me the creeps."

"You don't like Dr. Warren?" Rachel intervened probably to make the tension between me and Embry disappear a little bit.

"She might not like him, but he sure likes her." As I heard this, I saw Emily entering the living room a little flushed and I understood almost immediately what has happened that she took so long for her to come from the kitchen. I actually didn't want to know what had been going on there and hopefully I was to be kept in the dark forever.

"Really, Emily," I replied as I kissed her gently on her scarred cheek, "I don't know what gave you the impression that Dr. Warren likes me. I met him today at the supermarket and he was far from thoughts like that." I rolled my eyes, as Emily saw fit to giggle, feeling Embry was becoming stiffer with every word of our conversation. It was like poking a bear with a giant stick.

"Did he come to greet you on his own or did you bump into each other?" Rachel asked to see just where this was going, and I was almost sure this was done more to make angry Embry than to upset me.

"He came to greet me on his own…" I admitted. "But seriously, he didn't seem like…Oh…!" I stopped mid-sentence. Now that I was thinking about the whole incident at the supermarket, I realized that doctor Warren seemed very keen in talking to me, even made me an offer to play the tourist guide.

"Oh, what?" Emily encouraged me.

"Nothing, never mind." I said quickly, maybe too quickly because I could feel already Embry becoming like a stone next to me. Surely it wasn't my fault. Maybe he didn't like Dr. Warren as well. Maybe he has seen something malicious in his cold blue eyes, too. It felt almost good to know that I wasn't the only one to dislike Allan Warren for no other reason than the one that I had a hunch about him.

"Come on, Allegra." Seth exclaimed smirking so full of himself. "You have to tell us now what has happened."

"H-h-he told me that I should call him in case I need someone to give me a tour of the town. I would have considered this a nice gesture, if he wasn't so scary."

"So you said 'no'?" Embry's voice was perfectly calm and yet there was something that made me almost cringe away from him.

"Yeah. I didn't come here to throw myself in the arms of the first man I see." Of course I wouldn't have minded to throw myself into Embry's arms but then again I wasn't about to let him know that. He looked at me with mysterious eyes and I wondered if I said something stupid or not. Just then, Sam came into the room as well and invited us to the table.

The dinner was fun to say the least. I think I laughed more than actually eating. Although the guys really did eat, like Paul said: they were eating like they haven't eaten in the longest time, like someone kept them in chains and hang in front of them a piece of ham without actually allow them to reach it. Or something like that. I was eating slowly in general, but compared with these guys, I was eating slower than a snail. Embry kept throwing me glances as I tried to make conversations with the others as well. I was very aware of his every move, which was making things even harder than before. I mean how could I concentrate while a handsome guy like him would bore his eyes into my skull? Ever since I mentioned Dr. Warren's words, he was unsettled. Of course I didn't think it was about me. Like I said, Dr. Warren didn't exactly seem a friendly guy, so maybe he was just concerned.

After we finished, the boys went back in the living room to watch a game, while the girls and I helped Emily clean the kitchen. Quil kept playing with Claire who seemed really happy with the attention that she was receiving and made Quil do all sorts of grimaces that would throw her into a fit of giggles. She was such a beautiful child and every time she laughed, Quil became brighter with every little sound of it. The guys were amused by the whole situation and yeah, surely it was something funny seeing such a huge guy like Quil fooling around just to make a little girl happy but there was also something most endearing.

Embry would find an excuse every once in a while to come in the kitchen and take a look at me, sometimes frowning, sometimes smiling. I didn't know if he was still pissed off at me because I wouldn't let him be so protective or because I received an invitation from Dr. Warren, who clearly wanted something more from me. Finally tired by these constant actions, I went to the bathroom. Looking at myself in the mirror, I felt down to earth again. Sometimes Embry was looking at me like I was some freaking beauty which I actually wasn't. I was just one of those girls with nothing special: brown hair, which had a mind of its own and wouldn't stay like I would arrange it, even if I kept menacing it to cut it. Then some brown eyes with long lashes, chocolate–color like. My face was common and so were my features. I washed my face and I was about to get out again when a discussion stopped me on my tracks:

"So did you solve everything?" It was Sam's voice but it wasn't friendly. He seemed upset with something.

"I thought I did, but looks like I would have to work on it a few more days." I flinched: it was Embry's voice and he didn't seem pleasant at all.

"Then I don't want to see you again near her until you'll solve all your problems, Embry. She will suffer a lot if she finds out everything, before her time comes. And Emily told me that she didn't have a nice life."

"Please, Sam, don't give the order. It's hard enough as it is." He begged. He was actually _begging_. They were passing by the door so the rest of the conversation blurred away. I stood still in the small bathroom with my mind blank. The what? The _order_? I wanted to scream, feeling like in a movie with super secret agents. I wanted to listen to that conversation a little more, but it was impossible now. I wondered about Embry's problems and whom did he care about so much. Who was the girl? His girlfriend?

I got out of the bathroom not feeling very well, because that darn curiosity of mine almost made me go to Sam and start shooting questions at him. Like the giant was actually going to feel a little intimidated by me. I got to the living room again full of questions but trying to hide my emotions. Like I said, every once in a while I was the best at this game. I sat for the rest of the evening next to a silent Embry, who was deep in his thoughts. I didn't know what to say, so I conversed nicely with about everyone who would address to me. However, every once in while, Embry would slightly touch me with his long hot fingers.

When it was time to say goodbye, I was happy and almost forgot about the whole matter. In the end, I had enough dramas in my life and I sensed that Embry wouldn't like me to pry in his problems. After Kim offered to come the next morning and help with the boxes, I said goodbye to everybody and finally let myself guarded by Embry until we reached my door.

The chilly night was somehow refreshing, but I got a little closer to him. The human radiator was a little confused at the beginning about the reason of me walking so close to him. Of course, he wouldn't feel anything with that body heat, but he was kind enough to put his arm on my shoulders. I almost instantly looked at him with gratitude and throw him a smile.

"Thanks."

"I guess you're easy to satisfy." He grinned back, unable to resist me. For a moment there, I felt actually proud that I could have such an effect on a person like him.

"I think I am." I smiled back at him and he seemed to forget about his earlier problems. His frown disappeared and he relaxed.

"So did you like the guys?"

"Yes, they are very nice. Everyone here seems to be genuinely kind that it's a little difficult for me to adjust to all these generous gestures."

"But you like it here." He said with a firm voice like he wasn't able to accept any other answer that this positive one.

"Yes, very much." I sighed content. "I think it was the best decision I have ever made."

"And I am glad you made it." We walked in silence the rest of the way until we reached my door. He leaned and hugged me, before finally kiss me on the forehead. In the silence of the night, this gesture felt far more intimate and precious than I would have ever imagined. He smiled kindly at me, and his eyes were once again filled with that sort of look that makes a girl melt at the feet of the boy and scream from the top of her lungs I'm _yours_. I smiled back at him, unable to say or do, not to mention think, anything else.

"Promise me that you'll take care of yourself the following days and don't strain yourself."

"You know that I can't promise that, but I promise I'll try at least."

"I guess that's fine with me. Good night, Allegra." He had a pained expression, like he didn't want to let me go. So I tried to make things easier for him. I smiled back and finally opened my door.

"Good night, Embry." He sighed and then smiled before finally leaving. I closed the door and tried my best not to smile like a crazy person enamored with a guy she barely knew. But I couldn't succeed at that. I went to bed that night like I was in heaven. And for a moment there, it surely felt like it. Only vaguely, I was aware of the howl of a wolf, but it felt so distant that I didn't care.

I woke up feeling happy, although I am not an early riser. Usually my parents begged me to wake up and I wasn't very keen on making them happy. I have always loved the sensation of staying in bed in the morning, like I had nothing to do; there's no world outside, there was just me and the pillows which shared my dreams. It felt so good even that very next morning that I almost forgot that Kim was going to come to my place to help me with the books.

I finally got up and took a shower. The advantage that I had as a lonely owner of a house was the fact that I didn't have to share with no one my hot water. I let my muscles relax under the hot steam and then finally being revived as each drop of water pumped a strange new energy in me. I felt good. It was still quite early when I finally got out of it and changed into some reasonable clothes. I quickly prepared the breakfast and even had time to make some muffins before I finally heard a knock at the door. It was so different from the one that woke me just the day before that I almost had to perk my ears to hear it.

"Hey, Kim. Thanks for not bailing out on me."

"Hey, Allegra. A promise is a promise."

"I know, but it was your free Saturday! I don't know anyone who's thrilled at working on their free Saturday, especially for one crazy person like me."

Kim's kind face was lighted with a smile as I let her in the living room. "No, really. It's my pleasure. And I think Embry feels a little better knowing I am around."

"Yeah, that brat would be capable to come back here and yell at me, if I do anything reckless. Are all men of La Push so damn protective?"

"Yes, they tend to overwhelm you with protectiveness. But it's nice to make them so easily to take the garbage out or help you cleaning."

"Hmm, Kim, I think you are sneakier that I thought." She laughed and finally looked at the boxes, which almost blocked the entire living room.

"You surely have a lot of books."

"Yeah, I was always fond of reading and my parents encouraged me in doing so."

"You're a writer too so that must be nice." Kim said, already starting to take the books out of the boxes. "So do you want them in a particular order or …?"

"No, just take them as they are and put them directly on the shelf. There are far too many to arrange them in a particular order."

"But then how will you be able to find the one you would need someday?"

"Trust me, me and the books have a deep connection: it's like we are soul mates." I smirked and then continued while finally starting to put books on the shelves: "And talking about soul mates, you surely have found yours. How long have you been married to Jared for?"

"Oh, not long." Kim blushed crimson red before continuing: "We were married two years ago."

"Wow! That must be nice. To be sure you have found your soul mate at such a young age."

"Yeah, although things have never been easy for us."

"What do you mean?"

"I met Jared in my first year of high school and fell in love with him, but he wasn't too aware of my existence. It took two years to make him finally notice me, but by then my parents didn't agree with my horrible choice of a boyfriend as they put it and they didn't make my life easy. Jared had to ask Sam to come and discuss with my parents."

"Sam? What does he have to do with this?"

"Sam is very important for our community and he is part of the council of the elders at such a young age. All of the guys that hang out with him will become sooner or later…involved in the protection of the community and they will be part of the council."

"Protection?" I looked puzzled and Kim knew what I was thinking of.

"Yeah, well, more like ensure the future generations will have a legacy to pass on to. You see, we are a small community and our traditions and customs are already fading away. There are few young people who still take an interest in our traditional ways and even fewer who would actually respect them. Perhaps this is the curse of the modern age. Anyways, it's Sam's and the other guys' duty to protect them, to protect La Push." She stopped like she didn't want to continue anymore on this topic and I surely didn't want to press on so I changed the subject:

"So Sam came to discuss with your parents… And what happened?"

"It wasn't nice at all." Kim was troubled by the memories and I wasn't sure if they were still in the past. "My parents didn't want to listen to what Sam had to say about me and Jared, especially since he just had problems of his own, with Leah and Emily."

"Yeah, Emily mentioned something related to that…"

"But in the end, after he told them that we had the support of the council, they backed off a little bit and let me see Jared twice a week. It was hell back then. My mom was convinced that he was doing drugs, or was involved in something darker. When I turned eighteen, I moved with Jared. They told me then that if I ever walk out of the house, I wouldn't be their daughter anymore. I didn't look back when I left that day, although it hurt like hell." Kim's voice faltered a little bit. "I don't know why I am telling you this…"

"Probably because I am a stranger after all and you needed to tell someone." I kept my voice gentle. "So it's ok, Kim. You can tell me anything you want. I promise I won't tell anyone, even under torture." Kim smiled a little and continued to arrange the books for a while in silence. I wasn't sure if she was going to say anything else but then she didn't have to. I could already guess how this could go on. Those bastards! I didn't know how Jared as a person was because I had met him only a couple of times, but of one thing I was sure and that was his love and adoration of Kim. I saw the way he was looking at her the other night, how he was so attuned to her movements and her needs. I hadn't seen anything like that before. He seemed like capable of throwing himself in the fire for her and she didn't seem capable of less than that.

"It was a tough year after that." Kim suddenly interrupted my thoughts. "Jared had to work while we were living with Sam and Emily. They had been kind enough to receive us with open arms. But things got better for Jared and after we got married, we moved in a small apartment. Jared's parents helped us here more than we deserved. They have been really kind to us. Anyways, it's not something fancy or big, but it's our little place and that's enough for us."

"I admire you, Kim." I looked at her in a serious manner and she smiled at me inquiringly. "You had the guts to fight for something that might not have turned very well. And yet, you confronted your parents and you created your own way in life. Yes, it might not have been very easy for you, but honestly, from what I have seen at dinner last night, you and Jared are the nicest, most in love couple and your parents are really some freaking assholes from trying to rob you from this happiness."

"Thank you, Allegra." She smiled again and I hugged her, before continuing with clearing the boxes.

"But I could see why you fell in love with Jared the first time you saw him. I mean, these guys in La Push don't joke around with their stature. The first time I saw Sam and Jared, I thought I died and went to heaven. Or that my mind was playing tricks on me."

"Yes, I know." She giggled. "They can be really intimidating. Sometimes when Jared was smiling, especially at the beginning of our relationship, I was so dazzled by the whole thing that I just could think clearly."

"Yeah, things are tough when they try that."

"Yes, and Jared knows it too, because every time he does something bad and he tries to earn my forgiveness, he always uses that smile on me."

"Damn. I feel your pain." I laughed whole-heartedly.

"Really, it's no joke. Like last night for instance. When we got home, we wanted to watch a movie, but there was something wrong with the TV. Well, it's an old TV anyways and he tried to fix it, but I think he permanently damaged it. So now he will have fits of despair for not watching his favorite game."

"Oh, then have my TV." Kim's jaw dropped to the floor as soon as I said the words. "Really, Kim, it's not like I'm offering you my house. I rarely watch TV anyways. I'm addicted to my computer – it's the longest relationship I've ever had. And if I don't use it, why shouldn't I give to someone who actually would put it to a better use?"

"But it's a TV, Allegra. And you've only known us for only a couple of days. Please, it's not right."

"Jesus, woman, it's just a freaking TV, not my heart on a silver platter. If I want to give you the TV, you'll damn better be taking it." I snapped. "You have been so kind to me these days, like nobody ever had. Take it as thanks for helping me today."

"No, I couldn't possibly accept it."

"Sure you can. And if Jared doesn't agree, send him to me. I sure as hell will make myself clear to him. These boys don't intimidate me that easily."

"Yeah, I saw last night. Thank you, Allegra. You're far nicer than Emily let us know."

"Not really." I smiled and we continued to dispose of those boxes easier and faster than I anticipated. Kim was also a source of undying humor. She seemed still shy with me, but she really had a gift for storytelling and she told me a couple of stories about Embry and the rest of the guys. I felt really great with her and by the time she left, I gave her not only my TV but also a few other books with stories and a couple of my DVDs for Jared and her to watch.

When Jared came to pick her up with his old truck, he seemed so mystified by the whole idea that someone might actually give him a free TV that he was capable of only carrying the thing to the back of the truck and hug me fiercely. I guess you can take a man from his TV, but you can't take the TV from him. Kim underestimated Jared's wish to see some games on a Saturday night. It was so easy to make these people happy that I just couldn't help myself smirking proudly. I only asked him to arrange my couch and armchairs a little bit, which he did with a very strange eagerness.

The next two days passed in a blur. I either painted or did work around the house. I finally had scrubbed the floors and arranged my carpets. Finally, it was nice to feel at home and know that I didn't have any more work to do around it. The painting was another thing that kept me going. I painted like I was a mad woman. I made a lot of portraits of the guys and girls in different sizes, firstly in carbon and then I tried my luck and made them in oil. I was inspired by the whole thing. This and other small bits of my life kept me busy for another three days before I finally realized that I had to go for some shopping and get some air too.

I was just too lazy to change so I got up in my old car dressed with a baggy T-shirt, some shorts and some flip-flops. I was still dirty with some colors and my hair was a mess, but I thought that I wasn't going to meet with anyone. Girls, let me tell you something; every time you might think this darn stupidity, let me just say that there are very big chances to happen the contrary. La Push didn't have a supermarket but it had a nice grocery store and I just grabbed everything I wanted without thinking too much. There weren't many people so I had the chance to walk rapidly though it. But then as soon as I put my shopping bags in the back and started my car, it made a horrible noise before it started hesitantly. Just as I tried to finally get going, the car jerked violently and halted suddenly. I tried to make it work again, but it repeated its movements.

"Come on, you beast!" I screamed. "I'll give you to a car graveyard if you don't start!"

Perhaps seeing my distress, the shop attendant- a man in his late thirties- screamed from the shop door.

"There's a car shop further down the road, on the right. The guys are pretty good and they work fast."

"Thank you!"

"Don't worry about it."

I smiled and started the engine again. After many prayers, the engine ran slowly and I rapidly took the directions to the shop before my car would change its mind. Not that I didn't threaten it with the most atrocious tortures I could possibly imagine for a car, including letting it get rusty and never use it again. Or break all its windows with a freaking baseball bat. It would have worked miracles on my temper. Like my car would fucking give a damn, since I was dependent on it. Even the things refuse to work for me every once in a while.

When I reached the garage, I was all sweaty and angry. The large door was opened and there were two other cars in it, so I left it in front of it and walked in. The garage wasn't big and the sound of some old radio filled the room. There was a small glass cabin in the back, probably for doing papers or receiving customers. Everywhere were pieces from cars or tools or wheels and although it was small, it had a friendly air about it.

"Hello?" I asked hesitantly.

"Allegra?"

I heard a bang from under a car before Embry's smiling face appeared, all smeared in grease. Seriously, how could he tell it was me just by my stupid little voice? I looked at him surprised. He was wearing just some really old sweat pants. I swallowed hard, not letting my imagination taking the best from me. He was absolutely fucking gorgeous and for a brief moment I hated him for it. I smiled as he came closer to me.

"What happened?"

"I went shopping and my car doesn't like something because it barely started. I don't know what's wrong with it."

"Do you want me to take a look at it?"

"Honestly, Embry, in spite of the fact that you're truly a sexy mechanic, of course I came for you to look at my car." I frowned at him disapprovingly, but he laughed.

"Ok, I see. Then, if you could smile again just a little, I will look at your car free of charge." Upon hearing his words, I couldn't help myself and offered him one of my best smiles I could muster.

"Geez, Allegra," He said a little flushed and I again felt proud "I said smile at me, not damn corrupt me into doing whatever you like."

"Can I do that?"

"Easier that you would think" He said and smiled kindly at me. "Ok, let's see what's wrong with your car."

He followed me to my car, all the time feeling his stare on me. I knew I wasn't dressed properly but surely he wasn't exactly perfect either. He looked under the hood and therefore I had time to enquiring him.

"So you work here?"

"Yeah" he answered as he started to do all sorts of things; well, mechanics and me don't go very well. "Me, Quil and a friend of ours, Jacob, opened this car shop a couple years ago."

"Nice… And how are things going?"

"Really good! Lately people from Forks started to come too because their mechanic is quite expensive. So we do a good job with less money."

"And are you working alone today?"

"Claire had something at school and Quil had to go with her. Jacob is out of town for a couple of months, visiting his girlfriend so today I am all alone." He took his eyes from under the hood and looked at me, smiling like I had just given him something. "Ok, let's see now if it works. Start the engine."

Of course my car started as soon as I started it without making a big fuss out of it. I guess it was charmed by Embry's hands as well. Traitor! Couldn't it be a little more serious so I could spend more time here with him? Especially since he was alone.

"Thanks, Embry. What do I owe you?" I said with half of a voice, disappointed a little that I couldn't stay a little longer. I missed the damn brat and his overprotective self.

"Another smile like that." He winked and I laughed.

"You're flirting with me again, aren't you?"

"Yes, I can't help myself."

"Sure you can't. Seriously now, how can I repay you?"

Embry came a little closer and he erased a little paint from my cheek. I felt as if his thumb left its mark there, letting everybody know that I belonged to him. I seriously needed some psychiatric counseling. I slowly reached for his hand and held it to my cheek as its warmth made me feel dizzy. He suddenly gave me that profound look and I couldn't think any longer. There it was: that look of yearning again. I got nearer and he took another step, while I kept clinging to his hand in a needy way. I could barely breathe. How it came to this all of the sudden I couldn't tell and yet here I was, snuggling into his tight embrace and making sure that I could feel his heart close to my face.

"You're going to kill me, woman." He groaned in my hair but I was in heaven. I finally lifted my face and looked at him. He surely seemed to enjoy our current position.

"Thank you." I smiled. My cheeks were starting to hurt with all the smiling. I would turn into the Joker if I continued like this.

"You're welcome." He whispered and kissed me on the forehead. I almost felt disappointed that he didn't aim lower but I wasn't the one to complain.

"I'll see you around." I said finally breaking the embrace.

"You bet." I flashed another smile at him, before getting into the car and drive away. As I watched in the rear mirror, I saw him still standing outside the shop, looking after me. And I felt like I was in the seventh heaven. There was going to be trouble. I could already feel it. However nothing prepared for what came.


	5. Call Me 'Beast' and I'll Act Like One

_A/N: Again, thank you very much for your reviews! You gave me the impulse to update as soon as my fingers would let me. This chapter will be the trigger of many things in the future. As always, please read and enjoy!_

_A/N 2: Thank you, Ever Uley, for having a look at this. :D_

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own the _Twilight_ series, Stephenie Meyer does!

Chapter Five

_Call Me 'Beast' and I'll Act Like One_

The following days flew by quickly. But things haven't been easy for me as I tried to finish the illustrations for my book and at the same time trying to make Embry worry less. I think that I might have set myself a too high goal with that, because this man was just so…impossible when it came to me, my health or how I was taking care of myself. At the beginning it was easy to make him believe that I have eaten properly, that I have slept well, and that I haven't stayed up until late in the night to finish everything. I mean, seriously, I have never eaten in my entire life at a fixed hour, and my breakfast and lunch usually mixed together. I never paid much attention to myself, while I was working, and to start all of the sudden doing that was beyond my powers. However I was good at hiding things… in the very first days.

But then he realized the truth. I mean the guy was a freaking psychic because seriously, he knew with such a certainty at what hour I went to bed or if I actually ate, that he was sounding a little stalkerish. However after he found out that I hadn't got out of the house for three straight days because of my work, he came after me and forcefully took me out of the house for a slow walk down the beach.

To say that First Beach was beautiful was an understatement. Well, sure, if you were one of those people who loved the regular beaches with golden sand and blue water, then it might not hold anything special for you. It was a rocky shore, but there was an incredible harmony between the wooden shore and the tempest color of the ocean. Most of the times, the wind was blowing hard, bringing with him the salty smell of the ocean, covering us in small grains of salt and sand. The rain was marking the territory with big puddles in the cold sand. Every now and then I could see high rocks with one or more trees trying to reach for the sky, while the land was still holding them down.

There was something magic in it and the peace and tranquility of these days filled me with an incredible energy. Because honestly, the company was really great. Embry was sweet and really funny and his walks with me were the highlight of my day. I could see that most of the times, he liked to be alone with me and talk some more. He wanted to know everything about me and I about him, but when it came to his life, he didn't want to share much. I wondered many times if I should ask him about the conversation that I heard between him and Sam, to make him see that I would gladly listen to him and I would even help him if it came to needing my help. But there was something that kept me at bay. Although he always seemed friendly and open there were certain things that were never discussed. Anyways, I liked Embry. A lot. He had such a charming personality although he seemed to try his best not to flirt with me like he did before. Ever since our scene at the garage, we didn't hug or kiss friendly anymore and I really missed those moments. However, if I would lose my balance or if I would feel the cold, he would immediately be right beside me filling me with his scent and warmth. I hated him sometimes for how weak he made me feel.

I had lived in La Push for two weeks now, but I felt like I was finally finding the home I've been dreaming about. I already made friends and even my neighbors seemed to be a little friendlier than before. I surely didn't know what brought that upon me, but something was telling me that it must have been the support that both Sam and Emily were showing to me. Not to mention the other guys as well. I felt more at home here than anywhere before. And what was even more important was the fact that I didn't feel lonely anymore. Now, all I wanted was to make Sam understand that, to make her feel what I was feeling, although I knew this was something impossible as she wouldn't come here anytime soon. As for Niven, I was sure I would have to deal with him later.

The day which was bringing me closer to my freedom from the damn bandage from my hand began with a bright sunny morning. Taking into consideration that since I had moved to La Push, all I could see were freaking damn dark clouds looming everywhere, I was taken a little bit aback by the whole light. I should have known that something was going to be amiss when the phone rang after I just took my breakfast and waited for Embry to come with me at the hospital.

"Hello?"

"Patrick is thrilled." Sam's voice resonated with forced enthusiasm and I knew somehow that a hard conversation was ahead of me. "The novel is really good and he thinks that the illustrations match perfectly the story."

"So he liked the illustrations as well?"

"Yeah, he thinks that you did a really good job and you raised yourself above any high expectations that he might have of you. Good job, Allegra. I really like your illustrations as well."

"I'm glad to hear that although I'm sure you know I'm here just to please you and Patrick." I tried to joke but she didn't seem to mind me.

"Funny that you mention this…" Oh, and how I hated her tone. There was never anything good coming out when she was using that tone with me. "Patrick considered that you did such a good job that he wants you to start right away and work at another book. As soon as possible. Well, actually about freaking now."

"I'm fucking tired." I screamed into the receiver while still holding it so hard my knuckles were turning white. "I don't have the freaking energy to write something right away. What do you think I am? A goddamn machine?"

"Oh, what can I say? I feel so sorry for you for actually making more money than you ever dreamed off." Sam yelled back at me and I nearly tossed the damn receiver in the other end of the room. "For fuck's sake, Allegra! Patrick says that your last novel is the best success this God-forsaken publishing house has ever had. And just as people are enthralled by the works you are creating, you say that you want a fucking break?"

"Yeah, that's right. Because I need some damn time to think about my next work. It's not as if I just go to sleep and come up with brilliant ideas over what to write next. Give me a fucking break, Sam. I've been working my butt off so you wouldn't feel that I've moved. I have stayed up late in the night this whole week and painted the damn illustrations that you wanted for the book. I even fucking sent them earlier. So excuse me for not being fucking ecstatic about you yelling at me that you want something else." Yes, I know I'm speaking dirty but this was the only way I could get myself through to Sam.

"Oh, bu-huu-mu-huu." The acidic tone made me flinch. Sam was really in a foul mood and I knew that we weren't talking about the damn next book anymore. "I feel so sorry for you. Tell me the freaking truth, Allegra. It's not about the fucking need of a break. So why don't you start with telling me why for fuck's sake you were in a fucking hospital."

I held my breath suddenly. I couldn't talk anymore. She found out; but how? How could she possibly know about it? I had spoken with her after the stupid accident a couple of times, but she didn't mention anything. And I specifically prohibited anyone at the hospital to call her. I knew she wouldn't have reacted well to all of this so I begged them not to call her. How in the world did she know about my accident?

"Sam…" I started pleadingly but she wouldn't listen.

"Yeah, I fucking know about it, Allegra, and don't you even try to tell me otherwise. What did I tell you? To call me as soon as something bad happens. And yet you didn't. You broke your fucking promise, Allegra. You fucking broke it." She howled back at me.

"Sam, calm down, please." I cringed trying to hide my pain but feeling hers even more. "It wasn't something serious. It was a stupid accident. Hardly deserving to be talked about."

"Yeah, right. Then do you care to tell me about the stitches on your forehead or the sprained wrist? What else have you been damn hiding from me?"

"How did you find out?" I asked in a little voice.

"Sure, of course. This is what you want to freaking know. Well, your doctor was _kind_ enough to call today and ask me about your medical record and telling me about your freaking wounds."

"Doctor Warren?" I was blind with rage the moment I heard his name.

"Doctor fucking Warren." Sam exploded at the other side of the phone. "He at least had the decency to tell me that you were the one that forbade him from calling me and telling me what's been going on, although you were the one that promised never to do that. You know what it fucking does to me, Allegra, not knowing if you all right or not, if you are being cared for or not."

"Sam, I assure you I had nothing serious. The stitches sound worse than they actually were. You can't even see them anymore. And I have to take off my bandage from my hand today. I only kept it a couple of weeks. And it's not like I had a freaking car accident: it's just that some fucking books fell over me. So I'm fine. I really am."

"And I have every reason to believe that, don't I?" Sam sounded disappointed in me.

"Honestly, Sam, the only reason why I didn't tell you of all of this was because I never thought it really needed to be brought into your attention. I knew you would worry a lot about me and that you would be really pissed off yet again that I moved here, but you _really_ don't have to worry. I have met some really nice people here and they have taken good care of me, more than I could ever dream of. So please, stop being upset with me and listen to me."

"So you're sure you're good and that you aren't cancelling your work because of your injuries?" She sounded as if I had been lying to her every day and the only reason why she was still listening to me was a small amount of respect that she still had for me.

"Yes, Sam, I swear." I knew what it did to her not knowing all these kinds of things and I was going to make sure that doctor Warren was going to pay dearly. "I really need just a small break for another idea. I can't keep making this sort of books if you're not letting me relax a little bit."

"Well, this is what I keep telling to Patrick but he's a little panicky about the fact that you're going to leave us for a bigger company, now that you created yourself a name."

"I will call him later and assure him I am not planning on doing that. Seriously, you were the first guys that ever gave me a chance and I would never do that to you. But I really want to keep up the quality of my novels and I just need some time to rest before starting a new one. Please, I'm sure I deserve at least that."

"I know you do and I understand that. I will tell him to back off a little bit and be more reasonable but it will definitely help if you're going to call him later and tell him about your plans. I'm sure it will be far better. Although I warn you he's not very pleased because you don't want to participate to the shows and opening books fairs."

"I think we finished that freaking talk a couple of years ago." I rolled my eyes at how annoying and insisting Patrick could be sometimes. "I don't want to go public. Please, Sam, I want you to act more like my friend and less like my editor! I really need a break!"

"I know, Allegra, but don't ask me that now!" She made a long pause before continuing in a small voice that I could barely hear: "You know very well what has happened with Tom and I thought that this was going to be the only thing where you would actually listen to me and don't do anything like this!"

"I'm so sorry, Sam." My eyes were watery. "The only thing that was in my mind it was not to worry you and … I really thought you weren't going to find out! I didn't want to drag you all the way here!"

"Honestly, Allegra, you know me fucking better! I would have gone to the goddamn end of the world and back for you since you're my best friend. Hell, you're like a sister to me! So, next time, when you're feeling like concealing something to me, please, for fuck's sake think before you actually act!"

"Yes, I will. I pro-" I stopped knowing full well that she didn't want to hear that word from me again. So I just said what she would have liked me to say. "I will definitely do that, Sam."

"Well, in the mean time, I'm sorry to say but you'll have to deal with a very pissed off Niven as well."

"You told him." I dreaded the truth. If Sam was scary when she was worried, Niven was ten times worse and even more violent in language.

"I'm sorry, but I was so panicky after the phone that I just blurted out everything to him. I practically puked the words as he listened to me. Expect a very enraged call from him."

"Shit, Sam! For one person who worries about me so much, you surely want to see me dead."

"You make me want to hurt you, Allegra." Sam's voice was normal again. "So how long do you need to rest?" Now, she was changing the subject. Freaking great! She wasn't even going to warn me when Niven might call. She would let me face the storm alone and unprepared. Damn best friend!

"I don't know. A couple of months or maybe be less." I muttered unable to keep the cold shivers. "I have a new idea right now but I still need a lot to deal with. And please, for everything that you hold dear, don't let Patrick call me right now or I will blow his head off. I'll call him later tonight."

"I understand. I'll make sure everything goes as smoothly as possibly. And I for one know how to keep a fucking promise."

"You won't let me get away easy, will you?" I sighed deeply but at the same time somehow relieved to know she wasn't going to be really angry with me.

"No, because you freaking don't deserve it, that's why! And I will have to think of ways to torture you these next few months. Maybe actually making you come to a book fair."

"No, Sam, you wouldn't." The dread couldn't possibly be described. She knew fully well that in order to be forgiven, I would most surely come and oblige her invitation.

"I don't know." Her mischievous voice made me cringe inside of me, hoping that she wouldn't really go that far. "Anyways, I'll talk to you later and try not to make those locals go mad because of you."

"I don't do that." I blushed heavily and thanked the merciful God that Sam couldn't see me. I might have mentioned once or twice a very hot Quileute guy.

"Yeah, yeah," She hang up on me.

I was supposed to go later at the hospital with Embry and have my bandage removed. But now, it was time to put doctor Warren in his place once and for all. I grabbed my keys and went out of the house without thinking too much. You see, people might think that Sam was exaggerating, especially because it wasn't something serious and she had found out at a later date. But there was something in Sam's past that made me completely understand her rage and even more hate the fucking doctor Warren like I haven't hated someone before. I wasn't thinking clearly anymore. I just wanted to let myself go with the rage and make myself understood; of course it didn't help the fact that I didn't like doctor Warren from the very beginning and now it was going to get even worse. I forgot about Embry, I forgot that I wasn't supposed to make scenes, because it was really not me. Everything was drawn into oblivion as all I could think of was what he did and said.

As I started the engine, all I could see was Sam's broken face when she found out about her husband, Tom. He died three years ago and Sam has never been quite the same ever since. There are certain people in this world that have the luck to meet their soul mates and be happy. Something like Kim and Jared or Emily and Sam. Well, my Sam found her soul mate in Tom. He wasn't extremely handsome or incredibly smart but he possessed a kindness that made even the angels blush and he was always calm, so nice for Sam. They met during college and they had been together ever since. They were both extremely happy. They didn't have much, just like my parents, but they were content in their own little world. I guess that when people have love, sometimes the rest doesn't matter. I know for sure it didn't matter to them.

The day that Tom died was a regular day. Nothing special announced what was going to happen. He went to work, but his car was involved in a chain accident; the airbags didn't function well and he hit his head hard on the steering wheel. At the beginning the doctors didn't think he was very seriously hurt, although they did keep him under observation. By the time they realized he was having a brain hemorrhage, it was too late. The only thing that hurt even more was that he insisted that Sam shouldn't be called, for fear it might make her worry for nothing. It was true: Sam worried much more for Tom's sake than her own. But I guess that this is what in love people do. Unfortunately, before his condition worsened, the doctors respected his wish and when Sam was announced about what was happening and wanted to say goodbye to her husband, it was already too late. Tom was gone, like he had never been on this world. Sam has been broken, badly broken ever since.

And now, I was doing the same mistake that Tom did back then. Because afterwards, when Sam started to eat and sleep again, when she was finally convinced by me and Niven that she had to live her life for Tom, she became obsessed with our safety, especially mine. She would worry for anything, any little sign of illness or any weakness could have thrown her into a fit of worry and pain. She loved us dearly but she was consumed with worry. I think that for past half a year all I did was argue with her about why I wanted to move away. I knew she would take the notice rather hard but I didn't know that it would be to such an extent. Still in the end I got away with just promising her that I would call her as soon as something bad happened. I had committed an act of treason. I haven't called her. And now, although she forgave me, she would be unhappy with me and perhaps make her think that I would never keep my promises. It was excruciatingly painful to know this. When you have only two people in this darn world that freaking care about you, you want to make them always happy. I felt the urge to scream at someone, to roar my rage to the sky.

But nothing could compare with the rage that I felt against doctor Warren. How dare he call the emergency person behind my back?! Especially when I asked them precisely not to do that! I was so blind with the rage that I felt that all the 12 miles between Forks and La Push disappeared in a moment. By the time I realized what exactly was going on, I was already at the hospital. I parked the car and I made my way through the hospital doors with one simple purpose in my mind and that was to find doctor Warren. I was in luck. He was at the front desk signing some charts. He raised his eyes just in time to see my angry face.

"You son of a bitch!" I yelled so hard that the people stopped sidetrack on their way to wherever they were going to look at me and my horrible twisted face. "How could you?! Who gave you the right to call my emergency contact behind my fucking back?!"

"Ms. Towsend, you need to calm down! Please, calm down and we-"

"Don't you even fucking dare to tell me to calm down! I _am_ freaking calmed down!" I yelled and his blue eyes seemed smaller. He was studying me with a cold gaze that sent cold shivers on my back. I knew in that precise moment that I was messing with the wrong man, with the wrong _type_ of man and that this wasn't going to be the last time I would hear about him, but I just couldn't stop myself. "Explain to me why, why, in God's name, you had to call my emergency contact!"

"I simply needed some medical information to create a medical background, nothing more." He replied to me in a mild tone which only set me more on fire. I hated this tone, I hated his presumptuous demeanor and I hated the fact that I didn't have a fucking straight reason to hate this man so bad, but everything in my being was telling me that he was a _bad_ person. And a liar too.

"If you wanted so bad medical information about my background, I could have told them myself." I inhaled to calm down a little bit, while the people were resuming their jobs, glancing at us every once in a while, waiting for the worst yet to come. "Look, today I was going to be here to get my bandage out. Why? Why would you think I would not tell you everything you wanted to know? What gave you the right to alarm my friend like you did?"

"Because you seem to like misinforming people, Ms. Towsend." This time he actually shot me a deathly glare and I was a little taken aback by his reaction. His cold voice mused with an icy tone as he continued. "You told me that you don't like doctors or hospitals and I was just sure that you wouldn't be glad, if I would keep you under observation and ask you a few medical questions. So I had to appeal to the only person who knew as much as you did. And that was your emergency contact." It sounded so wrong and so right, all at the same time.

"But you should have asked me first. And I don't like misinforming people, doctor Warren, I just don't like to alarm them without a solid freaking reason."

"Well, in that case you should have thought first, before actually letting yourself get knocked out by some silly books, Ms. Towsend. In the end, it wasn't my fault that you seem to be unable to take good care of yourself." I was openmouthed. This guy wasn't even trying anymore to keep his polite face to me. He was simply laughing at me. And what hurt the most was the fact that the freaking idiot was right all along. I just wanted to punch his white face like nothing else in this world.

"Sure, doctor Warren, but truth be told, if clumsy and idiotic people like me wouldn't exist, you surely would be out of job." I looked hard at him letting him know that he didn't intimidate me. "Although I would rather die than be healed by you, cold-hearted bastard." I saw his smile on his lips, like actually daring me to put myself in such a position. I wanted to hit him again, but I just turned my back on him and made a few steps, when I heard his voice.

"Ms. Towsend, you forgot something." His voice mustered with satisfaction. I turned to him with a defiant attitude.

"What?"

"Your bandage. You still need to take it off." He was so satisfied with this that for a moment my mind was blank. I couldn't react. I didn't want to follow this fucking asshole in his room and let him check my wrist, while all the time, he would have this satisfied grin on his face. I basically told him that I would rather die than be touched by him again. But God is always with the crazy and the beasts. So I did what only seemed normal in my freaking crazy mind. I got close to him and just as he was preparing to make me follow him, I took the darn scissors from the desk of the nurse and before he even tried to stop me, I cut my bandage with it and slammed both on the desk.

"Problem solved." I smirked while his jaw was dropping to the floor. The nurse at the desk looked at me petrified. It was the only satisfaction I had. To see him in defeat. I was worse than him back then, but it had been too much for me anyways.

I walked out of the hospital with an ominous feeling. I could move my wrist and it didn't hurt a bit. I would have some one look at it later, but for now, all I could think off was I really needed to calm down. I tried to forget about the man that I just confronted. He wasn't going to make me feel better. But I forgot everything I had so nicely plan for this day. Sometimes, I could just lose control like that, act like a nutcase and then try to calm myself, although I wasn't sure today what could I possibly do to low off some steam.

On several occasions on my way back to La Push, I had to rethink a little my attitude. Surely, the only sin that Dr. Warren had committed against me was the fact that he had kept me in the hospital that fateful night. I think I might have even worked that up if we didn't meet that day in the supermarket. He gave me the impression of a really unpleasant man. I honestly didn't know if the reason for calling Sam was the one that he mentioned nor did I care at this point, but thinking back at our confrontation the man was going to make me suffer sooner or later. For a moment, I was tempted to call back and tell him I'm sorry, but I was too proud and I actually thought that he wasn't going to forgive me anyways. He could grin in his haughty manner and make me feel like a foolish child who I was, but I didn't need him to confirm that to me.

As I entered in La Push, I took the road to the beach. I had to make my way to through the forest but I needed something else. I needed to calm down and maybe later call Embry and tell him why he didn't find me at home. He was going to be pissed, but if I could hide the confrontation that I had with Dr. Warren, I would be happy. Although something told me that this was too big to be hidden anyways. As I made my way to the shore, I started to going up the beach. The breeze was pleasant and as we began to move in June, all I could hoping was that the days were going to be as nice as this one. The water was calm and it made a perfect day for people to go for some sunbathing. Every now and then I could meet people lying down, reading or listening to music, enjoying such an unusual warm day. Others were playing all sorts of beach sports and others were swimming in what I could only guess it was cold water.

As I made my way further down the beach, I got up on the shore getting closer to the woods and higher on the shore. I was positively climbing the rocks now when I stopped all of the sudden. The sight was one to remember. On the cliff that I had just climbed, there about five guys, throwing themselves into the open air and plunging in the water under it. It made me smile in satisfaction. I came closer watching their moves and positively grinning each time I could hear their screams of liberation. The great idea hit me with the force of a brick wall. I could do that. In fact, I _should_ do that. But my plan wasn't so easy to carry out.

"Hey, Allegra! What you're doing here?" Seth startled me with his words as he came out of the woods wearing nothing else but some sweat pants that seemed to have known some better days. He didn't even bother to have some trainers. I wondered how he could walk through the woods like this, but he really wasn't a weak guy and so I brushed the question in the back of my mind. Maybe he just put his things somewhere around here.

"Oh, hey, Seth." I smiled weakly at him. "I was just taking a walk and saw these guys here. I stopped to admire them a little bit."

"Weren't you supposed to go to the hospital today with Embry to have your bandage removed?" He looked a little confused at my free wrist while I was blushing.

"Yeah, well, I did…kind of. It's hard to explain. So what are you doing here?"

"I came to do what these guys are doing." Seth smiled at me with a knowing look on his face and of course I didn't disappoint him as I took his bait.

"Can I as well?" My enthusiasm made him convince himself that I was actually planning this all along. However a frown settled on his forehead. I'm sure my idea wasn't that bad but that day was getting weirder by the minute so I actually wasn't going to be surprised by anything anymore.

"I'm sorry, Allegra, but I don't think that this is a very good idea after all. You see, once, we had a bad experience with another girl who jumped from here trying to do what you want."

"Did something bad happen to her?" I asked in confusion, hoping that I wouldn't stir some unpleasant memories.

"No, but she did trigger some events which were beyond our control." Seth's frown got deeper. "And to tell you the truth, I wouldn't like that to happen again. Besides, I don't think Embry would be very pleased with me letting you throw yourself down a cliff, when you barely took off our bandage."

"Oh, Embry-schembry." I said in mocking voice, which made the man flinch. "Seriously, I can do this. I have done in my life some crazy stuff like bungee-jumping. And I swim rather well. Besides in case something goes wrong, you are here and you can save me."

"No, Allegra, I'm sorry." His hard tone only made me become even more stubborn. I mean, come on! What was with all this freaking protectiveness?

"You know, I can always come when you guys aren't around and do this. It's not that hard." Seth's face looked as if I had just punched him, although he might not have felt my fly-like punch. It really triggered some bad memories for him. Who could have been this mysterious girl that jumped from the cliffs around here? I could see that it wasn't a pleasant memory for Seth although he did seem to have nothing against her.

"You should let her, Seth." Collin's voice made us both turn to him. He was also half naked but the salty water was still covering his skin, making it glow in the warm sun. "If she's anything like Bella, she will jump sooner or later. And since she already escaped Embry once, she could do it again." I looked at him grateful, knowing now that soon Seth wasn't going to be able to resist. I looked back at him, but he was making contact with Collin's eyes.

"You know, Collin, he _is_ going to find out about this and he won't be very pleased to hear it. And you know that there will be repercussions."

"Jesus, Seth, stop with the mob-like talking. You're freaking me out." I interrupted their staring at each other and they both shifted their attention to me. "The last time I checked, I didn't see any tag with Embry's name on me. I didn't know I freaking belong to someone, no matter how much protective you lot are." I rolled my eyes. "Seriously, people, in the end, since when do I actually need to ask your permission to do something? Anything for that matter."

"Wow, somebody's in a foul mood." Collin whistled appreciatively. Seth looked at him like he was going to punch him any time now, but they both underestimated me.

"Well, excuse me for having shitty day." I barked back. Really, I was acting like a woman with a hard life during PMS, but this wasn't my day. It really wasn't. But at the time, I still didn't know how much more badly this all could end. "Ever since this morning, I have been yelled at or told what to do, not to mention I scared the shit out of good people of Forks and I freaking threatened my doctor. So, yeah, I think I'm entitled to be in a foul mood."

I was panting now and my eyes were embarrassingly wet. Luckily there wasn't anyone with us on the rock anymore. They were all enjoying the freedom I longed for. Seth looked at me, understanding what I wanted but torn between the desire to protect his friend's interests, whatever Embry's interests were, and give me what I wanted. I am sure everybody understands how it's like to wish for something so badly and yet to be deprived of it.

Collin came closer to Seth while I was still in between them. I felt small and insignificant. These guys were huge and with their rippling muscles, they sure made a menacing figure.

"We should let her, Seth. She's right, we're no one to tell her what to do. Not yet, anyways. And maybe that's all she needs. And we will be here to protect her. Yeah, he might be upset at the beginning but since this might turn up even uglier, I think in the end he will be grateful to us." Convincing, Collin, although I still didn't understand why they were connecting Embry to me so much. He wasn't my boyfriend; he wasn't even someone remotely interested in me in a romantic kind of way. He was just a nice guy who felt I needed protection. Badly. But that was about it.

Seth pulled Collin aside and started to mutter something, making Collin more aggravated. I briefly wondered if Seth was going to remind him of that girl Bella or what her name was, but I couldn't stay to wonder. I slowly turned to the cliff again. On the horizon, there was not even one cloud and the water was gently hitting the rocks, a sign that the current wasn't strong. I analyzed quickly what I was wearing. Only a T-shirt and some cut-offs. I looked back at Seth and Collin. They were still deeply involved in the conversation and now Collin was the one who was saying something to Seth. Their attention was shifted. I looked one more time and before they even had time to react, to see what I was about to do, I took my flight and plunged towards the water below with an exhilarating cry.

The air hit me hard, harder even than I thought at the beginning. Before I hit the water, I thought that I have died and gone to heaven. There was so much freedom, so much power and oblivion that all I could feel was my heart pounding in my ears and the wind caressed my body. The moment I plunged in the water was even better than ecstasy, better than sex (though truth be told I don't have much experience in this domain – well, not at the time anyways). I let myself fall hard and I went deeper, deeper in the water, making me dizzy with the surroundings. I felt light, I felt wonderful. I felt _unbreakable_. I took my time to get back to the surface, only briefly realizing that this wasn't doing well to the nerves of the guys left above. Nothing hurt; nothing made me feel better in my entire life. As I finally got my head above the surface, I laughed. I freaking laughed like a mad woman, enjoying the rays of sun caressing my wet face. My hair was sticking in all direction, almost clinging to my neck, like it was afraid of what was happening. My clothes were wet as well, but nothing could ruin my mood. I stayed there a little longer, paddling slowly in the water, enjoying the water and the sweet breeze. Its coolness was the one that finally got me thinking that I should probably get back and stop alarming nice people. I saw a tall and dark stranger waiting me on the shore. And I realized within an instant, that he was neither Seth, nor Collin.

It was Embry. I was grinning at him like a mad woman while I got closer and closer. But with every move that I made, my grin started to falter a bit and then another bit and then another bit until when I finally was aware of his gloomy presence I was already frowning. He didn't seem happy at all. His eyes were dark with fury and his was shaking yet again with cold anger. He had shook before because of me but nothing could be compared to what he was like now. Seth was coming down with such a speed that for a second I thought that he was breaking his neck or something if he was ever to fall. He had a panicked expression on his face and all of the sudden I realized that he was afraid for me.

The moment I reached Embry, he reached for my arm and pulled me out of the water in an instant. It hurt a little bit, but I wasn't going to freaking tell him right now when he had such a murderous look on his face. I tried to be nice, calm and recollected.

"Hey, Embry! Did you see me? It was so…so nice." I faltered as I swallowed hard, perfectly intimidated by the man in front of me. He was trying to breathe slowly, to calm himself. I should have told him that he wasn't doing a very good job. But I kept my mouth shut.

"Why did you do that?" His face was in such a pain that it took me several seconds to push back the tears that stung my eyes like bloody traitors. He was shivering and every muscle of his was rippling with anger. His jaw was much tensed and for a moment I felt like he was going to break and beat me to a pulp. He didn't let go of my arm and his grasp got stronger and stronger. It hurt like hell, but I didn't know what to say or do. He was no longer an angel, but a demon and I was prepared already to acknowledge my fault.

"Embry, man, calm down a little bit." I heard Seth's panicky voice from Embry's back, but his friend didn't seem to hear him. He was intensely looking at me, like I had hurt him beyond any recognition. I tried to plead, but no word would come out, which was freaking scary because I normally wasn't a person at a loss for words. He looked strained as Seth's big hand rested on his shoulder.

"C'mon, Embry. Let her go." Seth shot me an apologetic look, before concentrating again on his friend. My captor wasn't reacting, although he was shaking slightly less. Inexplicably tormented by the idea that I had put on him this strain, this _pain_, I reached my hand towards his cheek and rested it on his warm skin. He winced but he inclined his head a little into my palm. Seth let go and made a few steps back, ready to get back into action in case the things were going to get a lot worse than he thought. The pain was still there and the man inhaled a little before finally his shaking subdued:

"I'm fine, Embry. I really am fine." I whispered slowly approaching him even more, letting his grasp taking me to him. "I'm not hurt. I just wanted to feel a little better, that's all. Look, nothing bad happened to me. Nothing at all." I closed the distance between the two of us, while all this time I looked into his eyes to convince him of my truth. I wasn't upset, I was calm and brave. _I had to make him feel better_. That was my only purpose, my only concern. His hand released my arm from its grasp as he finally took me into his arms and held me closely to his body. For a moment I felt like I would suffocate, but I reminded myself that nobody was ever reported dead because of such a fierce embrace. I let him hold me as much as he liked, while feeling his warm body filling me with its energy.

The electricity was circulating freely between the two of us, but all I could do, all I could muster while standing there like that, with both of my hands thrown over his neck, was how good it felt to be tied to that rocked body and how safe. But even worse, it was the sense of belonging, of knowing that my place was _rightfully_ there.

"Did I hurt you?" His muffled voice made me cry again. This unnatural pain that affected him every time something bad was happening to me made me scream at him to stop being so considerate to me. All his concern was related to me and I wondered why, _why_ he cared so much about me.

"Nah… I'm strong as a rock." I whispered him trying to make him smile a little bit.

"Never do that again, Allegra. Never in your life. Please, promise me. Promise me." He wasn't ordering me around, he was freaking begging me and I felt so weak, so weak in will and power to resist him. I mean, how could I anyways? Surely, you could see that resisting such a gorgeous guy was beyond me. And with those heavenly arms around me, engulfed in his warmth, inhaling his earth-like smell, I sealed my fate.

"I promise."

We stayed like that a little longer before we finally pulled away. He wasn't looking into my eyes but he intertwined his fingers with mine and he wouldn't let me go. Seth had disappeared somewhere along the way. Only then did I notice that Embry was dressed just like Seth with some worn cut offs and bare foot.

"Did you come with the car?" He asked after we started to walk a little along the rocky beach.

"Yes… Do you want to come with me?" I asked in a small voice not sure if he was going to be friendly with me yet again.

"Yes, I have to go home and change before going to work again." He looked desperately on the horizon, avoiding my face. I looked at the arm where he grabbed me. Dark bruises appeared on my arm. I was always a person that bruised easily but this time I was really freaking angry. I knew that the bruises were going to be harder on him than on me. And I didn't want that. I looked up at him to make sure that he wasn't paying attention to me before I moved the sleeve of my T-shirt a little down. I tried to pull it closer to the bruises and I almost covered them all.

"Where's your bandage?" He asked after a while.

"I took it off. Apparently doctor Warren thought that it was better to alarm my emergency contact and by the time I came to speak with him, I was already too pissed off to even think clearly anymore. So I took it off."

My words of course made him look at me confused.

"You took it off?"

"Yes, but he was right there." I really didn't want to tell him right now that I was the one responsible for taking it completely off. He wouldn't have liked that sort of news. His hard face looked again in the distance. He wasn't paying attention to me again. Suddenly I felt a lump in my throat. I didn't want to see him upset like that; I didn't want to make him angry with me. He would cut off all contact with me and I badly needed that freaking contact. Because he was so special. I could just tell.

"Embry?"

"Yeah?"

"Please, don't be mad at me. I really didn't want to make you angry and I'm sorry if I have upset you. I just have some really bad days at times when I have to do crazy things, act irrationally. Please, just please, don't be angry with me." I pleaded in a small voice, because that lump in my throat just wouldn't go away. He stopped and finally looked at me. His eyes were filled with tenderness and a profound gleam again, that mysterious face that made him beg him to tell me everything about him. They weren't so dark anymore either. He took my chin and made me look into his eyes, while I was blushing yet again.

"Allegra, you listen to me. I could never be angry with you. Never. I just worry for your safety. I care about you a lot, Allegra, more than you would ever know." Now I was really red, I could feel even my ears set on fire.

"All right." I smiled. "Thank you for just being here with me."

"It's a pleasure." He smiled again and for a moment, he hesitated. He didn't know how exactly he should act next but then, before I could even react, he slowly leaned and he brushed gently his lips over mine. My eyes grew wider and for a moment my breath stopped. His taste, no matter how faint, was so perfect that I wanted to beg to my knees for more. He took a step back and I closed my eyes again. When I opened them, he was looking at me with apprehension, like he did something he badly wanted and at the same time it was wrong. I was too happy for his kiss to even mind that. I smiled my happiest smile and pulled him towards the car. He smiled back at me and as finally reached my car I knew that I was starting to like Embry in a more romantic way than I could think of. I felt proud to be walking next to him, I felt happy and tingly every time my wet skin with his warm one would touch. I was in heaven again, happy as a clown, for how short amounts of time this might be.


	6. I never Get Bored

_A/N: I am a little late with this chapter, but it is so long that I hope I shall be forgiven. Thank you again for those who either reviewed my story or made it one of their favorites! As always, please read and enjoy! :D_

_A/N: A big thank you to Ever Uley, for being the best beta ever! :D_

**Disclaimer**: Nope, I don't own the _Twilight_ series, because Stephenie Meyer does!

Chapter Six

_I Never Get Bored_

Our ride home started quietly. I wasn't going to be driving. It was easy to see that when the man opened the door to the passenger seat for me. His message was clear. As I got in, I got briefly stunned by how much this man has began to mean to me when we've only known each other for no more than two weeks. He went to the driver's side and I got him the keys from my secret hiding. I was glad that he decided to do so, because, to be honest, I was still a little wet and I couldn't have concentrated anyways because of what has happened earlier. I knew that my time with him was limited right now and I should do some bloody conversation, but I was just annoyingly smiling as I looked out on the window. The day was getting better, _definitely_ better. His lips on mine! Those divine lips… on _mine_! I wanted to scream at the world, to make a little fun of the other girls who would look at me with envious faces. I have been kissed by Embry and although I wanted more, I knew that for now I would have to settle with this. I took quickly a glimpse of his sexy body as he was driving my car with a certainty that even I didn't possess. He was deep into thought. Perhaps the events of today were a big deal to him as well, but I couldn't stop thinking that he wanted to say something but couldn't.

He was grabbing the steering wheel like it was something of a life savior and I finally became aware of the tension in him. It wasn't something directed at me, I could tell at least that, but something was definitely troubling him. He opened his mouth as if he tried to say something and then he would just stop. And all of the sudden, it hit me: what if he was regretting the fact that he kissed me? What if he now thought that I would turn into a clingy woman and I would follow him everywhere? What if he didn't like my kissing? I mean, granted, he took my surprise but I should have acted more on a impulse and not looking at him in wide eyes, making him feel uncomfortable. He looked strained and I was just descending from cloud number nine into the harsh reality. Maybe he was regretting everything.

"Damn it, Embry, if you didn't want to do it, it's all right!" I snapped. "You don't have to freaking torment yourself, man. It's all right. You can tell me. I'll act cool, you know?"

He looked at me for a brief second before his eyes would go back to the road again.

"What do you mean, Allegra?" His voice sounded blank.

"_What do you mean, Allegra_?" I imitated him aware that I was going to piss him off again in no time, but surely he should be braver than this. "I mean, Embry, it's ok, if you didn't want to kiss me. It's fine. We are both adults - I'll deal with it somehow but please, don't try to look in pain because of it every freaking five minutes."

"Wait a minute." He looked at me again, this time as if what I just said freaked the hell out of him. "Jesus, when did you get this idea in your head? In the damn five minutes we didn't talk? So you think that I didn't want to kiss you?"

"Well.. yeah…I guess." I stuttered, under his intense gaze. I never stutter, only when it comes to him. Damn this man.

"And how come you reached such a wonderful conclusion?" Yeah, he was pissed off again. "What made you possibly think that this time?"

"Well, taking into consideration that you look like you're about to explode because of it, I surely don't see any other reason, Embry. It's a good conclusion, you know."

"You know, Allegra," he replied in a husky voice, taking me by surprise, "if I wasn't driving, I would kiss the hell out of you. And that just to spite you. Stop putting thoughts in my head, thoughts that are far from me. I don't regret a goddamn thing about kissing you. I was just thinking that maybe, just _maybe_ you were the one who may get upset. After all, I screamed at you, tossed you around and in the end I forcibly kissed you. So, excuse me, if I'm thinking you're about to chop my head off."

"Surely you could just stop the damn car and kiss the hell out of me. I don't see what's stopping you." I said grinning at him. He smiled a little faint at me. What was it with him again? "Honestly, Embry," I said in a soft voice and his attention shifted to me again, although still paying attention to the road, "tell me what I am doing wrong here. I know that, deep down in my inside neurotic and over imaginative thoughts, you wanted to kiss me. I am glad that you did. We cleared up that too. I even made myself clear that I would like for that to happen again. So why do you look like this? What's going on?"

"I'm sorry." He muttered full again of such a deep remorse that I really had to turn my head from him and onto the scenery of La Push as we were approaching my house faster than I wanted.

"I'm sorry doesn't mean squat to me. Just so you know."

"I've been meaning to tell you." His voice sounded very aware of what was about to happen and I knew he wanted me to turn my face to him, but I was sure that I couldn't possibly do that right now. So I just stared on the window.

"You're married."

"No."

"You're dying?"

"Not yet. Eventually I will." He sounded amused.

"You're having thirty kids with thirty different mothers and you have to pay each and every one of them an alimony." I pushed stupid theories as I finally looked back at him. He smiled when seeing my face again. It was a sincere smile too.

"No, I don't have kids. Not thirty of them anyways." He teased me and I took my eyes off of him, because he was just too good to be true. "Could you possibly let me tell you the-"

"Oh, fuck!" I suddenly swore under my breath as we entered on my driveway. My heart stopped dead on tracks and for a second I forgot to breath.

On my driveway there was a new sports car and a man was leaning on it. He was very tall and his big arms were crossed over his chest. He was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and one black t-shirt which seemed to have seen better days. But my heart wasn't pounding because of how ridiculously good looking that man was or how appealing the idea of making Embry jealous was; it was simply the idea that on my driveway, there he was, in all his mighty glory, one of my best friends, Niven Matthews. His anger was clearly written on his face. He hadn't phoned. He freaking came to La Push.

"Who's that?" Embry tensed in a split of a second. I felt his eyes bored into my face but I couldn't take my eyes from Niven who now finally spotted me and he was tensing yet again.

"My brother…."

"Your brother? But you said that you're an orphan…."

"I am. He's a sort of an adoptive brother. And he doesn't like at all when I'm not telling him some things."

"Like what?"

"Like me being a hospital or something." Was it me or my voice sounded a little weaker?

Embry didn't say anything after that and, as he stopped the car, we both got out of the car trying to face an angry Niven who seemed to do his best to keep his calm. I knew how this was looking to Embry: I mean, Niven was one of the few guys in this world who could compare to La Push men: he was very tall and muscular although not as much as them; his green eyes were dazzling and his scared face made him have a much more devious look than he was actually. Perhaps this was why I didn't get so scared or anything when I saw Emily's scars: I was used to Niven's which seemed much more violent and fierce. He told me about them a year ago when he had been too drunk to realize what was best for him; but then the following day told me that he didn't want to talk about them ever again and that I shouldn't mention them, to which of course I complied quickly. There were some things in this world which made me lose my words, leaving me incapable to find what to say or do. Niven's scars were one of them.

"Hey, Niven." I said weakly as I approached him, but he suddenly cut my air out in such a fierce embrace that for a moment I just thought that this was embrace day or something. But these boys all seemed to think that I was made of stone with these bone crushing hugs.

"I'm going to kill you." His strained voice vaguely reached my ears as I was just to busy trying to grasp some air. "Actually I am going to torture you first, then kill you and then resurrect you so I can do this all over again."

"You might just do that, if you don't let her go. You're suffocating her." Embry's voice made Niven finally notice the man. He let me go reluctantly as he was checking Embry out. I could see he liked what he was seeing because a nice smile appeared on his face. Niven was the kind of person who either liked you from the very beginning or hated you. There was no half way between these two with him. And by the look on his face, he was determined to like Embry.

"And who are you?" He asked in a lazy voice. Oh, no. I perfectly recognize that voice.

"My name is Embry Call. And you are?" Embry was far from being intimidated and Niven appreciated that from the very beginning. The younger man just watched my friend as he walked closer to him. His composure showed how incredibly clam and composed he was and I felt proud of him. Of course if Niven would have seen Embry just half an hour ago he might not have had the same thoughts. But then again, after I just jumped off a cliff, Niven might have helped actually Embry in killing and torture me.

"My name is Niven Mathews. Nice to meet you." They shook hands while measuring each other. I was sure that by the now, I had to be ready for the clash of the titans or something because if these guys decided that they should do a match on one on one I couldn't possibly have stopped them unless I would call the military forces or all the men in La Push who were even remotely around their stature.

"Nice to meet you too." I heard Embry finally mumbling and let Niven's hand go. I looked puzzled at Niven just to see how his smile getting wider and wider with each moment that passed and I knew in a flash what he was thinking. Within a second, I fiercely took Embry's arm and looked back at Niven half-amused, half-serious.

"Back off, Niven. I saw him first. It's the right of the first and I am fully intending to keep him." Niven laughed as soon as he heard my words just as Embry was looking at me not understanding a goddamn thing.

"I wasn't planning on doing anything." His innocent face wasn't convincing at all.

"Yeah, yeah. Like I don't know you. You have that devious smile on your face and I for one am sure like hell that I won't let you do anything to him."

"I was merely trying to bond with him for your sake."

"Tell that to someone who actually doesn't know you, Mr. _I'm-too-hot-for-my-own-good_."

"If you think that I am hot, maybe he will think the same way too." He looked back at me with a clear defiance, but he knew that I was going to fight for this one. He actually had no idea how badly I wanted Embry in my life.

"Are you mocking me?" I uttered unbelievably slow just as his amusement got at his highest peak.

"It's the only thing to do when you're so clingy about this guy."

"Can someone please tell me what's going on here?" Embry's angry exasperated voice made us both flinch and look at him, I apologetically, Niven attractively.

"I'm gay and she's afraid that I will steal you." Niven answered first and I saw Embry's face half relieved half amused, but not shocked that a stranger might find him attractive enough to want to make him his. However I was aware of that danger.

"But I'm not gay, Allegra. You can get that theory out as well." He smiled at me but I wouldn't let go of his arm. He looked at the way that I was touching him, somehow very pleased with himself that I was showing not only a possessiveness which was unfamiliar even to me, but also a jealousy that he probably didn't think I had it in me.

"I know you aren't, Embry." I rolled my eyes because honestly this was the only theory that actually didn't cross my mind regarding him. "But Niven is. And he has a gift of his own that could corrupt even the most innocent man of this world."

"Surely I'm not that devious, Allegra." Niven smiled a crooked smile and I nearly laughed because I could see his act all over again.

"No, you're absolutely _sadistic_."

"Damn it. You see straight through me." He mocked me again but I didn't pay him attention anymore. "What kind of friend are you if you're ruining any good opnion that your friend here might have of me, before I could even make him see that I am not that evil?"

"One that may be biased, but it is actually correct." I grinned back at him and I felt that next to me, Embry was thoroughly enjoying our weird exchange.

"Fuck. I taught you well. You have always been my greatest pupil of them all." Niven sighed dramatically and I giggled.

"And you can always make me laugh apparently."

"But that doesn't mean that you don't have some explanations to do, missy." He was dramatic yet again but there was also a tinge of seriousness in his voice that made me realize that indeed I would have to talk to him. I looked up at Embry who was smiling now again without a worry in the world. Probably, the fact that Niven was gay and therefore not a danger to me, helped a little bit.

"Look, I have to go to work now." He said in that sexy voice of his. "And I have a thing tonight but I will call you tomorrow morning before going to work. Is that ok?"

"Sure thing." I smiled and he leaned, giving me a kiss on the forehead. It wasn't exactly what I wanted but it didn't matter. Right now I knew I had to face the very many questions that Niven had in stored for me and I thought that it was enough. "Do you need my car?"

"No, it's all right. I'll walk."

"Ok." I finally let him go and told him jokingly. "And Embry, do try to visit all those thirty kids of yours tonight, ok?"

He rolled his eyes and then smiled: "I'll try to do my best, but I will only have time for half of them. It was nice meeting you, Niven. I'll see you around if you're planning on staying longer around here."

"Same here, Embry. I'll see you." Niven smiled his devilish smile again but Embry took the final look at me before he finally took off. I turned to Niven whose serious face now matched again my expectations.

"Come inside." I said and moved pass him and let him in the house.

"You surely like to surprise us, Allegra." He started even before we even reached my room, as I was dying to change my wet clothes. "Is he the reason why you haven't called as often as possible? Or the fact that you have been in the hospital?"

"You shouldn't have come all the way here." I refused to reply to him about Embry. I got some house clothes and started to change while he slumped on my bed. "I am fine. I had a small accident with some darn books a couple of weeks ago but nothing serious happened. Why you and Sam always manage to make such a big fuss out of everything remotely bad that happens to me I could never understand."

"I wasn't going to make a big fuss out of anything." He replied annoyed as he finally put a pillow under his head while watching the show that I was giving him with uninterested eyes. "But when Sam called me all panicky about her conversation with that dick doctor of yours, all I could think was how to get here sooner than later. I mean, Allegra, why couldn't you just tell us what was going on? Or at least me. Because I can see your reason for not calling Sam and I understand your concerns, but surely I wasn't going to die out of worry if you would just have called me and told me what was going on."

"I know, Niven. It's not like I haven't thought about it at all. Because I did. But you have to admit that in the end, it wasn't a serious thing. And I really didn't want to alarm you guys."

"I think that you did a piss out of this job, Allegra. But that's just me."

"I know, I know." I rolled my eyes at him before I finally put on an old t-shirt. "But it took me long enough to convince you guys that I can take care of myself, that I am not your freaking child. I seriously didn't want to explain to you that I was in a hospital because of some freaking books that fell over me. It's not something you want people to tell about yourself. And I honestly thought that doctor freaking Warren would keep his mouth shut. Apparently I was wrong again."

"Talking about your doctor, why did he call Sam? He could have simply asked you about that sort of details." I tossed my wet clothes in a corner of the room, before finally sitting down next to him and snuggled into his arms. They were nearly as warm and safe as Embry, but this was a different matter anyways.

"I seriously don't know what has bloody got into him, but trust me that I made myself perfectly clear today when I said I would rather die than be treated by him again."

"You know you have big chances for something like that happen."

"Geez, Niven, you think?"

"Don't get that tone with me Allegra. I think in all my life I have never been as scared as these hours until I came here. Jesus, Sam alarmed me so much although I should have known what a dramatic bitch she can be sometimes." Niven rolled his eyes as he continued. "But I guess it's not her fault anyways, since it was your decision to move to the goddamn end of the world, juts because you want some tranquility in your life."

"Tranquility that both you and Sam seem determined to ruin it with your constant watch over me."

"Well, talking about our constant watch over you, might you care to explain who wonderful guy that came with you was? Because honestly, babe, I love you and you are my sister, but he is too damn hot to like normal women."

"Oh, wouldn't you just die if he would like crazy mysterious mobsters such as yourself."

"I wouldn't mind that. Oh, the things I could do-"

"Stop right there, mister." I screamed, putting my pal over his thin lips. "I don't want your stupid perverted images in my mind so that next time when I'm going to see him all I could think about would be these horrible images that you created."

"Honestly, Allegra, if I won't do them to him, you might as well try. Seriously, what's stopping you?" He mumbled under my palm. His eyes got smaller because of the suspicion that nearly blinded him. "I seriously hope that you're still not thinking on the good-for-nothing asshole and that superficial bitch."

"Please, did you just see what kind of men are here in La Push?" I rolled my eyes in dissatisfaction because he mentioned those horrible people. "I mean, I couldn't compare him to that bastard in a million years. Besides the fact that Embry looks-"

"-drop-dead gorgeous"

"Thank you, yes, drop-dead gorgeous and he has a scent that sends me in a fit of swoon; I also can say about him that he is one of the kindest and most gentle people I have ever met. Not to mention overprotective and extremely hot when he gets angry. That bastard is far from this sort of perfection. And by the way I would have had my time alone with Embry, if you haven't decided to show up and play the angry and concerned brother act."

"Oh, come on. Just admit that you missed me like hell and you wanted to see me so badly that you would have flown tomorrow to San Francisco only to see me." He grinned at me in satisfaction and I nearly started to laugh.

"You sure are the same crazy bastard, that's for sure. By the way, how long are you planning to stay?"

"You already want me gone?" He pouted so sweetly that for a moment I was a puddle.

"Of course it's not that, Niven. I just wanted to know how much time I will have you just for me."

"Oh, nice recovery, Allegra."

"Thank you, I do have my days if I say so myself." I smirked at his unbelievably nice face and he grinned back.

"Only two days. I have left some work at home and I only managed to cancel it for these days. The day after tomorrow I'm flying back to San Francisco."

"Ok. So do you want something to eat?" I knew better than to ask Niven about his work. It was another thing that we never discussed and once when I asked him about it, he said that it was better for me not knowing that or I might change my opinion of him. Taking into consideration the manner in which we met each other, I was going to say that it was nothing pleasurable. But I kept my mouth shut because every once in a while I know that this is the only thing to be done. The only wise thing.

"Please, I am starving."

"Ok, mister, tell me what you want."

We got out of bed and went downstairs to prepare something for both of us to eat. I was happy to be with Niven again that the familiarity almost made me feel like I was back in San Francisco, in my small apartment before Sam would come and we all three would have the dinner together. It was our ritual and only few things along the way made us give up at it every once in a while. As I listening to him talking about his misadventures at the airport and then on his way here, I thought about this crazy day and how everything worked out anyways. I was still very upset with doctor Warren and it was going to take me a lot to forgive him and not be mad at him but somehow deep down inside of me, I was really happy that he did that. At least now I had Niven next to me even if it was just for two short days.

"So do you want to show me La Push or not?" He asked just as I was washing the rest final dishes and he was putting them back.

"Sure thing, although I warn you that it isn't a very big reservation and there aren't many things to see. But the scenery is wonderful and you should have a look at it."

"I deserve the honor tour! I am after all your important guest."

"My always complaining guest you mean." I replied knowing this would only make him smile wider. Niven had the very talent of always coming back with a retort even if the situation would be the most difficult one.

"But the most attractive one."

"Yes, how can I resist you?" We both laughed. "By the way, we should get started. If we hurry, we might catch the sunset. It has been a rare sunny day in La Push and I surely don't want to miss it."

"Very well, my lady. Let's get change and see the wonderful La Push, home of hot sexy and muscular men! I will definitely have to come by here more often." I slapped him jokingly on the shoulder before going to my room to change.

I felt tired because it had been a full day and I already had my fair share of neurotic emotions for today, but I really want to convince Niven of the beauty of the place so I had to oblige him with a walk through La Push. We took my car because it was less flashy and we did draw upon us the attention of the others, we surely didn't want more. Niven seemed pleased with what he was seeing when we finally decided to head back for the beach and admire the sunset since it was almost time.

We left the car in the parking lot, observing it was still full. Probably since it was such a rare thing to have a nice and warm day, people wanted to spend some more time around here. We started to walk through a small portion of forest, as we approached the beach in the semi-obscurity of it. The braches of the trees were thick with leaves which made the light penetrate harder through them to show us a little bit where we were walking. I was just about to tell Niven we had just a little more when all of the sudden a noise was heard just in front of me before a panicked face came in my visual field. It was a girl as tall as me with honey hair and some really scared blue eyes.

"Oh, thank God, I met you guys. I'm sorry but I think I am a little lost here. Could I come with you?" She asked a little reluctant probably because she saw even in the semi-obscurity the dark scars that Niven had on his face.

"Sure thing." I smiled comfortably and she smiled back at me.

"By the way, I'm Lizzie."

"Oh, I'm Allegra and this is Niven." My brother smiled silently at her and she finally returned the smile. She seemed like a very friendly person.

"You have some unusual names."

"I know. Everybody says that to us." I rolled my eyes to Niven who just smiled. He was much more used to ironies than I was. "So were you headed towards the beach?" I asked the new girl as Niven decided to get a little more in front of us.

"Yes, I'm going to a bonfire." She was happy that I restarted the conversation. Of course nobody likes to go through the woods with strangers that she barely knew.

"A bonfire?"

"Yes." Lizzie seemed a little sadder and I wondered why, but my curiosity won again.

"What's a bonfire?"

"You have never been to one?"

"No, I just moved here from San Francisco so all these traditions and what they might mean are really new to me and positively interesting."

"Oh, I see. Well, I don't have any experience either as I live in Post Angeles. I have just been to one or two but never to the official ones."

"Official ones?" Oh, she got Niven's attention and I saw that in spite of her reluctance from the beginning, she found Niven as attractive as many others have done so before her.

"Yes, you see, the usual bonfires – well, you can imagine them like some parties on the beach. We do barbecues and we listen to music, have some fun, something like that. But when it comes to official bonfires, well, to those the elders of this tribe participate as well and they tell the stories and legends of the tribe. I heard they were fascinating but not many can participate in them and of course they are very reluctant into letting people outside the tribe participate in them."

"Oh, I didn't know that. Fascinating. So you have never been to one of those?"

"No, I'm afraid they don't like to see outsiders at those. I think it's possible that they believe they should keep their legends and traditions to themselves. I hear there's nothing really that interesting about the official bonfires, but I surely would have liked to participate to one as well. And now I won't have the chance anymore." Her voice resonated with regret and for a moment I felt tempted to hug her. Of course I kept my feelings to myself but however I put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Lizzie tried to smile back at me, but I understood her unhappiness. I felt sad as well. I wasn't going to be allowed access too. I was a pale face after all, no matter how well I could get along with the important people of the reservation like Sam and Emily.

"So you're going to an unofficial bonfire?" I changed the subject trying to forget the hurt that I felt for a moment.

"Yes, well, sort of." She smiled sadly at me and noticing that Niven got a little more in front of us she continued: "I'm going to say goodbye to someone. It's a sort of farewell party for me."

"Why? Are you moving?"

"No. I just… It's sort of complicated. Anyways, I came to see some of my friends around here. It's pretty difficult to see them too often so it was a nice idea to come here too."

"Oh, that's nice. But you're lucky: at least your friends are so close. If you think about it, the distance from here to Port Angeles isn't big – you drive like an hour, maybe two, right? So you can come see them more often if you like. Mine are farther than I would like them to be." I mumbled just as we finally made it to the beach. Niven was looking curiously around it, while we continued to walk slowly.

"That's because you decided to move here, cupcake." Niven said and I stuck my tongue out. Talking about full maturity, but at least I made Lizzie laugh.

"You care about each other a lot, don't you?"

"Hell, no!" Niven yelled while throwing a pebble in the ocean. "It's more like we are masochistic: we enjoy the pain of being around each other."

"Of being around you, you mean." I glared at him while Lizzie was roaring with laughter. She made a nice voice, like sweet bells. She was different from me – she was tall and lean and slim. She was very beautiful and suddenly I started to wonder whose girlfriend she could be. One of these men of La Push couldn't possibly be that blind as to not see how attractive this girl was.

"You should come with me." She suddenly suggested and I had been so deep within my thoughts that I looked at her in confusion. "Since it's an unofficial one, you could join us. They are very welcoming when it comes to this sort of things."

"No, I don't think we should. I mean, we haven't been invited or anything."

"Come on. I promise you they won't say anything. And you will make me feel much comfortable knowing that I'm not alone around here. You have been so kind with me, that I feel obligated now to be kind as well. C'mon! I mean, I am sure Niven wouldn't mind a good roast or anything." I could positively see Niven's ears perking up as he heard the word food. Jesus, the man was an endless pit.

"Let's go, Allegra. I really would like to see a bonfire and with you the small chances that I might have will become null." Niven smirked at me while I sighed exasperated. I mean, the man can just make me want to howl sometimes.

"Ok, sure, why not? I have pissed off many people today. Why not just end my day in glory?"

"Thank you, guys." Lizzie smiled at us and almost dragged us towards a smaller portion on the beach. There was a big fire already started and two or three people around it. Others were standing at an improvised table at a far corner near a rock. There were logs all over the place and some of the people were staying on the logs, using them as chairs while talking to each other. Soft music could be heard from an old radio. It was a nice atmosphere, until I realized that half of the people present there were already familiar to me. And when Kim came to welcome us with a deep concern on her face, I looked for a moment behind me to see if something tragic was going on there.

"Hey, Lizzie. Hey, Allegra." She forced a smile upon her face, while Lizzie hugged her. I looked puzzled.

"Do you know each other?" Lizzie's voice brought me back to reality.

"Yes." I replied quietly. "I'm sorry if we are disturbing, Kim. We shouldn't be here anyways, but Lizzie invited us and Niven wanted to see the bonfire."

"Oh, it's ok, Allegra. I'm happy that you could make it too." The reluctance on her voice made feel otherwise. Actually it wasn't reluctance, more like remorse.

"This is Niven. Niven, this is Kim." My friend shook hands with her, grunting a small hello.

"Nice to meet you." Kim smiled at him and of course that made my brother friendlier. "I can see that you don't have any problem with stature, so would you mind if you accompany me there where you will find your giant brother as well and where they will corrupt you with beer and football?"

"Kim, I have never heard such heavenly words my all day. You're becoming my hero."

"It's good to know that I can be one." Kim blushed hard but she seemed not to fazed about the whole thing.

"Be careful, Kim, about this one. He has such a sweet tongue that by the end of the night, you will find yourself giving all the steaks and beers that you might have." I warned her while Niven laughed and Kim joined him. I was glad to see that look of concern off her face.

"Please, Allegra, what did I tell you? I have experience with Jared. I think I can handle Niven for a few minutes." Niven was glowing since such attention was being given to him. "You girls should go sit by the fire. Soon it will get cold. Allegra, did you bring a sweater?"

"No, I didn't plan on coming here."

"Ok, I'll bring you one. You, Lizzie?"

"I already have my own!"

"As always prepare. Very good. Ok, I'll go introduce Niven to the others and make sure that Emily knows you're here. I'll be right back." I thought that she was going to say something else, but she just changed her mind and went with Niven towards the table.

"Ok." Lizzie and I laughed at Kim's bossy manner but we went by the fire anyways. We sat closely to each other as we looked around us. I felt strangely welcomed here, when all of the sudden a booming voice startled me:

"Hey, Lizzie. Oh, Allegra. Well, if it isn't the female Geronimo." I turned my back just in time to see Collin grinning so bad I thought his face might just break and I would have to find the pieces in the sand.

"Well, Collin, don't be mad at me for jumping when you didn't." Rolling my eyes had just become the freaking gesture of the day.

"I'm still surprised you're alive." He came in front of us and just let himself fall on the sand. As always, he was dressed in nothing more than some cut offs. Really, don't these men have anything else to wear?

"Me too, to tell you the truth. With the overprotective people around here, it's pretty difficult to do any cliff-diving at all."

"Did you go cliff-diving?" Lizzie interrupted us and I looked a little guilty. "Seth caught me once trying that too and the end of the sermon may never come even today. He always remembers to tell me something about it."

"Trust me, Lizzie, I feel your pain. Seth was the one that caught me too in the act. If it hadn't been for Collin, showing up there and drawing his attention, I might have never got the chance of doing so."

"You can thank me later, Allegra, with some home baked muffins. Kim told me they are wonderful."

"Sure thing, Collin. But you'll have to help me again someday."

"No problem. These guys are too uptight anyways." Lizzie and I started to laugh just as another guy, possibly the same age as Collin came next to him, smiling at us.

"Hey, girls! Yo, Collin, man, come on. Let's play some ball."

"Sure. Oh, Brady, this is Allegra."

"Hi, Allegra." I shook his large hand, feeling its unnatural warmth. These freaks.

"Hey, Brady. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Well, girls, I will leave the two of you alone." He smiled amused by an inside joke as he got up again and left with Brady, leaving me and Lizzie on the log.

"Hey, Allegra," Lizzie's voice interrupted the comfortable silence that surrounded us

"is your last name 'Towsend'?"

"Yeah, how do you know?" My eyes grew wider because of the surprise and she smiled all of the sudden very shyly.

"I thought you were. You see, I work at a book shop in Port Angeles and I think your books are selling really well. You write wonderful!"

"Oh, thank you very much, Lizzie. I didn't think that I might discuss with someone that knew who I was and read my books." I smiled warmly at her. "I am a very reclusive person and I don't like to go to some book fairs or other events that my publishing house wants to organize every now and then."

"Yes, I think I remember that. We tried once to make an event with some of the authors who write for children but we're a small bookshop and we never have enough funds for a major event. However we picked up some names and we even invited you but your editor told us that you don't like to participate to these sort of events."

"Yes, I'm sorry about that." I smiled apologetically at her but her face turned a little more serious.

"If you allow me, please don't be mad at me, but I think you're making a mistake." I looked at her puzzled as she inhaled to bring up her courage and continued: "Seriously, Allegra, you have a gift. You should see the children that are buying your books. They are always so happy when a new one appears. I think they will feel very happy to meet you; even the parents enjoy themselves reading some of your works. I think you should reconsider this. I mean, it's not like every day that people appreciate your work so earnestly."

"I see…."

"Oh, I'm sorry if I said something out of place or anything!" She quickly apologized. "I just wanted to let you know. Still it's really an honor to meet you. You are definitely nicer than some of the other authors I have met."

"It's all right, Lizzie. I think I needed perhaps this. Look, in case I will change my mind, will you live me your number and I will call you if I want to participate to an event that your book shop may make. I am another novel publishing soon and maybe with that occasion I can be there with you guys."

"Really, Allegra? That's just great." She squealed in pleasure and hugged me. "This day is turning so much better than I thought. I thought that I was going to mope around all night and then here you are, making me feel so much better. Thanks, Allegra."

"Hey, don't thank me. You're easy to satisfy." I smiled back at her once she let me go. "By the way, why were you going to mope around tonight? It's so wonderful out here that you're not allowed to do such a thing."

"Oh, this might be the very last bonfire that I will attend." Her pain was suddenly very visible and I wanted to hug her as well.

"Why? What's happening?"

"I broke up with my boyfriend." That damn Seth! Breaking Lizzie's heart was horrible.

"But why?" I asked in a still voice, trying not make her feel too bad.

"Oh, I couldn't tell." Lizzie tried to hide that pain under a small smile, which more like turned into a grimace than actual smile. "We met about three years ago and I was just so happy with him that I agreed with anything he said. Don't get me wrong; he is a wonderful man – he's very kind and gentle and sweet. But before our relationship got more serious, he told me something. He said that one day, although this might never happen, he might actually start to act colder with me and he might have to break up with me. In this case, I shouldn't be angry with him and just let him go, let him be on his way."

"What?" I was stunned. "But why? Why would he turn cold towards you all of the sudden? Does he have psychological issues or something? Didn't you ask him that?"

"Yes, I did. But the only thing that he told me was that he might not be able to fight back. You know, I thought for a moment, especially in the last few months, that we weren't going to go through all of that. This last year especially, we have been happy and content and he seemed to finally let go of those barriers in front of me. But then a couple of weeks ago, he changed. It happened exactly as he said it would."

"Oh, Lizzie. I'm so sorry." I felt her pain because I knew exactly what she has been going through. "And he hasn't given you any explanation?"

"No." Her faint voice continued, lost in her thoughts: "I could see his pain in doing so; I could see that he wasn't happy with this situation and that he wanted something better for me. I would have told him that he was the best thing that has ever happened to me but I just couldn't put more strain to him. After all, he had been fair: he had warned me from the beginning."

"I would have taken that small honesty of his and shove it up his bastard ass." I replied thoroughly enjoying my vision of pain. "Will he be coming tonight? I can arrange for Niven to take care of him." Oh, Seth, you were going to pay so dearly for breaking this girl's heart. My brother knew some very good torture movements. Or at least I thought he did.

"Thank you, Allegra, but I don't think it's worth it." She smiled again so kindly. "He's going to come anytime now. He was the one who invited me in the first place. He said that we could remain friends. I think he still feels very protective of me."

"I guess he does. These La Push men seem to have a psychological issue with protectiveness." I moved my dreamy eyes towards the beach again when I suddenly saw Embry coming towards us with a strained look on his face and some very troubled eyes. "Oh, talking about overprotective bastards. There comes one!" I smiled jokingly at Lizzie but she looked pale and pained. I looked back at Embry, and then at her again and then it dawned to me. I swallowed hard. Lizzie wasn't talking about Seth all along; she was talking about Embry.

I became as pale as her as I couldn't resist the urge to stand up and move away from them. He had left her without an explanation, just some weeks ago; exactly about the time we met. Was I the cause? Did he want to be with me from that every moment? Or was he going to get involved with me and then tell me the same goddamn pathetic excuse? I felt I couldn't breathe; I didn't have any air left! I looked around me and suddenly there seemed that more people were staring at us! I knew that the boys, although they were playing some football, they were paying attention to this scene ready to intervene every moment now. Kim had looked distressed. Kim knew. I felt my tears stinging my eyes. I knew I had no right to complain; I had no right to do that, but the moment I realized that he had been to another woman, even if until we met, it hurt like fucking hell. I felt so possessive that it nearly made choke. Why I had such an unreasonable reaction, I couldn't say.

"Allegra, are you all right?" Lizzie's voice seemed muffled by the fog that was surrounding me. It hurt. It fucking hurt. Because if it was all true, and by the look in his pained eyes, it was, then I was just becoming responsible for another's woman pain. And I couldn't have that. I didn't want to have that burden on my shoulder.

"Yes." I stuttered. "I just felt a little dizzy, that's all." I almost stopped breathing as he finally reached us. "Hey, Embry." I greeted him naturally, trying to hide my emotions deeper with every second that passed us by. He was so pained. I could see that and I felt sorry for him, but I needed to get out of here now. Right now.

"Hey, Allegra. Hey, Lizzie. How are you girls?" His voiced seemed lost to me.

"We're fine." Lizzie smiled at him kindly, probably also realizing that Embry was in pain anyways. "How do you know each other?"

"Oh, he and a couple of guys helped me carry some boxes." I answered quickly making him understand that I surely didn't want to seem close to him right then. "You know how muscular they are, Lizzie. We need to put them at heavy work, don't we?" I smiled at her, well, more like grimaced. But it worked because she didn't think anything weird.

"Oh yes, Allegra. You're learning fast." Lizzie laughed and this time even Embry seemed to smile a little bit, although that big frown never disappeared from his face.

"I know, people keep telling me that as well. Anyways, I have to go look for Niven, making sure the man hasn't drowned his brain in beer."

"Allegra, I'll come with you. I need to speak to Sam. Lizzie, I'll be right back."

"Sure." The unsuspecting girl smiled as I was too weak to tell him no.

As soon as we got farther from her, I felt his hot hand on me. The very contact sent electric shivers on my spine and made me look in an instant at him. He looked so pained that for a moment I felt sick. I was feeling bad for him, although I didn't blame him.

"You know everything, don't you?" I just nodded and he looked even more strained. "Look, I'm so sorry, but I thought that… I can't explain why, but trust me, I never meant for it to happen." I wondered what he never meant to happen: meeting me or leaving Lizzie.

"It's all right, Embry. You did try to tell me today in the car. You haven't lied to me or anything. And it's not like I deserve any of your attention anyways. It's ok, you don't have any explaining to do."

"But I want to, Allegra, I really want to." He put his hands on my shoulders and I felt blushing all over again under his intense gaze.

"Relax, Embry." I smiled convincing this time, making him take his hands off of me. And the Oscar goes to Allegra freaking Towsend for the best show of her life. "Don't make a drama out of everything. I don't like dramas, Embry. I fucking loathe them because there have always been too many in my life. If I would have crashed and burnt after each and every one of them, I would have freaking let myself down and I refuse to do that." I smiled again reassuringly. "We'll talk. I promise you that, but at the moment all I need you to do is go by Lizzie's side and talk to her. She needs that. _I_ need that."

"Promise me you will talk to me tomorrow then, Allegra. Promise me." He sounded really desperate, although I just assured him that I wasn't going to make a fucking drama out of this. I cupped his warm cheek with my hand and smiled again reassuringly. He leaned into it as if he was trying to make me leave an imprint on it.

"I promise, Embry. Now go." I saw his hesitation before he finally pulled away from me. As I stood by, watching him go back to Lizzie and sitting next to her, I realized that nothing will ever be the same for me. I turned my back to them before walking away towards the table. Hell, no! Everything was changed now! Because I was freaking in love with Embry Call. That's why.

***

_I wanted to answer personally to one review. To __**Zoey24**__: Thank you so much for your words! Yes, I have big plans with doctor Warren; he will have a big role later in the story! And you haven't seen the most devious side of him yet! As for Seth, I will show his reasons for being sad - he has a really important one! And I guessed I just answered your questions about Embry's secret! :D And there's more to come! And before you ask, no, it won't become dramatic with the appearance of his ex-girlfriend. Allegra isn't the type of woman to mope about that._


	7. Can You Keep A Secret?

A/N: Sorry for being late with the update. Thank you very much to my reviewers and rest assured: I love my story too much to give up on it just because I don't have a huge number of reviews. I think that as long as someone waits for it and reads it, it's more than enough for me. :D As always, please read and enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I am not Stephenie Meyer, therefore I don't own the _Twilight_ series! I am just messing around with some of her wonderful characters!

Chapter Seven

_Can You Keep a Secret?_

I took my time going to the table, because honestly I didn't want to make conversation anymore. This day turned to be way too crazier for me to handle it. Was it bad of me for actually liking Lizzie, who just proved to be the ex-girlfriend of my romantic interest? I honestly liked the girl, although at the same time I felt extremely guilty of what happened between Embry and her. I kept wondering whatever she meant with what he told her. Why would he turn his back on her all of the sudden because she surely didn't look like a bad person and she was a very beautiful woman too? They matched each other. This was what bugged me the most. Yes, I know, pretty pathetic, but I have always perceived myself like a normal girl. I just don't stand out in the crowds. I am not very tall, rather short and easily plump. I didn't have Lizzie's beautiful hair; mine usually just had to stay as it wanted not like _I_ wanted and my eyes were the chocolate kind of brown, like tens of million of people on this earth. So I couldn't just understand for the darn life of me why would he look at me like that - he always had that longing look in his eyes, like he found very difficult leaving me alone. He was overly protective as well and he constantly was around me when he didn't have work to do. No matter how much I would go around it in my brain, I couldn't possibly decipher his behaviour and there were definitely many questions that I will have tomorrow morning. That was if he was actually going to pick up his courage and come. Men – you can't live without them, but you can't shoot them either! Damn!

When I reached the table, I was welcomed with comforting smiles and I wasn't able to contain myself. I had to smile too. I sat next to Niven who was eating some apple pie like there was no tomorrow. It was actually funny to see him like that: such a serious man drowning himself in pie, although he seemed to be liked by the others. No offence but the man could easily become their brother only by the looks of him; not to mention he was wearing worn off clothes just like the rest of the men here. It was as if they have ruined too many pairs of jeans or anything and they wanted to spar the rest of their clothes.

"Seriously, Niven, I think you can breathe between mouthfuls!" I smirked at him as he tried to actually breathe. His glorious eyes were trying to tell me what he couldn't at the moment, but then he just totally gave up.

"You just talk like that because you haven't got a taste of it." He replied with his mouth still full and I just had to laugh. Seriously, this man was insane.

"Emily, now you have to give me some of this wonderful pie or else, Niven will eat it and I won't get my chance!"

"Sure thing, Allegra!" Emily smiled sympathetically as she cut a slice of pie just for me, under Niven's envious gazes. "I tried to save some more but it is impossible to do so with these giants around me! They are endless pits, if you know what I mean!"

"Oh, I think I get the picture! But it's not their fault anyways. We were after all uninvited here." I smiled back and looked at both Sam and Jared who were sitting here with us, as Emily and Kim were fussing around us. They had a serious look on their faces, like they were expecting something to go wrong. They concentrated on the conversation waiting any day now. I wondered what it was and even turned my head around a couple of times, but when seeing nothing, I chased my thoughts away as I tasted the apple pie. The sweet-sour taste took me by surprise. It surely was wonderful.

"Jesus, Emily, this is great!" I gasped exactly the way Niven has done before me.

"I told you!" Niven complained as he dug into another slice of pie that Emily was so kind to offer him. Maybe it was a secret communication between people with scars or something related to beauty, but whatever it was, Emily seemed to appreciate Niven a lot. I wondered what they talked about until I came here.

"Seriously, Emily, you could easily start your own bakery! I think that you would have a great success! You're bound by it!"

"I have thought about it before…" Emily started and she brushed her sweet hand over Sam's cheek; he was flushed with guilt and I wondered why. "But I don't seem to have the time. I mean, between all of these guys and their huge stomachs, my family and my job, I hardly find time to do anything else."

"I think that you could perhaps, I don't know, make them eat at _their places_!" I rolled my eyes, without missing Sam's guilty face again. I was definitely misinterpreting something here. "I could help, Emily! If you ever decide to open up a bakery, I will gladly help you! I have some money that I don't ever use and if you want it, it's yours! I'll talk to my accountant to put that money in a different account!"

"Allegra, wait!" Emily's beautiful scared face looked at me in awe and pleasure all at the same time. Mixed emotions were boiling up inside her, but at least she was interested in the idea. She really had thought about it before. "You don't know what you're talking about! To open up a bakery… well, it needs a lot of money. I don't even have a quarter from that sum and this would me that you would have to put the entire sum! Not to mention the fact that I couldn't possibly return it to you anytime soon!"

"Yes, so?!" I looked indifferently at them as they opened their mouths to say something. Kim had to actually sit down next to Jared because of the shock. "I don't know why you people find all of this so stunning! It's no like I would give them to buy myself a Gucci bag or something like that!" I took my last bit of pie before continuing: "And this could turn into the investment of my life! I have money to spare if that's what you're thinking!"

"Are you always like this?!" Sam exclaimed looking absolutely shocked. I was afraid for a moment that he was pissed off on me because I might be taking Emily away from him.

"Like what?!" I mumbled not sure what to expect.

"Like ready to give anything to people without asking anything in return!" He said smiling widely at me.

"Who said I didn't want anything in return?!" I shrugged. "I would like to have a whole pile of apple pies just for me! For free! Because it freaking tastes so divine!" I grinned as Jared started to shake his head.

"You would actually do that?!" Emily whispered still thinking about my cool, super-duper idea. I was so brilliant sometimes, if I dare say so myself.

"Yes, I would!" I said this time very convincing and they looked at me like I was insane.

"Is she always like that?!" Jared asked Niven with a tone of sympathy that made me think that my brother had just found a new friend.

"Oh, you have no idea!" Niven finished the pie as well and finally gave all the signs that he couldn't possibly eat anymore. "I still have the couch that she bought me and the washer and…"

"I think they got the picture, Niven, thank you very much!" I intervened rolling my eyes. "Seriously, guys, I haven't bought him that many things! Anyways, Emily, when you decide to open up this bakery I will be more than happy to help you with anything you want!"

"Thank you, Allegra!" Sam looked at me full of gratitude. I sensed that there was something more that meets the eye with these guys, but now I couldn't possibly ask, could I? It didn't matter anyways. Sam gained my respect from the moment I saw how he was looking at Emily, in spite of the fact that her face was so badly wounded. It was almost unfair that such a woman had to get to all that. But I presume that in the end having that sort of bliss was enough for her, having Sam right by her side, loving her unconditionally. It surely made my heart full of joy to see that people like Kim and Jared and Sam and Emily love each other so much and they were happy. Really extremely happy.

"By the way, Niven, we never asked you: what do you do for a living?!" Jared's question brought me back to earth and almost immediately made me laugh. They all looked at me half amused, half surprised.

"Oh, that's easy" I answered after I caught up my breath. "He's a gangster!" I said in all seriousness and you know what was even funnier? That Niven indeed had the face of a gangster! With his scars and intimidating demeanor it surely made the guys in general look like small boys next to him.

"I'm not a gangster!" He replied looking apologetically at them before turning to me. "Seriously, Allegra, I am not a gangster! How many times do I have to tell you this?!"

"But if you don't tell me what you're doing, how am I going to know the truth?!" I smiled innocently at him before adding: "Or maybe he invests money for the San Francisco mob! Trying to make all the business legit."

"Is there a mob in San Francisco?!" Kim asked now very confused.

"In her sick twisted imagination, there is! And I don't do anything illegal anyways! " Niven replied scowling at me.

"What?!" I was back in _innocent Allegra_ mode. "What did I do?!"

"You always say this sort of twisted stories about me! I should have known better by now."

"Yeah, yeah… like Mark didn't mention to me something the last time I saw him before you dumped him like the badass that you are!" I replied back knowing that this was all sounding like the circus for the others around us but I couldn't actually help myself. I always found very entertaining to take Niven by surprise because he was after all a person that didn't like surprises. Of course even this time he didn't disappointed me and as soon as he heard my words, he frowned.

"What did Mark say? Or _do_ for that matter?! Honestly, Allegra, I was supposed to be some sort of brother to you, you should look after my interests and not after his!"

"If I knew that such a simple question like what you do for a living would have turned into anything remotely close to this, I would have kept my mouth shut!" Jared intervened half seriously, half jokingly. "But what shocks me even more is that Allegra doesn't know about it!"

"He told me once that it was better not to know so I didn't ask him again." I mumbled while Niven's face was still hard.

"You didn't?!" Kim looked at me puzzled. "Most of the people would die to know."

"Trust me I'm like every other person: I was dying to know too." I smiled going back in time, in my very first months after I met Niven. "I even thought of hiring a private investigator to follow him around and tell me what he is doing for a living. But then I stopped before going into that office. I thought that if he had wanted to tell me, he would have told me and if someday he old me the truth, he would do it in his terms not mine. So I let it go."

"But that doesn't stop her from inventing things over me. Most of the times I play the role of a mobster or… what was it last time?" Niven's face got closer of me as wrapped one arm around me. "Oh, yeah, the male gigolo!"

"The male gigolo?!" Jared repeated grinning while the others burst into laughter. "She told people you were a male-gigolo?!"

"And a good one too. Even more, she became a sort of pimp for me. By the end of that night she had almost 20 business cards and more than half of them were for me with the freaking words "call me!" I would have laughed if she didn't actually take that very seriously.

"Hey, you make me look bad!" I slapped him jokingly.

"Darling, I couldn't even if I would try that!"

"But weren't you upset with her?" I was shocked to see that Sam was also into the story so much. I snuggled into Niven's arm, while my friend continued the story.

"No. To tell you the truth, it was actually funny to see Allegra who is such a shy person surrounded by all those horny gay men, ready to do anything for her as long as they will have me for one night. Like I was a damn sex god. To this day I wondered what she could have positively told them to make them look that desperate."

"You don't want to know, my dear property." I cupped his cheek before continuing on the same murderous tone: "We'll talk about my share later." I turned to Emily. "Where do you think your money will come? Mu-haha!"

"You're crazier than I thought!" Kim said through roars of laughter. I was just happy that I made them take their minds from what Niven did for a living. It was true that I didn't know and frankly I didn't give it too much thought. But I knew how people may perceive his secrets and I refused to see that happen again. Niven just like the rest of the members in our trio had been badly broken once. He told me about it the night when he told me about the scars too. Sometimes I felt that he wasn't comfortable with me knowing so many things about him and therefore I let him have at least that little piece of puzzle with what he was doing for a living. There many people with secrets, me including and I guess I understood his philosophy, although at the same time I realized that sooner or later those secrets would come out of the closet.

We talked some more as the darkness finally settled in. Out of nowhere some torches appeared on the beach giving it a surreal air about it. Now the guys weren't playing anymore and they were sitting nice and quiet by the fire. I noticed that Lizzie and Embry were still talking and although it made me feel a little pang in my heart, I was still happy for both of them. I looked at Niven and now he was again out of the conversation which only meant one thing: he was really tired and I just reminded myself that the man had come from San Francisco today and he really needed some sleep.

"Ok, I think it's time to retire ourselves." I said finally when a little bit of silence settled in. "It's been a long day for both I and Niven and I think we should go rest." Niven smiled at me happy that I got his mood. "Who knows what big plans you have for tomorrow and I need to prepare myself."

"Taking into consideration that you like cliff-diving, I don't think that your friend will surprise you." Seth's voice made me turn around just in time to see a huge grin plastered on his face. I had to smile back; the man was just too damn sweet.

"Oh, Seth, don't tell me you're still upset about the whole thing! I mean, after all, I did cheat on your attention!"

"Allegra, you were just lucky enough that Collin came up otherwise you wouldn't have done anything if it was all up to me." Seth face became a little more serious. "By the way, you could have got hurt, so please try not to repeat your stun from today."

"But it turned out all right, didn't it?!" I tried to keep the same easy tone from before thought it was really difficult. "I mean, I know how to swim very well, and besides, both you and Collin were ready to help me in case something bad might have happened."

"Seth wasn't referring to that, Allegra!" Jared intervened in the conversation and I positively looked puzzled at him. If Seth wasn't referring to the cliff-diving _per se_ then what the hell was he talking about? I tried to remember if there was something wrong other that. I was wondering about the whole thing, replaying the whole incident in my mind when it finally hit me: they were talking bout Embry and how furious he looked when I got out of the water. But could he actually be so dangerous to me? By their faces I would have said that they actually believed that, but all I registered back then was the fact that he was overwhelmed by concern for me and what might have happened.

"I see…" I finally mumbled not sure on what to say anymore.

"Oi, Niven, you don't seem really surprised by Allegra jumping from a cliff."

"Honestly, Jared, she had done worse things in her life and this one is far from entering in that category." Niven sighed and finally got up from the table. "We should probably get going. I might sleep here and I don't want to be carried away like a damsel in distress."

"Ok, lady Niven!" I replied cheekily and he just frowned at me. "Let me just say a few quick words to Lizzie and we'll be out of here!"" When the people around me heard my words, they visibly tensed. What were they expecting? To kill Lizzie or make her feel my wrath? It seemed that I was pretty damn unpredictable to them and they all feared that I might surprise them all in the worst case possible. If they actually expected that, then they would have to get used to freaking disappointment.

I walked towards the fire under their concerned gazes and Embry got up from the log even before I could even make myself heard to them. Freak! He had a good hearing! Lizzie turned to see what Embry was focusing on and she faced me, smiling all over again. She seemed much more relaxed now and I had a good feeling about the whole thing all over again.

"We're leaving, Lizzie!" I said focusing on her and trying to ignore the damn intense looks that Embry was giving to me. There was an eerie silence all of the sudden around the fire as if they were all expecting something to happen. Did you ever have the feeling that you walked in a freaking soap opera all of the sudden? Well, this was what I felt back then.

"Don't you want to stay a little more?" Lizzie's kind voice brought me back to reality. "We're starting to make marshmallows."

"Oh, we would, but Niven is pretty tired and he doesn't want to get asleep here of all the places. So I wanted to tell you that my offer stands and after the publication of the new novel, I will expect an invitation from your book shop."

"Oh, Allegra, that's great!" Lizzie squalled and I loved the fact that I could make her so happy so easily. "Wait to I tell my boss. He's going to freak out knowing that Allegra Towsend will come to our book shop!"

"Wait until my editor hears about this! She will hear the angelic choirs playing Alleluia!" I grinned. "I think it's damn worth it only to hear her reaction. I might as well call an ambulance before I make the announcement! So here're my contact details!" I gave her the small piece of paper that Emily gave me. "Can you give me yours?!"

"Oh, sorry I don't have any pen or paper with me!" Lizzie was alarmed. For a moment, I was sure she thought that I wasn't going to talk to her ever again.

"Relax, Lizzie! I can always make Embry give me your phone number!" I smirked devilishly as the man was about to combust from all the pressure. Hey, this was fun. I wondered if I could do that again.

"Oh, right!" Lizzie smiled back more at peace. She approached me and before I knew it, she hugged me. "Thanks, Allegra, for today! I know what it means to you and I'm happy that you decided to help me with this."

"Hey, it's a pleasure!" I mumbled back not sure how to deal with all of this. "I never actually considered how important this might be for some people." I finally let her go and smiled. "Besides now I can lavish myself in the attention from my fans and I act like a damn star, I always planned to o that. Asking for a special kind of water or for a special pen… This will be fun!" I teased and Lizzie laughed.

"Yes, I'm sure of it! Well, then we'll hear each other soon!"

"Sure thing, Lizzie! Bye, everyone!" I turned my attention towards the giants who flinched because of the surprise. Embry had an undecipherable look on his face. "Have fun!"

"Bye, Allegra! We'll see you around!" Brady told me for them all and I just smiled back. Seriously, I mean, I haven't been invited to this freaking unofficial bonfire or whatever; now I was sure I wasn't going to be invited ever again. I probably made them all sweat anxiously for what I might do or say.

As I followed Seth and Niven through the woods back to my car, I felt a little upset. In the end, it wasn't my right to say anything anyways. Lizzie was a kind girl after all and it seemed like everybody liked her company. She had earned the right anyways because she had been with Embry for three years now. She had the right to be upset, angry, throw tantrums because the man that she loved suddenly decided to give her the cold should. I mean, was she stupid or something? Why, why women who are in love always seem ready to forgive the man that they love in an instant? Why can we be more powerful and make them understand that what they did was just wrong?! I wasn't mad at Lizzie, I was mad at Embry. And it wasn't because he hadn't told me about her or even because he was still close to her; it was simply because he had decided to leave the girl on such a short notice. I mean, what did it say about him?

"Good night, guys!" Seth's kind voice made me snap to reality and look at him with a pale smile on my face. "Take care!"

"Thank you, Seth! Good night and have fun over there!" Niven said as he got in the car in the passenger seat.

"I will!"

"Good night, Seth!" I smiled back and he did something that I didn't expect. He hugged me kindly and warm heartedly. As he whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine:

"Please, don't blame Embry! He has a very good excuse for what he did! You'll understand someday! I promise!"

"Ok, Seth, I will try!"

He let me go and disappeared in the darkness of the forest again while I got in the car. The road back home was quick and easy. I didn't pay too much attention to it anyways and I thanked the merciful God that Niven was too tired to spend his time talking to me. He took a quick shower and went to sleep on his side of the bed while I lingered more under the hot jet of water.

I was in love with Embry. As I told myself that, it seemed rather impossible. I have met the man only two weeks ago and I didn't know many things about him. But on the other hand there was this strange pull, as if there was something that wanted us back together. But he had many things to explain, many things to say to me and I wasn't sure that at the moment I wanted to listen to them.

I finally got out of the shower, changed and snuggled next to Niven who was soundly asleep. I thought that I might never sleep with so many things going around in my head, but within minutes I was closing my eyes, letting myself drift into sweet dreams which were far from my reality.

It was the phone that woke me up the next morning and I was surprised to hear it. For a split second I thought that Niven as going to answer to it, since I registered his absence from the bed but then when it kept ringing, I finally got up from the bed cursing and mumbling all sorts of tortures for my brother. Down stairs, however there was another surprise waiting for me. Niven was making sandwiches and he seemed to prepare everything for an outdoor activity.

"What are you doing?" I mumbled confused, remembering that he told me that he would leave only tomorrow.

"Answer the damn phone and then I'll tell you!"

"Geez, you're pushy in the morning!"

"And you're lazy!"

"Tell me something new!" I showed him my tongue before finally answering to the phone. "Hello?"

"Ms. Towsend?!" The male voice seemed somehow confused when he said my name.

"Yes, this is she. Who's speaking?"

"Hello, Ms. Towsend. It's doctor Warren!" I froze, my hand holding tightly the receiver. I must have gone pale because Niven noticed my sudden mood swing and came next to me, looking at me questionably. "Hello? Are you still there, Ms. Towsend?"

"Yes- yes, doctor Warren! I'm still here!" I said reluctantly. I would have liked so much in that instant for all the phone lines to go down. I would have liked nothing more.

"I'm sorry to disturb you at such an early hour." His cold voice sounded still somehow apologetically and I tried to contain myself from saying to him that he shouldn't have phoned back. Damn those medical papers where they ask all sorts of personal information. I would have gladly lied with the phone number. I bet it would have been the best thing I could have done given the situation.

"It doesn't matter! How can I help you?" I finally brought myself saying in a leveled voice. No emotion. This man didn't need any emotion.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday." Now that was a twist in my life that I didn't expect.

"Are you serious?!" I asked half jokingly as I heard him sighed deeply at the other side of the phone.

"I never joke, Ms. Towsend." Why was he reluctant then? If he wanted to apologize, he would have sounded more genuine or something. "I really am sorry that I have made you so upset and that I went behind your back and called your emergency contact. I shouldn't have done it and I apologize for that. My only excuse is the fact that I want what's best for my patients. That is all."

"Did you just-" This man was unbelievable. Probably his boss found out about what has happened and told him he'd better apologize before I would sue that whole goddamn hospital. "So you admit that you were wrong?" Yeah, I am good at putting salt on the open wounds. But I had to have a kick from this man's apologies, while I half expected for the world to come to an end. Such a man like doctor Warren didn't apologize so easily.

"Yes, I'll admit that!" His strained voice actually made me feel a little better.

"I understand…" It sounded really 'intelligent' coming out of me with such a childish voice, but I seriously didn't know what to say to him. It took me aback only hearing him now. And it felt like someone has threatened him to do such a thing, which was also not the kind of thing I wanted to know.

"I am glad to hear that everything is forgiven and forgotten." He put words in my mouth again. The man was just a whole huge ego. "How is your wrist feeling?"

"It's fine."

He was playing the doctor again with me. The man had an incredible talent to switch in an instant to the doctor-patient mode.

"Would you mind if one of these days you will come at the hospital or to my private practice and have a look at it?"

"No, thanks!" I answered so quickly it surprised even me. "I mean, I'm fine, doctor Warren. I don't think it needs another look at it. In case anything happens I will call at the hospital."

"I understand…" This was getting weirder with every second that it passed.

"Ok, then. Thank you again for your call and your…apologies. Good day, doctor Warren!"

"Good day, Ms. Towsend!" He hang up the phone very fast. I looked at the receiver like I went insane for some very few ridiculous seconds. Niven was waiting for me to snap out of it and tell him what was going on but I honestly was too stunned by the whole idea.

"What happened?" Niven asked finally losing his patience.

"I think my doctor is insane. Just for the record, he is even crazier than I am."

"I think that says a lot about him." I shook my head as if to forget what has just happened and finally looked at the pile of sandwiches that Niven had done.

"Now you have to tell me what the hell is going on and whom are you going to feed with the mountain sandwiches?"

"Now, Allegra, before I tell you, you must keep an open mind." Niven started cautious and then continued a little more full of him. "We are going hiking!"

"Who's going hiking?!"

"WE! You and me, baby!"

"I think you went mad last night!" I let myself fall on a chair, while eyeing the damn sandwiches. "Seriously, Niven, do you dream something and in the morning decide that it would be a good idea to put the dream in the practice?!"

"Something like that, but the guys gave me the idea yesterday! They told me that they are doing a lot of activities in the nature and I thought why not trying something new. So I remembered the map that I bought from that traditional shop yesterday. It has all the markings that we need." Niven was really excited about the whole thing. How come men get so excited over stupid things like this but we can't convince them to do some simple things for us?

"Niven, come on! You know that there are few things in this world that I won't do and hiking is one of them!"

"But, Allegra, you love the mountains! You love the forests!"

"It's a love from distance!" I stubbornly replied. "I don't want to go hiking! I would rather stay in bed and –"

"And what?!" Niven seemed angry with me. "Watch TV? Because if I remember correctly you have to buy a new one since you gave yours to Jared and Kim."

"Ok, then stay in bed and talk to you! The key words here are _stay in bed_!"

"Allegra!" Niven growled at me. He actually _growled_.

I did the only thing natural to do in this sort of situations. I went and changed and half an hour later I was following Niven in the deep green of the forest. He was so enthusiastic about it that soon I was actually happy that I accepted his suggestion. With our backpacks and our special equipment that Niven insisted we should have, we looked like professional climbers. If people would have seen us, they would have laughed. It was so clear that we haven't done this before. Actually, not me anyways.

"It's really beautiful here!" I heard Niven say but I just rolled my eyes, not yet content with admitting that I was actually enjoying myself. The sun was disappearing fast and before I knew it, a teasing rain came over us. I huffed and puffed and this only made Niven roar with laughter.

"C'mon, Allegra! Spill it out!"

"I told you it was going to rain. It rains every freaking day here! I told you we should stay indoors and enjoy our free day together; not going through the rain in a dark forest with God knows what kind of animals!"

"You would have liked to stay at home and just wait for that Embry guy to stop by!" Niven stopped on the pathway and turned around to face me. I made a small step back.

"How do you know?" I asked a little ashamed of myself that I was that obvious.

"Please, Allegra! I know many things about you and most importantly I know when you care about a person the way you shouldn't!" His hard tone took me by surprise.

"What do you mean? You don't like Embry? But you seemed so friendly with him when you met him for the first time!"

"It's not that I don't like him, Allegra! It's what he hides that I don't like!" Niven looked at me for the very first time, with an immense concentration on his face. "Tell me that you didn't notice what kind of guys these men from La Push are and I won't believe you! There's something that they are hiding and I don't like that one bit. Don't get me wrong! I don't say that they are bad people but… I don't know! There is just something amiss here!" He shook his beautiful scared head as if to make all those thoughts go away. "And I want you away from Embry until at least proves that he doesn't have anything else to hide!"

"You're serious!"

"No, I am actually joking!" His cynic words made me flinch and a look of sorry enwrapped me almost instantly. "I'm just saying that you should take care of yourself! And if this means stay a little further from Embry, then by all means, I'll recommend this! And don't make me want to tell Sam about it!"

"Geez, Niven, I can take care of myself!" I felt for a second like a little child ready to stomp my feet on the ground. "I am a fucking adult, you know?! You and Sam exaggerate with this care of me. Not to mention these guys from here too. I don't know what gave you the impression that some thing weird is going on here, but seriously, they have been really kind to me and over protective! I wish everybody would stop freaking tell me what to freaking do every freaking five minutes!" I was screaming now. And Niven was looking at me with a little different look in his eyes. I stopped speaking, finding the whole situation damn ridiculous. Here I was yelling at my best friend, in a God-forsaken forest, far away from civilization, panting all because he was telling me that I should stay away from some people, whom I just met a couple of weeks ago. It was really ridiculous.

"You have changed a little bit, Allegra!" He finally said in a kind voice, so atypical for him.

"I haven't changed, Niven!" I sighed tired already of everything. "I am just fed up with people telling me what to do and how to protect myself. I couldn't protect myself from so-called best friends, when she took my fiancée away and you want me to protect myself from some strangers who have shwed me more kindness than I probably would have deserved. I don't want to be seen as a burden!"

"You're not a burden, Allegra!" Niven whispered, his voice getting even kinder than before.

"Yeah?! The why people constantly worry about me like I am a freaking sloppy child?!" My eyes were embarrassingly watery and it wasn't from the rain that was still pouring over us, wetting our clothes.

"Because most of the times, this is how you behave!" Niven smiled and in one long stride came to me and hugged me. "I just want you to be happy, Allegra, that's why I worry about you so much! You're one of the two people in this world who accept me with no questions asked. Do you think I would sacrifice anything like that? Do you know what gift you have here? You're accepting people, and they feel that almost right away. That's why I want to protect you. I love you, you're like my sister and everything or anyone that dares to threaten you or our happiness must deal with me!"

"I love you too!" I replied quickly hiding my tears in his shoulder blade. "I'm sorry that I yelled at you. You know that I would do anything for you too and you're the brother that I never had. You and Sam are the only family I've got, but you have to let me fly on my own and see what happens!"

"I know!" His muffled voice made me hug him even more tightly, well, at least how much my small stature would allow me. We stayed like this for a little more before finally getting a grip of ourselves and decided to let ourselves go. I smiled again at him not minding the rain anymore.

"And besides, you're the only person who actually convinced me on going on a hike! You won't see that again anytime soon!"

"I know. I am a miracle worker, if I do say so myself!"

"And a very humble one I see!" I laughed at him and we started to follow the path again in the green of the forest. I felt liberated. Saying those things to Niven was like saying them to all the rest and that gave me a strange feeling of peace. I knew it would help me when I would have to face Embry.

I put the hood on my head and looked at the woods. Its green always seemed peaceful to me and in spite that I knew from a very early age what wilderness could do to a person, I never feared the forest. It was protective and the trees seemed to whisper among themselves some long forgotten memories. The hushed sound of the rain was comfortable and it made me aware of the peaceful tranquility which was inside those trees. I was soaked. I knew that much. It was almost stupid of me to walk so calmly like nothing was happening, like I wasn't wet and most likely get a chance to get a really terrible cold and a fever, but I felt hot headed.

I looked up. The trees were so tall and dense that it was almost impossible to see the darkened sky. But the grey of the clouds was still there and it made me realize that the rain wasn't going to stop anytime soon. A heavier drop of rain fell on my cheek, as if smearing it, and it made me feel strange as I started to walk faster, following Niven's footsteps and sighing heavily again. However that damp smell of the forest, the wet leaves, the hard smell of mud and moss made me almost dizzy. It smelled like Embry. I could have walked through it forever and still feel like my place is there.

Suddenly a hushed sound drew my attention. I stopped. I listened hard, looking around me, waiting to see something appear from somewhere.

"Did you hear that?!" I asked Niven who stopped turning back to me again.

"What?!" His confusion made me even more anxious.

"Nothing! It must have been my imagination!" I mumbled feeling stupid.

"C'mon, your paranoid freak!" Niven took me by the hand and dragged me on a steep path which led to a small meadow. "We should eat here!"

"I'm not paranoid!" I snapped back.

"Aha! But you admit you are a freak!" Niven was smirking now full of himself while still keeping my hand in his big one.

"Oh, just shut up, you!" I rolled my eyes and he let go of my hand. "I can walk alone, you know!"

"Ok, pay attention here, so you don't fa-" Suddenly a huge force that I couldn't even see slammed into Niven, knocked the air out of him and threw him a few feet away from me. He slammed into a tree before finally falling down at its base, pale and bloodied face. His scars looked even redder and for a moment I thought that he was dead. He was so place and I couldn't see if he was breathing. What happened? Did he fall? But he wouldn't have flown like that! It wasn't normal!!!

"Niven! Niven!" I howled ready to go after him, ready to follow him when that force came back and threw me in the opposite side, in the small meadow that we wanted to go. The hit blew hard in my chest and I had the distinct impression that perhaps some ribs were broken. For a few tin seconds I couldn't breathe! I was too panicky, laying down like that in the meadow while the rain kept pouring on my face. What was happening? What was happening? What was that…. That force! I felt like a hand pushed me, but it wasn't normally possible! And Niven!!!! I tried to get up and as I did so, I groaned in pain. My head was throbbing and my vision was blurred that at the beginning I didn't realize what where I was. I let go of my backpack. Probably it was the only thing that kept me from having a more serious injury.

The trees had stopped whispering and there was only the sound of the drops of rain falling on the green leaves. The silence was eerie. I looked around. I became aware of the surroundings again. The forest was quiet again and even more sinister as I had expected it would turn due to my vivid imagination. I was listening hard, preparing myself for whatever might come to me. I managed to keep my breath at an even flow and for a moment felt actually really proud of me. If only I would have insisted more on Niven not to come here. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I looked around again. No one. Maybe it was my imagination after all. Maybe my mind was playing tricks, but suddenly just as an answer to my thoughts, the sound came. Of… footsteps… I stood silent… bewildered. Because what I lived until that day, what I was always imagining had never made me prepared for what I have seen coming from behind a tree.

It was a man, soaked just like me. He wasn't very tall and his skinny frame was pushed a little forward as if he was ready to dash after me. He was dressed in some faded blue jeans and a green shirt which had seen better days, He was pale, very pale and his white skin almost instantly made me feel its coldness without even touching him. But what made me crumble to the ground again, what made me want to shout in horror and couldn't, what made me want to puke there instantly because of the terrible horror and fear that I was feeling were his eyes. _His blood shot eyes_. Full of darkness and power. Because he was sensing… no, he _knew_ that I was a frail human and I couldn't possibly do anything against him.

"Hmmm, you do smell tasty!" His cold words made me shiver so badly I couldn't control any muscle within me. He was slowly walking from the opposite direction, liking his lips like he was about to take a bite at me. "He was right! You will be my most precious prey!" Why was he talking like that?

"What-what are you?!" I stuttered in such a small voice that I was sure he didn't hear me yet he surprised me again. He grinned wider, letting his white shiny teeth blind me for a second.

"Oh, poor human doesn't know what I am!" I looked horrified at him as he suddenly disappeared and I felt him right away behind me, with his cold hand on my nape. "I'm your worst nightmare!" He tightened his grip and made me whimper. "You do make some wonderful sounds! You definitely should be a keeper! Would you like me to keep you, Allegra?!"

I tried so hard not to let myself fall in that dark pit of cold panic that I didn't even realized when he was in front of me again, kneeling with a sort of sick twisted reverence. He grabbed my forearm and with his long nail made a wound, making me yelp in pain. He took my forearm to his mouth and started to suck on the blood that was gushing through it. I felt dizzy and I tried to restrain my breath. I didn't want to die, and yet I felt strangely at peace with it. The only two things that were on my mind were the regret that I haven't kissed Embry properly and knowing that somehow I had to do everything in my power to protect Niven. That monster that was in front of me, enjoying my blood so much had come after me. I was starting to feel weak when he finally pulled away, staring at me with those horrible eyes.

"Hm, wonderful! I'm in ecstasy! I can barely contain myself from ripping your neck!" He ripped my sweater and put it on the wound although it felt useless to me. I was already feeling like I had no drop of blood left there. "Press here, darling!" Then he made a step back and then another. He was smirking so content now. "I haven't met someone like you in a while! I will take my time with you!"

"Please-" My voice sounded hoarse, broken by whatever that monster was, by whatever I have done to deserve such a thing. "Please, you can do whatever you want with me, but please spare my friend!" As soon as I said those words, he burst into a maniac laughter.

"Do you think that you are in any position to negotiate with me?! Darling, I must tell you are very naïve!" He sat in front of me, looking as if he was the master puppeteer and I was nothing but a broken puppet. But I felt that terrible need to protect Niven, to help him survive me. I had to do it otherwise that monster would have finished us both.

"Please, I know!" I begged. Begging is good. It always helped people achieve something. "I beg of you, spare my friend!"

"Hmm, interesting!" He hummed some odd song as he came nearer but making an effort into containing his hunger. "So you care more about the safety of your friend rather than yours?"

"Yes!"

"Even if I promise you that I won't harm him, what makes you believe me?! What will stop me from taking his blood away too?! Seriously, are you that naïve or simply stupid?!" He had a point and I couldn't find an answer. If only I could reach to Niven, making sure he was ok, making sue that nothing bad had happened to him. I wished so badly to have a power to make him get up and run, run as far as he could, away from me and this freaking monster; I began to weep. I hated that. I hated that he was there, witnessing my laments, making me feel weak and giving him all the more power. He laughed again as soon as he saw my tears.

"Please, Allegra, don't try that tactics! It never works with me!" He looked satisfied at me, with a new sort of feeling about it. "You know, I really think you are most precious to me! So…." He clapped his hands in a content manner, walking again towards me. "What should we do first?! Your neck looks really good. I think I'll start with-"

I could only see his horrified face right before a fur ball came out of nowhere and attacked him. I would have said he was a wolf, but God didn't create that kind of wolf. It was unnaturally big and my attacker seemed to be horrified by the idea that he was about to battle with it. Just as I was about to scream in horror, because this was about the only thing that I could do, another two wolves appeared out of nowhere, coming to help the other one. A jet black one was really huge, bigger than the other two.

I didn't want to see what was happening to the monster, I had to run. I had to run. I had to run. I repeated this over and over again while the wolves were dragging now an agonizing monster deeper in the woods. I had to run from here before they would come after me too. Two types of monster in a single day were more than enough even with such a large imagination. I looked for them but suddenly the forest was still again. I got trembling hard on the feet. The world was spinning around me and I with it. I tried to steady myself. It was a hard thing to do. I was breathing a little better now, but I was still in panic. Whatever those wolves wanted they would come back again and when they will find me they would probably do the same things they did to the monster. I left my backpack there and start to run for Niven.

As I made my way there, all I could think of was how to get out of this forest and away from those monsters. Since when did La Push have such terrible creatures around? What were they? The monster with the bloodshot eyes… was he a… It couldn't be!!! Those were mythical creatures! They didn't exist! They couldn't possibly exist! I kept looking around making sure that none of those monsters were following me although I couldn't have done anything against them anyways. I could still remember the force of the monster.

I was dirty and sweaty by the time I got to Niven. He was still unconscious and the only thing I did the first time was kneeling and checking for his pulse. When I felt it, I wanted to cry so hard, but there was no time. I didn't want to be weeping again. I checked for other wounds, making sure that he had nothing broken. The only wound that made me worry was his wound on the forehead just above the ending of one of his scars. His face however was still twisted in pain and shock. What was I going to tell him when he would wake up? That a monster with bloodshot eyes attacked us sucked my blood and then was attacked by giant monsters in the shape of some wolves? What was I going to do if he didn't wake up?

Suddenly, I became aware of someone or something behind me. I was at a loss. I turned slowly, knowing that whatever was out there, nothing was good. A few feet away from me was the first wolf that attacked the monster. He was keeping in his huge mouth my back pack. I put myself between him and Niven. At least my friend still had a small chance to survive. Maybe the wolf was going to be satisfied with me and wouldn't want anything else. Or anyone else. Seeing my moves, the wolf put slowly the backpack down and looked at me, leaning his head sideways. I could see a small wound on his front paw. Suddenly he whimpered and slowly he put his front legs down and rested his head on them. He was trying to say something to me. He suddenly didn't seem so vicious. He was just like big freaking dog. No, actually a big mutant dog, that took steroids to grow larger than his brothers. He wasn't going to attack me. I felt that now.

"Did you save me?!" I whispered all of the sudden aware that the wolves didn't attack me at all. They seemed to have been concentrating only on that monster. The wolf only whimpered yet again, as I finally gave up my protective stance and let myself fall on my butt. I was exhausted. I could barely breathe, my arm hurt and I had a headache of the size of China. "Good boy!" I muttered looking at the wolf, which suddenly seemed very proud of him. "I think I had too much for today. I mean, I have been attacked by some monster, saved by the wolves only to be talking now with the said wolves! I think the shock might have made me go crazy." I looked at the wolf, which had such understanding eyes.

I slowly got up again and hesitated. I wanted to go to the wolf, to take care of his wound. He probably got it for me, but he was a wolf. That was obvious. I mean, what possibly stopped him from eating me right then and now? But the again I heard of stories in which animals saved humans. Wild animals too. Maybe he and his friends were the type of animals who liked humans. Yeah, it was great: I was already thinking about the damn wolf as a person already.

"Ok, boy, I'm going to slowly approach you now! Try not to eat me or anything! I would rather you think I had enough for today, ok?" I said to the wolf in a tender voice and he had an amused look in his eyes. Yeah, great, now I thought that a wolf was capable of human emotions. I slowly walked to him but the wolf kept his attentive gaze on me while I was trying to reach him. He never once tried to move, probably understanding that if he did something like that I was going to run like hell. I slowly kneeled in front of him and stretched my hand for his head. Slowly, so incredibly slowly. When it reached his head, I had the most amazing feeling. His fur was so incredibly soft and silky, like nothing I had touched before. "Good boy! Good boy!" I whispered as I started to get bolder and actually scratch him behind his ears. That seemed to do it because he became like putty in my hand. He lowered even more his head and enjoyed the touch.

"You're like a big giant dog!" I whispered to him and instantly he raised his hand and licked me on my cheek. "Ewww, you could at least have warned me about this!" I laughed. Surely, it was a slight maniacal laughter, but who wouldn't be a little over the edge when they would feel what I felt that day?! However the big dog slash mutant wolf seemed rather pleased with himself because he started to wiggle his tail sideways, making him look even more like a dog.

"Ok, let me see your wound, doggie!" He whimpered again and I smiled. "Don't be a kitty now! Show it to me!" he put his paw in front of me like he perfectly understood what I wanted from him. I was yet surprised. I just reached for it when all of the sudden, the wolf gave a cry of pain and stood suddenly on his feet, making me fall on my butt again. He was in pain1 I could feel it! But why? What had happened so badly? He was glaring at me, like I had committed a terrible sin. Maybe he wasn't a human lover after all. Me and my freaking great ideas. I was going to turn into a stake for some giant wolf. But he didn't seem to want to eat me. He was just looking at my forearm and then it finally dawned to me. He saw that I had a wound too.

"Oh, yeah, the wound!" I said in a small scared voice. "The bad man made it too! He scratched my skin with his nail. He wanted my blood!" I shuddered, but it did help the wolf to calm down and leaned down on the ground. I slowly crawled next to him on my knees. He let me caress him again, leaning in my small hand. "See? I'm ok. Now let me see your wound!" I looked at it. It was deep but not life threatening. I took the water from my back pack and slowly poured some on his wound. He whimpered but stayed put. Then I took a piece from what was left from my sweater and improvised a small bandage.

"There you go! See? It wasn't that bad! Now we are brothers in wounds!" He looked as if he was trying to say something. Probably if he was human, he would have actually done it. I caressed his soft fur a little more until I suddenly heard a moan. I turned to Niven. He seemed to want to wake up. At the same time, the wolf got on his feet again and ready to hide in the dark of the forest again.

"Thank you, doggie!" I said to him slowly and he licked me again. I didn't complain though. He was my saviour after all. He suddenly dashed into the dark green of the forest and he disappeared in a second. I looked after him then my attention turned back to Niven who was suddenly trying to open his eyes. I ran to him, all panicky.

"Niven, Niven! Can you hear me?"

"I bloody can, Allegra so stop screaming in my ears!" Niven finally opened his wonderful eyes and looked at me on confusion. "What happened?!" He asked feebly as tried to get up. I helped him and he finally leaned against the tree. I bit my lip before I finally gave him the most obvious answer:

"Guess what?! You slipped!"


	8. Little Red Riding Hood Runs With Wolves

A/N: I am not very satisfied with this one, but that's life_. _This chapter is a little bit dramatic, but this is how it supposes to turn every now and then. Thank you very much again to my reviewers. I tried to update as soon as I could. As always, please read and enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the _Twilight_ series, because I am not Stephenie Meyer, who is the rightful owner! And I don't own Little Red Riding Hood either!

Chapter Eight

_Little Red Riding Hood Runs With the Wolves_

"Guess what?! You slipped!"

There are some things that we do for our friends unconditionally: we buy things for them, we throw surprise parties, we keep them company when they need one and we offer our shoulders to cry on; we give our blood for them if they need it and we stay with them for better or for worse; but most importantly, some times, just sometimes, when the rare occasion appears and we have nothing else to do, we _lie_ to them. We lie about some simple things; we lie about some important things, especially when we know it would bring nothing else but sorrow and pain. As I was looking into Niven's eyes, while he was trying to focus on me, I realized that I couldn't possibly tell him the truth, not that I would know what that truth was anyways. But I couldn't gather the strength to make myself believed and trusted. I was at a loss of words to tell him what had happened, how it broke into my heart and I was sure that I wasn't going to be able to take it out of me. Besides, it would have become like a shadow between us and then there was the other feeling, the feeling that it should remain everything sealed deep within my soul and not let anyone find out the truth.

So I did the best to hide my emotions, my terrified self that still couldn't possibly comprehend what had been going on in that meadow and hide my feelings deep within me. Therefore I was going to lie to Niven, lie my head off and hopefully he would believe me.

"I slipped?!" Niven asked me as if I had said the most absurd thing in my life. "I never slip, Allegra!"

"Really?!" I had to be tough, I had to hide. Deeper, much deeper. Forget everything, everything that has happened. "Then what do you remember that happened, oh, great man of the mountains?!"

"I remember turning back to you and try to warn you…." Niven had a concentrated frown before finally admitting: "And then nothing! I don't remember squat!"

"That's because you did slip, your highness!" Irony was another great weapon. I got up and walked to my backpack. I was so sure of myself with every movement that I made and now he was listening to me very closely. "I thought I heard something and I tried to warn you, but of course it was my only stupid imagination and then, before I could even see what was happening, you decided to take a fall and see what happens!"

I returned to him, this time surer in movements and demeanor. Niven closed his eyes, trying to remember something. The only thing that came to my mind was a little prayer towards God for Niven to have forgotten everything. I didn't want questions, I didn't want answers. All I wanted was forgetfulness.

"I can't believe I made such a stupid thing!" He finally mumbled and opened his eyes just in time to see me pouring some water on his gushing wound from the forehead. He winced but his eyes had a tender look. "I scared you, didn't I?!"

"You didn't scare me, Niven! You fucking made me piss the shit out of me!" My voice was turning even raspier with every word. "I told you we should have stayed in bed and talk but then you wanted to play hiking in the woods! Next time when such a brilliant idea comes into your mind, do to all a fucking favour and quit it, before you try it! Surely you can do that, don't you?!" As I washed it, the wound wasn't bleeding anymore and I felt satisfied. I looked back at him and he had an apologetically look on his face. It made me feel damn guilty but it was a whole lot better to feel this that to actually explain him the real reason behind our stupid wounds.

"I'm sorry, Allegra! I just thought we should do this and have fun! You playing Little Red Riding Hood and all had a certain appeal to me!" He smirked at me, but that did it. I started to laugh so hard I had to stop and breathe for a couple of seconds before continuing. He had not freaking idea that indeed I had been even for a short period more Little Red Riding Hood than he will ever know. What was even funnier was the fact that instead of being eaten by the big bad wolf, I had actually been saved by one. Of course my maniacal laughter (it had nothing funny in it) made Niven frown even harder and looked at me like he was about to kill me or at least strangle me in a painful way.

"Could you bloody stop that, Allegra?! You're getting on my nerves!" I finally toned down a little bit just in time to see Niven realizing something that I have forgotten: my appearance, because I definitely looked much worse than I thought. I could see how his eyes were turning wider, registering my shredded sweater, my wound on my forearm, the dirt and sweat on my face. Each detail was as bad as I thought the moment I saw them through his eyes. "Allegra, but what happened to you?" Niven's voice got so worried that he almost wanted to come instantly next to me.

"It's all right, Niven! Nothing bad happened to me!" I stalled the time, because I didn't want to alarm him even more and to tell you the truth, I didn't look for an explanation on why I looked like a freaking chewing toy for the wolves.

"What do you mean, nothing happened to you?! You look like shit!" He snapped at me, knowing full well that this was going to make me talk.

"Well, excuse me for panicking, Niven!" I glared at him before finally coming with a plan. "When I saw you fall, I got desperate and tried to come to you quickly but then knowing me, of course I had to do the same stupid mistake that you did. I slipped and fell too. I hurt my arm, but besides a few bumps and bruises here and there, I am fine."

"What about your sweater?!" He mumbled feeling again guilty for being so sloppy.

"I thought I made myself a bandage out of it. Guess I'm not very good at it!"

"Jesus, what did you think you were? A participant at a survival show?! I have the damn first aid kit in my backpack!" He rolled his eyes and I knew in that moment that he believed me. That was probably because I hadn't lie to him before in my entire life. Somehow I guessed this wasn't going to be the last one as well.

"I didn't think, Niven! I never think in this sort of situations because I had never been in freaking one before! But I'm glad that you mention this only now! Couldn't you have told me from the very beginning?!"

"Calm down, Allegra! Just take my backpack and let's take care of our wounds!" I looked at him but seeing him acting natural again without one bit of doubt made me feel so much better. I took his backpack and pulled out the first aid kit. I attended for his wound and then he treated mine. My head was still throbbing and he gave me a pill too. I pulled from my backpack another sweater that I took just in case and put it on. I washed my face and when I was ready, I helped Niven get up.

"Are you all right?" I asked him as soon as I put him on his feet. His face was pale and he still didn't look that well to me, but considering what we went through, I would have said that we looked mighty fine.

"Yeah, just give me a minute to get used to the world again!" Niven smiled at me trying to reassure me and I had to hug him. My arms went around his waist almost instantly with a fierceness that I never knew before. His arms caught me right away. Hearing his heart beat on my cheek, feeling his breath coming up and down was the best thing of my life. I inhaled his scent and tried to be happy about the whole damn thing. "I'm ok, Allegra!" He whispered gently at me probably thinking I have some sort of post traumatic stress. The poor man had no idea the extent of that shock whatsoever. "I really am!" He whispered again and finally caressed my head.

"I know! I was just so…scared." More like terrified, but he certainly didn't want that to hear that from my mouth. I snuggled a little bit more, like a spoiled brat before I heard him again.

"So I guess no more hiking for us any time soon!" He smiled again as he pulled me away from him.

"Never!" I replied viciously and then smirked. "Unless you want me to tell Sam about the whole affair. I am sure she will be more than happy to reverse her attention to you and start babysitting _you_."

"You wouldn't!" His horrified face made me laugh that tensed laugh again.

"Sure I would! Especially if you're not taking me out of this damn forest anytime soon! I just want to go home!"

"Ok, let's go!" Niven looked up and smiled. "At least the rain stopped!"

I just nodded and followed him back on the path. We didn't say much afterwards and he didn't notice my panic every time I would hear something strange, not that I would warn him about it anyways. I followed his every move making sure that he was all right and that the wound on his forehead wasn't more serious than it led me to believe. The trees of the forest were whispering again as a chilly wind was caressing their leaves every now and then. It wasn't however such a beautiful forest in my mind anymore. I constantly thought that someone was watching us and I never thought that it would take so much time to get the hell out of there. As I continued to walk, making sure to answer every now and then to the conversation that Niven was trying to pull off, I realized that the next few days were going to be tough. I had a strong mind, I had the power to fight almost everything but what happened in the woods was far from normal and I badly needed an explanation. Not sure who was going to give it to me though.

One thing was sure: I had to act my whole role to the very end, make sure that Niven wasn't going to suspect anything and that he wouldn't say much about the whole thing afterwards. I hoped that in a couple of months, this whole day would be nothing more than a dream, a nightmare that I would try to forget. Maybe my mind was at a loss with everything that had happened but I was going to make damn sure that Niven was staying the hell out of it.

When we got out of the forest, it was like some strange burden was lifted off my shoulders. I looked back at it and thought for a moment that I saw something moving, but I blamed my damn imagination for it. Now I was actually happy that I wasn't staying so close to the woods like Emily and Sam did.

When I entered into the house, I forgot completely everything else. Just the familiarity and security improved my humour.

"I'm going to take the shower first!" Niven interrupted the silence, grinning all content and pleased with himself.

"Sure, let me be the pig in the family!" I rolled my eyes while letting my backpack fall in the living room and just let myself fall on the sofa.

"But of course, my sweetheart! I am older and therefore in more need to make myself attractive to people!" Niven let his backpack on the floor next to mine and measured me with his eyes. "You do look like crap, Allegra!"

"Thank you, Niven! I actually do feel like one!" I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply the smell in my house. The familiarity of it made me feel much better than I thought it would. I should have known something was amiss with the day the moment I woke up with that doctor's call. It should have been more than obvious that doctor Warren brought his bad karma to my life.

"You can take the shower first!" I heard Niven's whisper next to me.

"Nah, it's ok!" I opened my eyes and looked around to him. "I still have to prepare some dinner for us…"

"How about we watch afterwards a movie and go to sleep earlier?!"

"That sounds like a nice plan to me!" I smiled and we both got up at the same time.

We did as we planned. I thought for a moment that it would have been nice to do that from the very beginning, seeing how the day went, but I wasn't the type of person who would do that. I prepared the dinner while Niven took a shower and then when he got out, I let myself slip away under the hot steamy water. It was such a pleasant sensation, making me forget the coldness of that stranger, making me slip into oblivion, although I cringed at the idea that I would have to go to sleep and maybe see those horrible eyes again. I almost felt pity for myself if it hadn't been something so uncharacteristic of me. I changed into some comfortable clothes and I had a nice conversation with Niven over our dinner.

When later, after watching a movie, we decided to go to sleep, I was surprised to feel his nice arms enwrapping me, but they gave me a nice feeling of security and perhaps this was the best thing of all day. I snuggled into his arms and let myself drift into a dreamless sleep. I was unconsciously grateful for that towards nay freaking superior force that was out there and responsible for that blessing.

I woke up at five o'clock in the morning. I watched the alarm clock showing with its red letters the time. I blinked a couple of time before realizing that nothing bad would come off of it. I heard the shower: Niven was already preparing himself for the trip back. He would have torment himself a little bit before arriving home. I got up and went in the kitchen; feeling tired although I have slept well and nothing bad, not even a glimpse of a nightmare, came to torment me. That was good, I guessed. I started to prepare breakfast when I heard Niven coming down the stairs.

"Good morning, sunshine!" He said sweetly kissing my forehead before smirking at me: "Man, I can see that you already start to miss me if you sacrificed your precious sleep for me."

"Hell, no!" I pushed him towards the table, where I already arranged some plate with scrambled eggs and bacon. "I just want to make goddamn sure you're leaving and you're not coming back anytime soon!"

"Awww, that's just too sweet, Allegra!" He sat at the table eyeing the food in front of him. "So that means no poison in the scrambled eggs?"

"None, just some rat one! Enough to make you feel horrible but not to kill you! I'm sure you'll make it, cupcakes!" I answered ironically while I started to eat my cereals. Niven of course rolled his eyes to me before digging in. He knew better than to argue my options of food at breakfast.

"You love me too much!" He said ironically still with his mouth full.

"I know, but somebody has to do it!" I took another spoonful of cereals before continuing: "Now, can you please tell Sam that I am ok and that I don't need her to worry?"

"Sure thing, although I assure you that my words won't mean much to her! You know how she thinks that I always pick your side!"

"I know, I know! But I least I want you to try!"

"I will but I'm not promising you anything!"

"Of course!"

"But on the other hand I want you to promise me something!" His serious tone made me look into his eyes again, just in time to see how that frown appeared back on his forehead.

"You're so selfish! You want me to promise you something, while you don't!"

"Well, this is more serious!" He started to play with the food. Hmm, that was never a good sign in my books. "It's regarding Embry."

"Not again! You made yourself perfectly clear yesterday in the woods, Niven! Rest assured I will take into consideration what you told me, but stop being such a worrywart! It really doesn't suit you."

"Shut up, Allegra and listen to me!" When he made sure he had my attention again, he continued: "I say this with my utmost care and love for you. You have to be sure that you know him a little more before committing to him. You don't have the ability to pick nice guys for you. They either cheat on you or leave you, so stop with the rolling of your eyes and listen to me. He's nice. I can tell that he cares a lot about you and I know you see him more than just a friend. But I know that he has some secrets and he will be reluctant into sharing them with you."

"How would you know that? You only met him once!" I mumbled not liking the conversation at all.

"It takes one to know one, remember?" He let himself lean on the back of the chair. "I know I have some secrets and I admit I am the last person on earth to make other people tell theirs. But you have to make sure you know more about him before going out with him or something around those lines."

"I love when you're playing the protective brother role!" I was sarcastic, I really was but taking into consideration that I had been gone through a lot these last few days, I was ready to forgive myself very easily.

"Don't speak like that, Allegra! Just promise me at least that you will reconsider everything before doing one of your stupid stunts!"

"Man, a lot of people sure like to call me stupid nowadays!" I rolled my eyes and I finally got up from the table. As I washed my bowl, I said to him in a soft voice: "Embry is nothing like you imagine him to be, Niven! I am sure he would tell me much more about himself if it was really important! And he will, I am sure of that!" I turned to my friend who was now eating again and every once in a while gazing to me. "I like it here. I like it a lot and though there are certain things amiss here, I am sure I can handle everything. I don't freaking crush and burn, Niven! You know me better than this!"

"I know I do! I just want what's best for you!"

"I know you do, but like I told you yesterday, you have to let me go! Both you and Sam! You have to stop babysitting me and finally let go of me!"

"I think I see your point, Allegra!" He finally finished the meal and brought his plate to me. "And I'll make sure we won't bother you so often with this type of discourse. But then again, if you do actually get involved with that hot ass, then I want to know every kinky detail that you can muster. And be sure you won't leave anything out!"

"That's the Niven I know!" I laughed slapping him over his shoulder. "The kinky one who would do anything to get into someone's pants!"

"I'm after all your male gigolo!" He laughed back, leaning on the counter next to me.

"I have created a monster!"

"Cupcakes, too bad that I am not a little younger! I have seen the other night many young minds that only too eagerly would let themselves corrupted by my wicked self."

"Oh, God, I don't even want to know what crossed your mind back then!"

"I can always give you ideas!"

"No, thank you!" I exclaimed a little too quickly for my liking. Niven just smirked at me and went to get his bag, as I followed.

"So take care on the road and please call me when you arrive home!" I said to him as he was putting his jacket on, ready to leave.

"I will, I will; don't fret too much, mother!"

"Son, don't make me spank you!"

"It's that an invitation?!"

"You're too kinky for your own good!"

"I know!" He hugged me fiercely. "You just think about what I said, ok?" He kissed me on the head and let me go.

"I will! Take care, bro!"

"You too, sis!" He grinned widely and opened the door. He put his little bag in the back of his sports car and went to the driving seat. He waved at me again as he started the engine and slowly but surely left my driveway. I waved back feeling myself a little melancholic. It had been nice having Niven around me but now I had to take care of myself.

Alone again. The house felt a little empty. I went back into the house, straight to the living room. When I moved around here, I bought some books retelling the stories of the native people. The legends were the only source to help me find out the truth about what happened in the woods. I knew that worse things were yet to come for me. I pulled out at least a dozen of books that I had regarding legends and everything. I was however more interested into the wolves rather than the monster with the red eyes. I was trying really hard to forget about him and about what he told me.

I wasn't surprised to see that the wolves were involved in many legends, most of the times seen as protectors – in few legends, very few, they were seen as vicious gods. But, most of the times, they were good and I wanted to believe that, thinking back at the kind wolf. Just the thought of it made me feel more comfortable with the idea that I was looking legends of some animals that killed something in front of me and I seriously didn't want to know what was going to happen if they hadn't showed up in time. But, then my eyes got a little wider, when I saw in a book the Quileute legends regarding the wolves. Now, this had to be really interesting. I checked the few lines under the title but it didn't offer much information other than the fact that the tribe believed that when needed, the warriors could transform themselves into wolves to protect their families and the legacy of the tribe. Yeah, sure, like that was going to happen anytime soon. My mind was barely keeping pace with the existence of some good, almost human wolves. I wasn't ready for any people transforming themselves into wolves. That would have been interesting to see though!

I don't know how much time I spent reading the legends and finally getting a little theory of my own, when I heard a knock at my door. It startled me since I had been so involved in reading. It was calm but at the same time decisive and I knew instantly that this had to be Embry Call. I smiled against my better judgment as I went to open the door for him. He looked as if he was determined to do something; he must have been preparing hard for our discussion. He looked worried and relieved all at the same time. The man was an inexhaustible source of contradictory emotions.

"Hey, Allegra!" His husky voice, deeper than before, sent shivers down my spine.

"Hey, stranger!" I said as I let him walk into my house. His towering stature made me feel almost immediately secured. He was wearing a black T-shirt which showed more of his muscles rather than trying to hide them. His cut offs were this time of a navy blue but, damn, it showed his beautiful sexy ass so well that I raised my head towards the sky and murmured a little "_thank_ _you!_". Just seeing that, it made me feel like a privileged and blessed being.

I followed him with a pleased smirk and he looked at me in confusion when he saw the sea of books spread all over in the living room.

"A little bit of research, that's all!" I kept my smirk while finally picking up some of the books that were spread on the sofa, so he could sit somewhere. "I see that you don't have a problem with the cold outside or the rain for that matter."

"I run on high temperatures." He winked at me before he continued, picking up one of the books that was still opened: "Research on the wolves?" He hesitated a little bit. "So I guess you see them more than fluffy animals after all?"

"Yeah, something like that." I chased a solitary thought away before looking at him while he made himself comfortable on my sofa. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No, thanks! I'm on duty later!" He looked around checking out everything, but avoiding my gaze. He was looking for his words and I wondered what I was going to do now that he was finally here.

"I see." Actually I didn't understand anything at all, but I wasn't in the mood of telling him that. "So did you come to bring Lizzie's contact details?" I knew I was bad but as soon as I mentioned her name, he blushed heavily, having a guilty look on his face. "C'mon! You knew that was coming!" I added smirking.

"Actually, no, I didn't!" A cute little frown appeared on his forehead, while his breath was a little heavier than I thought. He looked strained again, as if I was ready to throw him out of the house before he would have a chance to say anything else.

"Jesus, Embry, calm down!" I exclaimed sitting next to him. "You're making me feel like a cheated woman all over again! You're like the husband that tries to tell the wife about his sordid affairs when the wife actually doesn't want to hear shit!"

"Wait! You have been cheated before?!" Talking about people hearing only what they want to hear. The man had a talent for flirting what he wanted to hear. He was even more upset than he was at the beginning and I wanted to just put my hand on his forhead and make all those wrinkles go away, but at the moment I wasn't capable of muster all that courage.

"Yeah, I have!" I let my head on his petrified shoulder and his arm enwrapped on my shoulders as if it was its rightful place. I snuggled a little more into his arm, feeling completely different from the time when I snuggled into Niven's arms. It was so much more than a simple embrace, so many more feelings, so much more intensity. I swallowed hard before closing my eyes and continuing:

"My ex-boyfriend cheated on me with one that I so-called my best friend. The pitiful bastard was such a cliché that I pitied him, right before I broke his arm in my fury."

"You did what?" He sounded shocked by the whole idea, yet thoroughly amused.

"I know. I don't look the violent type!" I smirked arrogantly keeping my eyes closed and indulging into the sensation of having him around me, of feeling his heat so close to my cheek. "I thought of breaking the windows to his car at the beginning, but then again the idea of actually making him feel a little physical pain warmed me up. Of course, I didn't want to break his hand, but since I did it, I didn't feel sorry."

"You're a really dangerous woman!" He mumbled, not knowing exactly how to take the news of me being so violent. "But he deserved it. If he was such an unfortunate bastard not to see what a great woman he had in front of him. Because, honestly, Allegra, I don't see what guy in his right mind would cheat on you!"

"Thanks, I guess a girl is always in need to hear that!" I smiled against the fabric of his T-shirt, feeling my lips absorbing his unnatural heat.

"No need to thank me. Although I would have liked to see that bastard's face when you broke his hand! It must have been a truly satisfying scene."

"Yeah, you can say that." A peaceful silence fell over us and for a few minutes I just enjoyed myself sitting like that. But as always, I was a masochist and I couldn't possibly let myself to be so at peace. I had to ruin everything in just a second: "I like Lizzie, Embry!" I whispered and felt his body tensing with each word I said. "I like her a lot! She seems a very nice person and I just don't understand why you would leave someone like her."

"Please, Allegra, don't ask me that!" His voice sounded so pained that I opened my eyes and looked at him astonished. His black eyes were so close to me and I could almost feel his breath on my lips. If I could reach just a little more, if I could lean just a little more, I could feel those divine lips again on mine. I could taste their wonderful scent and I could mark them as mine, forgetting anything in the world. I felt the time has stopped. I prayed to God that at least he would make a movement, but he didn't. He was as hypnotized as I was.

His eyes were concentrating on my lips, as if he was measuring something, as if it was new a privilege just to sit like that with me. I wanted to tell him that instant that if he was going to make me his, he should goddamn hurry up. But there was something holding him back. I could feel by the way his jaw was tensed, by the way he was fighting a need that was bigger than him, by the way his arm tightened around my shoulders as if protecting me from something. I was ready to fall apart when he finally whispered, still avoiding my gaze:

"I have thought that I lost you!" It took me a few seconds to understand his words and when it finally dawned on me what he said, I couldn't help myself but laugh. Yes, laugh, because it was such a ridiculous thing to say at that moment. His face was so hurt that I could almost instantly feel his pain. Actually _feel_ it, but that didn't stop me from laughing. I got up from the coach and went to the window, not sure how I was going to proceed next. Normally a nice common girl like me should be happy over the top that a gorgeous guy like him just said such a sappy sentence, but the reality was different.

"Lose me?!" I finally repeated, calming myself down a little bit. "Lose me, Embry?! How? If you don't own me! If you never had me in the first place!" I knew that the words sounded harsher than I wanted, but I continued: "It's just like the other night! You and your friends were so anxious that I might have thrown a fit or something, that I might have let myself drown in the gloom and taking everyone with me. Jesus, have some faith in me! Since when do I belong to you?! Since when do _you_ belong to me?!"

"It wasn't like that, Allegra!" He sounded annoyed somehow by what I have said, but it wasn't his time to be like that. His eyes flushed with anger. "I know that I don't own you and I wasn't definitely referring to that! And people didn't think you were going to freak out!"

"Really?! You should have seen people's faces when I told them I had to say something to Lizzie. I mean, c'mon! Do I look like a freaking drama queen?! Do I look like someone who would jump at the throat of the ex-girlfriend of someone whom she just met a couple of weeks ago?!" The tension was finally leaving me but it didn't put a stop to my big mouth and I could see how my words would damage him, but you see this was exactly that freaked me out even more: how come he cared so much about me? How come he wanted every bit of my attention? Why such a wonderful guy like him would look at such a common girl like me?! And why was I so uncontrollably drawn to him?

"No, Allegra, of course you don't! But-"

"No _but_, Embry!" I cut him off. "And what's with the freaking weird thing that you told Lizzie? About how you were going to leave her someday, in case something was going to happen? What's up with that? People think I am the freaking drama queen but they don't see you freaking out?"

"I have my reasons, Allegra!" He was really upset now. He got up from the coach and looked at me with a different look, a sort of annoyance slash _I-would-have-wanted-to-beat-the-shit-out-of-you-if-you-were-a-man_. "My relationship with Lizzie is different. I know what I said to her sounded strange and maybe even hurtful, but she was a mature woman and she knew what she was getting into from the very beginning. I know that the condition that I put was a horrible one, but it was the best thing I could do to protect her."

"Well, let me just say that you haven't done a very good job with that!" I flared back at him, trying to understand why I was so pissed off, probably because I had just realized the other day that I was falling in love with him, that was the freaking _why_.

"But it's not your business, is it, Allegra?" He looked at me with anger. "The things are already difficult as they are, so stop complicating them more than they should be. My relationship with Lizzie is after all something strictly related between me and her. I handled it the best I could, giving the circumstances, because there are some things out there which are far from our power to control!"

"But I don't understand, Embry!" I whined, because I was afraid, so afraid that he was going to tell me the same things someday.

"I know you don't and I wish you did, but it's not the time yet, Allegra! Trust me! This is the only thing that I ask you: to trust in me!"

"Don't you think that trust is earned and then asked for it?!"

"I damn know that!" He passed his hand through his cropped hair and I instantly felt the desire to do the exactly same thing. "But I must ask you something: you're so ready to give everything to people in general; why not offering me this in return?!"

"Because you're different!" I blurted before I could say something else. I looked at him a little bit astonished at the whole idea, that I had said something like that to him, remembering all over again Niven's warnings.

"How come I am different?" He asked in a tired voice. I bit my lip looking at him.

"I don't know!" I shrugged off his question. "You just are!"

"That doesn't help me much, Allegra! You're making things always so difficult! God, you're so stubborn! If I ask you to take care of yourself, you do the opposite; if I tell you not to try anything stupid, then you go and jump off cliffs. So if I ask you for your trust, you won't give it to me!" He sighed sitting back on the sofa and I felt relieved that he didn't leave. I almost expected him to do that.

"Why do you want my trust so badly?" I whispered and looked at him intensely, but I was sure that it couldn't compare to his intense flame-like gaze. For a moment I thought he was going to burn me with his eyes. The intensity of the yearning made me swallow hard.

"Because I just need it! It's vital to me! I want you to trust me!" He emphasized each word, finally getting up and slowly approaching me. He put his big hands on my shoulders and their heat made me feel incredibly warm and protected. "I want you to trust me, no questions asked and I promise you, I really promise you that you will have all your answers faster than you would think!"

I wondered if that was the smart thing to do; of course I never asked questions to Niven about what he did for a leaving or where he was disappearing for short periods of time, and I still trusted him. But with Embry things were different: maybe it was this strange bond that connected us so early after meeting with each other; maybe it was the intensity with which he looked at me every time I was in his sight. I don't know what it was actually: maybe just his eyes, his incredible kind eyes looking like me like a silly puppy right now, holding his breath while waiting for my answer. I wanted to know right then the goddamn answers but I was sure that he wasn't going to give me any. I rolled my eyes in defeat.

"Fine, fine! I trust you! You have my trust! But don't think I'll buy you a sports car just yet!" I grinned cheekily at him and he just laughed. Hearing that sexy sound made me happier than I thought I would ever be.

"Ok, I'll wait for it a little longer! I'll find a way to convince you somehow!" He smirked at me and I knew that I would have done anything for him by the way my knees turned into jelly. He took his hands of my shoulders and I felt the regret of missing that heat. But he didn't step away from me and I looked at him enquiringly. He was battling with that need again and I thought for a moment that he was going to lose the battle. He took another step making us come even closer than before.

"You know what I like so much about you, Allegra?! That you are such a generous person! And brave too!" His voice turned huskier. "So why not seal our deal with a kiss?"

"I think that might be a very good idea, Embry!" I gasped for air. "Just to make sure everyone respects the agreed terms."

His face turned serious and I swallowed hard in anticipation. I knew what he was going to do and felt all warm inside again. I forgot about my problems. In that instant, in the whole world there was only me and Embry. His thumb caressed my cheek while he looked greedily at my mouth. I parted a little bit my lips to make him understand that it was all right for him to proceed. Still his greedy and burning kiss made me gasp against his lips. It wasn't a soft one, yet it had its tenderness and possessiveness that made me grab his neck and pull myself closer to him. He groaned out of sheer pleasure as I passed my fingers through his hair. He gripped me tightly, until my breasts were flattened against his chest. His heat engulfed me and made me dizzy with the genuine passion that I was feeling. The attraction between us electrified the air and I moaned, blushing heavily but unable to control myself when I felt his tongue taking possession of my own. I tasted him and wanted to feel him even more. With one hand I was caressing his hair while with the other I gripped his nape. It took some time before we let go, grasping for air, yet unable to pull apart. Forehead to forehead, we smiled at each other and I knew I was ready. Ready to confront anything that might come into my life, ready to fight as long as he was there for me. Everything was going to be fine. I smiled before kissing him again. This time it was his turn to be surprised and I felt him smiling against my lips before lovingly nibbling them. I moaned again shamelessly but I had to hide my face into his shoulder blade later when we pulled away again.

"That was an incredible seal, if I say so myself!" I mumbled happy that he was still holding me in his arms.

"You always have to have the last word, don't you?" I guessed his muffled smile against my hair.

"No, but I try my best to have it." He finally let go of me and I badly felt the need to sit down, but such weakness had to be shown later so I just smiled at him, still flushed while he seemed in the cookoo land. He was happy, I could easily see that.

"So we agree on the said terms I guess!" I mumbled trying not too look to emotional.

"I guess we are."

"Let me just add one more thing, Embry, just so to make things clear!" I regained myself again and I looked serious to him. "If you dare to break the pact, I'm not coming after you with a German dictionary like I did with my ex. I am freaking coming with a freaking crow bar, because I'm not sure I could hurt you otherwise. And you'd better be ready to face the consequences. And don't think that I will let myself wait for an eternity for your damn answers too. My trust has an expiration date, my friend, not matter how sexy and an incredible kisser you are. Got that?!"

"Yes, m'am!" He grinned cheekily at me.

"I'm glad I made myself understood." I grinned back and then became much more relaxed. "Now please, give me Lizzie's contact details because I have an author signing autographs session to discuss with her and I can't wait for you to decide giving them." He looked a little panicked at me before I continued: "Oh, relax; I'm not going to ask her how good you're in bed or anything like that! I think I have already made that opinion on my own!"

"Already?!" He smirked at me full of himself, as I gave him a post it and a pen. "I had known from the very beginning that you are a little pervert, Allegra!"

"No more than you, Embry Call! That's for sure!" I mumbled flushed again with a blush so heavy that even my tiniest cells were screaming the alarm. He grinned back.

"Now wouldn't you just love that about me?!"

"Yes, what can I say? I have always a sucker for your type!" I rolled my eyes and he looked at me. As I took the paper out of his hand, he finally noticed the bandage on my forearm and caught my hand in his hot big one. Honestly, I was surprised that he saw it only then, taking into consideration what an overprotective bastard he was, but of course now I had to face his questions. However I was taken a little aback seeing that he wasn't so panicky.

"Does it hurt badly?" He whispered, waiting for my answer but still staring at the bandage.

"Nah, it was just a… scratch. The branches attacked me yesterday when I went hiking with Niven. Let me just say I'm not planning on doing that again." I shuddered and he again didn't seem keen in asking me questions about how I got the wound. I would have expected him to ask me all sorts of questions and then perhaps curse Niven from not paying attention. But he didn't do that. It was almost as if he knew I didn't want to remember that part.

"Does it burn or anything?" He asked me again in a dead voice and that made me look at him surprised.

"No, not at all. Why do you ask?"

"I was just thinking that there re some plants in the woods which are poisonous and who knows what you… you touched." He looked at me. "And I bet you didn't go to the hospital to have a look at it."

"And I am not planning on doing it. It's fine; it's just a scratch, Embry! Stop looking at it like it's a bloody death wound!" I snapped at him seeing as he was covered with pain again. I swear this man would die even if I would have something worse. Before I could act, he leaned and kissed gently the bandage. The sensation of his lips burned me even through the thick material. He kissed three or maybe four times before finally let go of my hand.

"I definitely feel much better now!" I joked, but he just looked at me with that mysterious yearning on his face and smiled kindly at me.

"I am glad!" I am embarrassed to admit that even now I melt at that memory, thinking how he made me feel so wonderful and precious to him with just on look.

"Would you like to have lunch with me?" I asked suddenly to stop feeling that quantity of emotions in just one round.

"Sorry, but like I said, I'm on duty, but I'll call you later, ok?" I could see his genuine regret so I didn't push the matter forward.

"Sure thing!" I followed him to the door and he kissed me gently before he got out. I sighed contently and he just smiled back.

"I might get used to that!" he said before getting into his old car. Maybe the idea with the new car wasn't a bad one after all.

"Me too!" I replied back, not knowing what else to say. He horned twice before finally leaving my driveway.

When I went back to my living room, I wasn't interested anymore in legends and in finding the truth about what happened in the woods. I was just happy and high on Embry to give a crap about anything else. I think that this was after all my biggest mistake back then: the fact that I haven't been interested anymore in anything. Because of course, that bloody thing came bite my ass when I least expected. It didn't happen in the first few days. I was just too happy to meet with Embry to have our usual walks interrupted now every now and then a very passionate kiss which would let us breathless and smirking happily to one another. It was such a pleasant thing to wake up with the thought that I would see him that I didn't see the signs; I wasn't prepared when it finally happened.

As usual, I went to sleep that night high with fuzzy freaking feelings that were so unlike me that I can't have kept my grin out of my face for the life of me. I got asleep almost as soon as put my head on the pillow. I was tired. All day, I painted and worked for a new book, although I didn't say anything to Sam yet. I was just happy that my inspiration wasn't failing me yet. Thinking happy thoughts…well, that never did the trick with me.

It was two in the morning when I woke up screaming my head out. I screamed so hard that I almost felt myself left without a voice. Horrible tears of panic stung my eyes as I tried to catch my breath looking with wide eyes within the darkness of the room to see anything menacing. I sweated so hard that my nightgown was soaked. My hair was stuck to my cheeks and neck and it felt suffocating. I tried to look at the watch and when I saw the red letters, I couldn't help myself but hit it so hard that it flew in the other corner of the room, breaking into pieces. I switched on the light, trembling hard.

"It was just a nightmare, Allegra!" I whispered harsh. "Get a grip of yourself! Get a grip of yourself! It was just a nightmare!"

The dream was at fault. I should have seen it coming. I should have prevented it somehow, but it was beyond my powers to control it. The monster, the monster with the bloody eyes was after me again and I felt all useless again, knowing for a fact that I was going to die for sure and this time not even the wolves were there to save me. I felt that horrible monster's lips all over me, sucking my blood. I couldn't say it, I couldn't say it but my mind kept pushing forward the idea. It had been a _vampire_ that attacked me. It was the only supernatural being that I knew it thirsted for human blood. And yet he had been so different from the legends. I knew that vampires weren't coming out in the broad day light. And yet he did.

My shivering wouldn't cease so I changed into a t-shirt and some sweat pants. I sat on the bed, not wanting to go to sleep again. I tried to forget the images that were hnting my brain, but I couldn't chase them away. They were there, constantly reminding me that I couldn't forget that I shouldn't forget that it was something out there. It has been almost a week since the attack. I thought I was over this, I thought I moved on, that Embry filled my thoughts so completely that I didn't have to think about anything else. And yet, here I was so weak now, wishing for him to be here with me, wishing to just call him and make him get over to me, holding me in his hard arms and protecting me from what was there.

But I couldn't possibly tell him about what has happened to me. He would think that I was crazy and I couldn't possibly risk him hearing what I screamed. I finally picked up the guts to go down stairs for a glass of water, on my way down switching on all the lights in the house. I felt more comfortable like that. If I could just keep an eye on everything that surrounded me, maybe just maybe I would feel more secure.

I filled a glass of water and drank it almost instantly. I looked on the window that was in front of the sink. The darkness outside wasn't as impenetrable as I would have expected it to be. The moon was playing hide and seek with the clouds but it cast every now and then some rays which would caress the tops of the trees and the houses in the distance. The wind wasn't blowing, so there was stillness in the air that made me want to go up and paint the whole image. The moon surely gave a magical touch to the whole scenery. It was when a playful ray shone suddenly that I saw him and let my glass fall hard on the floor. It was the wolf that had saved me back in the woods, staying silently within the darkness of the night and staring at my house as if he was expecting something.

It was strange but suddenly I felt tears of relief coming down my cheeks. If he was there, I felt so much safer. I didn't care at the moment if he would tear down my door, grab me and making me his chewing toy, I was just so happy and felt so secure with him being there. Of course my rational side started to scream at me to freaking run upstairs and don't look at him, but I was in a trance. I went on the hallway, grabbing a jacket and some trainers and before I knew what I was doing, I was out of the door and just walking slowly to him. He was staying next to the tree line, almost ready to go back there.

I realized that I was praying for him to stay, not to go away and let me alone there again. It was strange that I had such a certainty that he was the wolf that saved me but then again I didn't want to think otherwise. As I approached him, he stared at me with incredible eyes, darker than the night and for a moment I stopped. I was a few feet away from him and he was standing up now.

"Hey, boy! Remember me?!" I whispered again being conscious of how ridiculous I was speaking with a wolf in the middle of the night, but it felt right. Illogically right. He sat down again and let his head resting on his front paws. I guess it was a sign that he did recognize me. I slowly approached him and kneeled down in front of him. I observed right away that he didn't have my bandage anymore on his paw. "Hey, you should lend me your healing powers! I am still wounded, you know?!" I showed him my scratch which was know a deep dark wound. He whimpered and licked it in a flash of a second. "I don't think that this might work. Someone before you kissed it and it didn't work either." I smiled and I started to caress his fur again. I felt so at peace in that moment, so comfortable that I didn't want to leave anymore. The softness of his fur was hypnotizing. I just wanted to stay like that.

"You know, somebody told me that I might be Little Red Riding Hood, but I don't think so. Because she was eaten by the big bad wolf, but in my story I was saved by the big…wolf!" He suddenly barked and made me quickly retrieving my hand, scared that he changed his kind and that after all he was going to have a taste of me. He whimpered when he saw my gesture and tried to snuggle back under my hand. I smiled back at him and started to scratch under his ears. "You're a spoiled brat, you know that?!" That bark came again, and it definitely resembled to that of laughter.

"I might have to give you a name now…. How about Wolverine?! That sounds cool right?" He barked disapprovingly. "No?! What's wrong with it? Don't tell me you'd like to be called like that? What? Would you prefer Boo Boo?!" I started to chuckle when he suddenly licked me disapprovingly again all over my face. "Ewwww, Boo Boo, you shouldn't be doing that!" Hearing the name again, he licked me two more times before starting to wiggle his tail with a playful air. "Yeah, yeah, you do that only because you are a mutant wolf, Boo Boo!" I laughed as he barked again. I repositioned myself and finally sat on the cold ground looking at him with a sorrowful look. I remembered my reason for being there.

He came and sat next to me. "You know, Boo Boo, the bad man came into my dreams again!" I whispered terrified by the idea that nobody was ever going to believe me if I would have mentioned something like that. "I thought that I was done for it, I could feel his touches again, his lips sucking on my blood again." I shuddered again as new fresh tears washed my face again. I was strong but not that strong. I looked at the wolf, who whimpered when seeing my sad face. "You did get rid off it, didn't you, Boo Boo?! You did get rid of it?!" He barked so hard as if trying to reassure m of what he did. I couldn't take it anymore.

With my silly weak arms, I embraced his neck and I pulled him closer and closer until there was no more distance between the two of us. I inhaled his smell. It was so beautiful, like he became one with the forest around La Push. He was smelling like the grass in a cool summer night, like the rain while it approached, like the clouds above announcing just another rainy day. I guessed through the thick fur the rippling muscles knew finally why he could take down that monster. I hid my teary face in his wonderful fur crying my heart out. It was the only thing I could do to release the pressure. I didn't want for the nightmare to come back, I didn't want to wake up every night with the thought of that monster stuck into mind. All I wanted to do was to impregnate this smell, this wonderful sensation in my mind so when I would feel the danger of a bad dream again, I would be able remember everything about this wolf, about my secret _protector_.

I relished all my tears when we finally heard a howl and I sense the wolf flinch. I took my arms off of him and looked at him smiling. "Your brothers are calling, eh? It's ok! I'm fine now! You can go! But next time try to warn me before you come, Boo Boo! I'll be waiting you with a stake next time!" I felt that if he was human, he would have rolled his eyes hearing the silly name again, but as he was just a wolf, he liked my face again before suddenly taking a jump and disappearing in the woods.

I started to walk back to the house, feeling much better. This wolf had maginal powers that were for sure. I was definitely feeling much more powerful now and less terrified by the idea that I had to go to sleep again. Back in the house, I wondered what made him come tonight. Maybe he was just checking up on me. That was a nice idea, although I wondered how come he knew I was here. I switched off the lights again and when back to sleep. It hadn't been a very nice sleep and I kept waking up after each sound or noise that my troubled mind could hear, but at least the nightmare didn't return and towards morning I could finally get some sleep.

I was almost regretful when I woke up in the morning, as I was finally getting some rest. But my body has always been used to waking up to certain hours so I just jumped out of the bed, ignoring the broken clock. I took a shower, changed into some nice clothes and went down stairs in the kitchen. I took the broken glass and the piece of it and threw them in the garbage bin. I had to do some shopping today and seeing the cloudy day definitely didn't improve my day. I rolled my eyes discontent.

"Seriously, you could improve the weather here a little bit!" I mumbled discontent as I took my jacket and my wallet. As an answer to my words, as soon as I got out of the house, God made rain come tumbling down and I was almost soaked by the time I got in the car. Yeah, me and my big mouth!

Just as I got out of my driveway, I saw a woman fighting hard with the rain, but failing since her only weapon was a flimsy umbrella. I pushed the breaks rather suddenly, scaring her to death but when she saw me weaving and make her got into the car, and she immediately complied.

"Thank you very much!" She said in a melodic voice as soon as she closed the door and isolating ourselves again, away from the rain. She looked at me and smiled openly: "I would have been soaked by now!"

"You're welcome! I just saw you there and got panicked by the idea of letting you outside on such a rain!" I said politely as I started the engine again and turned on the heat of the car. "So where can I give you a ride to?"

"Oh, I don't want to impose on you." She said a little bit ashamed.

"Please, it's a pleasure!"

"Oh, then… I was heading for the grocery store. I went to my son's house and saw that he lacked food. Again! So I need to buy him some!"

"That's great! I was heading there myself!" I smiled happily at her. "I don't have many things to buy so if it doesn't bother you, I can wait for you and drive you back to your son's place!"

"That would be wonderful!" Her face lighted up with a very kind smile. I thought for a second that this was how my mother would have looked, had she had the chance to live longer.

"Perfect!" I exclaimed. "Oh, by the way, my name is Allegra Towsend! I just moved here!"

"Oh, welcome then! It's nice to see that people still find this place nice enough to move here. Nice to meet you, Allegra! My name is Georgia Call!"

My eyes got wide with the surprise, as I tried to concentrate on the incoming traffic! Did she just say… Call? Like in Embry Call?

*

_A/N: Hey, there, I just want to answer quickly to my reviewers:_

_At __**momoirotan**__: Thank you for your words. I want Allegra to find out about Embry being a wolf in an unconventional matter. Not sure though how I am going to pull that one off. :D Hmmm, let me just say Niven's job is a secret for now!_

_At __**Zoey24**__: Thank you again for your words. To tell you the truth, I always thought that about Emily, seeing as she is constantly described cooking and making pastries. It felt natural for her to open a bakery, which she will soon enough. Doc's actions have always a definite purpose.._

_As for who told the vampire about Allegra, well, you'll just have to wait and see! :D _


	9. Getting To Know You A Little Better

A/N: Again thank you so much to those who reviewed or added this story to their favourite list. As always, I can only say: please, read and enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the _Twilight_ series, because it belongs to Stephenie Meyer!

Chapter Nine

_Getting to Know You a Little Better, But No Thanks To You_

"Call?" I said chocking almost on the words. "By any chance, are you related to Embry Call?!" _Please, say no, please say no!_ I kept repeating like a mantra.

"Yes, I am actually his mother!" Damn it. Oh, fucking…fuck! I took a quick glance at her. "Do you know my son?" She asked a little bit surprised and yet as if something had dawned to her.

"Yes, he was one of the nice people that helped me first when I moved here. He was very kind to me back then." I looked more intensely at the incoming traffic, which was almost none, but I deeply, _terribly_ needed an excuse. "He's a friend now, you might say." I added, not sure of me and what she might think of me.

"So you are the mysterious girl with whom my son has been spotted taking walks…" Her voice betrayed amusement, but of course I didn't have the guts to look. I was and still am sometimes such a coward! But like I said, there are some things that I won't do in this life and parents is one of them. I don't do parents. Ever. I'm like the male who always refuses to know the female's family for fear of commitment. I'm like _that_. I would invent book fairs, late business dinners, hell, even going out of town except meeting parents. I'll rather run to hell and back than actually going to meet with a boyfriend's parents. Only I shouldn't be panicking. I mean, what was I exactly with Embry?! Yeah, a big uncharted _black hole_.

"I guess I'm the one." I finally mumbled, relieved of my realization that I didn't have to strive to impress this woman anyways. I mean, yes, I admitted I was falling in love with Embry faster than I would have liked, but of course, it didn't mean much; there were many unknowns between us and we still didn't figure out how to fight them back. We made that deal. But was he really going to keep it? Oh, I had such a 'big' faith in people. I took a breath and relaxed. Surely there might come a day when I would have to strive to impress this woman, but right then, it certainly didn't feel like it.

"I'm glad to finally meet a new friend of my son. He doesn't say much to me nowadays."

"What's new to this world?" I grumpily mumbled the question without any intention of being heard.

"Excuse me?!"

"I was just wondering why wouldn't he? I mean, I gather that you don't live together but that's no reason for him not telling you. Unless he would be embarrass with me; than I can totally understand why he didn't tell you." I glanced in her direction just in time to see her face clouded with worry and regret. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sure it's not of my business anyways. Please, feel free to kick me now."

"You're funny, Allegra!" She smiled kindly back though the smile never reached her eyes. "I think I understand why my son has decided to become friends with you. You surely are a nice person and you seem ready to listen to every stranger that comes to your pathway."

"Oh, no, I'm not that kind! I think it's more like a natural curiosity that just makes me want to ask too many questions. I have no merit whatsoever. My mother used to tell me that when I was little, I was one of those kids asking why there's a moon or why the wind is blowing or how come chocolate is brown and vanilla is yellow and not the other way around. I have always been a tricky kid." I grinned back and this time her smile reached her eyes.

"Embry was something like that. He always had a question for me and he was always ready to learn something new. I remember one time, he saw me how I baked a birthday cake for a friend's son and he wanted to make one for my birthday. So from his pocket money for a week, he bought all the ingredients necessary and made me a cake. Let me just say, after his experiment, the kitchen looked like hell and the cake was no better. It was covered in melted chocolate, but inclined so badly that I was afraid that it was going to crash before I would even come near blowing the candles, which by the way were church candles." She seemed lost in the memories now, but I didn't feel sorry at all. I had a nice fuzzy feeling getting to know the fact that Embry hasn't always been a giant freak with rippling muscles.

"So what happened?" I urged her to continue her story.

"Oh, not much!" She chuckled. "The cake did crash but after I blew up the candles and it really tasted nice. You should have seen his proud face: it was like he was going to become a baker when the time came."

"And his father would have liked that? I mean, usually men want for their sons to become lawyers or professional drivers for racing cars…"

I suddenly stopped realizing the silence that was in the car; it wasn't a tensed one, but more like full off regret and sorrow. It crossed my mind that maybe she had suffered a tragedy – maybe her husband was dead or he left them for another woman; or maybe he was very ill and laying in the hospital as we talked. Damn that Embry and his secrets! He could at least have told me that and thus helping into not make a fool of myself!

"I'm sorry… again. I think I…."

"No need to be sorry, Allegra! Truth be told, this is one of the causes that led to my current situation with my son." As I stopped the car in the parking lot near the grocery store, I finally turned to her. I didn't think she would continue the conversation and yet she said a moment later, smiling sadly at me: "You will find out sooner or later; you're bound to, since this is a small community and you seem to have befriended my son. I am not a Quileute. I come from Makah reservation. I wasn't married when I moved here – I was merely pregnant with Embry and I followed the father of my child here, because he made me to." She inhaled deeply before carrying on" "I never told Embry who his father is and he hates me for it, especially nowadays."

"But is his father still alive?" I mumbled confused because I didn't know exactly how this woman told me such a big thing. And it was a big thing! These people really had complicated lives; they didn't seem to get bored with anything.

"Yes, he is still alive and has a nice family. You see, he was married at the time and if someone had heard about our affair, there might have been some serious repercussions for him, not to mention I would have hurt a lot of innocent people in the process. We didn't want that, so I hid his identity and make it look like I left the real father in the Makah reservation. But it came a moment when Embry wanted to know the truth and I didn't tell it to him."

"Don't you think it's a little cruel?" I blurted without thinking and almost immediately regretted it; that's why I added quickly: "I mean, for instance,, my parents were both orphans, they had never met their parents although they would have liked nothing more. And they didn't want to reproach them for what they have done – they just wanted to know them and perhaps talk a little bit about their family's past or history. That's why they looked for them so much."

"What happened?"

"They never got the chance." My voice turned into a soft whisper. "They found my mother's parents – they were heading that way when they got killed in a car accident."

"Oh, my God, Allegra, I'm so sorry!" She covered her mouth with her elegant hand.

"It's all right!" Was my smiled that broken when I told her those words? I had gained control over my pain over the years, but it still felt a little bit unbelievable when I would say it out loud. "The reason I tell you this is that I understand Embry's wish to know who his father is. I think he might not do anything about it though; he would just like to know his other bit of himself. At least this is what I think."

"It is impossible for him not to do anything about it. It would change everything." She whispered although she seemed to like nothing more than to tell the truth. She carried a heavy burden and I wasn't sure if anyone saw that.

"Ok, I won't argue that." I stopped all of the sudden realizing that this was getting ridiculous. I wanted her to tell him so badly the truth, because I knew now how much it mattered to him, but I wouldn't have found myself quite capable of squeezing the truth out of this woman. I felt like she had been a strong woman and it must have been really difficult raising her child all by herself. If people told Emily she was a slut just because she moved in with Sam after he had been engaged to Leah, I didn't want to know how they had called Mrs. Call for having a baby without being married. Especially in that period. It made me wonder how cowards sometimes men are and how Embry's father left her with all the responsibilities. I would have asked much more questions, but I felt it was enough.

"I feel like we are confessing to each other." I joked and she chuckled. Her bright eyes were lightened up again.

"I know, I feel the same way too. You have a great gift here, Allegra! For a moment I was tempted into telling you the story of my life. What do you do for a living? Are you a shrink or something?"

"Close, but no. I'm just a writer! But you know what, Mrs. C?! You can feel free to come for a confession anytime you like. I love the drama in other people's lives. It makes me feel like I don't live in a damn soap opera myself."

"I understand…Now should we get into the store or spend our time here gossiping like true women that we are?!"

"Although I do want to know more embarrassing details about Embry as a child", and my grin turned devilish, "I think it's time to go shopping."

"It's all right! I can tell them while we're shopping. I don't know why, but I feel like you're a very special person in my son's life." She grinned back knowing something and I blushed almost immediately.

"Oh, no, Mrs. C, nothing like that!"

"Allegra, I know my son, although he might argue otherwise. And let me tell you something: he doesn't do walks on the beach. _At all_. So I think that you're pretty special."

"Oh, I see…" I kept saying this when actually I didn't understand much from what people were telling me. However I was pleased to hear that I was one of the girls who convinced Embry to take walks on the beach. "Well, then I can't wait to hear more!"

As we entered into the shop and start picking products, I couldn't refrain my enthusiasm of getting to know more details about Embry. It was funny to hear the way he and Quil got to be friends and later on with Jake added to their group. It was interesting to know what he did during high school, how he got a chance to go to college but he just missed the chance because of his stubbornness, if you would ask me. How he went out with Lizzie for three years and yet never introduced her to Mrs. C.

She kept telling me stories, funny ones, general ones, but nonetheless stories about him and I didn't know why, but they made me feel like I was taking a short glance of what he was and what made him become the man he was then. I regretted it somehow that it was his mother telling me all of this and not him. The damn brat could at least have told me that, since it wasn't such a big deal and since he already seemed to know the story of my life. I hated that fact about him. He was trying to hide everything about him until the day when he would have explained verything to me. Didin't he see that if he was going to wait for that long, I might not have cared what he was telling me then?

I also observed how Georgia Call talked about her son. There was love mixed with regret in her words. She seemed to regret something else besides not telling her son who his father was. I think that her problems were a little bit bigger than I had anticipated but I didn't want to know if she didn't want to tell me what those problems were.

She was still a beautiful woman, despite her age. She looked even better than me, since I have always been a little sloppy with my appearance. Her black hair was cut almost to the shoulders and it was falling in cute curls making her face seem a little rounder. Her eyes were so black that they reminded me of those of Embry's. She was as tall as me, but she has a certain slimness of the body that far surpassed mine. Her skin still glowed and I kept wondering why she didn't marry someone else. Why she didn't offer Embry another father rather than wait for a certain man all her life, suffering because of him and not receiving in the end anything? On the contrary, now even her son was upset with her because she didn't want to ruin that man's life yet again. I kept wondering if this was a form of stupidity or just plain old sanctity. I was far from being able to decide between the two of them.

The rain had cooled down a little bit by the time we got out of the shop and I was feeling a little better about the whole thing. We put the bags in the back and after getting in the car; I turned my enthusiastic face towards her and said:

"Now, where to?"

"Oh, you don't know where my son lives?"

"Don't be so surprised. Apparently your son likes enigmas too. He wants to know everything about me but he's telling me squat about him." I pondered a little bit. "Hmm, have you ever tried kicking his sorry ass with a crow bar to make him back to his senses?"

"It did cross my kind!" She replied back, unphased by my language.

"Maybe we should do it one of these days. I took one just the other day, to make sure I would have one; one never knows when it might come in handy. But if I ever succeeded my devilish plan, I will be sure to make him stop messing around and treat you right."

"Thank you, Allegra! It's nice to know that at least someone cares for my interests."

"No problem, Mrs. C! I guess it is a secret dream of mine to make a giant cry!" We both burst into laughter. "And I surely can rhyme!"

"I got that idea!" After we calmed down a little bit, she added:

"My son lives in a flat just above the garage where he works to."

"Oh, I know where that is. Sure not thanks to him, but to my old stupid car."

She chuckled again and I made my way to the garage. I felt a little anxious about the whole damn thing before getting there. I was playing the stalking girlfriend now and it didn't look good when I would appear with his mother next to me like it wouldn't be anything more natural for me than doing that. It felt strange nonetheless to be with his mom in the car and having a nice and pleasant conversation with her. Fate seemed to like putting me in his closeness, but I knew that fate was also a confusing bitch so I was going to let this one go and not interpret it as a sign that I should be with him.

The garage seemed busy because there were several men waiting outside or having a look at their cars. Men and their toys: I swear that if you would put a man in front of car in the morning and pick him up in the afternoon, he would tell you everything there is to know about cars. Of course I didn't feel anymore comfortable when several of the said male pairs of eyes were looking at me when I stopped the car next to theirs. I swallowed hard as both I and Mrs. C got out of the car. She went in the back to check which bags were hers and then convince Embry to help her carry them later, when her son got out of the garage with a smile that didn't reach his face.

"I would have recognized that old car of yours anywhere!" He welcomed me but maintained a civilized distance between the two of us under the scrutiny of the other men. "What happened this time?"

"I didn't come for the car, if you care so much to know, kind sir!" I rolled my eyes dramatically. "I brought you a guest!"

"A guest?!" He looked confused but as soon as he turned his attention to the car, he saw his mom smiling shyly at him while he got darker and several degrees colder. "Mom!" he said politely but that was all. No other words came out of his mouth and I wanted to strangle him for a short period of time.

"Hey, son!" She tried to smile but it was difficult taking into consideration how he welcomed her. "Quil let me in this morning and I saw that you lack some food and decided to help you out a little bit."

"You needn't have bothered." He said quietly yet coldly. I think he actually meant every word. There were like two strangers, who barely knew each other. I saw how much it pained Mrs. Call but I wasn't able to do anything anyways.

"I know, but it's the least I could do. A mother always fusses around her children even if they all grown up and independent." She said kindly yet with a tinge of irony which didn't escape to me or her son.

"I'm afraid to ask, but how did you guys meet?" He turned his attention to me and I grinned.

"I saw your mom fighting with the rain and I took her with my car, we became friends, bonded over shopping and sharing secret intimate details about you." I grinned so devilishly the he was about to chock.

"Oh, man, I really hope she didn't tell you about the time when I decided to become a baker. She tells everyone that story." He rolled his eyes, seeming a little more at ease.

"Oh, my dear Embry, but you have no idea how much I know about you right now. I feel like I can easily blackmail you and make you repair my car for free for a thousand years from now on. I'm just so happy!" I exclaimed and then I even pretended that a small tear of gratitude was coming out of the corner of my eye. Damn, where's that Oscar that I deserved so much?

"You are unbelievably impossible!" He sighed knowing that I won't let him forget this anytime soon!

"Yes, yet unbelievably irresistible!" I added and smiled cheekily at him again, offering my face for inspection. He just leaned towards me and kissed me slightly on the corner of my lips. Innocent for the others, seductively for me. As my eyes got wider, he smirked.

"Glad that I can still shock you!"

"You dumb ass!" I muttered back, making sure that he was the only one who could hear me.

"You keep saying that! I wonder why!" he replied back and I wanted to smack that smile of his face. Then he looked at his mother who watched quietly the interaction between the two of us with a dreamy smile. "I would help carry this but I'm afraid that I have a lot to do."

"It's all right! Allegra will help me!"

"I will?!" I asked a little taken aback.

"She will?!" He seemed as terrified by the idea as I was. Making pleasant conversation in the car was one thing, entering into someone's private space was a totally different thing.

"Yes, of course! Who else?" Was it just me or did Mrs. C actually smirk at her son?

"Fine, but don't let her enter into my room! She's capable of great destructions!"

"More like you don't want me to find your kinky sex toys or your porn magazines!" I replied naturally back.

"Who said I needed them?!" He grinned satisfied by what he said and I stuck my tongue out, before I could even realize how childish I was. I felt so at ease with him like that, that at the moment I was almost in cloud number nine.

"Oh, go get some grease over you or something!" I retaliated and felt proud of myself for actually being able to survive to such a smile that he offered me right away. That look again, that wonderful look that made me feel like I was the only person in this world who counted so much for him. That smile so warm and so incredible sexy that made me lick my lips and gasp for air, reminding myself that I shouldn't be blushing because so many were looking at us. Yes, I really felt proud for being able to walk again towards the car, making my attention shift to the bags and leaving him to return to his work.

"C'mon!" Mrs. Call said as she nudged me towards the staircase, near the entrance of the garage. It took us on the back of the building, towards a terrace with plenty of windows. I stopped a little bit to look at it. It had a wonderful viewing. The forest was right next to the terrace, making me feel a little bit uncomfortable and yet surprisingly dreamy. I thought about how wonderful it might have been to wake up in the morning and drink the coffee on the terrace. The fresh damp air must have been very refreshing. Not that I drank coffee, but it was a nice thought anyways. The boys also left on the terrace some chairs with some blue cushions which have seen better days and a small table which still had some dirty glasses. Boys would always be boys, I guess! I tried to take in all this information because I knew it showed me a different side of him, a side that I might have not been able to see, had it not been for his mother or for the coincidence today.

"Let's get these bags inside, Allegra!" I heard his mother's voice and I finally went back to reality. The door opened slowly and Mrs. C entered just in time to let me see a spacious living room that really needed to be cleaned.

"Jesus! What happened here? The barbarians took over this place?!" I exclaimed as Mrs. C sighed heavily.

"And you have not seen their rooms. It's even worse. I'm sorry I dragged you into this, Allegra, but I really needed some help here, otherwise he wouldn't have let me into this and they would have still lived like some pigs."

"It's all right, I guess, but, man, they really need to freaking hire a maid. I mean, can't they at least pick up their clothes?" I rolled my eyes as I took a look inside the house. The living room was cozy and it led to a small kitchen which had windows towards the forest as well. They didn't have much furniture in the kitchen either, although it had everything one needed to cook a delicious meal, if they felt like it. However there was a big fridge and when Mrs. C opened it, I could still see that it was half full.

"Mrs. C, I don't understand. It seems that they still have plenty of food left."

"Sweetie, haven't you seen how these guys eat? Like it's the end of the world upon then and they just need the last meal. I think that they really are endless pits as Emily called them. And trust me, this food will only last for three, maybe four more days if they are lucky, because half the time, poor Emily cooks for them."

"For all of them?!" Now I was in shock.

"Yes, most of the times, they just hang out with Emily and Sam. I guess you know them too."

"Yes, they are my neighbours."

"Well, I think that girl is a saint by the amounts of food that she cooks for everyone. I wish she could just let us help her sometimes, but she feels it's her responsibility." Mrs. C started to stuff the fridge as I started to wash the dirty plates. "Emily is a tremendous good cook and she likes to do it for them, but I feel that sometimes she would like a break from all of them."

"Do they at least buy her some nice presents every now and then to show their appreciation?"

"Honestly, I don't know! Embry doesn't mention that sort of thing with me. He keeps them apart from me and for good reason, I guess."

I didn't push the matter as I continued to wash the dishes. I liked the nice warm feeling the kitchen had and I noticed the few drawings that were stuck on the fridge with some smiles, probably some were made for Quil by Claire. I could still remember the deep affection that they had one for the other. There was also a picture with him, Embry and some of the others I met so far. They were smiling or grinning or fooling around. One could see with the open eyes that they shared a deep bond and everything felt great between them. I envied them somehow. They were a big family. Mine counted only two members and if I would consider panicky Patrick in his good days, maybe three. I never went to see my mother's parents. I figured that somehow if they abandoned her, they didn't need me showing up at their door front. And besides, I still thought deep within me that somehow they were at fault for her and my dad's death.

Turning back to the living room, we started to clean the room. It was horrible. I mean, these guys didn't even bother to throw the trash out. It seems that they were too busy doing anything else. Ok, so they business went great, but really _that_ great? Couldn't they share a little more time for the cleaning and tiding in general?

"Quil and Embry were always good friends." Mrs. C told me after we liberated some of the living room and we were putting the dirty clothes in the washing machine. "I think that they bonded over the pie that they split that day. But when Jake Black came around, they became the infamous trio of the La Push."

"What was so infamous about them?"

"Well, you see, Quil is the grandson of Old Quil Ateara, who's in the council of the elders and who is very much respected by this community. If you ever get the chance to go to a bonfire when he attends, you will see also how great of a story teller he is and you will appreciate him as the writer that you are. Jake, on the other hand, is Billy Black's son; Billy is also a member of the council of the elders. You see the last chief that this tribe had was a while back, the grandfather, I think, of Billy Black. He was called Ephraim Black or something like that. People still look up to Billy for advice and most of the times he is seen like the invisible chief that we don't have nowadays."

"Wow, fascinating!" I poured so detergent before looking back at Mrs. C. "But why Embry became so important then?"

"You see, my son didn't have many relations and as a kid without a father… well, you can only imagine how tough it was at the beginning for him. But soon after he got associated with these youngsters, he was seen differently and I guess both Quil and Jacob acted like the brothers he never had. My son was very shy with people in general but they made him open up a little bit. I think I became very grateful to both of them for making this happen. Although it took me some time to realize the wonderful effect that they had over him."

"That sounds like a family to me all right. My friends act the same way towards me. They sort of adopted me. Niven would always play the father and Sam the mother."

"They work in your business too?"

"Only Sam."

Our trip to the cozy bathroom which was small enough taking into consideration that two giants used it, made me see that the flat had only two other chambers, I was guessing that one belonged to Embry and the other one to Quil, but I respected Embry's wish for privacy and I let it go. I didn't want to make him angry with me and probably I wouldn't have liked either for someone I barely knew to start rumbling through my things.

I felt privileged enough to see his flat. I didn't want anything else. We went back to the living room and we finally emptied it of empty cans of beer, packs of food or simply of dirty clothes hanging around. Plus we opened the windows for the fresh air to come in. We looked around content with ourselves and then we smiled to each other.

"I think we did a good job, don't you?" She smiled kindly at me and I couldn't help but like this woman even more. Maybe it was her motherly demeanor or perhaps her kindness, her openness towards me. I smiled whole heartedly.

"I think we did."

"Ok, let's go announce the man of the house and finally move back to our lives. I didn't even ask you if you have work to do. I'm sorry if I ruined your day or something."

"Oh, please no need. I actually enjoyed very much your company and now I can tease Embry even more. You gave me vital weapons."

"I don't know if I should be afraid or glad I did it."

"It's a good thing, trust me. Your son has seen me in too many embarrassing situations. It was time to know something like that about him too."

"Then it's fine by me."

I felt sad living that small apartment. It resembled a lot to the one I had back in San Francisco. But mostly I regretted living the place because I so badly wanted to see his room, but I contained my curiosity. We went downstairs just in time to see Quil waiting for us at the end of the stairs.

"Allegra, what did you do again?" He asked me with a impish grin and for a second I felt that my heart was racing again. These boys were just too attractive for common girls like me to handle them properly.

"Whatever do you mean, Quil? Do I ever do something wrong?" My innocent air didn't fool him, although for once I was sure I really was. Innocent that is.

"Certainly not. Most of the times, you're just dangerous to yourself. But I think that your doctor might be here, having his car checked and he's telling something to Embry… something about how you cut your own bandage and screamed at him in front of the whole hospital, saying how…"

"Oh, fuck!" I screamed panicked, but almost immediately corrected myself remembering who was next to me. "I meant, oh fudge! Fudge! Fudge! Fudge! What the hell is he doing here? Is this man planning to torture me forever?" I groaned in pain. They both started to laugh at the same time.

"Honestly, Allegra, you do seem to not let my son getting bored!"

"Oh, Mrs. Call, you have no idea!" Quil grinned back trying to look innocent but I knew better.

"Quil, don't make want to hurt you!"

"Seriously, Allegra, I don't think you could hurt me that easily. But I don't want _you_ to be hurt so I think you'd better avoid Embry right now!"

"Is it that bad?"

"He's shaking!"

"Uhu.. That bad!" I looked pale all of the sudden. I had forgotten to explain him exactly how come I didn't have my bandage anymore and now that demon of a doctor had come yet again to torture me. What was it with him? Did he like to torture me? That apologize really didn't mean anything to him?

"He already knows I am here, Quil!" I sighed in defeat feeling that I couldn't have avoided the catastrophe even if I wanted it. This doctor was just too good at following me around. "I might as well go to him and clear things up a little bit! And then maybe, just maybe kill that damn doctor once and for all."

"I think the doctor likes you, Allegra!" Quil observed on the serious tone. "Otherwise I can't explain why he would go through such a trouble to come over here and make Embry angry at you."

"Gee, Quil, don't let Embry hear you say that or he will lock me up in my own house and throw the key to the goddamn sharks!"

"Oh, my God!" Mrs. C exclaimed, looking at me and then at Quil and then back at me again, with her beautiful eyes wider than humanly possible. "You're… you're…" she kept stuttering at me while Quil became a little paler.

"I'm what?" I asked in a small voice, feeling more anxious. What on earth did I do now?"

"Allegra Towsend, you get down to me right now!" A howling voice interrupted us and I turned over again just in time to see Embry followed by doctor Warren. I hated him so much right then. Of course, I definitely meant doctor Warren and not Embry. Just to make sure.

I got down on the final steps while from two steps Embry was next to me. He measured me up with his black eyes with long lashes. Did I mention he has some freaking nice eyelashes, making me envious yet again? Was there one aspect about this boy, which wasn't pleasant in any way? Or sexy? Or mind-blowing?

"I'm sorry, Embry!" I said quickly. "I can explain…"

"Allegra!"

"Remember you like me!" I muttered desperately. He fought to hold back a smile, but a crooked one still got out. He looked at me disappointed as he came nearer. I could almost feel his wonderful smell surrounding me again. His sweat made his t-shirt sticking on his muscles, making me wish to touch them some more. There was such a tension between us, yet it wasn't menacing in anyway.

"I like you, Allegra! I really do, but…. You're such a pain in the ass sometimes!" He mumbled still unable to hold back a little bit of anger.

"I know, but think about how boring your life would be if I hadn't showed up; how many heart attacks you would miss, how many courses of anger management you shouldn't go to…"

"You know, irony definitely doesn't help your case right now!"

"I know, but I'm trying not to see that annoying over-protective side of yours again!" I stuttered yet again, still remembering how upset he had been back when I did cliff diving.

"Then don't do stupid things anymore!"

"I did that before I promised you anything!"

"It's not about that and you know it!"

"I know, I know!"

"Hey, love birds! Sorry to interrupt you, but you're not alone around here, you know?!" Quil's voice regretfully made me take a step back and actually pay attention around me again. Mrs. C looked composed again so I thought that she finally realized that she had confounded me with someone else or she just imagined something. Although, there was a different smile on her face now. Of gratitude, like her prayers have been answered and she finally could rest a little bit. Then there was Quil, still amused by the whole situation and finally doctor Warren looking at us puzzled with a new indecipherable look in his eyes.

"Don't you have some customers to attend to?" Embry asked annoyed and Quil almost immediately pouted.

"But I wanted to see the thrill, the show, the passion!" He dramatized knowing full well that this was going to annoy Embry even more.

"Go now! Mr. Potter wants you specifically to look at his old Impala!"

"Yeah, yeah! You're just making things up! I will hear anyways about how things worked out later!" Quil grumpily observed as he went back to garage.

"Hello again, Ms. Towsend1 I see that I might have caused you troubles yet again!" Doctor Warren's cold voice made me so angry that for a moment I just felt the terrible urge to scream at him.

"Hello, doctor Warren!" I gritted my teeth. "Yes, you do seem to like to do this to me."

"I'm terribly sorry. I had no idea that Mr. Call knows you and I was just telling the story of one of my naughtiest patients without any idea about what was going to happen." He really looked amused to me. He really did.

"Please, doc, can you stop making this all fuss around me? You're giving me headaches!" I moaned in pain hopefully convincing him of the truth of my words. "I mean there just not too much stress that a girl can handle!"

"Well, I'll try my best, Ms. Towsend, but apparently it is impossible to me. Even when I don't want to, I still make a blunder. I will try to refrain myself from now on. Again I apologize for the inconvenience."

"It's ok, I guess!" Embry looked at me meaningfully and I knew what he meant almost immediately. I sighed deeply before I continued: "And I am terribly sorry for what I told you with the care and the death and everything."

"I understand what you mean, apologies accepted. And since we forgave each other and we decided to be friends again, how about you let me give you a tour of Forks one of these days?" He finally smiled evilly at me, feeling just like me that Embry has tensed yet again between us but this time it was his fault and not mine. "I'm sure Mr. Call here can show you the beauties of La Push, but I can show you the beauties of Forks. Maybe even convince you to participate to some of our annual festivities."

"I don't know what to say, doc!" I swallowed hard as I felt Embry even tougher, ready to burst I guess. "For now, I'm getting acquainted with La Push, but as soon as I will be tempted by Forks, I'll… let you know." Actually it was more like a question rather than a sentence, but he didn't seem to care. He came closer to me and Embry felt compelled to put a protective arm around my shoulders. However Allan Warren was a man who ignored blissfully the reality. He reached for his pocket and handed me a visiting card.

"Here's my number! When you feel up to it, you let me know!" He smiled again, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. I never liked the people who smiled like that.

"Ok, thank you, I guess!"

"No problem, Ms. Towsend. Actually you know what, can I just call you Allegra? And I you can call me Allan!"

"Yes, I guess… Allan!" Anything, anything at all, just to see him gone from us, because I felt that Embry was about to say something we knew we didn't like.

"Ok, Allegra, and then I'll hear soon from you!" Was this man actually that ignorant and couldn't see the danger to which he was submitting himself too? Seriously!!!!

"Sure!" I mumbled as he turned his attention to Embry with a content look on his face. "Then, Mr. Call, are you sure I can take my car back?!"

"Like I said, doctor Warren," Embry tensed voice made me almost flinch, "there's nothing wrong with it, but if it gives you trouble again, feel free to contact us!"

"I think I will. Goodbye then and thank you!"

"Goodbye, doctor Warren! Have a nice day!"

"I think I already have, Mr. Call! I think I already have!"

The man turned his back on us and as soon as he was out of sight, Embry turned to me and, putting his hands, on my shoulders said with the utmost seriousness:

"I don't ever want to see you next to this man again! Ever!"

"Calm down, Embry!" His mother told him but he didn't mind her. He just stared into my eyes, burning a hole in my own.

"Ok, ok!" I mumbled and he almost immediately pulled me to his chest and held me close.

"I don't like him! I just don't!"

"Hey, you're just jealous because he called me Allegra!" I teased playfully, but his hug only got fiercer.

"No, it's more than that!"

I shook my head but I was too happy to feel his arms on me again. His usual scent was mixed with that of grease and sweat and yet he smelled divinely manly. When he let me go, I was almost like a drug addict, inhaling his scent making sure to remember it.

"I have to go back! There's still a tone of work to do! Thanks for helping my mom!"

"Anything for my prince!" I smirked back ironically trying not to show how much a loved that day already.

"Glad to hear it… So can I call you later?"

"I thought you might never ask!"

"Glad to hear it! Then I'll call you later!" He winked at me and then turned to his mother. "Thanks for today mom."

"It's nothing. I stocked your fridge but your clothes and Quil's are still in the washing machine, so see to them later. By the way, I want to ask you something: can I call you tonight?"

"Yeah!" He didn't seem to be satisfied by that but again, it was their relationship and I was no one to meddle.

"Come on, Mrs. C! Let's go home and let boys play in the grease again!"

She laughed lightly and all of the sudden I sensed there was a new atmosphere between the two of us. Embry pretended to kiss my cheek again failing and reaching just the corner of my mouth and then winked at me. Seriously, this guy was such a teaser!

Yeah, that new atmosphere was there as soon as we got into my car too. She guided me towards her house which wasn't so far away from mine and all this time, she just couldn't stop talking to me about Embry with a new openness that I didn't see at the beginning. I didn't know what I have done so right, but, hey, anything that helped her liking me was great. Before she got out of the car thanking me for a thousand time that day, she became really serious and told me:

"Allegra, please tell me that you won't call that doctor of yours! I'm sorry if I seem like I'm barging into your private life but I don't like that man! He's just too…cold!"

"Oh, Mrs. C, rest assured, I don't like that man either! I was just being friendly with him so he could finally freaking leave before Embry would do mashed potatoes out of him!"

"Good thinking!"

"I know! So I guess I'll see you around, Mrs. C! Call me if you need anything!"

"Thank you again! It has been a most pleasant day for me!"

"You're welcome!" She hugged me tightly and then she got out of the car, waving one more time before entering into the old little house.

I went back to my house thinking about doctor Warren and what he truly wanted. I mean, he seemed a little stockerish and I was beginning to think that maybe it was time to fear men in flesh and blood not just monsters with red eyes and huge wolves. I couldn't comprehend his actions which was the worst thing possible. I thought that his last phone call has ended everything between us but apparently he knew everything about me. It just didn't actually strike me as a coincidence that he came right there, at Embry's garage, although it was absurd of me to think like that.

I made something to eat as this day was turning longer than usual. Since I arrived home, it started to rain again and I was just thankful I didn't have to get out of the house anymore. I didn't like the rain when I had work to do and had to get out of the house. The rest of the day I just either painted or read, just enjoying my free days of holiday waiting for Embry's call. But as the night drew nearer, I felt anxious again. It wasn't the fact that I felt a little bit alone or impatient because my prince hadn't called, but simply because the memory of the nightmare stroke me at full speed, like a brick wall. No, it couldn't be. I shouldn't think about it.

I stayed up as much as I could, hating the fact that Embry didn't call and I was already thinking about the sermon that I will create especially for him. When I finally stopped battling with the sleep, I changed again in the previous night's clothes and finally climbed in my bed, still not looking at the smashed clock that was still on the floor. It was stupid of me to leave it like that, but I felt that I shouldn't have picked it up, that it had to remind me of something. I didn't know of what yet. I covered myself in blankets, trying to remember the sensation that Boo Boo's fur left in my hands and body last night, but it didn't help much. Mostly because I was also afraid to close my eyes, fearing of what I might see. I needed therapy, but it wasn't like I could have gone to my doctor and tell him what truly traumatized me so much. Not to mention, that accidentally slipping the fact that I bonded with a wolf wasn't going to help my case either.

It was around the same time like last night, when I heard a howl and almost immediately raised myself from the bed. It was Boo Boo. I could have recognized that howl in the entire world. Not that I'm an expert in wolf howling, but I just knew.

I got down the stairs really fast, this time not feeling the terrible compulsion of turning on the lights. I just grabbed a jacket and slammed the door after me. It was darker than the previous night, but his shape was so visible to me. There was some light at the Uleys and I could see that this time he was a lot closer to their house. Now how was I going to explain to them if they saw me that actually I knew the wolf? That would have been a great thing to do. I smiled sarcastically in the dark of the night as I was walking faster towards him. I had a strange feeling of joy, feeling him around, sensing that somehow he was expecting me.

However he got anxious as soon as I got near him. He looked almost panicked.

"What is it, Boo Boo? What's happening?" The wolf started to go in circles around me really fast. "I don't know what you want me to do, boy! Do you want me to go back into the house? Is something bad out there?" As soon as the words left my lips, the wolf halted and looked pleadingly at me. I got scared within an instant. I knew something was wrong. The monster or maybe another one, since they got rid of my attacker, was around. As soon as it dawned to me, I looked at Boo Boo who was expecting my reaction.

"Sure, boy, I understand! You'll cover my back as I get back into the house!"

He barked approvingly just as another howl pierced the darkness of the night. I turned away ready to go home, when suddenly I stopped. I became a living statue. I was petrified. Two human shapes were moving towards the Uley's house. The wolf nuzzled his nose in my hip, but I didn't pay attention to him. I caught my breath as I saw that one of the shapes was caring the other, who seemed to be wounded. I was about to say something to Boo Boo when suddenly, the door of the house opened and the light shed over the shapes made me gasp for air. The shape that was holding the other one was Sam, trying to carry Brady who seemed severely wounded. They were walking slowly, because each movement made Brady moan silently in agony. I had to help. They helped me,

As I made a step towards me, the wolf suddenly positioned himself between me and the house, barking angrily at me.

"Get out of my way, Boo Boo! I'm not taking orders from you too!" The wolf only got angrier because he showed me his bare teeth. For a moment my blood ran cold but I wasn't going to be intimidated: "Yeah, yeah! Well, if you decided to finally eat me then by all means do it now and stop torturing me! If you're going to betray me like that, then do it! I can handle treason!" I wasn't sure what I was talking about, but the wolf only whimpered and got out of my way.

"I'm sorry, boy!" I mumbled and caressing shortly his fur, before starting to run for Sam and Brady, not very sure of my movements. But it got me close to them, while I sensed how Boo Boo disappeared in the woods.

"Sam, what happened?!" I exclaimed as soon as I got near them, looking positively stunned at both of them. Brady's wound was far worse than I thought when I looked from afar. They both seemed too shocked to tell me something. "How can I help?" I asked and Sam finally looked past me with an angry look on his face, but he probably was too concerned over Brady to start telling me how I shouldn't be there.

"You can help me, Allegra!" I heard Emily's kind voice from the house and she looked really pale and just as worried as I was or even worse.

"Sure!" I let the men get inside the house straight to the living room where both I and Emily put a white sheet on the couch where Sam finally let go of Brady. The young man was breathing heavily and it made me overcome by fear for his safety. He was really pale and his eyelids were trembling. His limbs seemed to be without any energy or power and that scared me even more. Such a strong young man like him could hardly be wounded so easily. What could have possibly done this to him? I kept remembering the red eyes, and I looked back at my scratch. It still looked ugly.

"What happened, Emily? Shouldn't we call an ambulance?" I said in a small voice, fearing that any loud noise might damage Brady even more.

"No, no one else must know what happened here!" Sam thundered and both I and Emily flinched at his voice. I actually was a little scared by the whole thing. Sam looked even harsher than his voice had sounded. "I don't have time for explanations, Allegra, right now! We will explain to you everything later! Now please, just help Emily and don't ask questions!"

"But…"

"Please, Allegra, please!" Emily's strained voice convinced me what Sam wouldn't have succeeded in a million years.

"Fine!" I agreed grumpily and she tried to smile reassuringly at me. She somehow was used with everything and I had the vague impression that it wasn't something that happened for the first time. Emily nudged me back to the big kitchen and made me carry a big pot of water.

"We have to clean his wound so it can easily heal!" I wasn't the one about to ask the obvious questions, like how the wound was going to heal if it rather needed a surgeon that being just washed. We went back in the living room where Sam was holding Brady's hand. Emily started to expertly wash Brady's wound – he moaned slowly but kept his eyes closed. It was like some one had cut deeply within his flesh. There was also something strange about it. It seemed as if every time Emily was washing it, less blood would come out. But it seemed so much blood that I was afraid that he might die because of the massive loss of blood. What had happened? Who made that wound? I had so many questions to ask and yet there wasn't time as I was helping Emily, by changing the water constantly. After a while, she looked frowning at me:

"Allegra, there are some clean sheets in the washer room. There's a door in the kitchen that leads to it. Hurry and bring them too me! They are in the yellow cupboard!"

"Sure!"

I went quickly in the kitchen and opened the door of the washer as more steps were heard coming into the house. I found quickly the yellow cupboard and pulled out some old sheets which had seen better days, but which were at least clean. I was just about to go back when something caught my attention. Down, almost hidden between some shreds, near the washing machine, there was a piece of sweater. _My sweater_. And it was the only piece that I left behind; the one that I used to bandage Boo Boo's wound. And all of the sudden, it hit me: they knew about the giant wolves too. They knew about heir existence and this only thought made tears of relief stinging my eyes. I couldn't believe it. I grabbed the piece of sweater and went quickly back into the living room and before anyone else reacted, before I could even ask what were Embry and Paul looking there too, they all stared at the piece of clothing in my hand.

"You know Boo Boo!" I yelled so relieved.

*

_A/N: Just a quick answer to my reviewers:_

_At __**momoirotan**__: I do know what Niven's job is. I actually have two ideas for hi, one more brilliant than the other. I just don't know what to choose. I know I'm evil. XD And thank you for your observation regarding my sentences. It made me look at my chapter again and notice all sorts of mistakes that I missed the first time. I will have to edit it again. Thank you again for your review._

_At __**Jacinda L**__: well, in life usually things don't go as smoothly as we plan them. It actually happened to one of my friends. XD Thank you for your review._


	10. Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

A/N: I'm sorry for updating so late but some terrible, horrible exams took over my life; hopefully I will be able to update in my usual pace soon enough. This chapter is a little bit boring, more about discussions rather than adventures but it was needed. Thank you again to those who reviewed or favourited/ alerted this story. As always, I ask you humbly to read and enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I'm not talented enough to be Stephenie Meyer and to create the _Twilight_ series. I'm just borrowing some of her characters! I hope she won't mind too much!

Chapter Ten

_Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?_

"You know Boo Boo!" I yelled so relieved.

I had evidence and it was stained with the knowledge of the others. They were staring at the material that I had in my hand, feeling that somehow they were looking for an excuse to say something else, _anything_ else that might make me forget about my former sweater. However they knew better. Of course there were many questions rampaging through my head and I wasn't very pleased that they didn't seem too keen into explaining to me what the hell was going on there.

Paul looked at me like it was a fatality bound to happen sooner or later. Emily was still tending to Brady so she didn't pay much attention to me. Sam's face was much tensed but Embry was worse. It was like I just knocked the air out of him. I felt a pang in my heart seeing him like that, like I was hurrying him into telling me secrets that he didn't want or things that he didn't want to remember. Either way he looked terrified at the idea that he had some explanations to do and this time it was turning impossible for him to lie to me anymore.

I must have discovered something damn big if they were so affected by the whole thing. The silence of the room was being broken every now and then by my serious panting. Sam got up and looked at me in an intimidating manner.

"Please, Allegra, not now!" He finally said in a commanding voice and normally I wouldn't complain but a girl can't hear too much freaking "_not now_" and "_I'll explain everything to you later_" before she gets freaking mad. "I will definitely explain…" I instantly raised my hand making him stop. I gave Emily the sheets because she still needed them, although her expectant face made me think she was rather curious about what I was going to do and for a moment there she might have even forgot about Brady. I inhaled deeply trying to calm myself and looked back at Sam, assuming a fighting position.

"Well, don't give me that crap, Sam Uley!" I snapped at him, not intimidated by the fact that the man was towering me even more than Embry and that he wasn't going to get over everything simply because of a smile of mine. "I am sick and tired of you people not telling me what exactly it's going on around here. "_Not now", I'll explain later; it's hard for you to understand now!_" I imitated them rather viciously. "Do I look that stupid to you, Sam? Or to any of you? Actually don't answer the damn question since it is obvious what your opinion of me is. I would rather hear you telling me that you don't want to freaking tell me than keep with this stupid excuses every single freaking time."

"The girl's got balls!" I heard Paul mumble next to me, but I was too damn angry to look at him. In the room, the air was missing and I knew it was hard for everyone especially since Brady was still hurt and bleeding on the Uley's couch.

"Are you done?" Sam asked me quietly, not sure how to react next, but with the same impenetrable look. I was feeling small for some reason and all of the sudden I wished Boo Boo would be there with me, chewing Sam's insolent ass for daring not telling me anything. Or I wished I had a power to just make them tell me everything and stop with so many stupid annoying deliberated secrets.

"I think I am…. I'm not sure. I would complain more if I wasn't so damn scared to know how come you know about what I was talking about when I mentioned Boo Boo."

"You're talking about the wolves, aren't you?" Sam asked this with a rather kind smile on his face and all of the sudden it dawned to me. I wasn't the only one who knew about the wolves, I wasn't going crazy and there was someone else in this world that knew about them too. If they knew about the wolves, then there was even the slightest chance of them knowing about the red-eyed monster and it dawned to me that maybe, just _maybe_, I wasn't so crazy like I thought I was.

"Yeah, I am." I mumbled because suddenly all those tears that were threatening to come in the washer room decided to freaking come now, in front of all these guys. Really smart, Allegra! Like I wanted to be called a damn _cry-baby_! I blinked furiously trying to make them go away, but it wasn't going very well. I tried to wipe my tears away but they kept on coming. Emily looked with pity at me, while the atmosphere in the room was finally melting into a more sorrowful one.

Sam looked at Embry and the man almost immediately came next to me, looking dejected although I didn't understand exactly why. I felt just so relieved when his arms enwrapped me making me feel safe again. His scent invaded my senses and just made me snuggle even more into his bare chest, while being oblivious to the others' reactions. I didn't care about them anyways; at the moment there was just Embry and his arms around me.

"I'm sorry," I whimpered, "I'm just so happy and relieved that someone else knows about the wolves! I'm sorry!"

"You don't have to apologize, Allegra! It's ok!" His voce sounded just as pained as I was a couple of hours ago.

"I'm just…. relieved that you know about them, about Boo Boo! I honestly didn't think that there was someone else who knew about them!" I finally managed to control my emotions so I let go of Embry. "But you'd better explain this later because I am sick and tired of your lack of explanations."

"I promise I will!" He whispered softly but the silence of the room was interrupted again by a howl of a wolf. All the men flinched, including Brady who slowly opened his eyes; but he was so battered and bruised that he closed them right away. I could see his pale face and it got me worried again. I felt again the urge to tell them call an ambulance but I kept my mouth shut.

"We have to go again! Paul, you stay here in case the girls need something. Embry and I will go and see if we can finish the job." Sam said in a worried voice and Emily flinched. There was so much concern in her eyes as she looked at her husband that I couldn't stop myself thinking that truly there was something bad outside. I swallowed hard my eyes definitely casting worried looks towards Embry, but he looked at me reassuringly and even attempted to smile a little bit. From two steps I was again next to him, hugging him fiercely.

"You take care of you, ok?" I mumbled so dejected that his pained face from before couldn't even begin to compare to mine.

"As always, Allegra!"

"Ok. I trust you because I think that you know how hell will look like to you!"

"Really?! Amaze me!" He cocked his eyebrow making me smile too.

"With me giving you a sermon for the rest of the eternity!"

"Honey, that's definitely heaven, don't you think?!"

"I think you lost your mind, that's what I damn think!" He smiled again and he was out the door with Sam before I could even tell what was going on. I thought for a moment bitterly that Sam could have let Embry stay with us, but Paul looked really tired and I didn't want to make them even angrier at the moment. The curiosity was sky high, but I knew that there were certain moments appropriate for asking questions and I for one knew that this wasn't exactly the most appropriate time. Paul slumped into an armchair and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Where are the rest of the girls, Paul?" Emily asked in a quite voice after she finished bandaging Brady's wound which didn't seem that deep to me anymore. In fact it was like it was really … healing, although it was impossible. The weird things kept on coming and for a moment I asked myself if I wasn't dreaming or anything.

"With Jared and Collin." Paul answered in a weak voice and I felt pity for the man. Something terrible must have happened for him to look so tired and pale. "Kim wasn't feeling very well and Jared chose to stay with her. So we brought the others as well to their place. I never realized their flat is that small until I saw so many people in it." He chuckled.

"I see. Claire too?"

"Yes, Rachel called Claire's mom and told her she was staying with you tonight. I don't think she wanted to hear the truth."

"Is it that bad, Paul?" Emily looked scared and for the first time Paul opened his nice eyes just to look at her. Perhaps for a moment decided to reassure her, probably inventing a lie about the reality of things and make it all sound really peachy, like controlling and over protective guys do here in La Push. But there was a firmness in Emily's features, a demeanor that demanded respect and Paul changed his mind.

"Yes, it is. There were two and they seemed like they are looking for something or someone. We managed to k…to get rid of one, but we couldn't get a hold of the other. Hopefully he changed his mind and ran away."

"Thank you, Paul. Are all the guys on the field?" Emily was now sounding like the chief commander and I felt tempted to smile of how impressive she looked but I guessed that there was no joke in the world that would make her feel better right now.

"Yes, they are." Paul rested his head on the armchair again and closed his eyes, as if trying to deny the reality and at the same time stay in tune with it.

Emily smiled tensed to Brady who was opening his eyes again and looked at her like she was an angel. Well, to tell you the truth I really thought Emily had a sort of angelic nature so I wasn't very surprised to see his look.

"Well, I'd better go to the kitchen and do something to eat. I'm sure they will all be starving by the time they come home." Emily said slowly and almost immediately left for the kitchen, leaving me alone with the guys. Brady smiled a little bit apologetically at me before closing his eyes again and drowsing off.

"Do you need me to bring you anything, Paul?" I asked him worried and he smiled without opening his eyes.

"I wouldn't mind a glass of water, Allegra!" Paul passed his long fingers through his black hair. "I don't remember when the last time I drank a little water was."

"One glass of water coming up!" I said and quickly rushed in the kitchen under Emily's approving eyes. Really, I was feeling like in a movie, because there weren't many normal things that were happening there. I think the worst was not knowing exactly what they were doing but to ask them at such a time lost its appeal. Damn Embry! I was so going to make him hurt when he came back! The crow bar was going to meet its soul mate, namely Embry's ass!

I went back in the living room and Paul was still in the armchair almost not breathing. The man looked exhausted: his handsome features were twisted into a frowned look and he didn't seem to relax in spite of the place where he was. It was like he couldn't sleep even if he wanted to and I remembered Sam's order. But also, his conversation with Emily.

"Here's your water!" I whispered afraid that I might wake him up but he suddenly opened his eyes and tiredly took the glass from my hand. He drank the water slowly and then tried to smile a little bit.

"Thank you."

"Do you need anything else?"

"No, thank you. That would be all."

He closed his eyes again but he seemed so attuned to everything that was happening outside that I didn't want to bother him with silly questions. I focused on Emily again who know took over the kitchen again, getting out of the cupboards all the ingredients to make some muffins. She looked tired and her scars showed stranger in the artificial light, but she still looked beautiful and I envied her in spite of the differences between the two of us.

"Do you need any help? Or should I go home?" I asked in a weak voice, not sure where my place was at the moment.

"I could gladly use some help." She answered simply, but something in her tone made me think that even if I decided that I wanted to go home, it wasn't going to happen. I took my jacket off and only then I realized that I was still dressed rather poorly, in a grey t-shirt and some pants that have seen better days as well.

She handled me the ingredients to mix them while she was preparing the oven. She looked deep within her thoughts but the silence was killing me and I really wanted to understand what was going on there.

"Who are the guys chasing, Emily? Are they bad people? Have they done something wrong?" I mumbled, feeling like a freaking child although it seemed that I and Emily weren't separated by such a huge age difference.

"You could say that, Allegra." She smiled weakly at me and stopped from what she was doing. "But it isn't my business to tell what has happened tonight. I'm sure that Embry will tell you everything there is to know when he comes back."

"But…"

"No buts, Allegra! You promised that you would ask for answers later and this is all you will have from me."

"Aren't you afraid that I might call the cops or someone or… tell what has happened tonight?" I asked staring into her beautiful eyes and she looked at me this time quite amused.

"No, because I am sure you wouldn't anything to hurt Embry." I blushed so furiously that I could actually feel the redness spread all over my neck even.

"Don't be so sure about that!" I mumbled mixing again the ingredients, ignoring Emily's smirk. "I have bought a crow bar for his sorry ass and I intend to use it if he will try to keep me in the dark again."

"You are all words but little action." She joked. "Although I have been tempted to buy one for Sam too. Do you think that such a menace would work?"

"Hey, we won't know if we don't try and I really plan on trying it on Embry. I really am." I was mixing everything rather viciously and that made Emily smile even wider.

"By the way, I heard that you and his mother met." She put in the oven the first muffins.

"Geeez, how did you find out about that? The gossip is surely flying freaking fast around here."

"Oh, you have no idea! But honestly, this time I had help. You see, Quil always enjoys a good gossip, especially if it's about Embry's love life."

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed that the brat was into gossiping." I rolled my eyes promising myself to kick Quil's ass as well later on when I would still have the energy for it. I really was a violent person. Would you look at that?

"Oh, you have no idea. So? Tell me everything about it!"

Oh, man, I was so easily fooled into giving the account of that weird day that I didn't even know when I helped Emily make so many muffins and then preparing breakfast for the guys. Actually it felt like we were preparing breakfast for an army regiment but I felt like questions were useless at that point. Talking about Embry definitely consumed a lot of damn time and I felt like a silly school girl, telling mom about her first boyfriend, which of course wasn't the case.

When the guys finally arrived, the sun had risen for some time, but I felt disappointed into hearing that Embry went back to Kim and Jared's apartment and that he wasn't going to come any time soon. Somehow all the rest of the guys seemed quite relieved that they could act normal around me and not hiding something…well, whatever it was that they were hiding from me. So I decided to go home and sleep because I was thoroughly exhausted. Poor Paul was still sleeping in the armchair, with his pale face and I wondered if he shouldn't be going to work. But again was the freaking question-girl and I felt I had to sleep to clear my head.

"Come to dinner tonight! I'm sure you'll see things rather differently after today!" Emily said, hugging me before finally letting me leave. I wondered what she meant by that but I was too tired to think straight.

I resisted the temptation of taking a shower. It would have wakened me up again and at the moment all I needed was some peace and tranquility and oblivion. The events that took place the night before were more confusing than ever and despite the fact that I wanted to know the story of the wolves, I wasn't sure it would suit me in the end. After all, ignorance was damn blessing and I had succeeded in breaking this rule from that hiking in the woods with Niven. Knowing that there were other beings in this world, other beings that couldn't be defeated that easily was somehow more shocking than I would have thought. I had lived almost all my life in an imaginary world but to see it out in the open all of the sudden… well, saying it was shocking was after all an understatement.

I just crashed on the bed and pulled the covers over my beaten body. I was so tired and wanted some sleep so bad that I as soon as I closed my eyes, I fell into a dreamless sleep. It was good and made me forget about the events that had taken place the night before. At least for the moment. Or hours. Because I slept a lot and it was after lunch time when I finally opened my eyes again. I stared at the ceiling feeling somehow nice just by sitting like that. The room was lighted with the warm rays of a pale sun and I couldn't help thinking that as soon as I would choose too, I would know the story of the wolves. That definitely made me feel like Little Red Riding Hood.

But right then I just went and took a shower and changed my clothes. Have you ever felt that you are about to know something big, something that you would normally be unable to? Have you ever felt giddy just at the thought that something special might happen that day? This is how I was feeling back then when I went downstairs in the kitchen and eating some cereals with milk, instead of some healthy food like any normal human being would do.

I looked at the window and saw that the weather wasn't that bad. I felt afraid for a moment. I couldn't possibly explain why but being on the brink to know more things about La Push triggered some contradictory feelings within me. Because if they knew about the wolves and their story, that only meant they knew about the red eye monster and I really didn't want to have his existence confirmed. I would have rather thought about him as a product of my imagination than a real thing.

I took my jacket and decided to have a walk on the beach. Emily's invitation to dinner would have to wait. It didn't take me much to arrive on the beach because by now I was getting to know a little bit better La Push. I inhaled the air of the sea merging with the strong air of the woods. Every where were puddles and the hard sand wasn't very appealing but I sat on it anyways trying to clarify my thoughts.

"I thought I might find you here. Are you trying to run away from me?" Somehow I was surprised to hear his voice. I just let my head a little on the back and stared at Embry as he was still wearing the cut offs from the night before and nothing else. He still looked damn sexy and unconsciously I licked my lips.

"I don't think I could manage that, even if I wanted to." I replied and smirked a little bit before he finally sat down right next to me. "Aren't you cold, for crying out loud?! You're always running around half naked!"

"I don't have a problem with the cold!" He said politely and smiled kindly at me while I was trying really hard not to think about his warm skin so close to me.

"Riiiiight! I think you actually like to see girls drooling over you!" I snapped back and his smile only got wider. I just loved that smile.

"Do I sense a little jealousy here?"

"You don't sense squat!" I blushed and looked away from him. "I'm just concerned for your health, that's all!"

"I don't mind you being jealous, you know?" He whispered close to my ear making me shiver and feeling like I could become one of the puddles on the beach as well. His soft breath caressing my skin on the neck was like an aphrodisiac was being injected into my veins. Oh and how I loved the feeling!

"I know you wouldn't!" I tried to sound more evil but of course the stupid voice of mine became my traitor and it only came out weak. I looked stubbornly at the waves of the sea smashing themselves on the shore, dazzling me again with their strange colour.

"Why did you leave from home?" He asked suddenly, so unrelated to what we were previously talking about that I had to look at him before finally being able to understand his words.

"I think I'm afraid!" I murmured and he looked at me questionably while a new strain crept into those wonderful eyes of his.

"Afraid?" He repeated carefully maintaining his voice. "Afraid of what?"

"I don't know exactly…" He waited for me to continue but I swallowed my words. So unlike me to be left without words.

"Do you trust me, Allegra?!"

"You asked for my trust and I gave it to you, Embry, so of course I trust you!" I snapped again but he now looked sad at me. "What is it? Why are so concerned?"

"I told you that I will explain some of the things that I left pending that day. I think that moment finally came."

"I really feel like I'm in a bad movie where the hero tells the heroine something that will change her world."

"In a way, it will be like that."

"I'm scared to ask what it is."

"For that you will have to come with me in the woods." Just as he said the words, I grew pale. And my hand suddenly grabbed his. I knew he wasn't going to get hurt that easily and so I looked at him terrified.

"Do I have to?" I asked in a small voice. "Can't you tell me here? I don't like going into the forest!"

"I wonder why!" he said ironically and I was sure I was missing something but at the moment, I didn't know exactly what. "You said you trust me, Allegra, so I need you to just trust me and follow me!" As he said that, he got up and pulling me up as well. I got up reluctantly and scowled at him.

"It's like a scene when the story teller tells '_she entered the woods and it was never heard from her again_.' But if you plan to sacrifice me for your secret cult, I assure you, Embry Call, I will be the most annoying ghost in your life."

"Why is there always something violent with you, I wonder?" He rolled his eyes as he pulled me towards the forest. "You never think that I might scoop you for a little romantic picnic in the woods or something like that."

"Says the man who promises to call and never does." I scowled and he looked again apologetically at me.

"I know, I know, it's always my fault." He inhaled deeply before we finally adventured ourselves into the woods. For a while I didn't say anything else. I admired again the green of the trees and the abundance of vegetation. It was as if nature herself wanted to hide the horrible truths that lay before us. But I have never been a quiet person so I got bored really quick. I sensed that Embry was actually really worried about what he was about to tell me or show me, but then again I had to say something and I never managed too well in keeping my mouth shut.

"So are you going to feed me to the wolves?" I interrupted the silence still enjoying the contact between our hands.

"No, I told you the wolves are good around here!" He sounded exasperated but I liked playing that game.

"I know that, but I wasn't very kind with Boo Boo the other night so I thought that maybe he wanted to finally have a piece of me."

"Allegra, Boo Boo wouldn't never be upset with you!"

"And how do you know?! Are you a wizard or something?"

"I just know!"

"Are you planning to drag me further into the forest and just push over a cliff or tie me to a tree and leave there to die of hunger?"

"I will, if you won't stop with this violent non-sense already." He was annoyed. I knew right away. My eyes got a little wider. It was so unlike Embry that this was finally going to be fun. Of course he would be annoyed at my violent blabbering. I mean, the man almost had a heart attack when I jumped of the cliff, although even now I dare say that it wasn't that dangerous and nothing bad could have happened since both Seth and Collin were there to help me. I rolled my eyes at the memory. Really now!

I would have puffed a little more just to make him understand that he wasn't the only one who was upset with something when he suddenly stopped in a small meadow.

"I think that's far enough!" He mumbled and I took a look around us. It was a small meadow, surrounded by tall trees. The green grass looked so fresh that it almost glowed. Here and there were small blue flowers and they were the only patches of other colour in that green carpet. It felt nice, as if, if he truly wanted, he might have made possible that romantic picnic that he mentioned earlier. But just as I was about to tell him that, I realized that I wasn't holding his hand anymore and he got a little further away from me. I blinked a couple of times as I saw that we weren't alone anymore either. In the meadow, Quil and Seth appeared out of nowhere. They were just dressed just like Embry, in some cut offs which have seen better days and they had no shoes. These guys really had to stop this act of mountain men or one day they would discover that they had the strongest cold in the medical history of the human kind.

"I'm confused" I said quietly. "I thought that you were giving me some explanations today."

"And I am." Embry replied quietly although now he looked really tensed. He was trying to catch his breath but it seemed impossible for him. "But I need Quil and Seth to take care of you a little bit!"

"Oh, man, I really hope you're not leaving me in the woods and you brought these guys to restrain me from kicking your ass when I would find you." Seth chuckled but Quil poked him in the ribs and he fell silent right away.

"Allegra, this is serious!" Embry frowned at me. "The reason why I brought these guys here was to protect you."

"Protect me?" Ok, now I was really getting confused. "Protect me from what?"

"From me." He replied quietly and I felt silent.

3…..

2….

1….

I started to laugh so hard that my jaw made a strange noise when it opened so wide, shocking the hell out of everybody. Wiping my tears at the same time was quite a difficult job. However I could stop laughing. But really, it was the funniest thing I have ever heard!

"Allegra!" Quil exclaimed not sure if I was in my right mind anymore.

"She's crazy!" Seth mumbled confused at my reaction.

"I'm not crazy!" I gasped for some air before trying to catch my breath and be able to mumble some more words. "But we are talking about Embry, who is such a protective asshole that, even if he would want to hurt me, he couldn't! Jesus, that was the best joke I have heard in a while!"

"You have a lot of faith in him." Quil said quietly somehow happy about the whole thing.

"Well, he has his good side!" I smiled back at Embry who looked somehow even more emotional than before.

"But I also have a bad side!" He said sadly and I finally became silent.

"What do you mean?"

"I will have to show you in order for you to believe me!" He said in a dead voice avoiding my gaze this time.

"Then show me!" I urged him, ready to make things easier for him, but then he did something I wasn't expecting him to do. He took off almost right away his cut offs and I blushed immediately. "Jesus, Embry, I like male striptease, but I definitely would have liked you doing it in private!" He smiled wearily at me as I started shamelessly at his V. I licked again my lips. Damn, the man looked so positively gorgeaous that I forgot why I was there for a moment. I felt the other guys coming closer to me and Embry took a few steps back. He started to shake and before I could say anything else, I heard the sound of his rippling muscles and he exploded in a mess of fur and remains of his boxers. My eyes popped wide open when instead of Embry all I could see was a giant wolf who looked terribly familiar.

"Boo Boo!" I whispered.

The silence in the meadow became so deafening that for a moment I could hear every little insect that was roaming around there. The breaths of the other guys were a little bit hasty but I wasn't hearing my own, which was always a good sign of how freaking shocked I was. I looked confused at the wolf that slowly made a few steps back, while trying to let me get adjusted to his appearance.

"No way!" I whispered. It was the only thing I could do. That lovely guy… no, maybe not Embry, someone else, _something_ else was standing in front of me and he was far from human. It was a giant wolf with that wonderful fur that I felt before. He was huge and he looked beautiful in the light of the fading day. But the eyes were still so human, like they were pleading with me. The wolf whimpered and then howled. He was waiting for me… waiting to say something, to react but I felt it was impossible.

My weak knees trembled and crumbled and made me fall to the damp cold earth. I clasped my hands tight, bracing myself. I had to react, I had to react. That was just what I was repeating herself like an obsessive mantra, but I was unable to move, unable to say anything, unable to tell him… what? Tell him what? What could I possibly say to a man that is transforming into a wolf? Or was it werewolf?

"Don't be afraid, Allegra!" Quil whispered somewhere around me. I was feeeling their presence and yet I was focusing on the wolf who was expecting full of dread my reaction.

"I am not afraid!" I replied stubbornly after a while, when I thought it was safe to talk. All my previous humour had deserted me. "I am just a little bit confused, that's all!"

"He's still Embry!" Seth's words slowly made their way through my mind, crumbling over me and making my eyes go wider. It was true: he was still Embry but somehow I felt even better knowing that he was the one that saved me that day. He was the one that took that monster away from me. I stayed there on the damp ground suddenly realizing that Embry has always been there to protect me. I didn't know how much time I stayed there like that, but I became aware of the beings around me again when the wolf made a step back like I was hurting him with my reaction; but he didn't understand that in the end it didn't matter to me. Embry was still Embry.

"I bet you look better like this than when you wake up in the morning, Embry! You know what they say: a woman's love is a sure thing when she has seen you in the morning and didn't run away, screaming in awe." I spoke slowly to the wolf and a small chuckle was heard behind me, although I wasn't sure if it was still Seth this time. The wolf looked at me a little bit surprised before making a bark which resembled strikingly to laughter.

"So this is your secret, ehh? Sexy mechanic by day, hero by night?" I joked again feeling a little bit more confident about myself. Don't get me wrong: I was freaked out because honestly I didn't know many things about the werewolves, what they ate or how that came into being, but it was Embry. I could still feel his warmth, his human eyes looking at me like I was the center of his universe. And he had so much faith in me to tell me something so important that I didn't care what he was. He could have been a clown who lied to sleep in the trees and I could still have been able to muster some sympathy for him.

The wolf started to walk slowly towards me, feeling that I had come to terms with what he was. There was again such a strong connection between us that it frightened me more than his transformation.

"Slowly, Embry!" Quil said and the wolf again made the small paces, waiting each time for my reaction. When he finally approached me, I immediately reached a hand to him and caressed his fur. The fur was so warm and smooth, it made me giggle; there was definitely no more fear in my eyes. Then with the other hand I embraced his neck and I pulled him closer and closer until there was no more distance between the two of us. I inhaled his smell. Wonderful! I hugged him even more tightly.

"You're just so beautiful, Boo Boo!" I said slowly smirking when I felt his reluctance to the name again. I let him go before I said tenderly again. "I might reconsider calling you like this instead of Embry! Sounds really better to me!" As revenge he licked from my chin to my hair line. "_Ewww_, Embry, don't be so gross!"

"So you're not going to run away in horror?" Seth asked me and again I felt like laughing but I merely smiled.

"Nah, I think I can live with you guys being werewolves!" They looked puzzled at me again. "You too are werewolves, aren't you?"

"Yes, m'am, we most certainly are!" Seth smiled happily again and I felt Embry next to me, trying to play with me.

"I get it! You're like huge dogs!"

"Hey, we aren't dogs!" Seth exclaimed and I cocked one eyebrow at them.

"Oh, no?!" I scratched Embry behind his ears and he instantly became putty in my hands. "Then how do you call that?"

"A small reward for our difficult job?!" Seth said smiling at me a little bit embarrassed and I realized that he definitely liked that too in his wolf form.

"Which is what more precisely?" I asked and their faces became more serious. Quil looked at Embry and then at me again.

"To protect La Push."

"To protect La Push?! From what?!"

"That is what Embry is going to tell you today. Unfortunately we have to go and let you two love birds discover things on your own!"

"We aren't love-birds!" I snapped back while Embry whimpered.

"Sure thing, love-bird! Embry, man, go and change back! You still have a lot of explanations to do and we don't have too much time to waste around here!"

Embry took his pants in his mouth and went back into the woods letting me look after him in awe.

"Where does he go?"

"To phase back. When we phase back, we are naked and therefore we need to have constantly clothes with us." Seth answered like a school teacher.

"Naked, ehh?! Hmmm, that's an interesting thought!"

"Allegra, you pervert!"

"I'm the pervert?!" I got up from the ground and looked at them like a furious cat. "You're running half naked around La Push all the time and I'm the freaking pervert in this story?! How come? I'm sure you wouldn't mind anything like that anyways!"

"It's not like we want to run half naked! It's just more… convenient!" Seth replied back.

"Sure thing. So the fact that the girls in the reservation see you as sexy gods with six packs hasn't been brought to your attention!"

"The girls in this reservation don't know what they want! They're selfish and still need to grow a fucking spine!" Seth replied and his harsh tone took me so hard by surprise that I looked at him even with more wonder than to Embry's wolf form. He sounded so bitter that I thought for a moment if he didn't have a bad experience with a girl.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled embarrassed, "I didn't think…"

"It's all right!" His happy-go-lucky attitude came back within a second. "It's not your fault. Sorry I snapped back at you."

"Oh, it's ok, I just…"

"If you two have finished, I would like to take my girl and give her some explanations." Embry interrupted us and I looked in wonder at him. He was back with no sign of his earlier transformation.

"Sure, see you later at Emily's." Quil winked at me and then ran into the woods followed by Seth who smiled before finally disappearing in the green of the forest. I turned to Embry who was smiling shyly at me.

"You aren't freaked by my new identity?!" He asked quietly and I sat down on the grass again with him following my gesture.

"I'm freaked out, don't get me wrong! I mean, it's not like everyday the guy that I like tells me that he is transforming into a wolf."

"Technically I'm transforming into a werewolf."

"Really?! Wow, that sounds so much less menacing." I said ironically. "You know, you're not very good at reassuring people."

"Sorry." He smiled weakly at me, like he was afraid that I was going to run away and never look back. I loved the guy, but I wasn't going to tell him that yet so I just got nearer to him and asked him:

"So what happened? How can you transform yourself in Boo Boo?" He winced at the name again but answered anyways.

"My tribe has a legend… I'm not very good at this and Quil's grandpa is so much better at telling legends than me, but basically the people of my tribe can transform themselves into wolves when the tribe is in the danger in order to protect it."

"Protect it? Protect it from what?"

"From vampires!" he answered so blatantly that it was almost a physical shock to acknowledge his words. "This is what attacked you in the woods back then. I thought you might have had a clue about it by now."

"I thought about it…" I swallowed hard before looking at him. "I thought about it and even dreamed of it, but for you to tell me know that vampires do exist… it's somehow all very shocking. I think I need to lie down." I said weakly and let my face on the cold ground feeling a little better.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and gently took me in his arms making my head rest on his shoulder. "I thought about telling you this so many times and now that I finally can do it, I forgot all my discourse and I keep telling you things without thinking too much about it. It's just that I waited for you for so long, Allegra! For so long! And now that you're here, I don't know what to do. Please, tell me what to say or how to say it and I'll try my best for you."

I stayed silent. It was freaking hard accepting the truth, accepting the fact that there were werewolves into this world, vampires too. It was hard also accepting that some one as nice as Embry could transform into something like _that_. But the feeling of safety never left me. With him, it has always been present, whether he was a wolf or not.

"Let's take it slowly…" I closed my eyes listening to his heart beats. "Does it hurt when you're transforming? I wouldn't like that."

"No, it doesn't hurt."

"But did it hurt when you first transformed?"

"Yes, at first it hurt." He tensed a little bit and held me even closer. I let my head lower, feeling his heart even more. "It was hard in the beginning. I was the one after Sam, Jared and Paul. I felt sick for two weeks, not understanding why I got angrier and angrier, feeling a certain energy building in my body and not knowing what to do with it." He inhaled and it was strange to feel his chest rising like that, feeling his blazing skin on my cheek. "It was even harder because I couldn't tell anybody about it and I had to wait for Quil and Jake to transform as well, before finally feeling at peace again."

"Were they angry with you for not telling them?"

"No, they were angrier before telling them, when I had to avoid them. Not being able to explain them, trying to avoid their hurt looks, I felt like I betrayed them, like I was hurting them. And in a way I did. It was the hardest on Quil, as he had been the last of the three of us to phase and he felt like he was abandoned by both me and Jake. It hurt like hell when I saw his thoughts from that period."

I held my breath. "Wait a minute! What do you mean, you saw?"

"Well, as wolves, we live in a pack and we fight together to keep the tribe safe and not only. In order to do that, we also have to think alike so we are able to read each other thoughts."

"Read them? As in hearing what every one is thinking?" I think I was freaking out, thinking about the intimate moments that I spent with Embry and which now were seen and known by everybody.

"Yes, read them. It was hard at the beginning with no sense or feeling of privacy, but I got used with it after a while. It sounds worse than it is. Also if one feels pain, then the others most likely will feel it as well. We share everything. We are boding at levels that no other family has and it's a nice feeling to know that in spite of the fact that we are different people, we still manage to understand each other. Although, it hasn't always been like that."

"What do you mean?"

"I promise I'll tell you the story of the pack later. Now tell me what else do you want to know?"

"So how does it work? You just shake and tremble and tare every bit of cloth that's on you?"

"Oh, yes, it's more like a shaking than before I know it, I become a wolf. We usually tie our clothes on the legs. At the beginning, we destroyed a lot of clothes. It wasn't easy explaining my mom why I don' have half of my clothes."

"I bet you did." I kissed his skin and he gasped for air. Imagining a wolf running with some clothes attached to his leg was definitely something funny to do. "So vampires are real?" I muttered.

"Yes, the one that attacked you back then in the woods was a vampire." He paused a little bit but he sensed that I wanted to learn more so he went on: "Vampires aren't like in legends: they possess an extreme agility, they can go out in the day light. Usually their skin glows like it is made of thousand diamonds if there's sun; if it's not a sunny day, except for their eyes, they can pass for normal human beings."

"Are there good vampires?" I asked innocently and sensed immediately his frown.

"What do you mean?"

"Since there are good werewolves like you and the guys, who protect the tribe, then there also must be good vampires as well, doesn't it?"

"I think it's the first time someone asked that question." Thoughtfully, he added: "Yes, there are some good vampires too. But they are very few. Some of them lived here until a year ago. They didn't drink human blood. Only animal blood. Jake fell in love with the daughter of a vampire."

"Wow really?! But aren't they immortal or something? How will they be able to make things work?"

"Actually we have a little bit of immortality ourselves." I tensed this time hearing his words; I got my head up and looked into his eyes with what were some pretty freaked out eyes.

"Are you telling me you can be immortal?"

"Yes, if I wouldn't stop transforming into a wolf." He added quickly. "After a while we get to manage the transformation very well, and we can stop if we choose and grow old and have normal lives. If we don't stop phasing, we can relatively live forever. We don't get sick, we can hardly be injured."

"You know, this is a lot of information to grasp. You immortal…that's even more disturbing that thinking about you being a werewolf. I think I can manage that easily, but… wow! Just wow!"

"It's not like I plan to stay a werewolf forever, Allegra! I don't want to be immortal! I just want to spend the rest of my life with the woman that I love, have a normal family. Of course at some point I will stop phasing."

"This is too freaking weird." I finally got up and stood up, with my back at him. My hands were shaking. "I mean, I can see your point, Embry, don't get me wrong. I do."

"But…" His voice was panicking. I surely could sense his indecision, his regret of telling me all of this and at the same time his determination to understand me and my reactions, to be opened to everything. I had to be brave about this. I turned to him and he was towering me again with his height. He looked angry and hurt.

"But…" I had some objections. I knew I had them but then I stopped. What was my right anyways? This man and his friends saved my life, saved Niven's life and now they entrusted me with such a huge secret. I knew I had to say what it bothered me, but I also felt gratitude, felt an extreme relief that nothing could harm him except for those creatures, that he was safe, far safer than me and that he had the chance to live much more than I would. It made me secretly happy.

"But nothing." I smiled widely at him. "I just wanted to say thank you. A _real_ thank you. You saved me back then." He smiled relieved. I didn't know if he sensed my insecurities, but he looked as if he didn't care too much about it anyways. "By the way, how did you know I was in danger?"

"We followed that leech's scent. Usually vampires smell nice to people, but they smell to us like burning acid or something and we are able to detect them really quickly. I was really glad I found you back then. If we hadn't arrive, who knows what might have happened to you and Niven?!"

"And your wound?"

"We heal fast! There are very few wounds which could prove dangerous to our life or something like that."

I shuddered. "But there were also other wolves as well… Who actually saved me?"

"Me, Sam and Jared." He looked proud of himself and it made me chuckle.

"Ok, it's nice to know who the freaking giant wolves were. I was really thinking at the time that you were going to eat me."

He took a step closer to me and looked crookedly at me, his arms around my waist already. I tried to look away but his eyes were just calling me.

"Not to worry, Little Red Riding Hood! In this story, the big bad wolf is going to take care of you." He leaned even more and swiftly kissed me, making me come closer to him, as if, if I wouldn't embrace him, he will disappear and leave me alone. He tasted again so naturally good that my knees would tremble and let me fall if he wouldn't have kept me into his wonderful arms. His tongue conquered everything in its way and the only thing I was capable was to comply. It was interesting to see how I was so rebellious but when it came to Embry was much more docile.

When we parted, we were both gasping for air.

"By the way, there was something I always wanted to ask you." He said still smiling at me with a new light in his eyes; he definitely seemed like a man who was hiding much less. "How come you didn't tell Niven the truth?"

"Honestly, I think that nobody was going to believe me. Talking about the red eyed monster didn't seem like a good idea." I shrugged. "And besides I felt that Boo Boo, well you actually, wouldn't like to tell people about your existence. I think the normal thing was just to keep my mouth shut."

We started to walk slowly, making our way back to the beach. We had our fingers intertwined and something was finally falling in its place. Every time I was about to fall, he was already there to catch me.

"No more secrets now, Embry, ok?" I said quietly after a while.

"There are still some things that I have to explain about my condition, Allegra!" He replied hesitantly. "Some things might be difficult to handle."

"I think I can manage that and I will have the necessary patience for it, but please, let's try to be normal for once. Don't you think it would be nice for a change?"

"Yes…" he smiled again at me and this time seemed even brighter. "How about we celebrate everything with a first date?"

"A first date?" I repeated all of a sudden very warm inside.

"Yes, we didn't have one. A real date: just you and me, maybe some dinner, a movie… Whatever you like."

"That would be great!" So much for pretending not to be avalaible for him and keep him in tension. I was smiling like the Cheshire Cat and he was grinning back with no hold up whatsoever.

"Great! And then I'll take you to a real bonfire, where you'll hear all our legends told by Old Quil! I'm sure you'll love it!" I stopped on the tracks looking at him positively astonished. Lizzie told me that she never went to an official bonfire and that people like us aren't invited. And now, he was taking me to one, he was sharing his secrets with me.

I just crashed in his arms and kissed him with everything I got, forgetting about all the warnings that both Sam and Niven made. There was only me and Embry and his taste and his body and his wonderful nature and nothing else mattered.

Boy, was I wrong!


	11. Disasters and Dates Stand Together 1

A/N: This chapter turned out to be longer than I previously wanted it to be, so to make it easier to read, I split it up into two parts. Therefore you should check for one more chapter as well. :D Thank very much to my reviewers who encourage me and give me enthusiasm for my future chapters. And thank you to those who favourited/ alerted the story. It's nice to know someone reads it. :D As always, please read and enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I wish I could say I own the _Twilight_ series, but I can't. Stephenie Meyer does! I am just a poor soul borrowing her characters!

Chapter Eleven

_Disasters and Dates Stand Together_

_- part one-_

One might think that secrets liberate people. They don't. They just make you ask more questions, not knowing the end of the curiosity in the heart. I was like that. For the next couple of days, I kept asking Embry thousand and thousand of questions: some were really silly ones like what he eats in his wolf form, where he eats if he gets hungry in his wolf form; others were more serious like how they were fighting against vampires or what made them so rock and steel. He had answered a lot of questions with a smile on his face, knowing probably that this was indeed the reaction that most people had when they were finding out the truth about him and his friends.

I didn't mind the freaking smile; I actually loved it. It was the fact that Embry wasn't telling me everything that made me even more anxious than before. Really, did I seem that weak to him that he would still hold things in secret? Or was it that he just still didn't trust me enough? I knew that there were things kept from me and since that was the case, I accidentally 'forgot' to mention what the vampire told me back there in the woods; that someone had told him about me, that the particular someone was a man. Yeah, yeah, you just call me stupid and get angry with me, but honestly you weren't in my shoes! It's not nice to constantly try to avoid some topics only because the guy practically runs from you if you ever even mention them. So until the rightful time came, I was going to seal my mouth and not telling him anything. When he would decide to be frankly opened to me, then of course he would hear more of my adventure in the woods.

However hard it was for me to admit it, the days spent with him were darn brighter than I remembered them they were before he showed up in my life. I felt like he was much more at ease, like he didn't have to dodge every single question that I might have for him and he was also so cute in making all sorts of small things for me that I would have almost squealed in pleasure, had I not tried to behave like a love-stricken teenager. It was just that it was so nice to see someone do those small things for me. Like for instance, a couple of days later, after that day in the meadow, he came by my place just in time to see how I was struggling with the plumping installation.

He cocked a brow at me, trying very hard not to laugh at my appearance. I was freaking soaked and I wasn't spreading too much good humour. I sighed dejected.

"Something wrong?" He asked again making his voice sounded a lot sexier in that husky tone. I rolled my eyes again, not in a good mood at all.

"No, I just like to play a contest of wet t-shirts while outside it's pouring. I just think it's really sexy."

"I for one am surely convinced by this idea." He grinned and looked at my wet t-shirt which although wasn't revealing much, it surely stuck to my body like a second skin. Of course his stare made me blush furiously and I stepped away from him.

"I better go and change." I stuttered and he looked back into my eyes. "Maybe you could….I don't know, see what's wrong with it or…. Whatever!" I swallowed really hard trying not to let myself dazzled by his insolent smirk again and ran upstairs without any shame or pride. Yeah, maybe running was the most coward solution, but surely was good. It offered me just enough time to finally be able to breathe again and change myself.

When I went downstairs, he was already under my sink doing whatever men do when they are under there and pretend that they actually know what's happening.

"So, do you have any plans for this Saturday?" He asked casually and I just looked fascinated at the way his torso was rising and falling under his breath rhythm. I was trying to be conscious of what he was saying but the man had a cunning power to just steal all my rationality. Boy, was I falling hard or what?

"Nope." I popped the 'p' like a teenager and I just had to roll my eyes at myself, as I started to clean in the kitchen making myself busy with something. "Nothing major anyways. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe you would like to go on that date with me." I felt for a moment like he was trying to catch up his breath, but it seemed so ridiculous that I thought it was just a hallucination.

"Wow, Embry, don't let the enthusiasm kill you!" I snapped ironically almost throwing a carton of milk in the fridge.

"Really, Allegra, I want to have this date with you, so would you stop acting so tough and let me do my man thing here?" I was so sure he was rolling his eyes but I just smiled. It was easier when he wasn't looking at me with those wonderful eyes of his.

"Sure, I can do that. So what did you plan?"

"Actually, this is what I wanted to ask you… I don't know what you would like to do on a first date."

"Well, taking into consideration that we already had our first kiss, I would say that it doesn't really matter what I do as long as I am with you."

I felt his surprise and almost immediately raised his head from under the sink just in time to hit his head pretty hard. However I was more afraid for my furniture rather than his thick stubborn head, but all the same I kneeled in front of him and put my hand on his flamed skin on the forehead. It was such a strange feeling to see him close his eyes in sheer pleasure like just a simple touch from me could bring him to life.

"I've never expected you to say something like that." He murmured and I smiled again, kissing this time his forehead before he finally opened his eyes and looked at me. "Sometimes you are really confusing."

"I know, but I don't want to make things too damn easy for you, Embry, otherwise you won't like me too much!" I smirked but he only looked at me again with that strange face like he was trying to tell me something more, something about as important as him being a werewolf, but every time he would change his mind and this time was no exception from the other.

"I think I would like you, even if you had three eyes."

"You mean you won't mind my twelve toes?" I joked and he got it quickly. He scooped me in his arms and made me ride him.

"Nah, they don't matter to me. I don't mind your crooked nose either."

"I don't have a crooked nose! I just-"But he muffled all my objections with a kiss that made me melt. Yes, I was becoming really sappy and even now I can't contain my sappiness as I am telling my story. But back then it felt just so right and so wonderful. He nibbled my lips before finally letting me go and making me sigh in defeat.

"You're beautiful! You're right!" He said in mock defeat. "And you smell nice too!"

"Yes, it is the latest fashion: water from the pipes. I would say that in French but I was always better at Spanish."

"You speak Spanish?" He looked at me in dismay.

"Yes, Embry, it's not that big of a deal. So how about we keep that date thing simple?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Movie, dinner and a ride home?"

"Sounds perfect to me. Although I would like to take you to Post Angeles. A lot more of dating possibilities." He stopped as if he was afraid I was going to ask about Lizzie again, but I really didn't want to say anything to ruin that perfect moment and so I blabbered.

"Then it's a date, kind sir! Now please fix my problem so I can get a hold of my kitchen again!"

"At your orders!" He plucked a kiss on my lips before finally letting me get up and going under the sink again.

The man was devilish and he used cunning weapons too to make my resolve melt. The things were going fast between the two of us. Really fast and I wasn't really sure about what was going to happen later on, but for now the first date between us was making me go crazy around my room. There was only one hour left before he would come and pick me up and I was impossibly stuck. Like any freaking human girl on this world, who would know nothing about werewolves or vampires, I just didn't have any goddamn clue as to what to wear.

I sighed in defeat. A girl should be pickier when it came to her first date with a gorgeous guy like Embry but in the end I decided that a pair of dark blue jeans and a grey top with a grey sweater for later would be suitable for me. I looked in the mirror and sighed again. I was such a usual person, such a normal girl that again wondered why Embry would fall for such a girl like me. It wasn't that I didn't trust myself or my power of seduction. I had my share of boys who chased me. But Embry was different and it wasn't because he was a shape-shifter or whatever he was; and our closeness was really interesting to see.

I was ready by the time I heard his knock on the door. We decided to have an earlier start so that we could spend the whole day together in Port Angeles. As soon as I opened the door, I smiled so widely that I am sure the corner of my lips could touch my freaking ears or something like that. His grin back was more than equal to mine. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and some dark jeans which made his legs look long and beautiful. I was sure they also did miracles for his ass. Not that Embry actually needed such artificial means to show his sexiness.

"Hey, gorgeous!" He greeted me and kissed me, still smiling against my lips.

"Hey, yourself!" I muttered back trying not to forget that I still had to breathe.

"So are you ready?!"

"Sure! Let's go!" I closed the door behind me while he waited for me to open the door to the car. I rolled my eyes but I just smiled thanking him for the gesture. It was a nice day. The summer was finally settling in, although not like in other places. Most of the times it was still raining in La Push, but that day the sun was shinning every now and then, and when it did, it gave pleasant warmth. As Embry was paying attention to the traffic, I was paying attention to the scenery. When I came for the first time here, I was too tired to still notice it and I haven't been to Port Angeles afterwards. But this time I was glad to be able to see the forest surrounding everything and every once in a while let some old houses venture themselves in that deep green. The comfortable silence also made me feel like my place was rightfully next to his, the soft song from the radio making me dream with my eyes opened.

"What are you thinking of?" He whispered almost afraid that he would break the magic that settled between us. I smiled at him, again amazed by how kindly his eyes would look at me, even for the shortest periods of time.

"I was just thinking how wonderful it is to be here with you!" I said simply and his smile got wider, deeper in meaning. "This day turns out to be a lot more pleasurable than I thought it would be. You know, I often wonder why I feel so at home with you."

"Maybe it's because of my wonderful charm." He joked. "I assure you that I can dazzle you anytime I want."

"Thank you, but I already know that."

"You mean I actually dazzle you?" He sounded genuinely surprised and I rolled my eyes. The man was either faking it, or he was really sincere.

"Really, Embry, I think even a blind man could see that!"

"Well, what do you know?!" He was full of himself yet somehow pleased that he would have such an effect on me. He took a glimpse at me and then watched the incoming traffic again. His eyes were so open to me and I still felt he had something to hide, something to tell me. Why was I having such a sensation?

"There was something I wanted to ask you for sometime now, but it's a little personal…" I hesitated.

"Fire away!"

"If you don't want to answer it's ok, I won't mind…."

"Allegra, just ask the damn question!" He said and of course his tone didn't help much.

"Are you mad at your mother just because she didn't tell you who you're father is or there's something more?!" I asked right away and I felt him tense a little bit. Of course I knew that it wasn't a topic that should be discussed at the first date that we had, but we have already passed the first few stages and getting to know him a little better was everything I wanted.

"It's the main reason, sure, but you are right. There is something more." He smiled again at me but I could see that his smile didn't reach his eyes. "You see, I had always had a deep respect for my mom, because she raised me alone without anybody's help and on top of that for many years she didn't have many friends because she had been a single mom and leaving my assumed father in the Makah rez. I thought she was flawless. I thought she can't make mistakes. I never asked her who my father was. I thought that if he truly wanted to meet me he would have come after me and he would have tried to find me. I never questioned my mom's authority. That is until I became a werewolf."

"Why did it change everything that?" I asked in a small voice, not sure if he would answer but he did.

"Because to be a werewolf meant to have Quileute blood. From what my mom told me, it was impossible for me to be Quileute. She was Makah and supposedly my father was too. But when I shape shifted into a wolf, I realized that I was at least half Quileute and since my mom was Makah, it left only my father. That only meant one thing: she lied to me all the time." His frown became deeper and I worried that this would ruin the mood of the date so I said quickly:

"You know, you don't have to tell me all this. Forget I asked. It's just-"

"It's all right, Allegra! I want to tell you! It's just a little bit difficult." He sighed. "I mean, it wasn't easy to go to her and ask her the truth. Believe me, I postponed the question as much as I could, finding excuses for not asking her anything. It's not as if I could ask her all of the sudden that. I talked to Quil and Jake about it and we agreed one day that we should ask our parents straight away."

"I think it must have been hard for them too." I whispered feeling that it was hard for him to open up o me like that when things should have been much more relaxed today.

"It was. Jake is very fond of his mother's memory and knowing that there might be even the slightest chance for that memory to be tainted by what his father did…well, let's just say it wasn't easy for either of us."

"So did he ask him in the end?"

"No, he was too afraid of the answer." Embry frowned. "Now that I think about it, he promised me he would do it when he gets back from his girlfriend. I don't want to make him go through with this if he doesn't want. He's like a brother to me anyways."

"It's nice to have friends like that, isn't it?" I tried to relieve the tension and smiled a little at him just in time to see him smile too. "The ones that you can easily call _family_, although you're not related to them."

"Yeah, it is."

"But Quil? What did he do?" I asked curious to know the whole story now.

"He didn't dare to ask his parents either. But he went to his grandfather and asked him. Old Quil had always been more opened to us than any other elder, practically we always make him tell tour story to the bonfires and he's always ready to give us advice. So, Quil thought it was best to ask him."

"And what did Old Quil say?"

"Well, not much." Embry sighed and slowly passed his finger through his hair. It seemed every time he wants to relieve some of the tension he does that. "He just told Quil to have patience because the truth will be found out sooner or later but only those involved in the story have the right to tell the truth. I was pretty angry at the time."

"I can only imagine…"

"Anyways, very few know about our transformations and my mom couldn't know at the time. The other reason why she and I don't mix very well right now it's because she hasn't been very supportive at that time. I mean, she was the only family that kept grounding me because I was late or ruined my clothes. I admit that having suddenly a son who was running wild and not paying attention to school anymore was difficult, but even after the elders told her not to worry, she kept doing all that. It was so hard that at one point I didn't even talk to her. There was a very dark period right before graduation. By then it felt like we were two strangers."

"But you have to understand her too, Embry." I pleaded. "Like you said, it was very difficult to stay silent and do nothing. Maybe she got scare because she thought she would lose you. You were after all her only family, her only child. I am sure that things were difficult for her too."

"And I don't argue that, Allegra. I just wished she could be more supportive, trusted me more. Why couldn't she trust me when I told her that I wasn't doing anything wrong?! I always trusted her unconditionally. Why shouldn't she do the same?" He clenched his hands on the steering-wheel and again I feared I have said too much, although there wasn't any anger in his voice. More like pain. Much, much pain. "Before the graduation, as the things worsened between us, I asked Sam's permission to tell her the truth. It was getting worse and I thought that maybe if I would tell her, she would also tell me who my father was. By then I narrowed the suspects to three: Quil senior, Jake's dad and Sam's. It was a terrible night. She cried a lot after I told her the truth and showed it to her. She asked for forgiveness. I was ready to give it to her…."

"But she didn't tell you who your father was." I muttered sadly.

"Yes, she wouldn't do that." I reached his leg and rested my hand on it. I wanted to give him as much comfort as I could and his fiery eyes thanked me for it. "She said that she would destroy a family and she didn't want to do that. I hated her right then: even then, she loved that man more than me, thinking about him more than me and that made me enraged with her. I haven't talked with her for half of year and even now it's very difficult to control myself when I am around her." He sighed and then looked apologetically to me. "I am sure I just made a great impression of me and my family for you."

"Nah, it's all right. I just feel so sorry because in the end all that she thinks is you."

"How's that?"

"Well, it's true that she didn't tell your father's name, but I think she fears most about how you will cope with the truth. It's nothing compared with the pain that you feel when you find out you have a father and most importantly that one of your best friends might be your brother. Don't you think you would be a little bit resentful over Quil or Jake if one of them would prove to be your brother? Don't you think that you would change your conduct towards the man that still wanted to have you around in spite of the fact that he had a family?"

"I know and I see your point. Don't you think that I have thought about such matters?" He passed his fingers through his black hair again and then gently rested it on mine. His warmth made me blush but I just squeezed it a little bit tighter. "I just want to know why nobody dares to tell me the truth, to let me get to know myself a little bit better. The worst part is that I don't know who could actually be because both Quil senior and Billy Black have taken good care of me. I just want to know myself. That's all."

"I know you do. I wish I could help you but unfortunately I can't." I smiled and took his hand, kissing it gently and making him look at me pleasantly surprised. "But I can understand you better than I think. My parents were orphans and they didn't get to know their parents. Later on in their life, they discovered my mom's and they went to meet them. They died on their way there."

"I'm sorry." It was his turn to kiss my hand gently while I tried to fight back the tears that were coming quickly, making my eyes shine more. "Didn't you go to meet your grandparents later?"

"No. I fucking hate them and I don't wish to see them ever in my life." My voice was drained in hate and he flinched at the sound of it but still held my hand anyways. "They abandoned such a wonderful and kind person such as my mother. They didn't care about what a person she might become. They just discarded her without any remorse and for that I can never forgive them no matter what. In fact I wouldn't even fucking try."

"And they say I am harsh." He mumbled ironically and I smiled.

"Sorry, but just the thought of them pisses me off. But hey, at least you have a family. I can only offer you Sam and Niven, and sometimes not even they are easy to handle."

"Tell me about them. How did you guys meet?"

"Oh, there's not much to tell. When I was seventeen my English teacher fervently told me that I should start writing seriously and consequently he even sent a paper of mine to a publishing house. They accepted my story and thus Sam became my editor. She is one of the best people I have ever met, although at times difficult to handle and very much obsessed with my safety, especially after her husband died."

"It must have been hard for her to handle it."

"It was. I'm not sure if she had recovered completely. As for Niven, I and Sam found him on a dark alley beaten almost to death, most likely because he is opened about his sexuality. He never told us the reason why we found him there and in that particular state, but he said to me that he will tell me the truth one day."

"Why do you trust him so much? It seems like you don't know him very well – he might have dangerous secrets that might harm you sooner or later." His voice sounded worried and yet I replied quite bluntly:

"But shouldn't I say the same thing about you, Embry?!" He looked at me upset, probably because he knew I was right.

"I would never harm you."

"Not you, but your secrets might." I was still holding his hand and tried to reassure him. "I trust Niven because he always kept his word. And I am about the only person in this world who besides Mark knows the history of Niven's scars."

"Who's Mark?"

"A former lover. Probably Niven's only love. He truly loved that damn brat."

"What happened?" He really wanted to sound casual and that made me chuckle.

"Mark didn't like secrets. And Niven loved them. He has this stupid idea that secrets make the loved one always be fascinated with him and thus avoid the routine in the love life. But to me secrets are nothing more than a stupid excuse for him to avoid reality and try to get away from people that he truly loves. And he loved Mark, don't get me wrong. And Mark was a wonderful person too. But he always hated being kept in the dark, something that Niven loves to do. So one day, ironically Mark kept a secret and left before Niven even realized what happened."

"Where has Mark left?" Embry sounded really enthralled by my story so I just smiled meekly.

"He just moved out from the apartment they shared. He still hangs out with us every now and then, and Niven tries to convince him to come back… well, when he's not into someone else. I'm scared though that someday Mark will give up on Niven. I think that even now he still waits for his love to stop with the secrets. If only Niven wasn't so stubborn."

"So he misses the love of his life, just because he thinks that secrets are more important than love?" Embry summed up everything and I rolled my eyes.

"You got it. Men! They are incapable to see everything as it should be!"

"Which is?!"

"Much more simple than you actually make them to be. If only you could come up straight from the very beginning. But no, you just have to complicate things."

"But you know, Allegra, you have many secrets as well."

"You just need to ask, Embry, and I will tell them to you." I smiled kindly at him, knowing that I was actually being very sincere. I really thought that and if he ever asked me something then I was ready to talk about everything, including about _the one_ _who must not be named_.

"I will someday, I promise you that." He smiled again. I felt like the cheeks were going to hurt me again at the end of the day" every time I was around Embry, I was smiling like a freaking nutcase and I couldn't help myself. Looking at him I found myself thinking more and more of how much we belong to one another and the powerful chemistry that was between us. He was a kind man, a really wonderful one and I secretly promised myself to have fun that day with him.

"So where are you taking me? For a romantic walk or something?" I asked ironically knowing that he hated to think of something violent and he grinned back at me.

"Well, I can't believe that you actually can do that."

"What?!"

"Think positively! And actually I didn't plan anything but I have enough money at me so we can go anywhere you like."

"Anywhere I like? What if I want an exclusive restaurant or soemthing like that?"

"I will do anything for you, my lady."

"Well, what a nice man!"

We arrived to Port Angeles rather quickly. The road seemed to be so much shorter than when I came alone for the first time from Port Angeles to Forks and then La Push. Of course Embry was at fault, but taking into consideration that I made him much more compliments in one day than the normal rate, I kept my mouth shut and let him guide the car through the traffic of the city. It felt quite differently to be back to a bigger city like Port Angeles and leave the silence of a small place like La Push behind. We left the truck on a parking lot and then headed for the center of the town.

I held his hand and he just smiled, quite taken aback by my gesture. I don't know why but I felt like this sort of small gestures were small blessings for him and definitely appreciated so I was talking animatedly to him too, making him laugh or frown depending on what I wanted. Just to keep him on the verge. Hey, maybe I took something from Niven after all. Not long after we got out of the parking lot, we found a small park, a small patch of green in the city.

"Hey, let's grab something to eat and then head over there!" I looked at him and he smirked at me.

"Don't tell me you're already hungry!"

"I am only human." He said and made me laugh out loud. If I didn't know him better, I would have simply accepted that, but seriously the man had the power of a supernatural being …and apparently the appetite too.

"Ok, you go and buy whatever your heart desires. I'll wait for you here."

"Don't you want anything?"

"I'll let you choose. See if you can surprise me."

"Don't ever say that to a man." He pecked me on the forehead and entered into the small shop. I just shook my head: I was just wondering what more surprises he could make for me. Surely being a werewolf surpassed them all. I was about to indulge myself into even more daydreaming about Embry when suddenly a girl attracted my attention. She wasn't very tall but she looked very beautiful and she stood in front of the shop as well, as if waiting for someone. She looked Quileute to me but I wasn't an expert and so I refrained myself from asking her that.

But she was beautiful nonetheless. She looked a little lost and frowned to someone over the other side of the street yet she didn't make any movement. Her silky hair was tied in a ponytail yet loose ends of hair would caress her neck every now and then. For a second there I felt desperately the need to paint her. Her childish yet somehow womanly face had a charm of its own and her big black eyes were constantly checking the surroundings. I looked around myself to see if there was something interesting going on that I missed since I was too freaking enwrapped in my whole Embry dream, but it was nothing. People were passing us by, not including us in their attention. In the shop Embry made a goofy smile at me before redirectioning his attention towards the people in front of him.

I looked back at the girl who now seemed decided to move. She started to walk slowly towards the street and then looked around again. Ok, now that was beginning to become weird. I wondered briefly if she was followed by someone and I looked around again but not even one man around there looked suspicious or attracted to her. I turned my attention to her and made a few steps to her. She was about to cross the street when all of the sudden I saw the bus coming. But she was looking on the opposite way. She made another step and then another. The bus horned so deeply it made my nerves crawl with anguish and I jumped quickly taking her by the arm and pulling her right back on the sideways. I was seriously panting while the bus passed us, still horning heavily on us. The wonderful eyes of the girl turned to me frightened. I scowled at her.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" I screamed at her drawing the attention of the passers by but not enough to make them stop. "Would you fucking look where you're going?! You could have been killed."

"I'm sorry!" She murmured apologetically, looking a little frightened by my words but also very grateful. "I wasn't paying attention-"

"You surely weren't!" I interrupted her still holding her by her arm, as if afraid that if I let her go she might be injured. "When you're deciding to cross a damn street then pay damn attention to it. Don't you know what might have happened if I hadn't noticed you?"

"I'm sorry. Thank you… I'm sorry!" She kept on stuttering while finally looking at my tight grip. I instantly let her go afraid that she might be frightened even more. I sighed in defeat as a small smile was creeping on her red lips.

"Well, it's ok. Just next time open your damn eyes and look around you before finally deciding where you want to go."

"I will surely do that, Miss…"

"It's just Allegra!" I said trying to be a little friendlier. I didn't know how many rescuers were evil towards their _rescuees_, but surely I was going to be one if I continued like that.

"Thank you, Allegra! Thank you very much!" She started to blabber and I realized she had a very melodic voice, still shaking with emotion. "I was deep in my thoughts and then I just didn't think it was necessary to pay so much attention to the world around me."

"Which proved to be a big mistake!" I mumbled still a little bit anxious and shaken by the whole incident. My hands were still shaking anyways.

"Yeah, a big mistake!" She thoughtfully looked at me and then said in a quiet voice: "I'm sure though I have met you before. Are you from around here?"

"Nope. I live in La Push."

"Oh, I live there too. It's so nice to meet you." Her voice sounded genuinely pleased and I finally allowed myself to smile a little. "My name is Moon Thunderstorm."

"You have one of the most beautiful names I have ever heard, Moon!" I said to her and we shook hands like we were friends forever. Yes, let me stay for a little while in one place and most likely ready to draw people's attention to me. Where was again that blissful ignorance that I had hoped for when I moved here?

"Thank you."

"So were they good memories?" I asked trying to strike a little conversation while not getting bored waiting for Embry.

"What do you mean?"

"You said you were thinking of something. Usually we are reminded of something or someone. Memories in general."

"Yes, they were every beautiful memories. Sad ones too." She added and her face left the mask of a happy girl behind. I felt pity for her and came a little closer.

"You know, it's ok if you tell me about everything you want. Usually talking about it helps a lot!"

"Thank you." She blushed heavily. She was really sweet. "Another person told me that some time ago too."

"Well, she certainly was a smart person."

"It was my ex-boyfriend." A deep frown settled where it hadn't been before and I looked at her puzzled. So this ex-boyfriend hadn't been the smartest man if he let her go.

"At least he had one thing good about him." I tried to cheer her up and her smile turned into a painful one.

"I think I have deeply wounded him." She suddenly whispered with so much hurt in her words that it made me come closer to her. I put a soothing hand on her shoulder while her eyes were dangerously watery. "I was thinking about him, that's why I didn't pay attention to where I was going. I want to apologize to him but I don't think he'll forgive me."

"I'm sure he will, Moon, I'm sure he will. If he loves you, he will forgive you. If he doesn't then he's a total bastard and he doesn't deserve you. But I assure you that getting yourself killed doesn't solve anything."

"I know. It's just ….The last time I dated him we went to this shop to buy something to eat and it was just so…familiar that for a moment I thought I saw him!"

"I see but-" The girl seemed so small of all the sudden that I just felt compelled to embrace her. I was like an older sister. I was a nice feeling.

"What are you doing, Allegra?" I heard Embry's happy voice and turned to him just in time to see his face getting darker and immediately I realized that he wasn't looking at me anymore. He was looking at Moon. Don't tell me she was another ex-girlfriend of his, although she looked far younger than him! "What are you doing here, Moon?"

"Oh, hello, Embry!" She looked like a little child caught in the act or something like that. She looked at me again and something dawned to her because she felt somehow even more opened to talk to me. "I wasn't paying attention to the road and Allegra here saved me!" She tried to smile again but it was broken. The pain from minutes ago was still hidden in her black eyes.

"You should be more careful." Embry replied carefully and came next to me, looking still at her. I knew that a new freaking sermon was going to come if I wasn't going to do anything about it. "So where are you headed?"

"I was supposed to meet some friends around here." She answered respectfully which struck me as odd. It was as if Embry was her older brother who caught her meeting her secret boyfriend or passing the hours of curfew. "We are going to Free Ice Cream Social at the Peninsula College." She looked into her bag and gave me a leaflet. "It's here. Want to come?"

"I don't know." He said quietly, still observing her behaviour.

"I would like that. Maybe later?" I smiled at Embry and he smiled finally back.

"Sure, maybe later. Do you need a drive somewhere or you can manage?" He asked his attention still on Moon. The girl blushed again, but just when she was about to answer a group of boys and girls started to call her name from the other side of the street.

"Can I call you and tell you later?" She asked with her eyes down. I think she realized we were on a date and she didn't want to impose on us.

"Sure." He sighed and I felt amused somehow by the whole situation.

"Thank you."

"Just watch where you're going." I said, pretending to be annoyed and she looked at me this time with a full smile.

"Sure thing, wolf girl!" She joked and then quickly crossed the street before I had even realized what has happened. I looked back at Embry who just tsked and then looked finally at me, after making sure she crossed the street safely.


	12. Disasters and Dates Stand Together 2

**Disclaimer**: I wish I could say I own the _Twilight_ series, but I can't. Stephenie Meyer does! I am just a poor soul borrowing her characters!

Chapter Twelve

_Disasters and Dates Stand Together_

_- part two-_

"How does she know?" I asked immediately and he just gave me my sandwich and the bottle of water before nodding towards the park.

"She's Seth's girlfriend; that's how she knows!"

"You don't seem to like her." I mumbled while we were approaching the park.

"It's not that. She's a good girl. She's daughter of one of our most respected men, Raven Thunderstorm, and she's been with us to countless bonfires which told the legends. So we were more than surprised when she acted like we were monsters when she found out about werewolves and in… general things about it, especially coming from Seth. She was horrified by the idea of him being a werewolf that she hasn't spoken with him in over six months."

"You can't blame the kid, Embry. It's not really easy to see the guy you like transforming into a giant fur ball." I frowned at him and made him sit on a bench in the park. "Why do you always expect us to act naturally after that? Like it's nothing!"

"We don't expect that, but look at you! You accepted me with a smile on your face-"

"-and a thousand questions."

"-and a thousand questions" He repeated my words and took a bite of one of his sandwiches, before continuing with his mouth half full. "And you weren't even familiarized with the legends, not knowing our purpose and all. On the other hand she had everything ready for her and when poor Seth told her the truth, she freaked out the worst of you all. It was particularly hard on Seth as every….girl from before had accepted quite naturally the transformations."

"I understand that, but don't you think that you put too much pressure on her? I mean, the poor girl was aware of the legends but that doesn't mean she thought that they were anything else but legends." I took a bite of my own sandwich and smiled almost immediately. "Hey, this is great! Plus she feels sorry for it. She was thinking about how horrible she had treated Seth; that's why she wasn't paying attention to the road. She was almost run over by a freaking bus, Embry! I think we should take her back later."

"Jesus, wait, until Seth finds out!" Embry's face darkened just as he finished his first sandwich and moved to the second one.

"He'd better not. He is an over-protective asshole, just like you."

"Thank you very much, Allegra." He mocked me. "But I can't possibly hide anything from him now, can I?"

"Oh, man, I have totally forgotten about your wolf thoughts!" I moaned dissatisfied as I finally finished my sandwich. "By the way, it was pretty good. What was it?"

"I'm not telling you so you can come only with me and eat here!" He grinned cheekily at him.

"I wonder how many past girlfriends have heard that one before." I rolled my eyes theatrically while he palled.

"Seriously, Allegra!"

"It was a freaking joke! I'm not made of glass, sweety! I can take ironies, you know?"

"I know I know! By the way, do you really want to go to that ice-cream thing?"

"Yep. The magic word here is definitely ice-cream. Chocolate flavoured ice-cream!" I licked my lips like I almost had one on my hand.

"Then let's see the movie now and then after, we get out of there, we could check that thing out, although such things aren't recommended for first dates."

"And why not?"

"Because I can't corner you somewhere and steal a kiss." He licked his lips after the second sandwich disappeared in his dark pit, _a.k.a_ his stomach and looked at me with a wolfish grin. I got closer to him and murmured seductively.

"Honey, you surely can do more at this event than corner me and steal a kiss." He looked shocked but he was no fool and before I knew what happened, he kissed me passionately, still feeling the flavour of bacon and mustard on his lips. Not that I cared. Their warmth was refreshing and it made me feel great.

"Then ice-cream thing after the movie!" He said enthusiastically after we parted. I just shook my head. It was too easy to convince him sometimes.

We spent sometime just walking through the park and talking about life in general or about the people that we encountered. I wanted to ask Embry several times how come the guys in the pack were so sure about us, in fact so sure that they would tell us their most precious secret. What could possibly make them believe that we weren't going to leave them and maybe tell their secrets to the world? Although I was sure none of us had the guts to infuriate both werewolves and vampires at the same time. This question is what has been bugging me for some time now. And Seth's story with Moon only made me think about this even harder. It was clear that she knew about everyone on the pack and yet I was sure that she hasn't said anything about it to anyone. Not that people would have believed such a story so easy.

"So a romantic comedy or a thriller?" Embry's question made ms snap out of my daydream and I looked him evilly. He understood right away. "It's the romantic comedy that you want, don't you?"

"It's as if you can read my thoughts, kind sir!" I mocked him and he just rolled his eyes while buying tickets for both of us. I chuckled because it was really funny to see such a huge guy like him buying tickets to a romantic comedy. However the cashier looked actually crestfallen but he just smiled embarrassed and made me enter the cinema. The man was just too cute.

"Popcorn and some juice?"

"Yes!"

We went together to buy everything and I noticed for the first time how people were looking at us. The guys looked at Embry as if he was a giant freak or something like that, definitely envious for his stature and his rippling muscles which could be easily guessed even under his blue t-shirt. On the other hand the girls were positively drooling after him and I realized that probably I had the same freaking stupid look every time I looked at him. However they also looked at me as if I didn't deserve to be around such a nice guy. But it didn't bother me at all. In the end he chose me and he only had eyes for me. His impish grin was everything I wanted.

"You know" I whispered to his ear, making true efforts to rise to his stature, "I think that every girl who saw you here wants to have you!"

"They do, don't they?" He smiled sheepishly at me and I slapped him over his shoulder.

"I may not have the crow bar with me, Embry Call, but if I see you just look in the wrong direction, I will kick your ass so hard you won't know what hit you. I'll let you do that only to our second date."

"So you think we might have a second date as well?!" He kept his impish grin as he continued: "Relax, Allegra! I can't see anyone but you anyways!" He kissed me gently and I just melted right away, although still glowing with a little smugness that actually I was dating this gorgeous guy. The boy from the popcorn stand had to actually cough to draw our attention again before we could actually realize that we were still not alone.

We bought everything we needed and we were about to enter when suddenly Embry stopped and darkened. He tensed and all his muscles seemed to want to reap the t-shirt. His angry scowl appeared on his face and I realized right away that something was wrong.

"What is it?" I asked with half of voice, but he just grabbed me and pushed me away from the entrance. He was inhaling deeply the air and then a worried face like I haven't seen before made me almost sick.

"A vampire is right around here!" He mumbled the tension escalating with each breath he took.

"Around here?" I looked around scared now. I knew about the good vampires but the one that Embry felt was definitely not good. It was also not a very sunny day which meant that whatever vampire wanted to come here and have a bite he could actually do that.

"Should we leave?" I asked terrified at the idea that I could face those blood-shot eyes again. I wasn't feeling good anymore.

"No, you have to stay here! I have to go after him! He may be far from La Push but I can't let him harm anyone around here!" He looked at me pained as if he was ruining everything, but I immediately put a hand on his chest. I was far more worried about his safety than about our date.

"Please, Embry! You have to be careful! Tell me what to do and I will do anything to help you!" He thought hard, torn between the desire to stay with me and protect me and the desire to go and hunt that leech, as he sometimes called them.

"Here's my phone! Call Seth and tell him to alert the others but also that his imprint is in Port Angles! Tell him he must come right away!" He grabbed my hand and took me out of the cinema. "You get into a cab and you go back to the park. There are many people and the leeches don't ever dare to attack a human being in the broad daylight. The sun still has chances to get out of the clouds and they don't want to risk it! You go there and wait for me! I will be back to you as soon as I can!"

"But how will you know where I am?" I asked worried this time that he was leaving me alone,. But not daring to voice my thoughts.

"Trust me, sweety! I would found you even at the end of the world! Remember how I found you in the woods!" He smiled at me this time, although it didn't reach his eyes and he kissed me so deeply as if he was trying to say something else. "Now go and call Seth when you get in the park!"

He stopped a taxi for me and made me get in then gave me the popcorn and the juice. He told the taxi-driver the address of the park and closed the door after me. I looked as if I was about to cry, turning around to watch him disappear into an alley. I clenched the phone in my hand as if it was my last hope. As soon as I got out of the taxi, I looked for Seth's number and dialed it right away. He answered almost immediately:

"Yo, Embry, man, weren't you supposed to have the big date or something?"

"Seth, please listen to me!" I said breathlessly and I could almost sense Seth's alarm.

"Allegra, where's Embry? What happened?"

"We were about to go into a cinema when he sensed a vampire. He told me to alert you, to tell you that your imprint is here too."

"Moon? Moon is in Port Angeles?" I was a little confused as to how Seth made the connection between Moon and imprint, whatever that freaking meant.

"Yes, we met her earlier today. He said to tell you this and to make you come here and to tell to all the others! To tell them what happened!"

"Allegra, where are you now?"

"I'm in a park. Embry told me to stay here because there are many people and small chances to be attacked. Hurry, Seth! Please, hurry! He already went after the vampire! I fear for him! I'm scared!"

"It's all right, Allegra! You don't have to be! Embry knows what he's doing! I'll be right there! You just stay put and wait for us!"

"Ok! Take care!"

He closed the phone before saying anything else and I just set on the bench looking around as if somebody was going to attack me out of nowhere. But Embry was right. There were many people in the park and every now and then the sun was coming out of the clouds making things difficult to any vampire who wanted to attack someone. I was feeling my heart beats in my ear and I felt as if I was going to be sick. I put everything that Embry bought for the movie next to me and let my head on the hard back of the bench, closing my eyes and expecting to get rid of that sense of sickness that I had.

Really now, how many attacks of vampires can there be in this area? Was the blood of the people that good around here or the vampires just loved the rain and the fact that it gave them the possibility to roam around here? I looked around me again, feeling at a loss. There went my first date with Embry. Vampires had to come and ruin everything. I suddenly felt such a surge of anger that I was about to go after that one myself. If only I was a little stronger. Maybe a wolf girl, like Seth's sister, the one that Embry mentioned living in Seattle or somewhere around here.

I don't know how much time I stood there helplessly feeling the urge to scream with my dark thoughts surrounding me more and more, when suddenly a voice came out of nowhere:

"Mind if I join you?" I looked up half scared, half annoyed.

"Brady!" I shouted and immediately made him sit down next to me. "What happened? When did you get here?"

"Just now!" The young man smiled reassuringly. "Seth called and told us what happened. I came with him to keep an eye on you, just to make sure that nobody tries anything. Seth went to help Embry."

"Oh, Jesus, thank God!" I sighed relieved. Knowing that Embry wasn't alone anymore made me feel much better. "God, is life always so damn palpitating for you guys?"

"Nah, every now and then! There are months when not even one vampire crosses our lands! And then are times like these when they get too close to our tribe!" Brady smiled again. "By the way, can I have this juice? I'm so thirsty from running so quickly!"

"Sure!" I gave him the juice when all of the sudden Moon's face came into my mind. "Brady, but what about Moon? She's here too! She might be in danger! Maybe we should-"

"Relax, Allegra! She's in the crowd, surrounded by many people! Seth went to have a look. I was asked to have a look on you."

"Don't you freaking have personal lives?!" I scowled, looking very ungrateful but actually very puzzled by the idea that these guys were ready to come here right away at just a damn summoning.

"Nope!" He popped the 'p' with a bitterness that made me feel guilty right away. "It comes with the territory. If your family doesn't freak out when they discover the truth, then it's your imprint. If it's not that, then you have small chances of getting a steady job due to lack of any responsibility to keep up with a schedule. We are always on the run, doing everything to protect the others, while they sleep nice and sound and don't give a damn about our effort."

"I'm sorry!" I whispered feeling ashamed of myself.

"Relax, I wouldn't trade this for the world!" He grinned at me. "I get to hang out with

such great people, cool ones too and I get to be an important person for the tribe. I think that's good for me. We can always stop! But then it will be difficult not having this sense of freedom again!"

"You're young and restless!" I joked and he chuckled.

"Yeah, something like that!"

"But don't you feel scared sometimes? I mean, just the other day you were almost bleeding to death!"

"Nah! I got my back covered! And besides we heal fast!" I was generally not a sick boy but since I became a werewolf, I didn't have one cold!"

"That's good, I guess!" I looked around me again while he started to eat some popcorn. He was a nice guy but not very talkative and I felt like he really wanted to pay attention to his surroundings. So I had to return to my bleak thoughts again. I envied right then the people that were passing by for their ignorance; they didn't know the mortal perils that were around there. They didn't have to care for supernatural beings or anything like.

"Did you miss me?" His voice startled me so much that I jumped from the bench while Brady was laughing out loud. Embry was back again with his hair full of leaves and dust and his clothes looked a little crumpled, but safe and sound with a grinning Seth behind him. I immediately jumped in his arms, putting my legs around his waist, almost chocking him with my embrace although I was pretty sure he hardly found my grasp a little bit too tensed.

"You're back!" I mumbled relieved breathing his natural smell and feeling safe and sound again.

"I promised, didn't I? But I hope you didn't plan to run away with some sexy stranger while I was gone!"

"Nah, and even if I wanted to, I'm sure Brady would have kicked my ass!" I smiled and kissed the skin on his neck; feeling his warmth definitely made me feel much better. "You sure you're ok?"

"Yes, m'am!" He kissed my hair and I finally decided that it was time to let him go. I was put down on the pavement again while Seth and Brady grinning like mad men. I raised my chin in pure smugness.

"So I guess no more movies for me?"

"I guess it's rather too late to get back there!" He looked pained at me. "I'm sorry! I kind of ruined things, didn't I?"

"It's all right! You don't like romantic comedies anyways! Let's better go to that ice-cream thing! We can still make it!"

"All right!" Embry looked at Brady who seemed to look around. "Brady, do you want to come with us?"

"Nope, sorry, but ice-cream isn't my thing! See you later!"

"Ok, thanks a lot!"

"No problem!" They shook hands while I looked at Seth devilishly. If he hadn't left, it meant only one thing.

"Do you want to come with us, Seth?" I asked innocently, as if I didn't already know the answer. He had that nice face _I-feared-you-never-asked_.

"Yes, I hope you don't mind."

"No, it's great!" I took Embry's hand while picking a few leaves from his hair. "The more, the merrier! We'll have a date some other time!" Embry smiled at me and kissed me.

I think it was a funny sight to see me between these two huge guys which looked like they just had a fight in the park. Everyone was looking at us wearily while I didn't have a care in the world. Seth was dressed in some cut offs and a nice black t-shirt. He really didn't have the clothes for a walk through Port Angeles, but I don't think he really cared.

The Ice-Cream Social event was a big thing. In fact there were far more people than I would have thought there would be. Loud music was played somewhere while all kind of stands full of ice-cream possibilities were nicely placed, some of them even having chairs and tables to eat ice-cream properly. I grinned at Embry and Seth, who seemed as if he was looking for someone. Of course I didn't have to ask who it was. He inhaled deeply and looked around and then slightly nudged Embry. We followed Seth through crowds of people, feeling still impressed by his ability. His face was at ease but his body was tensed and I feared that maybe Moon wasn't going to be so pleased to see him there. Just as I was about to ask them if we were walking any further, Seth stopped and looked intensely in one corner, where at a table rested a couple of young people. Moon was smiling embarrassed while the boy with whom she was threw his arm over her shoulders. He seemed very determined to make her do something and in that moment I feared for his safety. This time she wasn't smiling anymore, as if she wanted to get away from there but she didn't know how. Seth looked as if he was about to reap that guy's head off.

From two steps he was right next to them, Embry following his closely just in case he would have to intervene. Surely only an army would have stopped Seth in that moment.

"Get your hands off her right now!" I never heard Seth's voice sounding so harsh in my life. He was always such a laid back guy, but I guessed everything changed when it came to Moon. The girl seemed almost completely lost. She seemed happy to see him there but also feared his reaction and therefore she seemed to get smaller, almost trying to disappear.

"Who are you to say this, asshole?" The boy next to Moon wasn't impressed by Seth's stature. Or if he was, he didn't let it be seen.

"He's my boyfriend, James!" Moon cut off Seth and looked at James pleadingly. "I think you should better go, James!" She continued in a sad but hard voice.

"But…"

"You heard her!" Seth was looking surprised at Moon, while the guy mumbled something about women in general and how they are such liars. Probably we didn't make such a nice impression to him.

"What are you doing here, Seth?" Moon asked kindly looking at Seth as if she was expecting the world from him, but he tensed and screwed his lips as if he was ready to say something mean to her. At the last moment, he changed his mind and told her quietly:

"I came after a vampire!" Like that was the most natural thing he could think of. However she immediately stood up and clung to his arm.

"Are you all right? Did you catch him?"

"Yes." He mumbled wearily and I could see how his resolve was melting away, how her touch changed him in just a split second. It was as if she took the pain from him, all the tension and the hurtful words. They looked so nice together that I felt happy all of the sudden. Maybe this day wasn't spoiled anyways.

"I'm glad!" She smiled gently and then before any of us could react, Seth took her into his arms and held her tightly. He murmured something into her ears and she looked again on the verge to cry, but I guessed it was something good since she was snuggling into his arms even more. I looked up at Embry and surprisingly I saw him looking at me again with that deep meaningful look as if he would give me the world and his life would be laid at my feet. I smiled and gently squeezed his hand.

"Would you like some ice-cream?" He said taking me protectively in his arms, as some noisy kids passed by us.

"Yeah, chocolate flavoured one, please, with strawberry topping and lots of M&Ms on top!" He laughed at me but just kissed me before saying:

"One ice-cream coming up! Come on, Seth, let the girls gossip while we bring the food on the table!" I rolled my eyes dramatically while I and Moon sat on the table. She looked suddenly at peace. Men, people around here aren't very good with keeping grudges. If this was all it took for her to be back with Seth, I wondered why she didn't do it before. Love must be freaking complicated.

"So do you like La Push?" She asked quietly not sure what to say to me.

"Yes, a lot! It's very beautiful! By the way, I tried to make Embry not tell anything to Seth about our incident from earlier but it was pretty impossible with them reading the minds and everything!"

"It's ok!" She blushed. "I'm just happy he's here." She got closer to me and said: "Is it wrong from me to be happy that a vampire showed up and that he's here?"

"Honestly, no! I'm happy for you too!" Maybe this is a start for the both of you and you might make him feel better! This is what you wanted after all, didn't you?"

"I need to talk to him seriously and apologize. I know he already forgave me but I want to do things properly."

"You people surely freaking fix things properly. I have to ask you though and excuse me if I am a little bit too familiar, but if it took only this, only this darn thing that I witnessed a moment ago, why did it take you so long to come to him?"

"I don't know." Her voice chocked with some unshed tears but she just cleared her throat and tried to inhale deeply calming herself. "I think I'm still a child. A brat, if you want. Seth has gone through so many things. I just feared that maybe I wasn't good enough for him, that he deserves more than just silly me. Or at least this what I think before I see him and all of the sudden all my doubts disappear. "

"I can relate to that, I guess." I felt again that sweet pang in my little pinky toe, which told me that I was secretly thinking the same thing about my relationship with Embry.

"Allegra, is that you? Moon too! Hey, girls!"

Oh, come on! That really was too much! As I raised my eyes and looked at Lizzie, I felt like I was going to be sick all over again. I anxiously tried to swallow some of the terrible panic that I felt and got up.

"Hey, Lizzie! It's nice to see you!"

"Yeah, long time no see!" She kissed me on the cheek making me feel like the lowest of the lowest. Her bright blue eyes were looking at me like to an old friend and I was just about to betray her friendship. Was this day never going to end? For crying out loud!

"So how have you been? Do you love ice-cream too?"

"Yes, I convinced some of my friends to join me in a quest for calories." She winked and I cursed myself. "What about you? How come you found out about this?"

"Oh, Moon here told me about it! I'm here with Embry and Seth!" I said quickly just to get rid of everything. She still looked kindly at me, but I felt something change in the air between us.

"Embry came here?" She said after a second of silence. "He hates ice-cream!" I palled. There were so many things I still had to learn about this man and yet she knew so much. I chuckled embarrassed.

"Well, I don't know to which god I should thank this for, but he came. It wasn't that hard."

"Surely you're a woman he could hardly resist to!"

"Especially, when threatened with a crow bar!" I added quickly, while Moon was looking at us lost.

"I should buy one too!" She smiled a little tensed. "I'm glad I met you, Allegra, and I hope that you still think about my book shop when the time comes!"

"Sure, Lizzie!" My smiled froze on my lips. She kissed me on the cheek again and the fully grinned at me.

"I can't wait to meet you again! We'll talk then some more!"

"I can't wait!"

She waved to Moon and then she let herself lost in the crowd, while I just sat down, moaned and then banged my head on the table. Seriously, this day should just end right then! But a sadist God had still plans for me. Damn!

"I'm sorry, Allegra!" I heard Moon mumble while I just groaned again dejected.

"It's ok; just don't tell Embry! He feels already guilty for the vampire and everything!"

"Sure, it will be our secret!"

"What will be your secret?"

I snapped my head up just in time to see the guys caring the ice-creams with goofy smiles. I couldn't help to smile back to them.

"If it's a secret than of course you won't find out anything!" I recoiled and let him sit next to me, while he pretended to pout.

"You're so evil!"

"But you love me for it!"

"That's true!"

I pushed back Lizzie's presence in mind because I really wanted to enjoy Embry's laugh. It was nice to see him without his worry frown all the time and even more importantly, I felt like he was finally at ease. It was after all a normal activity with normal people. We laughed a lot in the end because Seth was a really wise guy and very good with jokes. And when later we went back to the car, hand in hand it was just peace and tranquility.

The way back home gave me a new feeling of joy and happiness, but it also made me realize that in the end there were more things that counted in my and Embry's story. Most of the times, I stared at him while chatting happily with Seth and Moon. I was thankful for his presence, for him being in my life. I was _happy_. That was the word. And I foolishly and selfishly ignored all the rest again.

"Hey, what is an imprint?" I asked moments later after we let Seth and Moon to their respective houses.

"What do you mean? I could almost feel in the dark of the car how that worry frown was coming back on his forehead.

"You told me to tell Seth that his imprint was in Port Angeles and Seth made a connection with Moon. So I wondered what it means."

"I'll explain better next week after the bon fire." Bingo! This was the thing that made him try over and over again telling me. This one the only thing that he still kept it secret from me.

"Why?"

"You need to hear the legends first! They explain it better than I do!"

"Very well!"

I said nothing else, since it was pointless anyways. He said nothing else and when he kissed me goodbye in front of my house, it was like I have single handedly ruined the whole catastrophic day with only that silly simple question.

"Sorry that the things didn't work out today!" He murmured still with his forehead attached to mine.

"Don't worry about it! Most of it was highly entertaining. We should do it again!"

"Definitely!" he kissed me again and then he finally pulled himself away from me. "If it's a good day tomorrow we should go to the beach after I finish patrolling."

"Sure! Sounds like a very good idea to me." I smiled widely at him, making him smile back too. That's good. Maybe he wasn't upset with me after all. "See you tomorrow then!"

"See you tomorrow!" He repeated, kissing me then one more time for safety and then went back in the car. I looked after the car until I couldn't see it anymore. That was it: I was in love with Embry. Yes, I admitted it. Now I wondered what his feelings for me were. I was in for a big surprise.

****

_A/N: Free Ice-Cream Social is truly an event that happens in Port Angeles, but I took the liberty to play with it a little bit. I'm sorry if I might have offended someone in the process. But it surely sounded like a fun event. :D_


	13. Bonfires, Imprints and Bastards

A/N: Please, read and enjoy! There are some small thoughts for my reviewers as well as for my readers at the end of the chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the _Twilight_ series! Stephenie Meyer does! I wish I could at least own Embry! :D

"_Still falling, _

_breathless and on again_

_inside today_

_beside me today."_

(Mazzy Star – _Into Dust_)

Chapter Thirteen

_Bonfires, Imprints and Bastards_

"Stop laughing, Emily! It's not funny!" I moaned pleadingly while Emily continued to chuckle among the shelves of the grocery store. Almost a week since the catastrophic, yet original date, she asked me to come with her to buy some things for the bonfire and of course tell her about my date with Embry; and it had been such an adventurous day that for five minutes now she was just laughing at me.

"How can you say it's not funny, sweetie?!" Emily smiled again and her scared face looked even more beautiful. "Seriously now, Allegra, it's impressive the way who managed into attracting so many bad things around you: I mean, Moon and her almost accident, which could have ended really bad; then the vampire and finally meeting your boyfriend's ex. This is just ludicrous."

"Tell me about it!" I rolled my eyes and threw some ice-cream in my shopping carriage. "I think the worst has been meeting Lizzie like that. I wasn't expecting that." I sighed. "I would have liked to warn her before or at least say something, make a hint, something, not just waiting to meet her."

"I'm sorry, sweetie." Emily smiled this time apologetically at me and I only sighed, eyeing another box of ice-cream. When Kim was visiting me, she liked eating tons of ice-cream. It was better if I was prepared.

"It's ok, it was bound to happen anyways and I don't think that it would have been pretty, no matter what I may have done. I just wished I could call her and tell her what truly happened but I feel so ashamed by how I got caught that I will just wait for my new book to come up and only then I will call her."

"Won't that be a little late?"

"I said I had a big mouth, not a big courage!" I snapped back at her mockingly and she just chuckled all over again. "And please, don't call Embry my 'boyfriend'."

"Why not?" She frowned a little bit.

"Simply because it would mean that I have moms to impress and honestly everything is difficult enough as it is already without me thinking of impressing moms too."

"I think we can easily take this one out of your list since you have already impressed Mrs. Call." Emily chuckled again. "For a person that doesn't do much or at least tries to avoid many things, you just seem eager to jump in front of things. Trouble must be following you, Allegra Towsend, and something tells me that Embry will have his hands full with you."

"I try my best not to do this, you know?" I showed her two different kinds of bread and she just nodded towards the one that she wanted, so I started to put at least five loaves before she finally made me stop. "I mean, when I came here, I really thought that I will be working non-stop or generally have a quiet existence, considering that I would be ignored by my neighbours. But since I have moved here I constantly run into trouble. Sam must have jinxed me when I moved against her will."

"Yeah, yeah, you keep complaining about this, but you surely indulge yourself into all of this." Emily smiled kindly again as we stopped in front of the shelves with all kinds of sauces and mustards. "It has been a little dull around here, especially after the Cullens moved and Jake followed. Sometimes I miss all the drama from before. I know I am horrible when I say this, but all the excitement was pretty great, it gave me a sense of being alive, of being part of something important. I know that many of the guys resented everything when they became werewolves, but they surely seem to enjoy that now."

"Brady mentioned something about the freedom that they feel." I muttered this time looking closely around us to see if anyone was paying attention, but of course the people around us were oblivious to what we were discussing. "If you, Emily, miss the drama, the excitement, what makes you think that they will so easily disregard this when the time comes? I mean, you see, you're not transforming into a werewolf and yet you feel the need of excitement, you miss the adventure. What will make them so eagerly throw away all that?"

"Are you afraid that in case the things become really serious between you and Embry, he will not be able to hold himself back and he will continue to transform himself into a wolf?"

"Yes, I think I am."

"You don't know the whole truth yet, Allegra. You are underestimating the power of the connection between a wolf and his imprint."

"Oh, again this word! It's killing me! It seems as if anyone knows about it and I hate when I'm in the dark."

"It's ok. You'll know soon enough. I'm sure Embry can't wait to tell you, but when he explains everything to you, please try to be open-minded. That's all I want from you."

"Ok, I think I can do that. By the way do you always feel like this? So helpless when you see that Sam goes… hunting?" I asked in a weak voice and an understanding look dawned on her. She put a reassuring hand on my shoulder and smiled kindly at me.

"I know what you mean and I wish I could tell you that you won't feel like this anymore but I would lie to you and I don't want this. It doesn't and yes, most of the times it just gets harder and harder. But I have faith in them and I'm sure that nothing wrong will happen to them because they are just too good."

"Man, here I was moping around about it and you have been in this for some time now. I'm sure it's even more difficult to you than for me." I hugged her tightly while receiving so odd looks. Like I actually cared about that. "By the way, have you given a thought to my business proposition?" I said after pulling out of the hug and put some more food in our carriages. It was like we were shopping for an entire army. An army of freaking wolves, that is.

"Yes, I have." Emily blushed. "I think I will take up your offer, unless you have changed your mind."

"Why would I freaking change my mind, Emily?" I jumped up and down, happy that I could do such a thing for her. "I can't believe it! I'm so happy! I will have pies all for myself!" I grinned greedily while she burst into laughing. We attracted the attention of all the people around us, but we didn't care. While Emily got used to confront odd looks, I was generally a bitch and didn't mind so much about what people might think of me. A long time ago, I realized that even if they would think I am the hottest chick on the planet that still didn't make me happier.

We went to the counter just in time to see the shop attendant groan as she saw the mountains of food that we were giving to her.

"I think that if I wasn't buying so much from them, they would have kicked me out of here a long time ago!" Emily murmured in my ear and I just nodded seriously like she reminded me of something. I came to appreciate Emily so much during these weeks. She was such an incredible person and self-sacrificing that sometimes I wondered if Sam truly appreciated her. I came to realize that Emily was like a mother to most of the guys in the pack and she was the one who fed them to. She would listen to their sorrows and she would take care of them if they were wounded. She gladly received Jared and Kim when they needed a place to stay and she is the one who usually explained everything to the new girls introduced in the pack. I saw her kindness towards me too and her generosity. I was happy that she was able to call me a _friend_.

"So what made you decide to accept my proposition?" I asked happy as we were loading my car. Sam was at work and he had taken the car.

"To be honest, I thought that if I don't do this right now, I won't get another chance." She smiled embarrassed at me. "Right now, we don't have kids yet, though we try and I still have some free time to act on my own. Besides, once I start the bakery, I could divide the responsibilities between more girls from the pack and perhaps I will gain so more free time. I don't know how I'll manage everything yet, because honestly I would have only the money that you would lend to me and I don't have any clues on how to run a business."

"Please, Emily, give yourself a little darn credit! If you can run a pack of hungry wolves and make them listen to you, then I am sure as hell you will be able to run a bakery! Once people of Forks will have a taste of your pies, I'm sure they won't need anything else in this world! You'll make them addicted!"

"But you'll have to wait for the bakery to make some profit before I could return your money!" Emily's concerned face made me smile again.

"Yes, I know that, but like I said before, I can dispense of such a sum. However don't expect me to buy you or Kim a house anytime soon." I joked but Emily just squeezed me between her arms and mumbled an emotional _thank you_.

We laughed and joked all the way back, while trying to establish the menu for the bonfire from the next day. I felt like Emily really needed some help so when I found out she would be the only one to do the cooking, I offered my help. The next day I woke up really early baking muffins. Embry had promised me that he would take me later on with his car, once he finished his work at the garage. I was already feeling like I was in a couple with Embry which was really darn scary. I was supposed to cook a lot so by the time he came to pick me up, I had barely erased the smell of food from my skin. I picked some blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a red cardigan. I didn't know exactly what you were supposed to wear at bonfires but the weather didn't look to merry. I was sure that the human heater would have been more than thrilled to make my blood boil in case I needed it.

As soon as I opened the door for him, he grinned wolfishly at me before leaning slowly to me and kissing me like he had nothing better to do. I clung to his t-shirt as if I was drowning. It was really nice the feeling of his hot lips on mine and I wished I could pull him back in the house to kiss each other all night long. But I also didn't want to miss my first bonfire so I regretfully pulled away.

"So are you excited?" He asked with a grin on his face as we were carrying all the food that I made in his car.

"Definitely. I can't wait to hear the legends and to meet all the others! It must be freaking great!"

"That's true!" He smirked as I hopped into his car and we chatted animatedly all the way to the beach. We constantly laughed about our messed-up date and how we would remember all that after many years. When we arrived at the beach, some of the people were already gathered. Of course Emily and Sam were already there.

"Hey, nice to see you made it!" She welcomed me before taking the food out of my hands. "For a moment I was afraid that you might not make it and I will have to find another way to feed a pack of hungry wolves!"

"Please, it's not like I'm late!" I rolled my eyes as Embry went back to the car to bring the last basket of muffins. Emily grinned evilly at me.

"So, how do you feel?"

"Happy." I answered her easily and she smiled wider. "I was really happy to be invited to an official bonfire."

"I think that the writer within kicks in. You just came for the legends."

"You know me so well." I said mockingly. As we arranged the food on some improvised table, I realized that tonight I was going to meet many more people than I would have thought at the beginning. Some of the guys were with some girls others were alone and playing football; however, generally, the people didn't seem discouraged by the lack of fine weather.

"Hey, if it isn't my hero!" Seth exclaimed and pulled me into a bear hug while Moon smiled apologetically to me.

"Since when is she _your_ hero?" I heard Embry ask as he arranged the last basket of muffins on the table.

"Since Moon here told me how she met Allegra! Pretty spectacular if you ask me!" Seth grinned with a silly look on his face. I have never seen him so happy and it was impressive to see the effect that being with Moon had on him. And it wasn't just him. Moon seemed to positively glow every time she would look at him. It was almost spectacular to face such proofs of love.

"Thank you, Seth! And you can always thank me by helping me with some chores around the house!" I answered ironically and he pretended to pout. "Or you could let me do cliff-diving again."

"No, thank you, Allegra. I think I cherish my life much more than I would care to admit and therefore I refuse to die at the hands of Embry."

"You seem to still know what's good for you." Embry pretended to hit his fist in his palm.

"Oh, I see you guys are constantly on the over protective mode. Interesting! Moon let's get by the fire and let these two clowns here decide who is the most protective of them."

"I think it's a very good idea, Allegra!" The girl smiled back at me as she nonchalantly waved to Seth and came to me to sit by the fire. Rachel and Kim were there too and so we began to chat without realizing that the time was passing swiftly. It was a general atmosphere of being part of a community, of trying to stick together and every now and then I would look at the guys and try to understand where was all that power coming from. Their personal lives were shattered as they tried to be wolves and men at the same time. They wouldn't be able to follow a job promotion since they weren't always to be found.

"You seem lost in your thoughts, Allegra!" Rachel observed and I looked at her smiling gently.

"Yes, I was just thinking it must have been hard for the guys when they became werewolves and not just because of this unnatural thing. It must be difficult to reshape your whole life based on it."

"Yes, it was." She answered thoughtfully. "Some of them had dreams of going to college. Others had plans to make a different living. It's just that life is always a little bit unexpected, don't you think? I for one wouldn't have imagined myself marrying a guy who is younger than me."

"Oh, that's right. Paul is younger than you. But how did your brother Jacob responded to this?"

"To say that he wasn't pleased is an understatement." Rachel chuckled remembering probably some funny scenes from the past. "But I knew he was only concerned for me. Paul was considered the most volatile wolf from the pack and my little bro thought that I might get hurt. He didn't seem to notice that I had a rather strange calming effect on Paul. It must have been the Black genes or something, But I think Kimmy here drew the jackpot."

"Don't call me _Kimmy_ or I'll start calling you _Rach_!" Kim retaliated and it was funny to see that such a calm person like her could sometimes stick up for herself. "And it's not my fault that I got to have such a wonderful man like Jared!"

"Your story is such a fairytale!" Moon added and I quickly see a hard look on Rachel's face before she softened up and said quite kindly:

"It's nice to see you, Moon, finally joining us. It was about time too!"

"Thank you, Rachel!" Moon mumbled blushing heavily, knowing that Rachel was definitely referring to how much pain her indecision caused to Seth.

"Do I have the same stupid look on my face when I'm looking at Embry?" I asked hastily trying to change the subject, knowing full well that Moon was still feeling uncomfortable and that she didn't want to talk about it with others than Seth.

"Most definitely, Allegra!" Rachel burst into laughing accompanied by the other girls and I just couldn't help but joining them as a warm feeling settled in my bones. I saw Sam discussing something with a man in a wheel chair and an older man who looked like many winters have passed in his life. I wondered briefly who they were but as Emily announced us that we should go get some food before the boys would eat everything, I let the questions for later.

I quietly ate next to Embry feeling as if every fiber of my body was pulling me towards him and I smiled seeing him eat like a hungry wolf. The wind had calmed down but the waves of the sea were still furious. The cold air became a little colder but all the people around me didn't seem as if they noticed. I looked around me feeling that I had gained a larger family than I thought. Most of them had their wives or girlfriends by their sides. Quil was the only one who brought a child with him, Claire eating happy next to him and generally laughing when Quil would pull a face every now and then. The ones who were still single were making a distinct group, sometimes throwing glances to the others. But generally there was a lot of laughing and a lot of joking.

"Do you want something else?" Embry asked me as he finished his third burger while I was trying to finish my first.

"No, it's ok."

"But you barely touched your food." He complained as he took a meaningful look in my plate.

"Well, I'm not a wolf, am I?" I smiled ironically at him. "And besides I'm just leaving room for Emily's pies. The more room I have, the more I will eat."

"Yes, you're such a big eater!" He laughed and looked at me with an adoring face. He winked quickly, pecked my lips before starting to eat the fourth burger. I chuckled as I saw him grinning back wolfishly. This man was positively wonderful. After we finally ate some pies and we helped Emily clean everything, everybody settled quietly around the fire while the man in the wheel chair, about whom Embry told me that he was Billy Black, followed by Old Quil came to the center. Old Quil looked around him and finally saw his grandson with Claire around there too. He smiled knowingly and the silence rested for a couple of more minutes during which only the waves crashing to the shore could be heard. Then suddenly Old Quil's vibrant voice began the stories of his people and I almost lost my breath.

Although I was a writer, I could never hope to have the talent that he had into telling a story. It was as if he was bringing them back to reality. I cried shamelessly when he told the story of the third wife and Embry's arm only tightened more around my shoulders. I sniffled into his arms and he chuckled slightly because it was unusual for me to react like that. Of course he stopped the minute I glared at him. That only made Quil chuckle as he was standing next to me and Embry. Little Claire looked enquiringly at him but then he saw me and Embry and she smiled nice at us.

When the stories ended and the people started to spread around us, Quil and Embry took me to Old Quil. As soon as she saw him, Claire jumped into the grandpa's arms and wouldn't leave the place. We all laughed and then Quil cleared his throat.

"Grandpa, this is Allegra Towsend, the one I mentioned to you."

"Nice to meet you, sir!" I said quickly stretching my hand to him and he took it with a smile. "It's an honour."

"Same here, Allegra. My grandson told me that you are a writer. What did you think of the stories you've heard tonight?"

"They are very beautiful. I was just thinking that I could never have your talent to telling stories."

"I really doubt that, my child." His old face was lighted by a sincere smile. "There is also a difference between what you do and what I do. There are two very different ways to celebrate storytelling. While I tell them so they don't lose their meaning and don't get lost, you tell them to open up children's mind and make them dream. And that is also something magical."

"Thank you, sir." I blushed heavily under his compliments and his smile broadened.

"Embry, you are a very lucky man."

"I know that, grandpa." Embry smiled looking at me and again resting a hand on one of my shoulders. I felt as if my entire body was angling towards him. It was a strange feeling of belonging.

"Nah, she actually very feisty, grandpa!" Quil intervened grinning at me mischievously. "Don't let this goody two shoes façade fool you! She likes cliff diving and there's a doctor in Forks who most definitely would tell you something about her bad mouth!"

"Geez, Quil, thanks! You make a girl feel so much better!" I exclaimed as I blushed heavily feeling my ears as if they caught fire.

"There's nothing wrong with a woman having some spirit in her!" Old Quil replied and winked at me. "And also I would be very happy if the two of you would come to my birthday party in two weeks time. My wife is settled into throwing a big party for me so I would very much appreciate if you would come. Add some youthful air to our meeting."

"Sure, grandpa." Embry answered while I was just nodding very enthusiastically. Suddenly both Quil and Embry looked at the dark sky and they had the same expression on their faces.

"I think it's time to take Claire home." Quil mumbled dissatisfied and took Claire into his arms not before she kissed old Quil on the cheek.

"What is happening?" I asked as I waved Quil and Claire goodbye.

"It's going to rain. Really soon." We should start packing. Grandpa, would you like to give you a lift home?"

"It's all right. Sam and Emily told me that they wanted to discuss something for me so they offered already." He also got up from the log where he used to stay. He was tall and still in his powers. On his feet he looked even more powerful than when he was sitting. "So I'll be waiting for you kids. I'll call you, Embry, and tell you everything. Allegra, it was nice to meet you." He shook my hand one more time before the first rain drops started to fall. By the time me and Embry took everything and we were in his car, we were soaked already.

I was feeling all giddy all the way home because I knew that he was going to explain what imprinting meant. I didn't get much from the legends although it seemed that imprinting was really important, especially in the story of the third wife.

"Jesus, we are soaked!" I exclaimed as we got into my house and turning on all the lights. "I thought that wolves know better the weather."

"They do." He smiled a little apprehensively. "We just thought that it might rain for a little bit and then stop. As usual, you aren't very lucky."

"Yes, my first official bonfire and it gets totally ruined by rain. There must be something in my genes that makes my life harder." I smiled mockingly at him, trying not to avert my eyes from his wonderful tanned body. I almost envied the drops of rain which were going down his abdomen, envy them from being able to caress that skin when I still couldn't. He still had some explanations to give.

"You attract trouble, what can I say?" He smiled evilly at me as I turned my back on him.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll just go and change. If you want anything, my kitchen is opened to you. I should also give you a towel to dry yourself."

"It's ok. My body heat will soon kick in."

"Ok, mister wolf! Then let me change and I will be right back!" I said smiling cockily at him but he just smiled back and turned to my living-room. I climbed the stairs two at a time as if I couldn't wait to go back to him. Actually, yes, I was pretty ecstatic that tonight his last secret would be uncovered and then I could enjoy being with him. I stripped quickly and took a small night gown with some shorts. I let my wet hair fall down on my shoulders and tried to dry it with a towel. Of course it didn't work but I was just too damn excited about having Embry downstairs to care about such trifle matters anyways.

I returned to him and when he saw me, he opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something but then just swallowed hard and rested his body on my coach. I smiled mischievously at him and he opened his arms to me. I quickly snuggled in and I felt his heat engulf me. I loved his arms around me; they made me feel so protected. As if nothing bad could ever hurt me again. Probably because I knew he was so strong and he would protect me, I didn't have those nightmares again.

"You smell so nice!" He murmured in my hair, making me blush as if I was a freaking teenager.

"I don't! You're just imagining things!

"No, I am not! You have a smell of your own! It's something like the smell of the lilies and daisies, all mixed in one!" He inhaled deeply and then he kissed me gently on the neck. I was melted that instant. His heat was almost unbearable now because I felt like I wanted to do things with him, things that weren't allowed until one more thing was clarified between the tow of us.

I raised my eyes to him and again felt enwrapped in something strangely calm. He was looking at me like nothing else mattered on this world to him in that moment and I felt really weak. I cleared my throat and then kissed him lightly on his sweet lips, which quickly responded and deepened it. I sighed contently and he smiled against my lips.

"Ok, mister, don't try to cheat here! You promised that you will explain to me the imprint thing! So shoot before I melt completely!" I said gently as I pulled away from he kiss and rested my legs on the arm chair in front of the couch. I felt Embry tensing a little bit as always when it came to explain something related to him as a wolf.

"The imprint thing isn't so easy to explain." He hesitantly began. "The elders were thought at the beginning that it was a scarce phenomenon and that it would happen only to some of us. But since we all transformed it happened a lot more than we thought it might." He inhaled deeply and then got up from the coach, pacing slowly through the living-room. He looked as if he was at a loss for words and I briefly wondered if there was something more to this imprint. I didn't like the feeling it gave me.

"Imprinting is a way for the wolves to find their mates." He bluntly said it and I looked surprised at him.

"What do you mean, soul mates?!"

"You know the story which says that every person on this world has a soul mate! Well, as a wolf we have the possibility to find the one that we might love for the rest of our lives!"

"But how does it work?" I wondered still confused about what he was trying to say.

"Well, you see, when we look into her eyes, we know that she is destined one. Suddenly the world revolves around her, it's like the gravity moves us towards her." He passed his fingers through his hair as he continued: "Our thoughts become full with her presence, we become over protective of her and we try to be with her every free moment that we might have."

He looked all of the sudden at me again and I felt like I couldn't breathe anymore. What Embry was trying to tell me was so much more profound and so much more heart-breaking that I could even imagine. He kneeled down in front of me and caught my hands in his.

"Her happiness become our happiness, her wounds become our wounds. And there's this incredible feeling of connection, a feeling none of us had been able to resist. We usually can be what they want us to be: a brother, a friend, a father, a protector. But so far almost all of them had romantic implications."

"What you are trying to say?" I blanched at his words, incapable to move, incapable to think yet again.

"What I am trying to say, Allegra, is that I have imprinted on _you_!"

His words echoed in my mind as the silence became deafening in the room. The sound of the rain was the only thing that could be heard. The muffled sounds of thunder was still heard in the distance but the only thing I could think about was that this man just told me that he had imprinted on me. This wonderful man, who was kneeling in front of me, had imprinted. On _me_. I clenched my hands under his and he looked apprehensively at me.

"Get out of my house!" I said with my teeth gritted, trying not to let the anger overcome me, afraid of what I might say. I felt the fury climbing up my throat and I wanted to minimalize the sufferance as much as I could.

"What?" Embry became paler and stood up dejected.

"You heard me!" I kept the same icy tone as the one before. The anger was beginning to suffocate me. "I said _get out_ of my house!"

"Allegra, I don't understand! What-"

"Get out!" I screamed, standing up in front of him, feeling all of the sudden terribly alone and ashamed and something more. Hurt. So much pain it made me sick. "Get out! Get out! Get the fuck out of my house!"

"Allegra, let me explain! Please!" He pleaded with me, his face a monument of despair and pain. But I didn't care. I wanted to hurt him, just as bad as he had hurt me!

"What do you want to explain?" I yelled at him knowing full well it wasn't his fault but there was no one else to blame for this cursed situation I was in. "What the fuck do you want to _explain_ to me, Embry Call? That you protect me only because some fucking magic imprint made you to? That you want to be with me only because of it?"

"It's not like that, Allegra! Don't get me wrong! It's not like that!"

"Fuck you, Embry!" I howled at him, feeling hot tears coming down my cheeks, a reaction that he pained him even more. "I love you!" I screamed. "I love you! I love you so fucking much!" More tears made me almost drown in ache. "And I fucking love you not because some stupid freaking magic told me to! I love you because you are a wonderful man, a kind one with a sense of humour! I love you because you protected me, because you cared about me even when I was just a stranger to you! I love you because you were the one that hang out with me and made me feel like I was worth something to this world! And all of this is all just a fucking lie! A fucking _lie_!"

"Allegra, I love you too! Imprinting just made me feel closer to you, made me find you easier! Try to be reasonable!" He tried to embrace me but I pushed him away in anger and he looked as if he was about to die, knowing that he was the one guilty for my pain.

"Don't you fucking tell me that! Don't you even dare!" More tears, so many tears. I wondered for a moment from where they came. Did I hurt so much? I haven't cried so much since my parents died. "If it wasn't for the imprint magic, you wouldn't even have looked at me. You would still have been with Lizzie. You might have never left her. If I haven't moved around here, if you hadn't been made to help me move the damn boxes, you would have never seen me and you would still have been with her."

"What are you saying?"

"What I am trying to say? Look at you, Embry, and look at me!" I said disdainfully as he palled even more, until his skin became almost ashen. "I'm a normal woman. I have nothing special, while you are the type of guy who would attract attention even if you would be stripped of all your muscles and stature. I bet you were the lady's man, even before you became a wolf! If it wasn't for the imprint magic, you wouldn't have spared a single look in my direction!"

"It's not true! Even without the magic imprint, I would have still found you special!"

"Fucking liar!" I howled and my hand moved before I could even think. I slapped him with as much power as I could and I instantly regretted it. It hurt so much it made me scream. He immediately felt the pain and tried to take my hand to relieve some of it, but I abruptly made a few steps back, new tears coming down.

"You're questioning too much, Allegra!" He said tired and pained. "Please, try to understand that it isn't easy for me either! I thought I might never meet you! I had lost all hope and all of the sudden there you were, in a small doorway, looking like a car ran over you and I just couldn't take my eyes of you!" He swallowed hard before gathering the courage to look at me. "I love you too, Allegra! I love you so much! You can't possibly imagine how much I love you! And not just because I imprinted on you!"

"I don't want to hear your freaking lies!" I screamed back at him, my voice becoming hoarse because of it. "Do you know how guilty I felt when I realized you left Lizzie for me?" My words were like daggers for him and I tried to stop in a moment of sanity but I couldn't. "Do you know how much it hurt? I have been cheated as well, so I knew how it felt to be suddenly left out. And it hurt ten times worse when I realized that I liked her a lot!"

"But she knew from the beginning I could never be hers! That's why I warned her that it might happen for me to get away from her one day! Yes, it was selfish and I liked Lizzie too! But, Allegra, with you it's different!" He tried to make a step towards me but I stopped him.

"Please, don't come near me!" My voice sounded so exhausted and hurt he almost whimpered. "Please, get out! Please, _please_!" I went towards him and pushed him towards the door. I knew that with my strength I wouldn't budge him and yet he was making the steps back. "Just get out! Get out and never again come here!"

"I can't let you go, Allegra! You are my imprint and I can't let you go!" He whimpered as I refused to look into his eyes, hating the calming heat of his skin.

"Then fucking unimprint on me because I'm fucking leaving back to San Francisco! Just get your life back together, without me!"

"You can't move!" His panicked voice made me flinch as he caught my wrists in his big hands. I looked up at him and he almost winced when he saw my pain and sorrow and hate. "Please, Allegra, not now!" Why did he sound so wounded? Why did he sound so desperate? He loved me just because some stupid magic told him to, not because he had any choice in this matter.

"You just fucking watch me! I'll move back, because if I hadn't moved here from the very beginning, none of this would have happened!" I snarled and he looked astonished. "Now get the fuck out!" I howled again, before coughing because of the tears that were coming down my cheeks in such an alarming flood that I didn't know how to act anymore.

"Please, Allegra, I will go, if you just stay here until you calm down! Please!" He pleaded again and if I wasn't so broken hearted I would have appreciated the irony of seeing such a huge man pleading with me. "I will respect every wish that you might have so please don't move away from me!"

"Get out!" I screamed not listening to his words and I finally slammed the door after him, while leaning against it miserably.

I was so much in love it suffocated me. Until that moment I didn't realize just how much my love for Embry has grown. I let myself fall on the floor, trying to ignore his presence, because I knew that he was still there, behind the wooden door, because now that he had finally mentioned it, I had become aware of the strange pull that existed between the two of us. Nonetheless I hated the situation even more. I started to cry so hard that I barely had strength to breathe. The sobs were heart-wrenching and I knew that this was hurting him all the more but I just couldn't take it anymore. This was hurting worse than anything had since the death of my parents.

I have been cheated by Daniel, _the-on-who-must-not-be-named_, and he was my fiancé at the time, but even then it hadn't hurt like that. I always said that that I would recover from every break heart that might happen to me because I knew that in comparison with the death of my parents, nothing could be worse. I was _wrong_ because this truly felt much worse. All those moments spent with Embry became a lie in my mind, because I couldn't simply understand how he would love me honestly since he was bound to do it; because I could carry his pups better or what? Every kiss that we shared, every laugh, every wonderful moment was now tainted with this huge lie that was never going to make the things right again. And it felt so wrong. So wrong to keep him with me because he should be free to love anyone he likes, not just because he was obliged to. I felt like he had no free will in the matter and that made the things all the worse.

When I couldn't cry anymore and when the sobs had stopped hurting so much, I fell asleep on the hard floor with my back on the door, without knowing what to do. I was confused more than ever and all I wanted was to forget everything, to wake up in the morning and think that everything had never happened. But the morning came all to o early and I woke up with grudgingly. My head was throbbing and my hands were shaking like I had been in a bad ride with a rollercoaster. My bones were aching and were stiff because I had slept in the uncomfortable position. My hand with which I slapped him was swollen and bruised. Everything hurt in my body at the moment but nothing compared with the desperate feeling of uselessness that washed over me as I finally picked up the courage to get up from the floor.

What was I supposed to do right now? What was I supposed to think about it right now? I opened the door slowly to see if Embry was still there, but there was nobody. The chilliest air possible surrounded me and I saw that at least once in my life time the weather was exactly like I was feeling. I looked angrily at the dark sky and mumbled resentfully:

"Thanks a lot! I found one man that I could actually love and you just had to oblige me to do it!" I stuck my tongue out which was again rather childish but I felt so powerless that there was nothing else to do. So I stuck my tongue out to the sky and then I slammed the door as if I and God weren't on speaking terms. It hadn't been a very darn good idea to slam the door because the echo harmed my pressured brain so much. I went to the kitchen and washed my face there then drank a glass of water. I almost spit the water out when I heard a knocking at the door. I froze for a moment almost not daring to breathe. I didn't want to talk to Embry right then and I was truly afraid of what the others in the pack might think about my outburst, no matter how many good reasons I had for it. I gulped and I felt my knees trembling. My hands were shaking even worse and I had to put the glass down for fear that I might break it.

The knocking resumed and I slowly strode in the hall again just in time to hear Kim's kind voice:

"Allegra, it's me, Kim! Please, open the door for me!"

"Are you alone?" I asked and my voice sounded so scratchy that I was scared myself.

"Yes, there's no one else with me."

I slowly opened the door and when she saw me she was so horrified that she almost made a step back.

"My God, what did you do to yourself?!" She cried unable to stop her shuddering.

"I tried to freaking cry myself to death, but it didn't work since apparently I'm still here!" I answered and turned my back to her letting the door opened. I went in the living room and sat on the coach with a sigh. I let my head on the back and closed my eyes as I heard Kim closing the door and following me in the room. She sat next to me. I could feel she was really determined to say something but she didn't know exactly how to begin with everything.

"So I guess Embry came to you and told you how I reacted to the imprinting bullshit." I said again with my hoarse voice which really sounded worse than I thought.

"Yes." She inhaled deeply before she continued: "He asked me to talk to you because out of all the girls in the pack, I could be the only one who understands best what you're going through."

"Excuse me, Kim, if I say I don't want to freaking hear anything you want to say!" I screw my eyes even tighter and she sighed.

"I know you don't, but, Allegra, please listen to me! Embry is in so much pain! He thinks that his world is about to end!"

"He'll fucking get over it!" I snarled and finally open my eyes to look at Kim who palled under the pressure of my hateful words. "It's not that freaking difficult, is it?"

"He won't get over it, because he can't!" She replied this time in a decided voice. "You see, this is similar to my way of reacting when Jared told me the truth." Kim put her purse next to her and looked to my eyes. "This is the guy that I used to worship the ground on which he walked. I loved him since forever. I couldn't possibly remember how my life was before I was in love with him. I was that much pathetic! And he wouldn't even so much as spare a glance in my direction!"

"So what happened?" I asked tired, knowing full well I could never be mad on Kim.

"So when he started to notice me, I was too happy to possibly describe! He was trying to be friends with me, trying to notice me, trying to know me better. And I was too in love with him not to be happy about everything." Kim sighed with a dreamy look on her face.

"He had imprinted on you." I added viciously and she nodded.

"Yes, but he didn't tell me at the beginning. Of course sooner or later he knew he had to, but he avoided just like Embry had done with you. At a certain moment when they had to go to war against some vampires, he felt obliged to tell me what he truly was and later he explained to me what a werewolf meant. I probably had as many questions as you did. I guess we all ask the most stupid questions when we find out. Anyways, after all the trouble with the Cullens was over, Jared decided to tell me the truth." Kim stopped and I felt like her eyes were lost into her memories. And there weren't any good memories either.

"So what happened?" I asked as I pulled the knees to my chest.

"I was badly hurt, I almost couldn't breathe!" She confessed sadly looking at me. "I have never been disappointed so hard in my life, especially because we had fought so much to be together. And now he was telling me that he was in love with me, that I was his soul mate only because there was a stupid imprint thing in between! And he told me this when he already knew how much I loved him and especially since _when_ I was in love with him."

"It hurt like hell, didn't it?"

"Like that and much more!" She laughed bitterly. "I mean I had been obsessed with this guy for so long that I couldn't remember how my normal life was before him. And I was really glad that he started to notice me. But then I became really disappointed: he noticed me just because he had imprinted on me. He would have never done so otherwise."

"This is exactly what I think about me and Embry." I replied to her quickly. "I know Embry's type and I know for sure that such men don't ever look at women like me. I feel like I have been cheated in my own feelings, like he had trampled them and making them small and insignificant."

"I felt so too back then. Betrayed, angered, hurt. I could probably add more here, but I guess you already know! Anyways, I refused to talk to him anymore and for more than one week, I pretended that I was sick! My parents believed I was a good girl and when they saw that I refused to talk to Jared, they let me stay home as much as I wanted! I became really ill soon enough and my excuse turned into reality! I spent almost three weeks out of the school and the first day that I had to walk to school was the worst day of my life."

"What happened? Did you meet Jared?"

"No. He missed school during those weeks too. I didn't talk much with anybody. I was a lonely geek anyways so there weren't many people that noticed my absence. If I remember correctly, I came to school on Wednesday and it was Friday when I saw Jared for the very first time after so many days."

"I bet the bastard was feeling sorry for himself!" I commented furiously because currently all the guys in the pack were some horrible and blind bastards.

"It was so much worse, Allegra!" Kim burst into tears and I couldn't help see the irony in the entire situation. She was supposed to be the one to console me and yet here I was consoling her. She wiped her tears as she cried silently.

"Why was it so hard?" I asked gently this time knowing full well that a harsh tone will only make her feel worse.

"Because Jared wasn't Jared anymore." Kim took a deep breath and finally the tears had stopped. "It was Sam who came after school to pick me up that day. I was so afraid when I saw him because I knew he was there to reproach me on how I handled everything with Jared. But he told me gently that I have to come with him because the situation needed to be solved once and for all. Since they share their thoughts everyone knew what I told him, how I had reacted and most importantly they all knew how much I have loved Jared even before he would even notice me."

"I can see Sam pulling out the guilt trip on you." I couldn't help making that sarcastic comment as she tried to smile but couldn't.

"Yeah, I know, I thought about it too back then. He took me to Jared's place. His parents were away. Sam left me there and left and I had to enter alone into the house. God, even now I can't remember the scene without feeling this horrible fear."

"Why? Did he do something to you?"

"How could he when he was so broken?" Kim swallowed hard. It was written on her face how difficult this was for her. "Jared was broken. He couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep. He had become really skinny, he had dark circles around his eyes and he looked as if he barely breathed. I stood in his doorway for a couple of minutes as I saw this image of his, but when he saw me, he seemed as if he came back to life in an instant. I saw that light in his eyes the moment he set his eyes on me and I couldn't let go of him ever since."

"Why? Why, Kim?" The frustration was clearly heard in her voice. "Why would you possible forgive him so easily?"

"Because he was the man I loved and still love." Kim answered me and her calm shocked me. She smiled. "I know it must be difficult for you to understand this, but I am sure that you truly love Embry."

"Very much." I admitted blushing.

"Back then Jared explained me something: he told me that an imprint doesn't necessarily mean a romantic implication. Usually, they become whatever the imprintee needs: a brother, a father, a friend, a protector. This all imprint thing doesn't necessarily mean they have to fall in love with the person they imprinted on. For instance Quil imprinted on Claire when she was only tow years old."

"Quil imprinted on Claire?" My mind would have tried to understand that but it was rather difficult.

"Yes, and before you phone the cops, he is momentarily like a father for little Claire. Maybe later he would move to friendship and finally love. Or maybe not, maybe he will remain forever just her friend. But at the moment Claire needs a protector and that's what Quil is for her."

"But what about her parents? Do they know about all of this?"

"Yes, it was quite difficult to explain them why would a teenager would ahng around with their daughter. It wasn't very easy for them to understand this but they tried and now they let Claire with Quil every time they need a babysitter. They know Claire is safer with him than with anybody else in this world. What I am trying to say is that Embry didn't have a choice when he imprinted on you, Allegra, but he did have a choice when he fell in love with you."

"But I just feel like this lack of choice makes the things so much worse." I rested my head on my arms.

"Imprinting is more a way for them to find their soul mates. It's like an easy method to recognize their soul mates." Kim sighed and then added: "And there's one more thing I should tell you, Allegra. We have much power over them, actually much more power than we would want _them_ to have over us. They would do anything for us, but whatever happens to us they feel. And it is said that a wolf who loses his imprint loses his reason of living."

"What are you trying to say? That I hurt Embry more than he hurt me?"

"But did he_ hurt_ you, Allegra?" Kim asked quietly. "You have a man that that you will know for sure that he will never cheat on you, that he will always be there for you and that he will cherish you forever. He will be always there for you, Allegra! And Embry is such a wonderful man! He was on the first to become wolves, and he truly waned to imprint, but he kind of lost hope. Especially when the elders told all of them that imprinting was not as often as they would think. That's why he probably chose to be with Lizzie. But tell me that you don't want to be with him and I won't believe you."

"I can't say that." Even though my eyes were puffy and red from all the crying, I still started to weep again. "I love him so much, Kim, so much! It just pained me to know that he came to love me because he just imprinted on me! Because he needs me to carry his pups or something!"

"He loves you no matter what! But he's hurting so much right now, Allegra! He almost crushed on our doorway!" Kim whispered and she embraced me as I wept some more. "Please forgive him and go to him! He truly loves you!"

"I don't know what to say!" I mumbled like the freaking coward that I was.

"You know exactly what to say!" Kim made me get up and looked at me. "Go change and I will take you to him!"

"Kim!"

"Allegra!"

"Fine, fine!" I pretended to be upset.

"Ok, now go take a shower and change your clothes! Try to look a little bit presentable and then I'll take you to the beach. He's waiting for you there."

"Really?!"

"Yes, now go!"

I went to the bathroom and took a shower quickly. I changed in the blue jeans that I had and took a blouse out of the wardrobe. I took my leather jacket and within ten minutes I was finished. I quickly climbed down the stairs and we left the house. I was so afraid of what was going to happen. I had my doubts and my fear didn't disappear but all I wanted right then, after my talk with Kim was to see him.

She went home after she made me promise to call her later and I walked quickly towards First Beach. The wind was blowing hard; it was so cold I couldn't even possible imagine that we were barely in July. Time passed so quickly. I wondered if he would forgive me as easily as Kim led me to believe. The sea was enraged and it seemed to want to wash the derelict shore. It didn't take me long to find Embry. The strange pull helped me find him really fast. I swallowed hard as he became aware of my presence and stood up within a second. He looked in so much pain and I felt horrible for making him feeling like that.

He was looking at me like I was the most precious thing to him and I understood now that it was a look full of love and longing, full of passion and generosity. I sighed as more tears came down my cheeks. I was becoming a fucking cry-baby but I didn't care. He looked at me confused and pained again before I finally decided to walk towards him. From two steps I was next to him and when his arms reached for me, I finally realized something. If I hadn't moved to La Push, I wouldn't have met him. There had always been something which made me choose this place, made me come to him. Now I knew hat I was Embry waiting for me. As I let his lips kiss my face in the gentlest manner, I smiled through tears of joy. I was finally at _home_.

***

_A/N: I'm not very satisfied with this chapter no matter how much I tried to rewrite it. I'm sorry again for the eventual errors or mistakes. I tried to correct it as best as I could. And I'm sorry that it took so long to update. I will be leaving in a small holiday but when I get back, I will finally start accelerate the things a little. Thank you again to those who favourited/ alerted this story. It means so much to me._

_Also a big thank you to my reviewers. __**Momoirotan**__, you guessed correctly: I always thought that Allegra was the kind of character who would react like that. But she wouldn't be the one to hold the grudge against him because she loves him too damn much. _

_And __**Davii-Hime**__, I would definitely send you tons of free ice-cream. :D We could eat it together since I love ice-cream so much._

_Thank you for reviewing. It means I do something good in all of this. :D_


	14. Trust Is Relative

A/N: I'm back in full writing mode. :D Thank you very much to **momoirotan **(who reviews all my chapters)and **Team** **Embry** for reviewing my last chapter and for their kind words. And a big thank you for those who favourited/ alerted the story! And for all those of you who read this story too, thank you very much! As always, I ask you humbly to please read and enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Even after coming back from vacation, I still don't own the _Twilight_ series! Stephenie Meyer does! I just borrow some of her characters!

Chapter Fourteen

_Trust Is Relative_

I woke up feeling too hot even to breathe. As I reluctantly opened my eyes, I became aware of the heavy arm that rested on my waist while another one was under my neck. I smiled sarcastically: if Embry wasn't so afraid that he was so heavy for me, he probably would have put one leg on my own too. The man just wanted to make sure that I was positively crushed. I sighed. In spite of myself, I felt sappy happiness surge through me because I woke up feeling his slow breath caressing my neckline, feeling his hard muscles through the cloth of my nightgown and generally enjoying every small contact that existed between the two of us.

Just one day ago something like this seemed so unreal to me. But seeing him on the beach that day, feeling his extreme pain but also my own, I realized that even if I wanted, he became too important to me to let go and so I decided that forgiving was the best thing that I could do. He stayed with me all day yesterday and since we were both tired because of the previous day's events, we decided that sleep was the best thing that could happen to both of us. So yesterday we just ate and talked as he explained better this time the imprint thing, which I still hated but no matter. Then we went to bed. And now I had the privilege to wake up next to him, feeling happier than ever, although I was really sweating.

I turned a little, as much as my caged body permitted, and looked at him. His face seemed so relaxed now, as if he was truly happy and I wondered again about the strange effect, that my presence had upon him. I slowly passed my fingers through his short raven hair. It was so soft and it caressed my still swollen hand. His dark long lashes were resting on the cheeks. His russet skin seemed to glow in the morning sun. He was beautiful. He was _mine_.

He suddenly smiled with his eyes still closed, while I was still caressing his hair.

"I would like to wake up like that every day." He whispered and all of the sudden his black eyes were looking into my own with so much love that I almost chocked because of the strong emotion it was held there.

"I am glad," I replied feeling a little cocky, "although I feel like I'm next to a furnace."

"Sorry." He mumbled as he tried to take his hand off my waist. I rested my palm on it.

"I said I feel like it, I didn't say I minded it. You will be very useful to my house once the winter will come." He grinned.

"Are you planning to keep me only for this?"

"And other depraved activities that might come into my mind." I grinned back shamelessly while he burst into laughter.

"Then I will surely enjoy being your prisoner." He leaned a little closer and finally kissed me. I parted a little my lips, allowing him entrance and positively let myself become his prisoner too. When we ran out of air, I cupped his face between my hands and made him look at me. He was confused by my sudden seriousness.

"What is it, Allegra?"

"I'm scared." I whispered and this time he rested his big hands on my own, making me feel secure again.

"Scared? Of what?" He stopped hesitantly. "Of me?"

"Don't be silly!" I scoffed. "Of course not of you! _For_ you!" I swallowed hard and I wanted to kiss him but he wouldn't let me. He now had a concentrated look on his face as if in that particular moment on this world, there was only me and him and nobody else.

"Scared for me? How come?"

"I fear not only about the power that I have upon you, but also about the things that you have to face every day." I stopped and looked at him with all my love and he seemed taken aback by my sudden change of mood. "I don't want to hurt you anymore!" I choked with the words, getting closer to him.

"You never did, Allegra!" He replied right away with such an earnest look on his face that it made me actually smile. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me and you could never hurt me."

"That's what you say now, but remember how I freaking reacted to your confession. It must have been hard on you and-"

"-and stop thinking about it." He interrupted me, looking at me as if he was trying to memorize every feature of my face. "I think that it was the coolest declaration of love that I ever heard of. Not to mention the most original one too. I don't think someone on this world has ever heard being loved with so many _fuck_ words in between." He grinned cheekily at me, making me blush.

"Oh, don't remind me of that!" I exclaimed hiding my face in his shoulder but he just took me gently by the chin and made me look at him. He had that look again, but this time I knew what it meant. This time I knew the depth of those feelings and I felt so much happier.

"But I want to remind you of that because I have never felt as happy as I did in that moment. It hurt and pleasured me all at the same time. It hurt me because you didn't believe me that I love you back. It made me the happiest however the moment you told me that you loved me. I don't think I ever wanted something in my life, Allegra, the way I want to you. I have always been satisfied with who I am and what I have. Until I met _you_." He kissed me gently on the lips. "Try never to forget that and always trust me."

"I will!" I replied overwhelmed by emotion.

"I really do love you, Allegra!"

"I love you too!"

He slowly leaned again and kissed my eyes and then my dimples and finally he came to rest his lips on mine, making me crave for more contact between us. I got so close to him I was feeling one with his body, letting my own being enwrapped in his heat. I rested one leg on his waist and he pulled me so tight that my breasts were once again flattened on his chest. Our tongues began a wonderful dance of dominance, although knowing from the very beginning that he was the one to win. And I actually didn't mind that at all. One of his big hands slipped under my nightgown and slowly took claim of my back, while not interrupting for one moment the passionate kiss that we were sharing. I pulled away for a bit just so he could undress me when suddenly a heavy knock on the door boomed in the entire house.

We both flinched. We were panting and still looking into each other's eyes. His black ones were even darker with passion and desire and it made me strangely proud of being so attractive into his eyes. The knocking started again and this time he reluctantly let me go, grumbling something as I stood up from the bed and took a bathrobe on me.

"Wait a freaking second!" I yelled angrily as the knocking was heard again, while Embry was chuckling. It seemed as if I was even angrier than him. "And you stop laughing!" I barked at him, looking all flushed as I was having such a fantastic view of his tanned muscles.

"Yes, m'am!" He smiled cheekily at me and sighing I went down stairs.

"What is so freaking important?!" I yelled as soon as I opened the door and looked at a grinning Jared as if he knew very well what had been going on in here. And he didn't mind at all the fact that he was being yelled at. He was wearing just some cut offs and I snorted because honestly these guys really needed a change of wardrobe. I would have to speak to the girls later on about this.

"So I see that my Kim performed yet another miracle!" He said casually and I blushed fully aware that sooner or later, these guys would have to share their thoughts. I would have tried to glare at him if I wasn't so happy about the whole damn thing that happened previously.

"Yes, she did. But, Jared, is really that all freaking important?"

"Yes, it is. Embry has to go patrolling. I'm sorry, Allegra, but to tell you the truth, I did his part and I want to get some sleep before going to work. So if everything had been settled down, then I would very much appreciate to see him come down and start patrolling." I looked at Jared and felt really guilty. He looked as if he was about to collapse on my front door and I wasn't sure that I would be ready to catch a mountain of a man. But then I felt a strong hand on my shoulder and both me and Jared looked at a grinning Embry.

"I will be right away, Jared! Just give me a few minutes to eat and I'll be right there!" He said calmly and Jared smiled at him. Even in their human form, there seemed to be a great connection between the two of them. I guessed that being close in age and preoccupations, Jared and Embry were getting well.

"Ok, then I will be heading home. Hopefully Kim hasn't gone to work just yet." Jared said and smiled again. I could get used to such moments of happiness.

"Thanks, Jared!" Embry shook his hand gratefully. "I really appreciate it."

"Sure, no problem." Jared looked at me smiling again. "And welcome to the family, Allegra! We'll have to talk about your language sooner or later, missy!"

"Thanks, Jared, but since not even my freaking parents were able to do something about it, I'm sure that you won't have too much freaking success." I smirked back and the man shook his head sarcastically.

"Why am I not surprised?!" He just smirked back. "Well, I guess I'll see you around." He waved and then left. I thought for a moment that I should call Kim and take her out for a shopping spree. I didn't know exactly how I was going to repay her for what she did for me and Embry. But I was positively sure that the TV I gave her was definitely not covering for her miracle.

"One big breakfast coming up!" I announced and Embry smiled at me regretfully.

"Sorry about this! Unfortunately this won't be the only interruption that we will have from now on!"

"It's all right! I guess this is the downside of having a sexy guy like you in my darn bed! I think I can handle this just fine!" I placed a hot kiss on his lips before turning around and starting preparing breakfast. "Now let me work and you go get a shower!"

"Yes, m'am!"

In less the half an hour Embry got a shower and ate everything before heading patrolling. I looked at my ravaged kitchen and felt as if a train had crushed in it. So I would have to work a little harder with the things, not to create such a mess every time I would cook something for Embry. Still in my nightgown and with a messy hair, trying to forget the fact that both Embry and Jared had seen me like this, I started to clean my kitchen. After I washed everything, I felt all giddy. I took a shower quickly and before heading to my little working room, I dialed Sam's number. I felt the terrible need of sharing my happiness with someone and she was like my sister. She grumpily answered me.

"What do you fucking want?"

"Is this how you answer to your best friend in the whole damn world?"

"Yes, I am, because usually, my darling freaking best friend, you call me only when you need something sent to damn God forsaken little reservation. So I repeat myself: what do you want?"

"Are you seated?" I played with her nerves and she knew it full well, but it was my favourite game in the whole world and she would let me have it. Sometimes I thought that she was caring to much for me for her own good and I knew that it was still tough for her to get used to my independence and the distance between us, but this was something that we both needed at the time. Of that I was sure.

"Of fucking course. It's seven o'clock in the morning, Allegra, and I was trying to sleep. In my bed. So yes, you could say that I am seated."

"Very well, then I want you to announce Patrick that I will be making a public appearance at a small bookshop from Port Angeles."

"You fucking what?!" Sam screamed so hard in the receiver that I had to take it from my ear. If I thought that she was still sleepy, that definitely wasn't the case anymore.

"You heard me very well, Samantha!" I pretended to be angry although I was really satisfied with the immense astonishment that my best friend was feeling at the moment. It was very rare to make Sam lose her words and that seemed to be one of these occasions.

"I can't fucking believe this! I tried so many years to make you do this and all of the sudden, here you are going public. Did you hit your damn stubborn head or something?"

"Shut up, Sam! It's just a small thing that I will do. Nothing spectacular. It's just that I met someone working there and she told me how much the children enjoyed my books and that made me think that perhaps I should come and meet them. Just this once, though. I don't want another event like that and I certainly don't want Patrick making a big fuss out of it."

"As if you can stop him!" Sam mumbled although I could feel her enthusiasm as well. She had spent many times trying to persuade me to do such an event and now here I was suddenly announcing something like that.

"I can by telling him that if he pulls out something nasty, I am freaking moving to another publishing house. Tell him that. I am sure it will make him lesser keen into making the whole event looking like the coronation of a new king."

"I will try to stop him, but please next time, try to keep your amazing announcements at a godlier hour. I feel like you have just screwed up my entire day." Sam grumbled but I knew she was lying. As always in moments like this she was trying not to let her joy overcome her. I wanted many times to tell her that I would have liked more to see her express that joy but she was Sam and Sam wasn't the kind of person to get so easily excited.

"What-_fucking_-ever!" I replied smirking.

"You became really cheeky since you moved!" She observed sarcastically.

"Yes, I know and I'm proud of it!"

"Don't! I'll make sure you regret it if you start being like that!"

"Yeah, yeah…" I paused a little bit hearing her breath and all of the sudden my voice became thicker as I continued: "There's something else, Sam!"

"What? Are you planning to start writing adult books?" She ironically enquired although I realized I had her entire attention.

"You wished, oh, great perverted one!" I inhaled. "I think it's safe to say that I have a boyfriend."

"I knew that sooner or later you would come with such an announcement. It's that guy you've mentioned before, isn't it?" She told me in a flat voice and that scared me a little bit.

"Yes, it's him." I inhaled deeply and then I continued. "Sam, I really need my best friend right now; can you possibly get that stick out of your ass and pretend for five seconds that you remember how to be a friend."

"Since you put it so nicely, how can I resist you, Allegra?!" She replied sarcastically again but I heard her inhale deeply and after a moment, she added with a warmer voice. "I'm sorry; I've been having some really difficult days. And Niven has been out of town for the last one week, while Mark is pretty tied up at work too. I guess I just didn't have someone to bitch around."

"You know you can always call me, Sam." I said quickly with the same warmth. "I am freaking buy a cell phone for you to call me anytime you want."

"But you hate cell phones." She observed a little bit surprised at my proposition, but I answered right away.

"Who gives a fuck, Sam? I'm buying it. You're my best friend and if you need to contact me, you should be able to do it anytime you want."

"Thanks, Allegra." Her voice sounded chocked for a little bit before she continued. "So tell me, are you in love with this guy or what?"

"Yes, I am. He's name is Embry, Sam, so get used with it."

"You're the only one capable to find a guy with a same weird name such as your own." She scoffed. "But does he love you?"

"Yes, Sam, he does. He's really wonderful, you should see him. He is such a great man and I can't wait for you to meet him. He's nothing like Daniel."

"I see. God, I'm so happy for you, but I don't think I will be able to get down there soon, Allegra. What does he do for a leaving?"

"He's a mechanic. He owns the business with tow of his friends. He's good with cars and he's good with me."

"That's all I wanted to know. If he's good with you, that's all that matters. But be careful, Allegra! I don't want you to see you getting hurt. It's a little bit soon for you to tell me this since you moved there for almost three months now."

"I know. I'm surprised too, but…Sam! I have a great idea! Why don't you come here when I'm having the book shop event and stay for a few days longer after?! It would be great! We could catch up and you could meet Embry in person and tell me what you think!"

"I don't know, Allegra!"

"Come on, Sam!" I exclaimed getting ready to be disappointed. "I really need you to meet him because you and Niven are my family. And since he disappeared again, it's just you right now. Come here, please, I need you!"

There was a small break and the silence at the other end of the phone unnerved me. I really wanted Sam to come here and meet Embry and the others, making her understand that I was really happy here.

"Ok, Allegra, I will come there. Two weeks are enough?"

"More than enough!" I exclaimed feeling really happy. "Thank you, Sam!"

"No need to thank you me, Allegra. After all I'm family and this is what family does." I felt her smile at the other end of the phone. "Then I will talk to Patrick and give him the good news. He'll be in seventh heaven even with the restrictions that you gave him. Also I will ask you to announce the book shop and give me their contact details as well. I need to put this through since it should be organized in only three weeks."

"Three weeks?!" I said afraid that I would have to face Lizzie soon enough.

"Yes. There's not much time. Also have you had enough vacation?"

"I'm already working at the new book. It's almost finished."

"That's great!" Her enthusiasm was catchy. "Thanks for the good news, Allegra, I really needed them."

"Who else am I going to share this with?" I smiled. "I will be looking for a cell phone and in the meantime I'll send you the contact details of the book shop. And please, Sam, something really nice and fuzzy. It's a book for children after all."

"Sure, let me get on with it. I'll talk to you tonight and tell you all about Patrick's reaction."

"Ok, take care than and go back to sleep."

"As if I could do something like that anyways. Bye!"

"Bye, bye!"

I put the receiver down, feeling that I had such a stupid grin on my face. I was a little afraid feeling all this joy coming into my life. I sighed content and walked into my studio. The next two weeks were one of the happiest times in my life. Embry would come to my place every day or I would go to their garage and bring him and Quil lunch. I would eat with them and have fun. Or I would go with Kim for shopping. Or I would help Emily find the perfect space for her bakery now that it was decided that she was going to accept my money. Sometimes we would dine to her place together with the other guys and generally have fun. There was no other vampire activity and the one that got away that fateful night when I found out Embry's identity seemed to have moved to greener pastures.

I was really happy and that could be seen in my work as well, because I was almost finishing a second book. I also thought hard for a few days what should I give to Old Quil as a present since we were to attend his birthday party. Finally I decided to make a collection of ten drawings that would show moments of the legends that he mentioned. Three of them were still concentrated won the third wife and her sacrifice for the one that he loved. I was really into that story and I felt really related to her reactions because I probably would have done the same thing like her. I would have gladly sacrificed my life for Embry if that was the case only to make him live a little longer, give him more chances to have a life, even if it was without me.

I would go paint when he was on patrols or at work. I never wanted to waste some of the precious time I had with him so I always tried to get my work done when he wasn't around. Like I said, it was one of the happiest times of my life and the solely period when I really didn't have a care in the world. Everything was about to change for some time and it all started the night Old Quil's party took place.

Embry came and picked me up really early. I put my drawings in a special box and wrapped it in a coloured present paper. It looked really wonderful and Embry looked at me proud. Our drive there was a little longer than I expected as I discovered that Old Quil lived on the other side of the reservation, not that I really minded that since I had plenty of time to look at Embry. I was sappy, I knew that but I couldn't really help myself because this guy was so important to me. He was dressed casually, in a white shirt which made his russet skin positively glow and his muscles look even bigger than before. Also the black jeans were doing miracles to his ass. I sighed. We matched even in clothing. I was dressed in a white dress, which ended right after it passed my knees. It had some blue embroiled patterns around the waist line but other than that it was simple. And I left my hair just fall down around my shoulders.

"I'm really happy that you let your hair like that!" Embry said as he stopped the car in front of the Ateara house. There were lights everywhere and the noise mixed with music made me feel all giddy. I still had enough power to smile to Embry.

"Thank you. I know you like it like this so I thought I should make you a gift too."

"That's so thoughtful of you." His husky voice made me blush as he leaned closer and kissed me passionately. He pulled away only when he saw that I was positively panting. "Let's go, my lady!" He added smiling lovingly at me and got out of the car, making quickly for my door and helping me with the drawings.

We were welcomed by a small framed woman whose white hair was kept nicely into an elegant bun. She was wearing a grey dress with red flowers. In spite of her age, she really looked elegant and wonderful.

"Good evening, grandma!" Embry greeted and he leaned kissing her and hugging her warmly. "You look wonderful tonight!"

"That sweet tongue of yours will always get you into trouble, Embry!" She joked and then looked at me with a wide smile. "And you must be Allegra. I heard only nice things about you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Ateara." I blushed heavily, wanting desperately to make a good impression on the people that meant so much to Embry. "And thank you for receiving me tonight."

"Please, call me _grandma_ too." She hugged me and I felt really stupidly warm inside. It had been a long time since I felt like I was having a family. "You are part of the family now." She smiled again as she took me by the arm and made us follow her into a really bright and big living room full with people. Almost all the guys from the pack were there already and some of them who noticed us grinned and waved as this was the first official event to which I and Embry attended as a couple.

"So let me explain how the _hostilities_ will work tonight. In the other room there's plenty of food for some hungry wolves. If you need something, anything at all tell me or Miriam, Quil's mom, and we will gladly bring to you anything you need."

"Thank you." I mumbled not used to such happiness around me. I saw Old Quil in a corner of the room next to Billy Black and another man who seemed like a younger version of Old Quil. I realized that he must have been Quil's dad.

"We should go to the big man and wish him happy birthday." Embry said looking a little bit tensed but Mrs. Ateara just smiled and pushed us towards her husband.

"Look dear, who came." She exclaimed and she really looked pleased as the eyes of the three men settled on us, smiling widely too.

"Allegra, Embry, I'm glad you could make it." Grandpa smiled and got up hugging us both.

"We couldn't miss this, grandpa." Embry replied and looked at the other men. I felt sad for Embry. One of those two men still sitting could be his father. I felt his tension and immediately rested my hand on his hot arm. As soon as I did that, he looked at me surprised and smiled. "Mr. Black, Mr. Ateara, it's good to see you too."

"Thank you, Embry." Billy answered smiling at me.

"Any news from Jake?" My boyfriend asked and Mr. Black lightened up even more.

"Yes, I talked with him today. He'll be coming home really soon."

"That's great!" Embry exclaimed and then looked at Mr. Ateara. "Sir, this is my girlfriend, Allegra. I don't believe you met her although she has a tendency to meet everyone on this rez."

"Embry!" I growled and then looked at Mr. Ateara. "It's nice to meet you, sir."

"It's nice to meet you too, young lady." He smiled and embraced me easily. "I'm happy that Embry finally got a girl whom he could bring on such occasions."

"Thank you." I smiled and turned my attention to Old Quil. It was really difficult to keep up with these guys and their names. "By the way, grandpa, this is our present for you." And I made Embry give him the box.

"What she is trying to say is that she provided with the work and I provided the inspiration." Embry added smirking, knowing full well that he couldn't claim that he had worked too much on the present.

"Thank you. I can't wait to see what it is, but my wife made me promise that I will open them later."

"You're so wiped, grandpa!" Embry exclaimed disrespectfully and I glared at him almost instantly.

"We'll talk about that later, grandson! I'm curious to see if Allegra hasn't anything to say about that!" Old Quil grinned so evilly that Embry lost his demeanour. I looked at him triumphantly and I knew that I would have fun with this later on.

"How about we let the kids enjoy the food and drinks?!" Quil's father said and smiled again to us. "Mom would never forgive us if we would keep them only with us."

"I agree." Billy added. "If there's one woman in this world whose anger I fear, then that's definitely Lily Ateara's."

"You just want to gossip like old women!" Embry joked but took me by my waist and we strolled towards the center of the living room where the most of the pack was.

"Allegra!" Kim squealed and hugged me fiercely under Rachel and Moon's amused looks.

"Kim!" I squealed half ironic, half truly happy to see her there.

She made room for me to sit while Embry was already talking with the guys. I started to chat with the girls, noticing that the party gathered many people that I didn't know too. I knew that Old Quil was respected and back then I realized just how much he was loved too, because everyone looked genuinely happy to be there. In the living room there was a mixture of people sitting on chairs, coaches or just sitting down on the floor with plates and cups and glasses all over the place. There was swift music heard all around the room although I couldn't see the audio system. There was chatter and laughter and joy and it made me feel all fuzzy inside and really cheerful and content about my decision to move there. It was strange how welcoming these people truly were.

In the other room, where grandma had insisted on the food, there were also people. The food was arranged on two huge wooden tables with traditional tablecloths, with patterns that I have never seen before. There was a huge quantity of food and I was actually amused at the idea that it wasn't going to take long for the boys to finish everything. Emily was in the other room talking to Mrs. Ateara and there was also Sam and some of the boys talking as if they had no care in the world. Some of them had brought their imprint as well and I couldn't help not noticing that Quil was trying to persuade Claire who was dressed in a really sweet pink gown, to have a bite from some mashed potatoes.

I inhaled deeply and smiled wide. It was a real pleasure to look at all the people around me, feeling like I was part of their family, knowing that I was never going to be alone again. And that peace was definitely something that I needed at the time. Suddenly I saw Mrs. C coming in the room shyly as if not sure if her place was there or not. She smiled sadly at me and looked longingly at Embry and in that particular second I decided what I had to do.

"Look, Embry!" I exclaimed enthusiastically. "There's your mom! Let's go say _hi_ to her." I took his arm and looked at him pleadingly while he appeared not so overjoyed by the whole idea. He sighed. Unfortunately even though he was trying to be polite to his mother, he wasn't making any other gesture towards her. It was as if he was trying to make out of his mom a complete stranger and that pissed me of more than anything, as I knew fully well what it meant not to have parents anymore.

"You go, Allegra!" He finally replied while Paul and Jared with whom he was talking looked a little too fascinated by the scene in front of them. "I'll come later!"

"No, no, that won't do!" I said back and finally stood up, clasping his hand into mine. "Come on, lazy bump! Let's go say _hi_!" Of course I knew that the imprint magic was going to work, since he couldn't refuse anything to me, so he just dolefully got up and followed me unwillingly. Like I actually cared. The boy was too stubborn for his own good.

"Good evening, Mrs. C!" I exclaimed happily and hugged her affectionately while the older woman hugged me back gratefully. "I'm happy that you're here! I haven't seen you for a while!"

"Good evening, Allegra! It's good to see you too!" She replied back with a warm smile but her eyes were on Embry. "Hello, son! How are you?"

"Hey, mom!" He greeted back and I shoved him in the ribs, making him lean and give his mom a really quick hug. It wasn't much but I was sure that it was more than Mrs. C had in a couple of months. And her glistening eyes confirmed my hunch almost right away. "I thought that you couldn't come."

"I thought so too, but here I am." She smiled lovingly again. There was so much love and pride in her look that I was really happy that I made Embry come and salute her. "And I'm happy that you brought Allegra too." She added and looked gratefully at me again.

"Well, it's difficult not to." Embry warmed up just at the mention of my name and rested an arm on my shoulders as he carried on. "She wouldn't miss any party."

"Geez, Embry, don't make me want to hurt you!" I replied instantly. "You're mother's going to believe that I'm a party freak!"

"Which you are, but I promise I won't mention anything." I playfully stabbed him in the ribs and he pretended to actually get hurt. "OW! All right! All right! She actually confessed to grandpa that she is a party animal and of course she invited herself to the party." I shook my head mockingly while Mrs. C was chuckling.

"You really look good together!" She acknowledged and I blushed furiously at her words which made her chuckle yet again.

"Of course I'm the good-looking one in this couple!" Her son replied back, grinning like a mad man while I smirked at him.

"Of course you are, honey. I'm happy then that I am the brain. It means you'll always do as I say." I grinned viciously at him while his smirking ceased. I felt almost too proud of myself.

"You two are really amusing!" Mrs. C looked again at the two of us.

"I have a great idea!" I exclaimed. "Why don't you join us for a dinner one of these days?" As soon as I said the words, I felt Embry tensing next to me and his smile froze on his beautiful lips. His mother looked as if she was really happy that she got invited but apprehensive as whether she should accept it or not.

"I don't want to disturb you." She finally answered but I waved off her concern.

"Please, you could never do that." I replied back, suffering from temporary insanity as I forgot in that moment how I would freak out when meetings with the parents were concerned. "It would be a pleasure. I've learned a few tricks from my father so I would say we could actually serve some eatable food. And Embry here would be in charged with the drinks while I'll steal a pie or two from Emily. Come on!"

"Thank you, that's very kind of you, but I don't think I should-"

"I would like you to come, mom!" Embry interrupted her in a sullen voice. It wasn't exactly the most welcoming invitation ever, but it was a first step and I guessed that Mrs. C felt it too because her next smile could light up an entire city.

"Then I would very much like to come to you."

"How about Wednesday, my place?" I said quickly before both Embry and his mom could change their minds.

"Sure. It's perfect." Mrs. C smiled again as Mrs. Ateara approached us.

"Georgia, I'm so happy you could make it!" Grandma said and smiled sincerely. "Come on! The girls were waiting for you!" She took her by the forearm and led her towards the other room while Embry was stilled next to me.

"I wished you didn't do that. What's between me and my mom is more than what could be fix through a dinner or two." He said regretfully but still quite resolutely. I looked up at him and then smiled softly.

"If you ever want to find out who your father is, Embry, then you must start by treating your mother a little better. Maybe she will think that her son deserves to know the truth. And even if she doesn't tell you anything, you should still forgive your mother. That's your duty as a son."

"How about her duty as a mother?!" He hissed almost instantly looked upset when seeing my smile falter. I tried not to get upset and quietly replied.

"Since you don't let her do her duty as your mother, we have nothing to talk about that." I replied a little tensed because I seriously didn't want to argue with him. I added quickly trying to relieve some of the tension between us. "And besides, all I want is for you to be happy. And since being upset with your mother doesn't help much with your happiness, maybe you getting over this anger would do better. So how about letting yourself on my hands?" I smiled cheekily at him. "I assure you that they are the most reliable hands!"

"And kind and beautiful too!" He finally smiled and gently took my hands and kissed them. I beamed happily at him and he smiled back and that was that. His mother was to come to my place for a dinner and I knew that the things were going to be more difficult than they looked but for Embry I was darn ready to do anything.

We joined back our friends and have a great time with them. In spite of the fact that after all, it was Old Quil's birthday party, there were many people there who were young and still enjoy themselves very much. I was happy to see that Ryan had imprinted too on a sweet girl who seemed to look very much at ease among so many people there. When the opening of the presents started everyone gathered around and I sat next to Emily commenting with her every little item that Old Quil got. It seemed as if the old man enjoyed every small thing as long as it came from the heart. Many people urged him to open my present first but as if he knew that there was something special about it, he saved it for the last. Embry came next to me when finally our present was next. He liked very much the drawings and he wanted to see them closely once again.

"This one is a big one!" Collin observed mockingly as he gave my present to grandpa. "I wouldn't be surprised if there was something truly expensive, since it's from Allegra!"

"Well, Collin, thank you for making me choose the perfect present for your birthday!" I snapped back at him and he looked surprised.

"Which is?"

"A big expensive… nothing!" I said quickly and all the room started to laugh and making jokes at Collin who shook miserably his head and sat down as Old Quil started to open the box. When he saw the contents, he froze. Everyone looked at him a little bit amazed at his reaction.

"I'm sorry if you don't like them!" I said quickly and I was about to get up and take the box when he looked at me with the most flattered face in the whole world.

"They are truly extraordinary, Allegra! Thank you!" He took each and every one of my drawings and after taking a look at it he would pass them through the room, which suddenly filled with "_wow_" and "_nice_" and "_wonderful_". Embry smiled proud at me and kissed me gently.

"I am glad you like them!" I told Old Quil. "They aren't as beautiful as storytelling, but I tried to catch a little of the depth of the legends."

"And you did a wonderful job at that." He took out the final drawing and put the case down. He was studying it with amazed eyes. And I knew which one was it. I drew the scene when the third wife would sacrifice herself for her husband and killed herself. I sued really dark colours for it and yet she was positively surrounded by light, as if her sacrifice was a most generous act. Most of the imprints watched it closely as it passed through their hands because it spoke a lot to their hearts. In the end I tried to catch the generosity and undeniable love that such an act had in it. And most importantly it spoke to them because both imprinters and imprentees knew they would do anything for each other, including giving up to their lives.

"I will have to do them some frames as they are too beautiful to be kept in a case!" He smiled again at me and in his eyes there was an undeniable emotion. "Thank you, Allegra! You have made an old man really happy! And thank you to you all for making this day a very special one!"

We toasted for him and then dispersed again. I went to the bathroom and smiled as I washed my face and my hands. It had been a good night and I was happy that Old Quil loved the present. As I got out, ready to join Embry and the others, some whispering voices stilled me, making my breath almost imperceptible.

"I'm going to tell him the truth, Billy, and that's that!" Mrs. C's voice rang harsh even so muffled by the closed door. "It isn't right for him!"

"Georgia, stop saying nonsense! It's already too late!" I recognized Billy's voice which made me furious as soon as his words were fully understood by my brain. "If the boy has lived so far with not knowing the truth, what is the point of telling it now?"

"Because it isn't just!" She exclaimed this time unable to contain her voice. "Embry is a good boy and he deserves to know the truth about his father!"

"But that will change everything!" he snapped back harsher than she did before. "Do you really think that he will treat the boys in the same way? Do you think that he will treat _his father_ in the same way?"

"That's so easy for _you_ to say that." She hissed. "You weren't the one to lose your son, but I did. He hardly speaks to me; I think that if Allegra wouldn't have come into his life, he wouldn't even look at me right now. Not to mention talk to me. So, yeah, I really want to tell the truth to my son."

"_Your_ son? Don't you mean-"

"Yeah, _my_ son!" She emphasized the word, silencing him. "_My_ son, since I was the one who raised him. I was the one who took care of him, watched over him, educated him. Even if he has forgotten that. But I won't let _you_ forget that!" I caught my breath suddenly realizing the enormity of the truth that lay behind their words. Billy, Billy Black was possibly Embry's father.

"Trust me, Georgia!" He said pleadingly this time. "It won't do any good!"

"I won't, Billy! I'm sorry but I won't trust you anymore!" Mrs. C seemed so aggrieved by the whole situation. "I trusted you so many years back and looked where it brought me. I won't trust you anymore now! I will trust me and my son and my son's power to understand and forgive! And Billy, do pray that he will forgive _you_!"

I didn't listen to the rest of the conversation as I quickly got out of there, afraid that someone might get caught and expose me. I wouldn't have liked to ruin Old Quil's birthday party. I smiled at the people around me trying to hide how shaken I was by the conversation that I heard before. I waved at Embry who was saying something passionately to Quil as Claire was eating something Emily gave her. He smiled warmly to me and I finally stepped out in the garden where there were very few people and all scattered around. I sat on the porch and looked confused at the chilly sky.

Was Billy Black Embry's father? Or he just knew who his father was? And how come he got involved in that mess? And how I was going to hide this conversation to Embry until his mother decided otherwise and finally told him the truth? I felt truly confused and angry. I was confused because I didn't quite understand what I had heard. There were many words that could be interpreted differently and I just didn't know how I was going to be capable of discovering the truth. I was angry because Billy still didn't think that Embry deserved to know the truth that he didn't support Mrs. C all those years ago, that Mrs. C was suffering so much and that I still had my habit of listening to the doors.

"Tired?" A gentle voice asked and I raised my head just in time to see Quil's father looking at me with kind eyes and giving me a glass of red wine. I tried to smile but I'm sure it came more like a grimace.

"Yeah, a little bit. I'm not used to these huge gatherings." I took the glass that he offered and took a sip, feeling as if the alcohol might cure my fidgeting.

"How come?" He asked gently again and he sat next to me. He was still a really nice man and I could see from whom Quil got his looks.

"I don't have a family like this. I mean, my parents were orphans and they had friends, but not too many. I myself don't have many friends. And since my parents died, I could say I'm an orphan too."

"I'm really sorry." He said quickly and he truly seemed honest. There was something gentle and kind about this man, although earlier he seemed really capable to have a healthy sense of humour. "I didn't mean to make you think about something so sad."

"It's all right. I guess I am starting to get used to say this." I smiled softly and looked at him. "You must be happy with such a huge family."

"I am, although it isn't always so easy to be part of it. There are many responsibilities when having a big family."

"I guess it does."

"By the way, I really loved your drawings. You are very talented and Embry told me that you are a writer too. He is very proud of you, although a little intimidated too."

"Intimidated?" I asked surprised by the choice of words and he looked apologetically to me.

"Yes, he thinks you are too good for him."

"That's nonsense!" I scoffed, bewildered.

"I know, but this is what Embry thinks! Probably because you are such a beautiful, kind and talented woman! I'm really happy that he had encountered you. I was afraid that he wasn't going to be happy anytime soon. But since you came into his life, he is so at peace and really much more flexible. I saw that you made him talk to his mother. That's wonderful. No matter how much we pleaded around him, he never listened to us."

"I think that Mrs. C doesn't deserve his treatment." I replied very seriously and drank a little wine. "If there's one person in this world who deserves that, then it's his father. He was the one that never acknowledged him and missing such a wonderful son like Embry is making the crime even more unforgivable. Embry is angry with Mrs. C only because he can't be with his real father because he doesn't know him. I would very much like for you people to stop hide the truth from him. You're making his life so much harder than he deserves."

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking a little paler, a little colder.

"I know that you are one of the suspects." I muttered, not understanding full well why I was saying that but the man blanched almost instantly. "And I know that the other one is Billy Black. So I will tell you this so you can pass it on to Billy Black too: I strongly recommend you that whoever is Embry's, father he should come out really soon, because one day Embry will find out the truth. And when that happens, I feel like it will be too late for the father."

"Embry won't forgive him." Mrs. Ateara added and I glanced at him as he finished all the wine in his glass. Maybe he was the real father.

"That might be true. But by that time, his father would have lost far too many important moments in his son's life for his presence to matter in any way. And don't you think that's just sad and wasteful?"

"I think you're right." He whispered looking at me palled and unhappy.

"You know the truth." I suddenly observed and he sadly nodded.

"Yes, but it isn't only my truth to tell. There are too many people involved in the story and the revealing of the truth might hurt a lot of people."

"So as long as Embry is the only one who's hurting, nothing else matters?!" I exclaimed angrily and looked at him like I was ready to punch him for what he said.

"Of course not! It's not what I meant!"

"Allegra, I hope you're not troubling Mr. Ateara too much!" Embry's voice interrupted us and made us both jump and laugh embarrassed.

"Not at all, Embry!" Mr. Ateara replied and got up. "I was just discussing with Allegra the importance of art in general!"

"I didn't know you like art, Mr. Ateara!" Embry finally grinned and I smiled too, as I covered quickly my feelings. My gift for that was once again in use.

"I know little as Allegra just proved to me!" He replied and beamed friendly at me. I returned the smile. There was nothing left from our conversation before. "Do you enjoy the party?"

"Yes, very much, but I'm afraid that we must go." Embry looked apologetically at me. "Do you mind, honey? I have a really difficult day tomorrow. I must finish at least three cars. I already made Quil leave but it didn't seem right to be the only one to stay."

"It's no problem." I kissed him gently. "I was feeling tired anyways."

"Are you sure?" Embry eyed me suspiciously but I smiled again.

"Yes. Come on! Let's say goodbye to our host!" I took his big hand into mine shaking off the strange feeling that things were going to be not so smooth in the following days.

We said _goodbye_ to Old Quil and his wife and he thanked me once again for my present. Then we greeted everybody and Embry even said _goodbye_ to his mom without me telling him that and we left. We made small talk on our way back, him feeling happy that I enjoyed the party, me feeling content that he didn't notice anything strange to me. He didn't stay to my place that night since he didn't lie about his hard day at work. I kissed him passionately before he left feeling as if I wanted to take his pain away and at the same time apologizing a little bit for not telling him what I heard. But I wasn't going to put pressure on Mrs. C. No more than it was already.

I didn't sleep very well that night. I kept thinking about the best options for Mrs. C and what she could do to ease her son's pain. Telling the truth wasn't going to solve all the problems in a miraculous way and I was scared by the effects that this might have on Embry. I tossed and turned and dreamed nothing but ugly things that in the morning when I woke up, I had a bad headache.

I decided that a ride to Forks' supermarket was going to do me some good, especially since I had little food left. Since Embry started to spend so much time with me, the food had begun to become quite scarce and a shopping spree was becoming vital to me.

It was noon by the time I reached the supermarket and I loved the anonymity of it. Sometimes it was the best thing that could happen to a girl. Going through those shelves, wondering what she could buy was definitely effective against other thoughts. I almost didn't notice when my shopping carriage became really full.

"Now that's a lot of food you're buying, Allegra!" The cold voice made me turn slowly with a panicked face. Dr. Warren was there in all his glory and I almost looked reproachful at him. It was as if the man was stalking me although I haven't heard of him for a while.

"Yes, what can I say? Embry eats a lot!" I said trying to put a polite smile on my face but not very sure about how effective I was. At the same time I was making sure that he knew that I had someone who could protect me.

"Oh, Mr. Call is your boyfriend?! How _nice_!" He replied and smiling again in that cold manner of his, came closer to me, chilling the entire space around me. Really, that man was freaking me out. "But I bet that he wouldn't mind if the two of us would go for the promised walk through Forks, Allegra!"

I hated him instantly for forcing me do things that I didn't want to.

"No, he wouldn't mind, because he trusts me." I smirked confidently at him. "But I'm afraid that today it's not a very good day, Dr. Warren!"

"I thought we agreed you would call me _Allan_." He interrupted me.

"Well, Allan," I emphasized his name, "I'm sure you understand that it's impossible for me today. Maybe another time."

"Come on, Allegra! You have been avoiding me a lot! Trust me: you won't regret this!" He winked and that freaked me out even more.

"I don't trust people so easily, Allan, and I definitely don't trust you! Now if you please leave me to do end my shopping!" I pushed the shopping carriage towards him and he stepped out of the way with a grim look on his face. I was just about to sigh relieved that he let me go so easily when he grabbed my arm and almost hissed in my ear.

"Even if this meant that you would miss the chance to meet your grandfather on your mother's side?" I froze on the spot looking at him like he was poisoning me slowly. There was something in his attitude that made me understand that this man wasn't joking around, that he truly met my grandfather and that he really knew him. There were many other alarming questions in my mind too, like why he would become interested in such a matter or what made him finally act like that, but they were all pushed back by a more fiercer reaction from my part.

"Actually, Allan, this makes me even less inclined to honour your invitation! I fucking _hate_ the man and I don't want to fucking meet anyone related to my parents!"

"Even if this meant protecting that wolf of yours?" I raised my eyes towards his in complete shock as a strong confidence washed his face. He hit the spot. He knew that almost instantly. And almost instantly, I hated him like I never hated anyone before.


	15. Don't Break Me

A/N: I here by issue a warning on this chapter: there are lots and lots of drama! :D I also have some thoughts for my readers at the end of the chapter! As always, I ask you humbly to read and enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I wish I could say I own the _Twilight_ series (well, maybe not the entire series), but I don't, because Stephenie Meyer does! I just borrowed Embry … and Quil and Emily and Jared; well, you get the picture!

"_Always falling to the floor, _

_Softer than it was before."_

(Placebo – _Ask for Answers_)

Chapter Fifteen

_Don't Break Me_

"Even if this meant protecting that wolf of yours?" I raised my eyes towards his in complete shock as a strong confidence washed his face. He hit the spot. He knew that almost instantly. And almost instantly, I hated him like I never hated anyone before.

I looked hard at him, although a little paler, and thought for a moment to just take my carriage and walk in the opposite direction of this man, because only snakes could compare to him and I knew a poisonous snake when I saw one. Or Allan Warren was definitely the most poisonous of them all. The coldness in his eyes was even beyond me and I wondered briefly what made this man so set up against me. It was as if he hated me with every bone in his body; not that the feeling wasn't mutual. But still!

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I scowled and tried to move again but his hand tightened on my forearm to the point where it got more painful "Let me go!" I hissed, my voice dripping with hate.

"Or you do what exactly?" He scowled back this time, his sneaky smile disappearing from his face. "I am sick and tired of these games with you, Allegra. I don't have time to waste with you, but apparently, in a very short amount of time, you proved yourself a very significant person. I don't like you at all, but unfortunately I have a mission and so you _will_ accompany me because your grandfather wants to see you. _Now_!"

"I don't want to! How about that?!" I hissed. "And let me assure you, _Allan_ that it's not like I don't _like_ you too. I fucking _hate_ you. Just so we are clear on the matter. And I really think that you have chosen the wrong job. You should have fucking been a mass murderer or a serial killer, since there's something definitely stockerish about you."

"Maybe I am, but then again in this case, shouldn't you keep your mouth shut?! Or you think that your damn wolf is going to save you again?!" There was that assumption again and I briefly wondered if he knew even more than he let me know. His hand was still grasping my own, making me stay next to him, being surrounded by his cold air. He smelled of medicine and hospital and something definitely resembling to bleach, like he had become one with the place where he worked. I felt like slowly but surely this man was suffocating me with all his coldness, but the truth is I was so afraid for Embry I couldn't think straight anymore.

"I don't fucking have a clue what you're talking about. Stop saying weird things! And just so you know, I don't need any fucking saving from someone. I can perfectly take care of myself." I looked confident although he scared the shit out of me. I didn't know what he knew about Embry and I certainly didn't want to make him think that his assumptions were true. But then again, he always had a method to evade everything that I did or said. I knew I was surprising for him, but he was even more amazing than me.

"You mean you didn't know Embry was a werewolf?" His words froze my blood in the veins, making me sick and I really wanted to run, like really fucking _run_. "Or his many friends, for that matter. Don't pretend that you don't know, Allegra! Like I told you already, I don't have time for your games." He looked evilly at me and pushed me in the direction that he wanted. "I will take care of him, if you don't follow me now."

"I think that you watched too many fucking horror movies! Embry, a werewolf!" I puffed disdainfully, trying to keep my voice equal. "Or anyone else for that matter! The next thing you know you're going to tell me that White Snow does exist and that Little Red Riding Hood was eaten by the big bad wolf." He let go of my hand as he observed that it wasn't easy pushing a carriage like my own with only one hand. I didn't even bother paying attention to his gesture. He was a mean son of a bitch but I knew that what was coming next was even worse.

"You keep pretending that, but I don't need your confirmation for that." He looked at me disdainfully as we finally started to wait at the cashier's. "We both know that there's something more to this world. But no more talk until we are out of here." He looked around as if he was making sure that no one else had heard our conversation, but it was a quiet morning and he glanced back at my carriage and then at me with his icy eyes. He looked at the food in my carriage. It was pretty clear that I was never going to eat some of the stuff there and I bought it for someone else. He smirked and looked at me like he truly despised me.

"I don't know what's with women and freaks. But you're so sweet for taking so much food for that _monster_ of yours." The moment I heard how he called Embry, even though I didn't want him to suck any emotion out of me, I turned abruptly and I punched him so hard in the nose that he let his head on the back before positively trying to kill me with his hard look. I was breathing heavily and if my eyes could murder, then he would have been on the floor, cold dead by now. My knuckles were hurting but I have a silent thanks to Niven for teaching me the self-defense punches. I always thought they were a bunch of crap until that day anyways.

The cashier was looking astound at us. We were the next in line and yet I was still looking at that monster looking full of hate at me. I heard the woman gasp, probably feeling too the immense hate that the man felt for me but I was far from being intimidated. He was keeping his hand to the nose but still he couldn't stop the blood from flowing down on his face.

"You bitch!" He snarled at me. It was the first time he actually lost his mask in front of me. He didn't have that deadly calm anymore; he was actually angry and I savoured every single minute of it. At least there was a sort of twisted sincerity in his actions, far more interesting than his calm behaviour so far.

"Don't ever call my boyfriend a _monster_, you asshole!" I snapped back and went to the cashiers, starting to drop all the products that I had in the carriage, without paying any attention to him. I was going to follow him wherever he was going to take me, but I surely wasn't going to do so without putting up a fight. And he fucking deserved far worse than I had in store for him.

He stayed behind me putting a handkerchief to his nose, not saying much but clearly hating every minute of it. My thoughts were only directed towards Embry and the guys from the pack. I had to protect their secret with everything I got, but I surely didn't know what I could do for them since Allan Warren seemed pretty sure about their identities. I kept thinking how to avoid another discussion on it, while at the same time trying to find out more about what he knew. Of course since I punched him, there were small chances for him to be talking at all with me.

As I put my products in the paper bags, I thought about the last two weeks. They surely had been so calm and wonderful but now it was as if they were a long distant dream of pure happiness and peace. I looked at Allan but he evaded my eyes and I just shrugged. Suits him for calling Embry a monster! He surely wasn't and it hadn't been a choice of his own! He protected people from horrible monsters like the vampire that tried to kill me. I didn't fucking care what he was. I knew Embry far too well to let anyone tell anything bad about him, including this horrible man.

"You'll follow my car!" He said deadly and I just went to put my bags in the back of the car before finally getting in and start the engine.

There have been many things that crossed my mind as I followed his car through Forks. I was careful not to lose him but constantly wondered about why my grandfather has decided to meet me now. He was a complete stranger and I really didn't want to meet him but it appeared like nobody in this world really cared about what I wanted. I inhaled deeply and wished for second to be in Embry's arms. It was the only place in this world where I actually felt truly safe.

When his black car stopped outside an old inn, I was surprised, and then I snickered. Man, that grandfather of mine truly didn't want to meet me in a very official way. I got out of the car and I felt the cold air of the noon chilling my bones. Or maybe Allan Warren was indeed a mass murderer or a serial killer and he just wanted to get rid of me in a very painful way. It was stupid of me to be following him like that with no other questions asked but then again, I had little choice in the matter anyways.

He didn't say anything, just made me follow him inside where it wasn't exactly like I had expected. It was quite cozy and I thought for a second that maybe I could bring Embry here and spend a nice weekend with him, far away from the problems that we both now had to face.

The hallway was chic and modern with small couches here and there or comfortable armchairs that invited you to sit down and read or maybe even take a nap. In the back of the room, there was a small wooden desk which resembled more to that of a high school principal rather than a reception of a hotel. A smiling girl looked surprised at us as we kept our distance from one another. The gloomy atmosphere between the two of us was probably high sky since even a bystander could observe this. She furrowed her brows in a concerned manner but tried to remain professional nonetheless.

"Hello! Welcome to _Heaven Forest_! How may I help you?" I almost snickered but Allan was really in a hurry to be done with this so in his cold voice, with his nose half bleeding and half swollen, said icily:

"We are here to see the guests from room four! We are expected!"

"Very well, sir!" She eyed him suspiciously and for a moment looked at me like I was about to scream at her for help, but since I didn't do anything, she added: "First floor, second room on the right!"

"Thank you!" I mumbled and grimaced at her in a rather painful way, and she made a small sign as if in case I needed help, she was ready to call police. So I wasn't crazy: Allan Warren did inspire such feelings to the other people as well. I followed him slowly on the wooden staircase and decided that I liked the inn even more. There were small photographs with the forest around Forks, sometimes rainy clouds would darken the pictures; other times shy rays of sun would reveal themselves from behind a cloud and caress the trees. They were really good and I wondered about their author. I had to ask about it.

Allan stopped in front of the door and knocked on it slowly, almost lazily. A womanly melodic voice told him to enter and he stiffened before he finally opened the door and entered before signaling that I should follow. I looked around the room with curiosity, allowing myself to admire the beautiful mantle piece and the rather large bed. In front of the bed, there was a huge mirror with a wooden frame carved very elegantly and a small table was in front of it with a phone and some small notes in case the guest needed a piece of paper.

In front of the door however, closer to the window covered by thick curtains, there was a wooden table with glassy surface and two comfortable chairs next to each other.

There, in front of the room, looking at me with curiosity in their eyes were the two people I actually hated although I have never met them. I looked at Allan, almost hoping that it was all just a freaking joke and that what I was seeing was just a product of my drugged mind or something, but no such reassurance as this one came as he made me stumble forward. They were trying to look relaxed but there was a certain tension in the room as I felt my breath hitch.

"You're fucking kidding me!" I finally snapped drawing myself closer to the door, feeling my back on its cold surface and ready to run away from there, away from those monsters; because at that table there stood a pair of vampires with eyes as cold and as bloodied as those of my attacker. Their unnatural beauty was so offensive to me and that beautiful scent of them made me rather puke than be attracted to them, because in all honesty, their eyes were terrifying me.

"Mr. Covington, Mrs. Covington, allow me to introduce you to your grand-daughter, Allegra Towsend!" Allan broke the silence in a rather condescending tone and I knew that it was all for me. I looked horribly at him and yet took comfort in his presence in this strange room, because he was the only other human being there besides me, the only being who probably didn't crave for my blood.

"It's nice to meet you, Allegra!" My grandmother told me, trying to smile to me although I almost sensed her tension. She didn't seem particularly pleased to meet me, but at least I wasn't the only one feeling the same amount of bitterness.

"I wish I could say the same thing to you, Mr. Covington!" I replied back in the coldest voice possible, trying to keep everything even, so as not to make a false step and set them against me. I thought for a moment at Embry and then I pushed him in the back of my mind. I seriously didn't want to bring him in here right now.

"Allan, I think it's best if you retire for now!" Mr. Covington said pinning the _good_ doctor with his eyes. "It's not very safe for you here right now!" Allan smiled coldly and almost smugly at me before making me step away so as to be able to open the door. Without even thinking it, I grabbed his arm in an almost desperate way.

"You're so not letting me alone with these monsters!" I snarled at him, trying to ignore the presence of the other people in the room.

"Well, well, well, Allegra, it seems that I'm not that bad for you!" He took my chin and made me look into his icy blue eyes. "As for our discussion from today, make sure you'll hear from me again! I really must think of a way to repay me for keeping Embry's secret!"

"Cold-hearted bastard!" I grumbled back letting go to his arms and he just mischievously chuckled before finally stepping out of the room. I stood with the face to the door several seconds before turning to those leeches. The fact that they had the blood shot eyes was a clear sign that they were drinking human blood and my contempt for them grew even stronger.

"Am I really related to you?" I asked barely containing the hate within my voice.

"Yes, even though you might not like it at the moment." The man decided to reply and made a sign to join them to the table but I didn't even move a muscle in their direction. I looked at them trying to find some features that they resembled in any way to me but there wasn't any and he carried on as if he guessed my thoughts: "You won't find any resemblance between us and you because the transformation, once completed, changes our features forever."

"What do you want?" I asked bluntly ignoring his explanation.

"We just wanted to meet you, honey!" The woman replied finally standing up and I instantly tensed. "There's no need for you to get scared! We won't harm you!"

"Like I would believe that! Just a couple of months ago a monster such as you attacked me and I barely made it alive, so excuse me if I freaking ask you again: what do you want?"

"To know you!"

"To know me?!" I scoffed looking disdainfully at them. "Or to drink my blood?!"

"We would never do that!" The woman exclaimed horrified and looked at me like I mentioned them the most horrible crime in the history of the human world. "You have to trust us: we didn't call you here to hurt you!"

"Really?! And I have many reasons to believe that, don't I?" I avoided their eyes as they were too terrifying. "I know what your eyes mean: they show me that you drink human blood! What stops you from drinking mine?"

"The simple fact you are our grand-daughter!" The man stepped in looking a little bit cornered.

"Isn't that a little bit of a lie?!" I replied coldly and they actually looked aghast. "My parents died because of you so I don't want to have anything to do with you! Besides, the fact that you are some killer monsters definitely makes me hate you even more! I refuse to be related to the two of you!"

"But you are!"

"Really, _grandpa_?" He winced hearing the mocking way in which I addressed him. "And I should believe you just because you say so?"

"We have proves." He went to his nightstand and picked up a small box. He made a few steps but stopped the moment he saw I was trying to make myself one with the door because of the fear and mistrust. "I will leave it here and you can take it!" He said putting on the table with the phone and then stepped back slowly to his place while I didn't even dare to breathe.

"Please, open it!" My grandma said and there as a tinge of pain in her voice but I seriously didn't want to think about it. I finally got the courage to make a few steps and open the box. Inside there were a lot of pictures with me and my family. There was also a birth certificate which belonged to my mom and other pictures with me only. Some of them were old, some of them were new, but it was like a wall of humongous pain hit me the moment I saw my parents in them. I had so carefully refused to watch pictures with them, trying to bury the pain and yet here I was exposed to it and it was overwhelming.

"How did you become vampires?" I asked suddenly, without taking my eyes from a picture that was clearly done from the opposite sidewalk, like the photographer was hiding from us. My parents and I were taking dinner at the restaurant where dad worked. He seemed to have said a joke because me and my mom were laughing while he looked proud of himself with a happy grin. I loved that grin of his. It always made me happy when seeing it. We looked so happy like we didn't have a care in the world.

"We were bitten about a week after your mother was born." My grandma decided to say the story but I didn't look at her as I just came across an old picture of a baby who seemed to smile as the picture was taken. "We were quite poor at the time so we used to live in a very small apartment at the outskirts of Chicago. We didn't have much but we were happy back then. Your mother came and made us fulfilled and happy and we loved her so very much."

"Please, spare me these sappy details!" I interrupted her not looking at her but with sheer bitterness, I added: "I don't care about such sort of details." I caressed the face of my mom who seemed to play alone in the courtyard of a school. She had ponytails and a yellow dress. She looked quiet and yet strangely happy.

"I understand. Well, one night we were sleeping quietly when we were attacked. Everything happened so fast that we didn't have time to scream or to understand what was going on. Whoever had been our attacker; he or she decided not to bite our daughter but left us there to die. He or she had transformed us and perhaps it had been a cruel game of his to let us there, with that venom raging into our veins, knowing that as a new born we were bound to murder our little daughter." Her muffled voice drew my attention and I finally raised my eyes to her, hearing dry sobs but seeing no tears. It was as if she was trying really hard to calm herself. The man came next to her and she snuggled into his protective arms, just like I would have done with Embry. The scene had such an air of intimacy that I looked away to the pictures again.

"You'll have to forgive my wife. Those events are still hard to relive even after so many years." He said after a while when the sobs didn't fill the room anymore.

"Is this why you abandoned my mother?" I asked in a whimpered voice, looking again at a picture this time with her and my father at their small religious wedding, where only two friends of them attended. She was wearing a short white dress and my father was actually wearing a suit. They looked so happy that without even noticing, my own tears washed their paper faces. I wiped them away immediately. I didn't want to show any sign of weakness to them.

"Yes. After three days of agonizing pain, we finally became what we are now." He swallowed hard as he continued: "Natalie has been an incredible nice child and even though she hadn't eaten in three days, she didn't cry. She was just silently weeping or sleeping. But when we finally woke up, we realized the tragic dimensions that our new condition had. We…" He looked apologetically at his wife then said in a small voice: "We craved for our child's blood!"

"When a new born wakes up, a horrible thirst clenches his or her throat." My grandma interfered, making her husband take a break but still clutching his arm. "It took us everything not to drink the blood of our child. Torture is an understatement."

"So you abandoned her!" I concluded looking coldly at them.

"Yes, we abandoned her in front of that orphanage! We thought that if we could just keep track of her, then maybe when she grows up, we could transform her."

"Transform her?!" I snapped angrily. "In a monster such as yourself?! How could you even think of such a monstrosity?"

"She was our child! Was it that wrong of us to wish to be with her forever?!" My grandma yelled at me and I looked baffled. There was an intense pain on her face and I really felt sorry for a moment. I bit my lip.

"No, but-"

"It was a decision with which we wanted to live." My grandpa interrupted me. "But then we saw how happy she was with James, we started to think again. We thought we should wait. But then you came and everything changed. As vampires, we can't have children and trying to rob our daughter of such a gift seemed the true monstrosity."

"You still took her away from me." I replied with full hate and they looked pained, the sort of deep suffocating one. "You still snatched her away from me, leaving me all alone on this world."

"It's not true!"

"Yes, it is!" I spat. "She and my dad wanted so much to know their parents that they looked for years. One day my mom finally was able to find out the orphanage to which she was firstly brought and she was starting to believe that she might have a clue related to you. She thought she was finally going to be freed from you. She died together with my dad as she was going there. And I hate you for that! I hate you so much you can't possibly know how it feels!"

"Don't you think we suffered too?" She said and I felt strange looking at those red eyes with so much pain in them. It was all really to unnatural for me. "We were immortal and yet we couldn't help our baby. Don't you think we regretted it from the bottom of our souls?"

"No, I don't think so." I answered callously and finally put aside the pictures, closing the box. "So tell me what you want from me? Why did you decide to come out right now?"

"When you decided to move here, we were out of town." My grandfather told me seeing that I didn't want to talk about my parents anymore. "So we lost your track for a little bit, enough to find out more about your area, especially, when other vampires told us about the strange beings that live here; about the werewolves that inhabit and protect these lands; about the man that you're in love with."

"I don't know what you are talking about." I replied stiffing. Although it seemed that they knew the whole truth I didn't want to confirm anything they said to me."

"It's all right. I guess you would like to protect them. But it was also good because it meant that you knew about vampires too. We are bound by a law that says we are never to reveal our identities to human beings and yet this rule was already broken with you. We finally came to meet you, to know you."

"Great! Well, if that's all you wanted, you saw me, you met me!" I made a step back towards the door. "Now I can leave!"

"There's also something else we wanted to tell you, Allegra!" My name sounded really strange coming from my grandfather and I looked enquiringly at him. "We wanted to warn you about the vampire that hunts you!"

"It's all right! He has been taken care off!"

"No, we aren't talking about the one that died in that meadow! We are talking about his mate, the one that tried to get to you, and the one that got away from your wolf-friends."

I shivered as a bad taste came into my mouth. I froze in front of the door and I found that almost amusing. It seemed as if I was bound to that damn door.

"Why would he hunt me? I'm a nobody!" I mumbled trying not to look as terrified as I felt.

"Because his brother was murdered and he wants revenge. And the fact that your smell is very attractive is definitely a bonus to him."

"Let me get this straight: you're saying that I smell delicious not only to that asshole that attacked me, but also to all the other vampires that might come in touch with me? Including you?"

"Yes, something like that!"

"That's just fucking fantastic!" I snapped and looked furious. "Like it's my fault…Wait a minute! The one who attacked me said that someone told him about me, that I would be delicious! It was this guy?"

"Yes, it was him!" He diverted my look and I wondered if he wasn't hiding something even more treacherous from me, but right then I felt like I had enough of this weird news and decided to take a break.

"And what does Allan Warren has anything to do with you and me?" I asked changing willingly the subject.

"We hired him to keep an eye on you as it seems the young man knows quite a lot of things on vampires. He also provides us the necessary blood while we are staying here."

"I assume you're leaving today, now that you have talked to me." I looked hatefully at them. "You told me what you wanted to tell me and warned me about the guy who's hunting me. You made your point."

"We actually thought of staying a little longer around here." My grandma added hesitantly making my blood freeze.

"To do what? To kill innocent people around here?"

"To get to know you better!" She replied quietly ignoring my insult. I actually snickered this time, not caring for their feelings at all.

"Excuse me if I don't want to get better acquainted with some monsters such as yourselves! I understand that your situation must have been difficult and that you abandoned my mom for her own good. Whatever! But really, you're a couple of strangers to me and I really don't see the point of getting to know each other better since I won't get to live as long as you or spend holidays together. So thanks, but no thanks!"

"We could make you live forever!" My grandpa said as if he told me he wanted to go shopping. I knew what he meant instantly.

"No fucking way!" I snarled. "I don't fucking want that sort of immortality!"

"You don't have to give your answer now!" He replied quickly. "Think about it!"

"There's nothing to think about!"

"Really? That boyfriend of yours can be immortal! What makes you think that he will willingly give up to it?"

"Maybe he won't! Maybe he will even dump my ass for a much more beautiful woman than me, but I really don't want to become his arch nemesis just because I didn't trust him! I trust him more than anyone else in my life! More than you anyways!" I answered knowing full well that I was confirming their thoughts on Embry but I really didn't have any other words for them. They let the words sank in as if they didn't believe me but still decided to give me a small proof of respect and make me feel like they bought my words.

"You may be in love right now! But you never know!"

"I don't want to be a monster like you. Period. I don't want to hurt people just to quench my thirst. I would rather die!"

"Vampires don't die, even if they tried! We don't like it, but since Allan is kind enough to bring blood from the hospital, we don't have to kill innocent people, like you said."

"Why don't you drink animal blood?"

"We never tried that but we heard that it's not as satisfying as human blood."

"Oh, so you would rather be killers than live without blood on your hands." I shook my head disgusted. "You make me sick."

"You have no right to judge us!" My grandpa reminded me and I looked surprised at him.

"Maybe not! But I don't want to get to know you either!" I inhaled being surrounded by their nice and alluring scents: "Please leave!" I said after a while pleadingly. "Please, leave and don't come back! Here, there are innocent people who just try to get on with their lives. It's hard enough as it is without you meddling in their business." I remembered every member of the pack with their sad or happy stories. I really didn't want to get them into trouble all over again.

"We will, if you just let us have the opportunity to get to know you better, Allegra!" My grandpa said and looked at me guilty but determined. "We just want one shot. Now, at the moment, your pursuer has left and so we will leave too! We'll try to track him down and get rid of him before he comes back here! Somehow it is our fault that he got to you! So we will try to settle the score. But when we come back, we want you to meet with us! Wherever you want! It doesn't have to be here!"

"I don't get it how it is your fault, but honestly I don't want to know!" I looked at them. "How will you be able to get out in the world with those bloody eyes of yours?"

"We can wear contact lenses! They don't last for long, but they offer enough anonymity!" My grandma explained and I looked at her white skin. She was so beautiful, just like my grandfather. They looked like angels, if they didn't have those horrible eyes which reminded me so much of my attacker. I felt the temptation of asking them more question regarding their huge knowledge on the werewolves and what happened to me, how they knew everything and how Allan knew so much about vampires. But I was really tired. I just wanted to go home. To Embry.

"Fine!" I agreed, not looking at them. "We can meet! But just once! And not in Forks! In Seattle! As far as possible from here!"

"Very well!" The sincere happiness from my grandmother's voice made me look at her just in time to see that she has moved towards me slowly but determined. "Please," she whispered softly, "let me hug you! Just this once!"

"I don't think it's such a good idea, lady!" I muttered dissatisfied with the pain painted on her face.

"Please, you remind me so much of your mother!"

"Just don't bite me! If you do, I'll fucking rip your head off!" Really, my words were ridiculous and I realized this as soon as I spoke them, but my grandma was too happy to let them bother her. She slowly strode towards me, probably trying not to scare the shit out of me, and gently put her arms around my shoulders. I flinched feeling her cold hands.

"I'm sorry! I'm after all a dead person!" She smiled apologetically and soon closed the space between the two of us, encircling me with her cold and hard arms around my poor human body. I felt her frostiness even through my clothes. I felt like I would shiver but tried to look composed. "You don't know how long I have been waiting for this moment, Allegra!" She whispered in a strained voice, but it still didn't convince me of her true intentions so I stayed there like a statue, trying to ignore her floral scent. I felt that she wanted more from me, she wanted to get her hug returned but it was impossible for me. I couldn't do that. I hated them for so long and knowing what they were didn't encourage me to change my feelings for them. I felt lost but not enough to embrace this stranger.

After a while, she parted from me looking a little happy but still cast away; I avoided her look and cleared my throat.

"Ok, now, can I leave?"

"Yes," she said kindly, "we will let you know when we return!"

"I would say don't bother, but I know it wouldn't matter anyways to you, people!" I finally managed to gather some strength again and looked bravely at them. "I have one request though: could you at least try to drink some animal blood while you're away? I don't expect you to change your whole diet! But try it! I don't want some murderers as grandparents!"

"We don't promise you anything!" My grandfather said and he seemed like he wanted a hug too, but I wasn't going to play _embrace the vampire_ today.

"Fine! Goodbye then!"

"Goodbye!" They told me and I was out of the room with top speed, passing Allan in lobby and generally running towards my car! I had to put between us as much distance as possible!

My hands were shaking as I started the engine and took it out of the parking lot, as all my being screamed to get out of there. I wanted nothing more. And all of the sudden my vision got blurred by all the tears that I kept in me in all that terrible discussion. I clenched my hands of the steering wheel. I wanted to cry so hard and yet I tried to swallow all the tears because I couldn't be seen like that. Nothing hurt the more than the fact that I had vampires related to me and that they were natural enemies of Embry. I didn't care that there was a monster lusting for my blood out there, I didn't care that Allan Warren was going to try to blackmail me for what he knew; I didn't care about the fact that I would have to face my grandparents once more. All I cared was that Embry would have to find out about this and he was going to hate me for it, he was going to run to the end of the world, away from me.

I sobbed relentlessly as I pictured horrified my freaking life without him in it and I wanted to scream in pain almost instantly. How come he meant so much for me? How come I loved him so much? I didn't care about he answers to any of these questions. All I knew was that I didn't want him to hate me. A new horror crept within my bones. All my new family hated with a passion vampires although they seemed to have some sort of a cold respect for the Cullens. But my own grandparents weren't like the Cullens and even if I didn't want to be associated with them, it was a little bit too late for all of that.

I entered La Push feeling anxious. I will have to wait for a good moment to tell Embry. Even if I didn't want him to know that about me, I wanted him to find out from me and nobody else. I would have to wait. This thought was killing me but I think that it was all I could do. Until then I had to find out a way to share the truth with him without making him hate me. That was vital for me.

I stopped the car in front of my house and opened widely the door of the car. I went around it and opened the others as well, leaving them like that. Embry told me once that he could smell the vampires so well and since he wasn't supposed to find out the truth about it, I had to erase their stench. I went in the house directly to the washer room where I put in the washing machine all of the clothes I was wearing including my panties and bra and turned it on. I had to wash them quickly. Then, naked, I ran upstairs, directly under the shower washing myself over and over again, trying to erase everything. I was afraid especially because I had been embraced by my grandma and she might have left her scent over me even more.

I think I have washed myself at least four times and by the time I had finished with everything, my skin was already soar and quite red. I put on a small t-shirt and some pants and that was that. Only then, I had noticed that my hand was red where the stupid fucking doctor grabbed me. I rolled my eyes in exasperation. Really now, did he have to be such an ass? I went down stairs and started to unload everything, still leaving the doors of the car opened. It looked as if I was planning to clean it. Hmmm, it became quite tempting. I unloaded everything and then proceeded to clean my car just to make sure. By the time I had finished everything, it was almost dinner time and I was looking as if I was the victim of some horrible process.

I just walked in the house when the telephone rang. I tensed but answered it anyways.

"Yes?"

"How's my favourite girl in the whole wide world?" I heard Embry's happy voice at the other end and almost instantly wanted to cry again. Man, I must have been really shaken since I wasn't usually such a cry baby.

"Good, trying to live for a day without you!" I said trying to smile because he knew me too well.

"Oh, what every man wants to hear!"

"Don't gloat now!" I smiled again, feeling much more relieved just by talking to him. "How about you? Did you have a hard day today?"

"Nah, it was ok." I could feel his warm smile and it made me all warm inside. "We actually had a nice day today! Nothing too busy and that was good because after a party like that, I wasn't in the mood to work so much."

"You're such a lazy creature!"

"Yes, but you love me for it!"

"I guess it can't be helped! By the way, are you on patrol tonight?"

"Yes, I am. This is what I wanted to tell you. Jared asked me to do his share tonight. Something about a surprise dinner for Kim and all…" My heart sang in joy at hearing that because I didn't know if I could have calmed down before Embry might come. "So I won't be able to see you tonight." His regret made me feel guilty almost instantly. "I'll miss you." He added in a husky voice and I swallowed hard.

"I will miss you too." I wasn't lying about that. "By the way, what do you want me to make for the dinner on Wednesday?"

"Oh, did you have to ruin my mood?" He whined and made me smile all over again.

"Yes, because I like torturing you. But seriously, Embry, I really want you to enjoy this dinner. Tell me what you want and I will cook it for you."

"Honey, as long as you're the one doing the cooking, I'm sure I'll love it." He made a pause before adding: "I think that it would do some good meeting my mom like that."

"Me too, that's why I invited her. I want you to be happy, Embry. I really do and I guess maybe becoming closer to your mom will help a little bit."

"Don't say such nice things!"

"Why not?"

"Because it makes me want to send Jared to hell and come to your place!"

"Come on, my love! Remember we owe a lot to Jared and Kim."

"Say it one more time!"

"What?"

"What you said before…" His deep voice sent shivers down my spine and small butterflies came to life within my stomach.

"My love!" I repeated it and he sighed contently.

"I love you, Allegra! I can't wait to see you tomorrow?"

"I love you too, Embry!" I inhaled deeply trying to calm down my nerves. "Want to have breakfast with me?"

"Hell, yes!"

"Ok, then! I'll wait for you tomorrow morning!"

"Sure thing. Good night, Allegra! Sweet dreams!"

"Thank you, my love!" I teased him before I hang up.

It was a good thing that night Embry didn't show up. I looked at me arm and started to bandage it thinking of a good excuse for it. I wasn't afraid that he might get mad at me, I was afraid that he was going to make Allan Warren suffer intense pain and this was something that I didn't want. Actually, I was lying: of course I wanted Allan Warren to suffer; I just didn't want Embry to get into trouble because of it.

That night I didn't sleep too well, thinking about the new complications in my life. And the next day wasn't better either, but at least I hid very well from Embry. The only thing that he actually noticed was my bandage and I told him a stupid story about some stupid furniture moving, which of course he bought because I wasn't supposed to be lying to him, was I? So naturally he didn't ask me any other stupid questions and that was that. If he would have told me to take the bandage off, he might have seen that it looked like someone grabbed me really hard, but I think he had to fight for it.

Wednesday came much earlier than I thought. I probably was so anxious not to let anything slip by me that by the time I realized what was happening I was cooking the dinner. To tell you the truth I was a bit nervous about the whole thing. I wondered whether Mrs. C changed her mind after her discussion with Billy Black. I really hoped though that perhaps in the near future she was going to tell Embry the truth. He deserved it. He truly did and she knew that. She had to know it. I was also a little curious to know who was between Quil senior and Billy Black. Honestly I really thought that they owed Embry that much but that was me.

Embry arrived earlier than I thought while I was still arranging the table. He was wearing a black shirt and some blue jeans which enwrapped his thighs almost indecently. I smiled widely at him as he gave me a nice bouquet of daisies. I wanted to ask him where he found them but I just bit my lip and kissed him passionately. His arm made me come even closer to him and with the other hand caressed my nape sending shivers down my spine and turning my legs to jelly.

"I think we are officially sexually frustrated!" I mumbled blushing furiously when he finally let me go.

"I wouldn't mind helping getting rid of this frustration." He smiled back at me satisfied seeing the effect that he had upon me.

"I don't know when exactly in the near future, since I'm planning on having guests!"

"Oh, right, I forgot about Sam's incoming visit!" He said taking a seat in a comfy armchair.

"And don't forget this weekend I'm going to Port Angeles for the event! I'm so excited! I've never been to one! I wonder if I would start to like something like that! By the way, will you come the second day?" I asked putting the flowers in a vase and arranging them in the middle of the table. He looked pleasantly surprised at me.

"You want me to come?"

"Clearly I do! I don't ask you to come right away because you'll get bored the first day, since I will be out but the second day it will be nice if you could come! We could have a small date before going back home!"

"I will love that!" He mumbled and he took me by the arm and made me sit in his lap while he started to kiss me fiercely. "By the way," he said after a while, placing small kisses on my neckline, "I really think you should have bought a bigger house!"

"Hey, it's not my fault! I wasn't planning on meeting my soul mate here!"

"Hmm, soul mate!" He seemed like he was almost purring. "I like the sound of that!"

"I bet you do!" I kissed him softly just as I heard knocking on the door. "That's your mom!" I got up and looked adamant at him: "Do try to behave nicely tonight, ok?"

"Yes, ma'am!" He tried to smile reassuringly, but I really wasn't that convinced.

I went quickly to open the door and I welcomed Mrs. C who looked actually very pleased to be here although a little bit nervous. Perhaps it was because it was her first time having dinner with her son after their quarrel.

"Hello, Mrs. C! I'm glad you made it!" I hugged her warmly and she returned it.

"Hello, Allegra, thank you for inviting me!"

"No problems! Embry is already here! Please, do come in!" She entered shyly upon hearing her son's name but happy too that he didn't bail on us. If she had asked me at that point what I was thinking, I would have told her that she needn't have worried anyways because Embry loved her after all and he was incapable of treating her badly. Well, at least as long as she didn't bring into discussion the touchy subject of his father.

"I brought some chocolate cake for the desert! I hope that's fine!"

"Yes, that's great! I love chocolate!" I smiled and invited her in the living room where Embry was preparing the drinks.

"Hey, mom!" He said softly and kissed her lightly on the cheek making her smile wide.

"Hello, son! I see Allegra made already assume your role!"

"Yes, I can't resist her! She corrupts me far too easily!"

"Glad to hear that!" I smirked and left them while I went to check on the dinner.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Allegra?" I heard Mrs. C calling from the other room and I smiled. For a person who was terrified for meeting the parents, I was actually very laid back that night.

"Nah, but thank you anyways! I'll be right there!"

The dinner had been actually quite nice. Embry told me what had happened when he, Quil and Jake decided to go to prom after all but nobody came with them because they looked too menacingly and so they decided to have fun on their own and improvised a small prom right in the back yard of Quil's house. It turned out really good when half of the rez showed to their party forgetting about the prom and anything. I listened to his every word and generally be happy that he was there with me and his mom. The same fascination was seemingly shared by Mrs. C who also told stories of her son every now and then, making sometimes Embry get flushed with embarrassment. I liked that new face of his, when he didn't look so intimidating and smiled that impish smile that reminded me of Quil too.

It was towards the end of the dinner that things started to get heated. We were just having some coffee, sitting on the couch when Mrs. C said out of nowhere:

"I think it's time you knew the truth, Embry!" She said in a small voice and I saw Embry's smile falter. Fuck! I was kind of hoping that she wasn't going to do that since I still needed to tell him about the unexpected complications in my life. A pang of pain surged through my heart and I wondered if this was what he was feeling.

"May I ask what brought this now?" He grumbled and I realized that he wasn't so sure if he wanted to know the truth or not.

"I have thought really hard for the past few weeks about it, son!" Mrs. C looked very serious. "I wondered whether you could handle it, whether if it wasn't too late, whether I have hurt you too much with this. It was Allegra that made me think about it, her words when we met that first time!" She smiled kindly at me.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it that you finally put me above that man for the first time in my life!" He said resentfully and she paled. I could see how much it hurt her hearing that but Embry didn't seem to care.

"I have always put you before him, dear! You have always been my priority, Embry!"

"Really, mom? When? When you were punishing me although you knew that I was doing something important for the reservation? When I begged you to tell me the truth about my dad? When I told you how much it affects me and the other guys?"

"Stop it, Embry!" She fought back. "I'm tired of you minimalizing my efforts like I wasn't the only one who raised you for so long, like we haven't been a team for so many years! It pains me to see that you can't forgive me easily, because I deserve that in spite of the fact that I might have some terrible faults! I am your mother after all!"

"Yes, well, that's great, mom! But I don't want to be the bad guy in this story!" He sighed all of the sudden looking extremely worn out. "So tell me, who's my father?"

"Before that, you have to promise me something, Embry! You have to promise me that you won't treat him differently, that you won't tell the truth to his other children or to his wife for that matter!"

"I promise, although I'm not sure if I can keep the secret! I mean, in a pack it's quite hard to keep the thoughts only to yourself, especially such as these!"

"I know, but there are many people involved in all of this!" Mrs. C sighed and put the cup on the table looking apprehensively at me and then at her son. "I met your father when we were very young. He married quite young, but of course at the time I didn't know. I was just happy that he was interested me, that's all."

"Mom-"

"Hush, Embry! You must hear the story! There are many things that you must understand and just a simple name won't make for the missing details in your life!" She breathed hard before caring on as her son took my hand in his and intertwined his fingers with mine as if asking for my support. I squeezed his hand with all my love.

"We were always meeting in places where there weren't many people but it didn't strike me as odd. All I thought was that I loved him. And it happened. I got pregnant and I was glowing out of pure joy. I thought that he was going to be really happy and he was going to marry me. I was right about the first part, son! Your dad wanted you really badly but when he told me that he was married, I instantly hated him and told him to leave me alone! I threatened him that I was going to have an abortion!"

By then Mrs. C looked white as a sheet of paper and Embry's face was twisted in pain. It was a night of hard truths and I wished I could have taken everything for him, but I couldn't and that hurt a lot. I just paid attention and tried to leave them some space. This problem was between him and her, after all.

"You didn't want me!" He said in a small voice and his mom looked so hurt.

"Actually I did! With all my heart! But I was horrified at the idea that I will have to raise you all alone. My parents were going to hate me and throw me out of the house. They weren't going to support me. Look just at how they treated you all these years!"

"So what did you do?"

"I took all the money I saved and called him, asking him for the rest of the sum. He was furious. He didn't want to give me the money; he promised me that he will find a solution. I didn't want to hear anything from him. Back then it was really difficult to have an abortion and there were many precautions to be taken. He said that at least I had to give him the chance to come with me. I accepted." She stopped and took a sip from her glass of water.

"I didn't do it. I couldn't do it and he has been in the seventh heaven. He promised me that he would take care of me and he did. I don't know to this day how he managed but he bought me the house here in La Push and a lot of things for you. You have to understand, son, that he loves you. He always loved you; he just had other obligations towards his family, towards his other child."

"Yeah, that's great mom! I'm glad that he really cared enough for us to drag us here." He stood up and let go of my hand. He passed his fingers through his cropped hair. "But don't you think that he was selfish? He got what was the best from both worlds!

"I guess he did, but I really didn't want to hurt or ruin his family. I knew that my misery was enough. I didn't want to make more people miserable, like I was. And besides, one's happiness built on another's unhappiness doesn't last. I did what was best for us."

"What was best for you and for him." He hissed. "For you, because like this, you could still be around him and have him, while he could go on with his life like nothing had happened. He had his family and you at the same time. I don't see how this situation was good for me, mom."

"But like this you had friends and people who could take care of you! I only thought of you when I moved here! You got to believe at least that."

"Thought of me?" He yelled and I started to feel a little afraid as he was shaking slowly. "Of me? When? When exactly, mom? When I was called a bastard, a no father kid? When I was alone because there was no man in my life to come to competitions with me, to teach me about cars, to show me about life in general? You told me lies about him so I couldn't find out the truth and hadn't I become a freaking werewolf, I wouldn't have ever know the truth. Both you and him would have kept it away from me!"

"Please, Embry, try to see all the things from my perspective! And don't be so dramatic! Your life hasn't been that hard! And he has always been right next to you! Think: who offered you always advice when you need it? Who came to school when you got into trouble?" She stopped and looked weary. "Who -who gave you the money for the garage?" She whispered breathlessly.

At her last words, Embry's skin became ashen and I rose immediately as his mother did. I tried to reach him but he stepped back and that hurt too. He looked to his mother with questionable eyes, looking hurt and angry and frustrated with everything. By now, Mrs. C was crying, her hard tears making me want to cry too.

"It's Quil's dad, isn't it?" He hissed. "Quil and I are blood brothers!"

"Yes…"

There was a deafening silence in the house and I fearfully looked at Embry. By now he was shaking really badly and then before I knew what happened he ran out and exploded in a mass of fur and jeans and shirt, running towards the forest, like the devil was chasing him.

"Embry, you get back here right now!" I yelled after him but my boyfriend had disappeared in the woods, howling in pain and that made me so angry, so angry that I couldn't chase him that I couldn't be with him.

I returned to the living room when Mrs. C was sobbing. I made her sit on the coach again and embraced her. I felt sorry and angry at the same time, but it wasn't my right to judge her. She had fought for her son so hard and I recognized that merit to her. I remembered the loving way in which Mr. Ateara talked about Embry, his kind eyes and the look on his face. It had been so obvious, that I almost mentally slapped myself for not noticing it sooner.

"I just love him so much!" Mrs. C mumbled between her sobs. "Why can't he see that? Why can he see how much I care for him?"

"He does, Mrs. C, he's just confused at the moment! I'm sure that when he comes back, you'll clear up everything!"

"I don't think he will forgive me! Or Quil, for that matter!"

"I think he will!" I replied with only half of voice, remembering how pained Embry looked, the betrayal in his eyes.

I called Sam and told him what happened; he sent Jared and Paul after him but Embry sent them away. He wanted to be alone, Sam told me; he wanted to think, he wanted to forget the pain and calm down because he had made a promise to his mom. I wondered how much time he really needed.

Mrs. C stopped crying after a while and then we started to wait for him. When it passed midnight, we realized that he wasn't going to come back home anytime soon and I doubted that he went to his room. So I sent Mrs. C to get some rest while I was planning murderous ways to kill him painfully and slow for making me worry so much. It was three in the morning when she called to see if I got any news from him. It was six in the morning when I called her to let her know that he still hadn't showed up. It was half past six when I decided that something had to be done. I changed quickly in some sport clothes and drove quickly to his garage.

I didn't know who was on patrol last night but I really hoped it wasn't Quil. When I knocked heavily on his door and he answered I was so happy to see him there with his morning coffee in hand that I slammed into him, kissing him happily on the cheek. His hot skin reminded me so much of Embry that I took comfort in being in its proximity.

"Allegra! What happened to you?!" He asked astonished.

"Nothing, but something happened to Embry! I need you to not open the garage today! I need you to come with me!"

"What happened? What's wrong with Embry" He asked worried as he went back in the apartment, leaving the door opened to me. I entered and looked at him.

"He found out who his father is!" I said. I swallowed hard; I didn't want to do this but Quil would have found out the truth anyways and I really needed his help at the moment. He looked at me this time almost feeling as his jaw dropped.

"What?" He stood still and for a moment only our breaths could be heard in the small apartment. Suddenly his eyes got wide, as if they would explode out of their sockets. "Don't tell me! I'm his brother!"

"Yeah!" I said quite cheerfully, trying to hide my fear and anguish and everything else that I felt. His face was blank and then he started to laugh, passing his fingers through his hair, a gesture which reminded me again of Embry. They really were brothers in some ways, without them even realizing it.

"That's awesome! I've always know he was my brother! It might explain why I always hang around him since we were three."

"Yeah, well, I'm glad that you are happy about it! In fact I was counting on it, because now I need your help o find him!"

"What? I don't understand!"

"He ran away last night and he hasn't come home! And if he thinks that I will let him roam around while getting me worried sick, he must think again. I want you to come with me to find him."

"Allegra, maybe this isn't such a good thing-"

"I'm not asking you for your opinion, Quil. If you're not coming with me, I'm going on my own and that's that."

"Ok, ok, you're just too pushy!"

"Right! Well, I need to be with stubborn giants like you! And take some cut offs for him too! He destroyed some really nice jeans last night!"

"Sure!"

Ten minutes later I was walking in the woods with Quil by my side and a crowbar in my hand, thinking that I had to take my man back, whether he wanted or not.

***

_A/N: Thank you so much for reading this chapter. I know it's even longer than usual but I got carried away. :D Anyways, I know that was a little bit unexpected but don't get alarmed: things won't go __that__ complicated. Since Allegra's story got a little bit of drama, I wanted Embry to experience some as well, but I don't want things get out of proportions. I always thought that Quil should be Embry's brother. They always seemed to get along so well and be friends since they were little. So this was my take on things._

_Now, to answer to some of my reviewers, who always make my day with their kind and generous words:_

_**Davii-Hime**__: I really liked the way you characterized Allan Warren's character. It really made me laugh. Now, I wonder how you are going to feel when Embry confronts his father, now that everything is out in the open! Anyways, thank you for your words!_

_**Momoirotan**__: And you don't know the half of it about Warren yet! As you can see, I already knew who Embry's father is. :D Yeah, I like Niven a lot too, but I still don't know which of the two things I planned for him might work out in the story. I'm still a little bit in doubt and since I will have to reveal soon what he's doing, it's becoming quite stressful. As for Sam, I thought at the beginning of making her find her love too, and on the other hand I want it to leave her like that. Anyways, I'm glad that you still like my story! Thank you!_

_**Team Embry**__: Wow, I really wanted Allan Warren to be a bastard; I just didn't know I actually succeeded in doing it so well. :D And I still have something in store for him. As for "Allegra", the name comes from Italian and it means "happy, bouncy". I thought it characterized her pretty well, since no matter what happens to her, she's always recovering quickly. Thank you too for your kind words and the reviews that you leave for me. _

_Thank you again to all of you. I really hope that I can keep doing a good work and not disappoint you. I also have a small request: I don't know what to do with Sam: either have her being imprinted or just leave her like that. Would you like to tell me what you would want to happen? I'm ready for either of the possibilities. :D _


	16. You, Me and the People Around Us

A/N: Thank you very much to those who reviewed. Your words encouraged me a lot. I also thank a lot to those who favourited/alerted the story and to those who still read it. You make my day. :D This chapter is for my best friend: she has always been there for me and encouraged me to write. I have always tortured her with my writings. I hope she reads this and finds all the trouble worth. :D Thank you!

**Disclaimer**: I never owned, never will own the _Twilight_ series because it belongs to Stephenie Meyer and her wonderful imagination!

Chapter Sixteen

_You, Me and the People Around Us_

"A crowbar?"

"Shut up you!"

"Seriously though, why a crowbar?"

"Because!"

"Because what?!"

"Because I am going to kick that bastard's ass as soon as I see him or maybe later and there's no one who's going to stop me!"

"And why a crowbar?"

"I figured it is the only weapon that might actually work against you people!" I scoffed and then looked at the green around us. "I will freaking kick his ass!" I muttered again this time looking around us and let that magic pull send me to the right direction. My walk was very determined in spite of the fact that I haven't entered a forest since me and Niven had been attacked by the vampire. Probably Quil's presence was helping a lot. His impressive stature was definitely something to make me feel safe. And the knowledge that he could transform into a wolf was definitely helping a lot.

"Not that I don't think he doesn't deserve this, but seriously do you think he needs that right now?"

"I really don't care, Quil!" I exclaimed stopping abruptly. "This is something that nobody should do: you don't walk away from your imprint leaving her unable to sleep and worried sick. You don't run away from your mother who just confessed the secret of her life. You stick around whether you like it or not and face the damn consequences."

"From what you told me in the car, he was afraid that he might hurt you. You know there's a lot of fear among us, especially the one about hurting our imprints. He barely contained himself not to transform himself in front of you." Quil said quietly knowing that probably this was the only way that could make his words get to me. "I know that you are angry, but you have to let him find his own piece of mind. Maybe cut him some slack won't harm him."

"This is the one thing I don't want to." I replied back, looking like a furious cat to him. "You guys always think that you know what's best for your imprints and then you go and do something that hurts them even more. Don't you think you should trust us more? After all, we are about the only people in this world who truly know you and who still accept you in spite of the fact that you turn into giant wolves. So excuse me, if I wanted for my soul mate to come back to me after he had calmed down, because honestly, how long does it take for one to freaking calm down?" By the time I finished my sentence my voice had already raised in a high pitch and I could see Quil's face darkened by pity and understanding.

"I know you're right, but it isn't that easy for him either, Allegra." He said in nice voice. "Ever since I remember, the guy wanted so much to know his father and now I think he doesn't know how to deal with it."

"Things are difficult for you too, and I don't see you running around like a madman, worrying sick the people that care about you." I grumbled suddenly feeling extremely guilty. I sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, Quil!" I whispered embarrassed and let my eyes observing with a sudden interest the forest floor.

"Why do you apologize for?" I could feel his astonishment in his voice, but I still didn't have enough courage to look at him.

"I'm really sorry. I should have given you the news in another way; I should have let the people in charge tell you the truth or at least Embry. I know that this must be very difficult for you too."

"To tell you the truth, I am angry and happy, all mixed in one." I looked surprised at him just in time to have a glimpse at his impish grin which resembled again so much to that of Embry. His chocolate eyes looked kindly at me.

"What do you mean?"

"I think I'm mad at my father." He said, quietly avoiding my eyes. "I'm angry that he sacrificed Embry's happiness for my own and my mother's. Somehow I get the feeling that he might have stayed with us out of pity and remorse rather than because he truly wanted to be with us. I'm angry that he didn't tell me sooner that I had a brother, even after Embry and I became part of the pack. I'm angry that he encouraged us to be friends and helped us be friends along the years and yet not once mentioned the truth. I'm just infuriatingly angry at him and I can't tell him that either."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be! I'm not!" He grinned again. "Somehow I have always wished that Embry was my actual brother, especially after we discovered that the possibility may be true. I mean, we have always been like brothers and that would have united us even more. Not only have I gained a true friend now, but also a true brother and knowing that we share the same blood makes me happy."

"Thank you, Quil!" I chocked the words because he was definitely reacting so much better than I had expected.

"You don't have to thank me, Allegra. Anyways," he said running again his fingers through his jet black hair, "I guess me and Embry will have to talk to my father and confront him without my mom finding out the truth. But taking into consideration that I have succeeded over the years to hide so many things from her, this one will actually be nothing."

"You're kind."

"No, I am actually selfish because I don't want to ruin my family now, when so little things could be done anyways. I think that if I will change my behaviour towards dad, mom will smell something's wrong and I really think she shouldn't suffer because of this. I may be angry, but I shouldn't ruin my family just for that, right? In the end, it's Embry who suffered more than I did and it's Embry who should be the one telling dad what he feels. " He looked sadly at me. "Is it that bad?"

"No, I guess it's not. But I also think you deserve it, I mean, to have your family quiet and peaceful. And thanks for coming with me." I silently embraced him. He took me into his warm arms and actually scooped me from the ground into a tight embrace. I really think he needed that and for a moment I felt sorry that Claire was still too young for such mature discussions. I was sure she might have helped well than me.

"Ok, now let's find that drama king!" He said jokingly again as he put me to the ground again. "You know, if we continue like this, it might take a while before we find him. How about we try something different?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, since you are his imprint and he feels that magical pull, why not drag him to us?"

"How?"

"Well, you should concentrate on him and on that bond that you feel and maybe he will feel it too and he might come back to you!"

"Sure, why not trying that too?!"

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. The autumn was there. I could feel it in the air. It wasn't the same anymore. It was as if an entire different air moved around us, surrounding the forest and the trees, pushing deep within me and my skin as if to make me aware that the summer was about to be over. Not that summer in La Push had been something true, since the rain was always present around here. I inhaled and felt the damp moisture of the leaves. Their bitter smell was covering the surrounding area as well and the trees were greener than before, making me want to caress their bark. I wondered how this felt to them, with their wolf senses. I bet it was a complete different experience. Tasting everything with increased senses makes one feel so much more alive.

_Come back to me! _

The silence covered everything and in spite of the fact that this was the place that reminded me of that vampire, I still felt a strange bond with the dark trees and the quietness. I felt my own breath becoming calmer and calmer, concentrating solely on Embry and how I could bring him back. I remembered how he looked in his wolfish form, when he was Boo Boo and how his fur smelled of earth and rain and grass. I remembered his silky fur and his rippling muscles under it. I remembered him looking at me with those human eyes.

_Come back to me!_

I inhaled deeply again and this time I remembered how he would be protective of me, how his strong arms would encircle my waist and make me snuggle into him, how he would look at me like I was the sun and he the earth and everything revolved just around me. I could feel slowly my emotions building up. All I wanted was for him to…

_Come back to me!_

I opened my eyes suddenly feeling a buzz in my ears and a strange tingling in my fingers. Quil was concentrating on the surroundings in case he should transform. The wolves were still not the only creatures to roam around here. I could feel the connection growing stronger and stronger until all of sudden, out from a bush, the ball of fur I have been waiting for glowed in the green light of the forest. He stood there looking at me all guilty, while I breathed out relieved.

"Bad dog!" I mumbled looking reproachfully at him and making a few steps attentively. He whimpered and sat down as if he was a little disappointed about it and happy, all in one. I walked slowly towards him and when I reached him, I embraced my beloved wolf, drowning myself into his fur. I couldn't be mad at him. The anger melted, washed by the feeling of relief that he was there with me and that he was fine. I was just so happy to see him there that I forgot about the anger, or the crowbar which now rested somewhere among the fallen leaves.

"Do that again and I assure you I will kick your furry ass to the moon and back!" I growled and he just stood there letting me embracing him, feeling his silky fur and forgetting about all the rest. He let his head rest on my shoulder and he whimpered again, this time making me feel like he was really sorry for what he did. It took a while to remember that Quil was still there, studying somehow really interested the leaves of the trees.

I stood up and looked evilly at Embry.

"Now Quil came with me and brought you some cut offs! You will kindly take them, transform yourself into human and discuss with us! And you'd better do that, Embry Call, and not run, because honest to God, I don't know if I will freaking wait for you, got that?" Of course I didn't believe myself but it was enough to threaten him and this time, he whimpered looking at Quil, probably looking for a sign of anger on his face.

"It's ok, man! Just go and do what she told you!" Quil smiled reassuringly giving him the cut offs. Boo Boo took them in his mouth and looked at Quil again. "Go! Don't let me alone with her anymore! She's scary when she's mad! She's freaking me out!"

"I am not!" I scoffed but the sound that Boo Boo made was utterly approving and I looked hard at him. "If you're trying to say something, I'm sure you're saying you want to transform yourself, don't you?"

"See what I mean?" Quil mocked me while Embry disappeared after a tree. I glared at him.

"Just because you came with me, doesn't mean I won't use my crowbar on your ass as well!"

"Nah, you like me too much as a bother-in-law to bash my ass so bad!" He winked at me and I grinned back at him. I just couldn't stay mad with him. A strange swish sound was heard from behind the tree and I wondered if someday Embry might actually let me see that. I was really curious to see how he looked when he transformed back into his human self. Transforming into a wolf was already something too familiar to me.

When he stepped from behind the tree I felt a new wave of relief and just pure happiness. It seemed to me that I wasn't actually aware of just how much I was worried about him until I saw him looking pitifully at me and Quil. Slowly, almost hesitantly, he approached us and before I knew what as going on, he was hugging me fiercely like he was trying to apologize without saying anything. I just relished into that feeling of his warm skin, of his smell, of the wonderful safety that I felt with him around me now. I don't know how much time we stayed like that but poor Quil let himself surrounded by silence and by the comfort that emanated from both of us. When we pulled apart I had a warm smile on my face and he seemed more at ease. He looked a little more preoccupied about Quil.

"Did she tell you?" He asked quietly finally letting that silence melted away into the forest.

"Yes, she did." Quil put a serious face and then let a frown deepen his forehead as if he was truly angry at Embry. He let me step away, a little afraid about the confrontation that might come. "Embry, I just want you to know one thing and one thing only!" Quil said meekly and I looked a little worried now at the two of them and how they seemed that they might clash any minute now. A tension zoomed through the air and the peaceful silence from just a moment ago seemed eerie all of the sudden.

"Come here, brother!" Quil exclaimed suddenly and Embry was a little taken aback but slowly walked towards his now blood brother who hugged him manly. "It's actually great to know now that you're in fact brother in blood too!" He said after they pulled apart and Embry smiled weakly.

"I thought you might be angry with me!"

"Why should I? It's not like you're the one who lied to his family and then had a child with another woman. Man, my dad should better give us some explanations otherwise I will be angry with him even more."

"I'm really sorry!" Embry mumbled dejectedly and I felt a pang of pain hearing his words. I felt the terrible need to protect him for once and not being the one protected.

"Whatever for?" Quil rolled his eyes. "I know you since you were three when I saved your sorry ass from that Julie Morris, who would run for you all over the kindergarten. I think even then I knew we were already brothers."

"_I_ saved your ass from Julie!" Embry snapped back, forgetting what they were talking about in the first place. "I remember that she used to drag you and make you eat her cookies."

"Damn, that was a real fierce woman!" Quil acknowledged and this time Embry rolled his eyes. "I wonder whatever happened to her."

"The last time I heard about her she had moved to Florida, only God knows why!"

They grinned at each other.

"So we are cool?" Embry asked.

"Sure!" Quil patted him on the shoulder and I rolled my eyes at both of them.

"Seriously, if I knew that this is all it took, I would have called Quil to come from last night! Now let's go back before I let myself get angry again!" I said and picked up the crowbar from where I left it. I turned around to Embry who now looked at me apologetically, while Quil stepped a little bit away just in case the things might get messy. "Now, you listen to me, Embry Call! Next time, you calm down and come home and don't worry me so much, or I won't be as forgiving as I have been today! You got that?"

"Yes, ma'am!" He gave me that crooked smile of his and I just couldn't help it. I had to smile back at him, happy that everything was all right between him and Quil.

"Very well. Now, let's go back. I really need to get some sleep!"

I smiled as he took my hand and we headed back to the reservation while they were talking explaining things to each other, realizing other things, but generally content that they were together and that nothing came between them. I realized that they were lucky: if Quil or Embry would have held a grudge, then the whole pack might have suffered and somehow I would have felt that it was my responsibility for it. Freaking men! They were making us worry too much even back then!

When we got out of the woods, the boys told me that they were going to visit Mr. Ateara and Mrs. C too, just to make her calm down. I was too damn tired to accompany them and decided it was best to go to sleep. The events of this week were starting to take a toll on me and I was too exhausted to think of anything. So I went home and crashed on my bed and let myself fall within a deep sleep which made me feel much better. By the time I woke up it was almost time for dinner and I felt my stomach growling because of lack of food. I changed my clothes into pjs and then grabbed a bowl of cereals. I was eating that when Embry knocked on my door.

"Hey", he said slowly when I opened the door for him, "do you mind if I crash here tonight?"

"Are you freaking insane? Of course I don't!" I said grinning madly while he just slowly smiled back. He looked exhausted and I felt guilty for being so energetic in the first place. As I let him in, I noticed that his shoulders were slumped as if he was carrying the world on his shoulders and I really wanted to ease that pain from him but there were some things that we had to deal with them by ourselves.

"So I gather that the meeting didn't go well?" I asked whispering as we went upstairs. His strong arms were slowly moving around his body, making those unnatural muscles to move on his back in an almost hypnotizing manner. He was still dressed in the cut offs that Quil had brought him in the woods, but he was wearing also a black tee now, which gave him that air of bad boy all over again.

"Actually it went better than I expected. I am just so tired because of it!" He mumbled back and I knew that he was trying to protect me again from something. I shrugged although I felt more like screaming because of him and the frustration but I held my tongue. That was not the time.

"I see… Well, firstly you might take a shower! I washed the clothes that you left over my place last time so they really come in handy now. I also bought you some sweat pants for you to use them while you're staying with me." I smiled kindly at him while I was pushing him in the bathroom. Only then with a rather amazed face, Embry noticed that there, on the shelves there were some blue towels, some big and some small, next to my own, another toothbrush and some manly products like shaving moose, deodorants and everything else he needed. He looked surprised at me.

"It's not big deal," I tried to keep my voice even, "but I thought it was time to settle you better here since half the time that you spend is around my house. I went to Forks and decided to make you feel a little more comfortable here." I started to blush as his gaze turned full in desire and love for me. "Like I said, it's no-"

"I love you." He interrupted me and hugged me again. "I really do love you so much." He leaned slowly and gently kissed me. It wasn't like any other kiss we shared so far. It was full of love and tenderness as if he was trying to convey his feelings for me through more than words. And he was doing a mighty fine job if he asked me. I let myself be embraced in those hot arms that kept me so close to him like I was going to slip away from him if he ever let go. I let myself get drunk with his taste and his love and his patience with me. I really could do anything else. When we finally pulled away he leaned a little bit and let his forehead rest on mine, enjoying the way my catchy breath was caressing his face.

"I love you too." I mumbled when I finally stopped panting. I cupped his face in my small hands and made him look at me. "I will always be there for you! Never doubt that!" I added knowing that sooner or later I would have to tell him a little bit more about myself and I wasn't sure if he was going to like that.

"I never did!" He replied smiling loving me at me and I felt my legs turn to jelly. Luckily he was holding me still. "And thank you for this! I wasn't expecting it!"

"I am happy that you like it! Now hit the shower and I will bring you the clothes! Do you want anything to eat?"

"No, thanks. My mom made me and Quil eat like we were starvation victims!"

"Ok."

Embry didn't tell me what has happened when he went to his father until much later, when things have changed between us to a very different degree. Perhaps he was feeling at the time the difference that I didn't. But anyways, he told me only about how his mother was really happy to see him and Quil coming to her together with smiling faces and apologetical looks. Mrs. C had been really grateful that her son has forgiven her, although I knew that more time would pass before everything would return to normal between the two of them. I freaking wanted to ask more questions, to know everything but I didn't. It wasn't my place yet. Perhaps later, when he would feel the need, he would tell me more.

That night he just took a shower, changed his clothes and slept next to me, holding me close to him like there was no tomorrow. I would have told him that it was highly uncomfortable and that he was freaking frying me onto small fire, but his concentrated look on his face, his concerned eyes and his lack of usual energy made me shut my mouth and let myself engulfed by that warmth that after all pertained to the man I loved.

I watched him a lot that night because I wasn't so tired anymore and thought about a lot of things. I loved the way he looked when he was sleeping, like he had no care in the world. He seemed almost like a boy dreaming of something or someone that he liked. He didn't shift much in his sleep but he never once took his hands away from me. He was still holding me like a precious thing and I was happy to feel that too. His possessiveness was a little bit ridiculous at the time because honestly, I didn't see myself fall for another guy even if the imprint magic wasn't involved. But at the moment it seemed like he needed it. So even in the morning, I let him take a shower, eat the breakfast that I prepared for him and even kiss me before heading back to work. I knew he needed that.

The following couple of days have slipped by with me preparing the house for Sam's coming and with Embry doing the extra-patrolling to make up for the two nights that he had missed. I wanted for Sam to feel welcome in my house so I went and bought a TV as well, knowing that she would hate me if she couldn't see the news every freaking hour or so. That woman was a freaking news addict. She gave me her flight information and told me how everything was planned. I was going to pick her up from the airport and head for a hotel in Port Angeles where we would spend the two following days. I was going to talk to my small readers and their companions and then read some of the stories that I wrote. Finally she also organized a session of autographs. Taking into consideration that I was doing this for the first time, I was freaking out already and that morning when I realized that everything came all too soon, I was nearly chocking with fear.

I prepared my small luggage and took several of my other works to have a look at them while I would wait for Sam. I was so scared by the whole thing and the fact that I have avoided talking to Lizzie definitely added some fire to the whole story. I didn't know how the woman was feeling after more than three months since she wasn't with Embry anymore, but I was still weary into having the conversation with her. Really, I knew it was absurd of me but I really liked her and I felt like I should be honest with her. I didn't need necessarily her approval but I certainly didn't want her to stay and at me.

It was a beautiful morning although still clouded. But there was a warm air that floated around. I got in the car and drove to Embry's garage which he barely opened. He smiled as he got out, wiping his hands of grease. He was really a hard-working person. I smiled softly at him. Something has changed between us since that day; something became deeper but also filled with a different tension. I don't know if there was something wrong, if there was something that he did or I did, but something was off. I could feel it, I could touch it.

"Ready?" He said and kissed me softly on the lips. I smiled back.

"As ready as I will ever be."

"You want to run in the opposite direction or crawl under a stone, don't you?" He said with a knowing air around his smiling face.

"You know me so well!" I chocked out the words and he pulled me in his arms, giving me the necessary confidence to reach and grab him by the neck. "I'm just scared! Why did I ever promise such an abomination is beyond me! Don't ever let me do this again!"

"Relax! I'm sure they will love you!" He whispered kindly in my ear. "They won't know what hit them. And besides, just think about the day that we will spend together afterwards."

"That's definitely something to think about." I smiled hiding my face in his shoulder blade, inhaling deeply and smiling against his hot russet skin.

"I will miss you." He whispered dearly in my hair.

"I'll be gone only for one day and tomorrow night you'll be there too." I said softly trying to make things easier for him. I felt a little tension but it disappeared so quickly that I wondered if I ever felt it.

"And one long night too." He added.

"That too." I said wistfully and finally pulling away to look at him. "But I won't be far and I will call you the minute I get in."

"Ok." His eyes looked at me clouded with a different feeling that I haven't seen there before. I wondered if it was the feeling of loss since I was his imprint and I was going away.

"I can't wait for you tomorrow." I said cheerfully, scared a little bit by the strange feeling that I had and he finally smiled back at me. This time it reached his eyes.

"Me too." He kissed me and then added: "Pay attention to the road and if you feel something is wrong, anything at all you call me and I will be there straight away."

"Ok, _dad_!" I rolled my eyes and puffed but he just held me in his arms before finally letting me go with a look of regret on his face. "It's all right!" I said again kindly. "Everything will be all right!"

"Ok, you take care! I love you!"

"I love you too!"

I kissed him one more time, trying to convey all my love for him before finally pulling away and get in the car. He looked at me smiling but I knew that something was off and that scared me again. What was it with Embry? As I waved and took off to Port Angeles, all I could think of was Embry and his strange behaviour. I knew that the news of his real father hit him hard but he didn't talk about it with me and that really threw me off. I knew that usually the wolves couldn't hide anything from their imprints, but I really didn't want to force him by asking questions that weren't in my place to ask. Or was it? I was freaking going out of my mind here and smirked sarcastically at myself feeling like the damn smiley icon which pulled its hair out.

The road to Port Angeles was free, with not too much traffic and I arrived there almost half an hour earlier than I thought I would. It also didn't help the fact that Sam's flight was delayed. I rolled my eyes in exasperation and took a sit in the waiting room. There was no point in me getting angry right now.

Thinking about Sam, I realized that my best friend needed the time off too. I could feel it in her voice, although I couldn't go back to San Francisco to be there for her even if I wanted to. My place was now in La Push and I knew that I would never leave it. Ever again. I looked at the people around me, all talking or staring out the window, or reading something. They were all waiting for someone, for something in their lives and it was a long time since I had been so at peace even if there were still many things to confess to Embry. But most of all I was happy that I was waiting for Sam. I was in La Push for four months now and I haven't seen her in all this time.

It's really strange when I think about it even now, because for many years Sam has been the one to push me ahead, trying to succeed, trying to make the best of my talent. She was the one that had always encouraged me to write even when I thought I couldn't do it anymore, even if after my parents' death I was ready to quit and find another job. She taught me so many things that I was really grateful to her. That's the thing with best friends: they become our families by choice, members with definite rights on us, on our secrets, on our feelings. This is what makes their treason the hardest and their love the best, the greatest gift. Because there you have it: complete strangers, who share no blood connection with you, who know all your secrets and in spite of all that, they still like you, they still love you, they still have the power to tell you when you got a wrong decision and when you got it right. They love you for who you are and that by far was what Sam had done for me.

When my parents died, I thought that my life was over, that there was no one else that was going to care for me, care for what I do, care if I live or die. I stayed in the apartment locked, barely sleeping, eating or drinking some water. I thought for a moment that I was going to disappear, that I was going to join my parents, my loving, beautiful parents and no one would care. I would have been happy. But then Sam found me and told me crying that she would miss me because I was the one sister that she never had, and then Tom came and stayed with us. I thought I could be like this for ever and I thanked my parents for letting me be surrounded by so wonderful people. That night, Tom and Sam had become my true family, and then later on Niven joined too. It was as if I was protected again. I was wrong. Two years later Tom died and ruined Sam's life forever.

I was there for her, although even now I wonder how much did that count. Sam has never been the same since then, even if three years have passed since then. I was only 23 years old at the time but it felt like I had lived too much. Sam's protectiveness was sometimes suffocating and I would rebel like any person. I told her that I wanted to do my own mistakes and perhaps this was why I chose Daniel to be my boyfriend when I knew that nothing was right between the two of us. And Sam has watched all from behind, trying to make me understand that all she wanted was the best for me, arguing with Niven about the independence that I had to have and failing at seeing that Daniel was already hurting me.

When I found out about the cheating, I wasn't mad at him at first. I was mad at myself for not listening, for being stubborn, for disregarding Sam's opinions. I saw it like a sort of punishment for me but even now I think that Sam suffered the most, even after I told her that I made that freaking bastard pay dearly for his treason. She couldn't protect me and that had hurt her deeply. And then, after a while, I realized that if she wanted to break free from me and from her fears then I had to move away from her, trying to be on my own. It was one of the toughest decisions that I have ever did and I didn't regret it even now; because honestly, Sam needed a break from me.

I got up, hearing the announcement that the plane has finally landed. I got up and went at the gate, waiting impatiently to see her. My guardian angel, my sister was there for me all over again and I couldn't help myself but be incredible proud and happy. As I saw her looking for me and then wave happily at me, I felt my eyes starting to pour tears of joy and gratefulness and when I felt her arms around me all I could do was mumble a "_It took you long enough!"_ before hugging her like my life depended on her. There she was: my sister, no blood connection, but a bond full of love and gratefulness.

"So I gather that you missed me, bitch!" She snapped after pulling away from me and looking mighty proud of herself. I took a step back and looked at her. She was a little taller than me and her curves were hidden behind some dark jeans, and a cotton blue blouse. Her red hair was tied in a small ponytail and her green eyes were smiling at me. I smiled cheekily at her, wiping my tears away.

"Of course, pain in the ass! I missed you like freaking hell!" I hugged her back and inhaled deeply her motherly scent. "God, I'm so happy that you're here!"

"Yeah, yeah, you just wanted someone whom you can swear at without looking at you like a freak of nature!" She smirked at me and I smiled.

"Well, that too!"

"You know sometimes I wonder how you became a writer of children's book! With the foul language that you have, it's a miracle that you're still publishing!" We went for her luggage.

"And who was the one that taught me that?!" I snapped back at her, all melancholy resting aside. "Seriously, I didn't know anything until you take over me!"

"And a mighty job I have done, if I do say so myself!" She grinned this time pulling a bit luggage in front of me and another small bag as well.

"Jesus, what do you have here?" I said as I tried to lift the small bag, knowing full well that the other taller was going to murder my hands. "A dead body?"

"Now, now," she smiled mischievously, "you know that I don't leave any evidence behind. But taking into consideration that I will be staying to your place for two weeks, I knew that some clothes and some other important objects were really needed so I thought I come prepared."

"Damn it, Sam!" I exclaimed. "I moved to La Push, not into the freaking wild!"

"Honestly, Allegra, with you, I never know! And I really hope that you bought yourself a goddamn TV, or I will be staying at a hotel!"

"I bought myself a TV, you desperate woman! But you'll have to share the bed with me!"

"You're not turning kinky, I hope?!"

"No!" I rolled my eyes. "You can always take the coach, if you don't like it!"

"I come all the way here and this is how you treat me?! Maybe I should go back!" She added as if she was trying to turn back. I stopped and looked at her in mock horror.

"Yeah, you do that and then explain to Patrick why you couldn't take all those pictures that I'm betting he put you to make them!"

"Sneaky!" She patted me on a shoulder. "I taught you so well! Unfortunately, you also know Patrick too well!"

"How many pictures?"

"Fifty and a tape too! Seriously though, you can't blame the guy! All he wanted was to have something to brag about since you finally step into the spot light!" She said as we got out of the airport and made our way to the parking lot. "For pity's sake, he was so happy hearing that you finally decided to do something like this that I actually felt pity for the poor bastard!"

"You feeling pity for Patrick?! I sincerely doubt that!" We fought to put her luggage in the back of the car and then added the small bag. We got in the car and finally settled down.

"You know what, Allegra? Miracles do happen every once in a while!"

"Not with you, Sam! Definitely, not with you!"

"You have so much confidence in me! I am really touched!"

"Yeah, yeah!" I looked at the map of the hotel where we were staying and then finally got the car out of the parking lot, heading towards the hotel. For a moment the car was full of silence before I heard Sam mumbling:

"God, I missed you!" She sighed heavily. "Nothing is the same without you there!"

"I missed you too, Sam! More than you can imagine! And I am really happy that you decided to stay here a little longer!" I turned a little and smiled at her and reached my hand for hers, which she took and squeezed before letting it go.

"And may I ask when do I get to meet that wonderful guy of yours?"

"Tomorrow after everything is done. He will come to Port Angeles to spend the night and the following day with us. I hope that you won't mind!"

"Definitely not!" She grinned devilishly at me. "It will be perfect actually! I will get to know what his intentions towards you are and at the same time I can tell him all the embarrassing things that I know about you!"

"You wouldn't dare!" I glared at her before turning to right to a quitter street.

"Allegra, I think you freaking forgot that after all, I dare many more things than you imagine! This is the least of my concerns and I really want to meet this guy of yours."

"I know but please try to be kind to him tomorrow! I think he has enough with me freaking out around him!"

"Well, fuck me! Allegra concerned about her man! You have never been concerned with a man before! Not even with that prick of yours who cheated with that stupid bitch!"

"Thanks for reminding me that!" I rolled my eyes but my voice turned really serious. "I never got so concerned before because in the end, I'm fucking in love with this guy, Sam! And it's fucking serious!"

"Wow, you in love?! Truly in love?! That's a sight that I'm aching to see tomorrow!"

"Oh, you'll have plenty occasions to laugh at me tomorrow!" I scoffed.

"You wanted to call the whole thing off, didn't you?!" She changed the subject and I felt grateful because at the moment I was too nervous anyways to be picturing Embry meeting Sam.

"Hell, yeah!" I gulped. "Seriously, Sam, don't ever let me do that again!"

"Bitch, remember that after all you have a fucking mind of your own and you do tend to do the things as they please you! So enough with the moping already!" She scowled at me and I smirked at her. "And you majorly turned cheeky since you moved here! There's this new confidence in you that I haven't seen before! I think the guy must know his shit, after all!"

"You'll understand when you'll damn meet him! I am actually surprised that Niven hasn't mentioned anything about him! He was pretty vocal when he came here!"

"Who knows what that prissy thinks?!" Sam sighed frustrated. "He's driving Mark insane, Allegra! I think we definitely must have a conversation with him. He's disappeared for almost two weeks and then came back like nothing had happened. Only in his darker moods, like he's freaking PMsing. I seriously think that he needs a beat up!"

"He didn't say anything, did he?"

Hell, no! He just likes to go and throw mysterious lines at me and Mark and it drives me crazy. I mean, I can understand that he doesn't want for his secrets to be known but by now, I thought that he might have got over this James Bond attitude. He's really pissing me off. Not to mention Mark." Sam stopped a little bit and inhaled deeply. Then she whispered bitterly. "I think that Mark is going to take that job offer in New York, Allegra!"

"What?! No fucking way!"

"Fucking way! I mean, I love Niven and all, but he is too damn mysterious about the whole thing and if he drives me crazy, I can only imagine how Mark must be feeling. He's really considering moving for good and that freaking bastard doesn't even care. He has told him that from his part, Mark is free to get on with his life wherever he fucking pleases him!"

"I am going to fucking murder him!" I yelled just as I was parking in front of the hotel and the concierge gave me a funny look, before he opened my door and looked a little bit taken aback. "What is he damn thinking?" I continued without caring about the surroundings, however a little bit toned down.

"He doesn't think squat, the bloody bastard! And he knows that if Mark moves to New York that he is fucking screwed because Mark won't ever forgive him if Niven will let him move there!"

"I know, I know!" I rolled my eyes while heading for the receptionist. "I just can't believe it, Sam! I thought that Niven knew better than this! Why is so stubborn about the whole mess?!"

"Well, you tell me! You were the one to whom he poured his fucking soul out one night at least!" Sam added just as we finally stopped and looked scowling at the smiling woman in front of us. Ten terrifying minutes for her later, and we were settled in two different rooms which communicated through a common door.

"I will have to make a visit to Sam Francisco and mop the fucking streets with his sorry ass!" I threatened, yelling from the other room, while Sam started to laugh. She was probably amused by the mental picture of everything since Niven was a sort of La Push giant, all muscles and height, although not as my precious werewolf, while I was not very tall and lacking body strength.

"He's such a loser that it won't have any effect on him!"

"I don't fucking care!" I screamed and this time Sam came into my room looking very seriously at me. I glared at her although she knew that my anger was definitely not directed at her. For the past year at least Niven has kept Mark close, not allowing him to get over him, not allowing him to have someone else in his life. I know that Niven is my brother and that Mark is after all his lover and I should take Niven's side but he's such a fucking idiot! He can't see a good man not even when Mark is there for him! Always so close to him, ready to help him and I know that Niven has confessed much more about himself to Mark than anybody else! So why is he denying himself the chance to be really happy about he whole goddamn thing?!"

"Because he's a fucking coward, Allegra!" Sam answered slowly and I looked at her surprised, finally sitting on the comfy bed and yet not taking my eyes from her.

"What do you mean?"

"He's a fucking coward; this is what I simply mean!" She came next to me and made me scoot over so she could lie next to me. "In reality I think Niven is so fucking scared to let his guard down to anyone that when he realized just how much he had said about him to Mark, he completely panicked! Just remember how terrified he was when he finally realized that he was in love with him! Just like me! I am fucking terrified of starting life all over again! And I sincerely doubt whether I could love anyone like I loved Tom! And you are a fucking coward for moving from San Francisco and let that asshole to gloat!"

"Daniel didn't deserve such a present," I mumbled, "but moving here was one of the best decisions I have ever taken and you will see, Sam, in the following days that I didn't lie to you."

"Oh, by the way," her face darkened and that was never a good sign when it came to Sam, "since you are still swearing about profound and fucking deep shit, let me give you another news: Daniel is kind of… well, sort of … dead!"

"What?" I turned to look into her mesmerizing green eyes, confused.

"Your ex-fiancée, the bastard that cheated on you with one of your friends, is freaking dead!" The sour news hit me so hard that all I could do has been to watch Sam in petrified horror.

"Daniel is dead?"

****

_A/N: I am terribly sorry for the late update, but I must confess I have been really busy with real life! However I will mostly likely update in a day or two again, because I am back and this story is coming close to where I wanted it to come! Thank you again for reading it and for staying around! :D_


	17. Let Me Pour My Soul Out

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the _Twiligh_t series, Stephenie Meyer does! I am just humbly use some of her characters!

Chapter Seventeen

_Let Me Pour My Soul Out_

"Daniel is dead?"

"You know, even if you keep repeating this, you won't resurrect him!" Sam said quietly and we both looked at each other with the same intense look upon our faces. She scowled but then continued in a smoother voice: "Yes, it happened apparently two months ago or something like that. I'm not sure. And I don't know the fucking details."

"But- It feels so unreal!" I confessed and she took me into her arms, hugging me tightly like she wouldn't let me go. I truly felt confused and her arms were preventing me from thinking about such matters. "How did you find out?" I asked in a small voice not sure if it would crack because somewhere; deep down in my heart, I really wanted to cry for him.

"Holy fuck!" She gritted her teeth. "I must be a fucking retard to give you such a news before such damn important event, but I barely found out and I thought you might want to hear about it, before someone makes the unpleasant surprise and mentions everything to you. Anyways, I met with his freaking agent and I just snapped at the poor guy, before he confessed in a pitiful voice that Daniel had been killed some months ago!"

"I can't believe it! He has been killed?" Now, that was a real blow. "How? Why?"

"Apparently the police hasn't figured out much! I mean, they think it was a robbery because whoever killed him took all his money, and other possessions. They think he was just the wrong man at the wrong time!"

"God, this is so unbelievable!" I swallowed hard clinging to Sam's blouse. "I mean, I haven't seen Daniel in almost two years now, but he loved life and I-"

"I think he deserves some fucking pity, despite everything! After all the man has been murdered and he didn't deserve such a thing, no matter how much of a bastard he has been during his life!"

"Sam! Don't speak like that about him!"

"Why not?!" She scoffed and pulled me away, looking at me very determined. "He was a giant prick who most of the times cared about him and no one else, who cheated on you and then acted like it has been all your fault and on top of all, he was just a selfish bastard who loved himself and thought with his dick. Don't you even dare try to go all mushy on me and start idolizing him, and all just because he had a violent and sudden death! I'm sorry but these things can't be done like that!"

"I get your point, Sam! You don't have to be so freaking blunt about it!"

"For fuck's sake, Allegra, if I won't do it for you, you'll start to think all sorts of crazy things and before I could even stop you, you would bloody think that in some twisted way, this is all your fault! So fucking excuse me for being so bloody blunt about it!"

"Sometimes I think that nothing is saint for you! Not even death!"

"Death can kiss my fucking ass!" Sam snarled and got up from the bed. "It stole my husband away from me and I simply don't give a damn fuck about most of things in life anymore. But I seriously give a bloody damn about you, Allegra, and I just wanted you know this. Now do you think that you can handle it and not moping around about it or anything like that?"

"Yes, I believe I can do that, although it really is all very strange."

"I guess it is." Sam stretched her arms and looked more relaxed. "Now, since we started with such a heavy discussion, how about we change the subject, take a goddamn shower, because I for one, really reek, order a fat and greasy room-service and then I let you babble about how wonderful this guy Embry is?!"

"This is freaking music to my ears!"

"Then it's settled! I'll go grab myself some clothes and take a shower."

"Ok…"

"Oh, and Allegra," she turned around a little just in time to see a deathly serious face, "no fucking moping around! I mean no disrespect for the dead, but he was a prick and that unfortunately would have never changed!"

"I know!"

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

She smiled and waved as she left my room and I hit the shower soon enough. The truth was I was a little bit shaken up by the whole news. I tried to let the water wash my thoughts away but all I could think about was Daniel. In spite of the fact that he had been a bastard, he had been the first man that made me fall in love, although that love now palled in comparison to what I felt for Embry. Nonetheless, a person's impact on one's life remains, whether we like it or not. And perhaps, even partially, I moved to La Push because I didn't want to be near him anymore. So partially in my own twisted way, I felt grateful for that.

Daniel had been a vibrant man and the fact that he was dead scared me more than anything else. He was enjoying life and I saw many of his qualities, though a good lover and boyfriend he had never been. I was lost as to how he was murdered or what ill-fate made him be there that night, but I truly regretted his loss. And that clearly confused me even more. So as soon as I got out of the shower, even before I knew what I was doing, I grabbed the phone and dialed the number from the garage. The need to talk to him was so overpowering that I could hardly breathe and I almost counted the seconds until I could hear an answer from the other end of the phone. I just hoped that Embry didn't feel much of my anguish, but something was telling me that I was definitely underestimating the power of imprint. When Quil finally answered the phone, with his voice muffled by the sounds of the garage, I sighed in relief. It was as if an invisible hand took away a part of my tension.

"Wolves Garage! How may I help you?" I could feel the laughter in his voice, as he had some knowledge of an inside joke. That made me smile a little too.

"Hey, Quil, it's me, Allegra!"

"Oh, hey, Alle! What is it? Do you miss me already?"

"You have no idea." I beamed. "Is Embry around there?"

"Oh, you mean the guy that is making death threats, if I don't give him the phone?" Quil chuckled. "Yeah, he's around."

"Then can you pass him on the phone?"

"Now why would you want this guy anyways when you can have me?" Quil asked playfully and I heard how a small struggle ensued. I smiled wider. I really did miss them.

"Because there's only one Boo Boo in this world, if you know what I mean."

"I think it's your loss," Quil replied in a strangled voice, "but here, talk to him before he kills me with just one look."

"Hey, Allegra!" Embry's voice was entirely perfect. "Are you at the hotel? Why are you calling so late?"

"Sorry. Sam's flight was delayed and then we started talking and we lost track of time. How are things there?"

"Busy." There was a small break at the end of the phone and all I could here was his sweat breath. "You know, it's weird." He said with a small hesitation in his voice.

"What?"

"You have been gone away for only a few hours and I already feel the need to see you, to be there with you. Is it too much if I say I miss you?"

"No, it isn't. I feel the same way. I just wanted to hear your voice." I sighed again feeling the relief sensation all over again. "I really miss you too."

"Something's wrong?" He asked and his voice was oozing concern.

"Hey, there has to be something wrong for me to tell you that I miss you?"

"Pretty much, yeah!"

"Hey!"

"Come on! Stop stalling! What's the matter?"

"Nothing." I hesitated.

"Allegra!" He exclaimed menacing and I knew that I had to give up.

"Well, I just found out something and I am really confused." I felt the menacing tears finally wetting my cheeks. "My ex-fiancée, Daniel, is dead. He was murdered two months ago."

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry." His soothing voice made me wish he was right next to me, enwrapping me in his safe arms.

"It's all right. I mean, like Sam said, Daniel wasn't exactly a saint, but he was the first guy who just showed me that I had potential in painting. I don't know. I just feel so confused." I cried more, letting all the eerie feelings pour out, knowing that Embry would be the only person in this world who would understand me.

"You know, it's all right to cry for him." Embry said with the kindest of voices and I felt a pang of guilt. Here I was, freaking crying for a guy that freaking cheated on me to the man that currently was in love with me. "He meant something to you but he was brutally taken away. I think that even though he was the most stupid person on this earth for ever losing you, he deserves to be mourned. People deserve to be mourned and cried over. In the end, this is what makes us human."

"Thank you." I breathed hard, chocked with the emotions that kept taking a toll on me.

"What for?"

"For being here for me, for knowing what to say to me."

"Hey, tomorrow, I will also show you what I know to do." He tried to ease my tension and partially succeeded, because I wiped my tears away and tried to smile.

"You don't know how much I want for tomorrow to come."

"Oh, you mean, you can't wait for the autographs and the interviews and the questions…"

"Oh, man, you had to ruin everything, didn't you?"

"Yes, so you would need me even more."

"Relax, I need you _bad_, even without the torturing instruments."

"-that you brought upon yourself."

"-that I brought upon myself."

"So feeling better?"

"Yes, you are a wonder man!"

"Call me Superman!"

"Ok, Superman! I have to go now! I can't wait to see you tomorrow!"

"Me too, honey! See you tomorrow! I-" But he stopped. He seemed to want to say something else, but he stopped. I guessed he wouldn't continue so I made the things easier for him and saved him.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow!" I blew him a kiss and hang up.

Sam and me ordered some room service and ate in my room, discussing everything and definitely planning a future trip to San Francisco to make Niven snap back to reality. I was really scared for him because Niven has always been a lonely person. He has always been the type of guy who could always be a leader but decided that it was better to be on his own. But Mark for him was different. I was so sure of that. I know that it didn't make any sense even to Sam who knew them so well, but I could see the way Niven's face lit with something so profound, so different every time Mark would walk in the room. It didn't take long to realize that Niven was in love with Mark and that he was lucky enough for Mark to have the same type of feelings. Even after they broke up, they were still so connected to each other, as if they shared an invisible bond that made them connected in their deepest levels of subconscious. I just didn't understand how Niven could refuse to have such a wonderful man besides him and I was decided to get back to San Francisco to have a talk with him. I knew that a discussion over the phone with him wouldn't solve anything.

And then there was Daniel's death. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in the dark of the room as silent tears wetted my cheeks again. In spite of everything, in spite of his cheating, in spite of my violence towards him, I really loved him. It wasn't the same profound love that I was sharing with Embry but I did love him and it has been a time in my life when I have pictured myself as his wife. And now I found his death to be a really terrible thing and I wished I had the power to forgive him before it was too late. I wished I could have told him that I didn't hate him anymore, that he was finally free of the strings that our common past had attached to both me and him. But that was an impossible thing now.

There were so many thoughts freaking crushing into my mind and yet I slept really well, probably too damn tired by the whole mess that my life was at the moment. The following morning, I woke up with a strange headache and a bad feeling about the whole day and somehow I wasn't surprised. There had been too many strange news the previous day plus I had to confront my boyfriend's ex and face a room full of people that waited to see a great writer. I was so sure that I was going to disappoint them that I really had a depressed air about me. It was Sam who pulled me out of everything. As the taxi stopped in front of a very classy bookshop, she turned to me and looked at me fiercely.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, will you stop moping around?" She snapped at me like she was about to murder me. "You seriously piss me off, Allegra. These people have come to see you because they like how you write, because they trust you so much that they entrust your books to their children. And they wouldn't have come if they weren't so keen to meet you. Stop looking like they are about to murder you!"

"But what if they don't like me? What f they decide that I am a disappointment?" I quivered and she just rolled her eyes at me.

"They don't care about how you look, Allegra, or what you are wearing. They care about how you speak to them, how you behave with them. And I know that you love them in return because you always speak so nicely about your readers. Please, for crying out loud, just do your best! Smile like I know you can smile and talk like I know you can and everything is going to be all right!"

"Ok, then!" I took a deep breath and smiled weakly to Sam. "I can do this! Let's go!"

"That's my fucking girl!" Sam grinned at me and got out of the car.

The bookshop was really nice. It had a very tranquil air about it, like there was nothing bad in this world which was going to disturb the peace there. It was surrounded by a small garden and there were books even outside, the older type. There was nothing that showed a special event taking place, except for a small poster that said "Allegra Towsend will participate to an author's event, celebrating the publication of her new book." There were also the date and the time, but it wasn't the type of the poster to draw the attention, and yet as soon as I got in, I saw that the bookshop was full of people who started to clap as soon as they saw me entering. I looked more emotional then ever.

A tall man with the greenest eyes came right away and smiled at me and Sam, followed by Lizzie who smiled brightly at me.

"Hello, Mrs. Towsend! I am really honoured to finally meet you! My name is James Covington and I am the owner of the bookshop." He took my hand and shook it slightly as if he was afraid that he was going to harm me. "I can't tell you how happy and thankful I am that you chose especially this place to make your first public appearance!"

"It's a pleasure for me, Mr. Covington. But you should thank Lizzie! She was the one who convinced me that such a thing should be done and endured!" I smiled politely and Covington's eyes sparked brightly when he turned to look at Lizzie.

"Indeed, you are right, Mrs. Towsend!"

"Please, call me Allegra!" I smiled now even wider a little assured by the man's presence and the warm smile that I could see on Lizzie's face. "Hey, Lizzie, it's so nice to see you again!" I kissed her on the cheek and hugged her, which she returned happily.

"Allegra, it's been too long!" There it was again. The warm connection between the two of us and I knew that somehow everything was going to be all right between us.

"Indeed, and it's not like we live to far from on another. By the way, let me introduce you to Samantha Roberts, who is my editor and practically my sister."

"Nice to meet you!" Lizzie said smiling and shook her hand and then James shook her hand too and all of the sudden the sparks were flying between the two of them.

"Nice to meet you too!" Sam said politely a little red in the cheeks which of course made me snicker. However both her and James Covington seemed oblivious of my and Lizzie's presence.

"So you were the dragon that terrified my secretary these past few days. You know, every time you would call she would have a fit of despair."

"I'm glad to hear that, she looked quite an incompetent to me!" Sam bit back with the most sarcastic smile on her thin lips. "I truly hope for her and for you, Mr. Covington that she has arranged everything as required and that she noted perfectly my indications, otherwise she will meet me and see how it is to face the dragon alive."

"Please, call me James!" He smiled broadly unphazed by Sam's airs of knowing too well her job. "And I really hope that we have made everything as you wanted! I would hate to face the dragon so soon in our relationship!"

"Relationship?!" It was Sam's turn to look a little dumbfounded and that made me beam. "What relationship, Mr. Covington?"

"You'll see soon enough, Mrs. Roberts!" He grinned and this time I was sure that these sparks were going to be very interesting. He shifted his attention to me, not letting Sam have another word. "Allegra, I truly hope that you will find everything for you liking and that you will have a really great time here!"

"I really think I will, James!" I grinned back because any man who leaves Sam speechless deserved my attention.

"Ok, then! This is how the things will work today…"

They really had planned everything minutely and wonderfully, as they wanted to make me feel better and have direct contact with my readers. It was a strange feeling to face the people that read my creations that found my books worthy of them and their time. I told them that but also what an honour it was to meet some of them even though I wasn't very fond of public apparitions. I am sure even now that they understood that, that they have seen behind my words and saw me raw as I have come to them, willing to show them a little part of my should because in the end my creations, my books, every word I have put down on paper or in the computer, were pieces of my soul, which I bared down to their feet.

I read them fragments of my new book too with emotional voice and incredible glistening eyes, because I was chocked by their respect and love and that made me feel more determined into improving myself, into showing them a new piece of myself as soon as possible. I was happy to see them there, paying attention to my words, to my gestures, an understanding occurring between us as if there weren't words to describe that feeling. And you know what? For once, I was truly happy that I had run low on words, because I might have spoiled that magic with them.

After reading some fragments, there was a session of autographs which made the communication even better. It was way in the afternoon when everything was over, when only some critics, journalists and other bookshop owners were left, discussing books or life in general when I had finally some time on my own. I retreated in a silent corner of the room with a small glass of juice in my hand, sipping from it and looking amused at Sam and James whose exchange I really wanted to hear. However there was a heat between the two of them that asked for now interruptions and I really didn't want to barge in.

"Tired?" A kind voice asked me and I looked up to meet Lizzie's kind blue eyes looking down on me.

"A little bit, yes." I answered and made her sit next by me.

"I hope that you don't regret promising me this!" She said smiling drinking a little bit from her coffee.

"No, I actually feel grateful to you for opening my eyes and for making me accept this. I really didn't expect such a thing because honestly I am a real coward when it comes to know people's opinions about my works. It's freaking me out!"

"I think you are convinced now that they love you and love your works." She beamed. "They were really taken by you, Allegra. It seems like you have something special because as soon as they lay their eyes on you, you became their point of attention and that was it. Even before they heard you speak, they were eating from your hand."

"Really? I didn't notice. But I guess they understood that a part of me was lying in their hands and therefore I really appreciated them."

"I'm really happy to see you, Allegra! We haven't talked much on the phone either!"

"Yes, I'm sorry! To tell you the truth I have been a bit of a freaking coward!" I admitted becoming a little gloomier, which of course surprised Lizzie.

"Coward? What has cowardice anything to do with us?"

"I avoided a certain conversation with you, Lizzie, and I think it's time we should have it because honestly, I really like and I respect you too much." I inhaled. "The truth is I…", I gulped, "I'm dating Embry and I thought you should know it from me."

"I know, Allegra!" She replied in a kind and somehow sad voice. It was my turn to look like a fish as my eyes became wider with surprise.

"You know?!"

"Well, that's not exactly true. I more like suspected something."

"Since the time we met at that ice-cream event?"

"No, from our first day on the La Push beach."

"But how?" I was really astonished by the fact that she felt something so early, at a time when I was still really confused regarding Embry.

"I have seen Embry's eyes when he looked at you. You seemed at ease with me being there, you made him talk with me, and I'm sure about that. But he… he looked at you like the whole world depended on you, like any angry word from you would crush him. He never looked at me like that. Never!" I blushed heavily because in all honesty, even knowing about imprinting, I didn't know the way Embry was looking at me. Especially through someone else's eyes.

"I didn't know… I mean, I haven't noticed…"

"It was hard not to, Allegra." Her eyes got a little sadder. "And I admit I was jealous of you, jealous that you could just come and make him feel like this, when I tried so hard to make him feel for two years."

"It wasn't my intention… I…"

"You know what's strange about the whole thing?" She interrupted my babbling. "The fact that I like you very much and somehow I see that you were the best thing that could happen to Embry. I have one request from you, Allegra. Please, love him back with all you have, because I am positive he loves you very, very much. It is the way he looked at you, the way his body almost angled itself to take a look at you when you stayed with Sam and Emily and Niven there. He wanted so much to be there with you. I could tell. There was a burning in his eyes and his body was shaking slightly and in that moment I realized that he was never going to be mine again."

"I'm sorry, Lizzie," I whispered feeling really guilty, "I really am."

"You don't have to be. I am not. What I had with Embry was something of my own choosing, knowing fully well that someday he was going to break my heart and I had accepted that. But now," she smiled again, "now, knowing that he has you, that he loves and is loved makes me feel grateful and happy." Her eyes became teary. "Because, honestly, Allegra, I loved Embry very much and I really wanted to see him happy. And no matter how much it hurts, you make him happy. And my love for him is big enough to accept that and not hate you and even more, want to be friend with you."

"Me too, Lizzie, I want to be friends with you too." We both wept as we hugged each other really tight, because we shared a bond far beyond common knowledge and we wanted the same thing: the happiness and joy of that man. "Thank you, Lizzie; I really, really thank you."

"Me too, Allegra!"

"What are you doing?" Sam's voice made us flinch and look guilty at her before starting to laugh and wiping our tears.

"Nothing, some girl bonding, that is all!" I replied, winking at Lizzie.

"And that can be done only through teary shit like this? This right here is the reason why men think of us as the weak sex!" She rolled her eyes at us but we just laughed again.

"Maybe, but we know better!" I winked again and this time Lizzie laughed out loud.

"By the way, I was just wondering how come Niven didn't show up? It would have been nice to meet him again! He seemed to enjoy being in la Push!"

"Oh, that prissy never has free time for me," I pouted, "but I am sure he would have liked to come since my biggest fear was having a public appearance. Probably just to see me making a fool of my face."

"Really?" Lizzie eyed me suspiciously, not very convinced by the truth of my words.

"She's not lying!" Sam stepped in. "She was hyperventilating in the car before we got here!"

"I would have never thought!"

"She might be an outwardly person, but she has her won fears."

"And making a fool of myself in public is one of them!" I completed looking at Sam unamused.

"But you liked it today!"

"Yes, I really did!"

"Then we should do this again!" James appeared out of nowhere right next to Sam towering her with his height. I mean, really Sam is a tall woman and very confident but I am sure that at the time she was feeling quite small compared to James. The man was grinning like he had found a new and interesting toy and I was sure that he was enjoying being the torture boy for Sam.

"Only over my fucking body!" Sam snarled.

"I knew it! You like to be on top!" He observed so casually like he was talking about the weather. Both me and Lizzie gaped at the man like he wasn't in his right mind. Sam was so furious I could see a storm coming.

"Now, listen up, Covington, and listen up good!" She almost growled at the poor man. "I don't know what game you're playing, but it's a dangerous one and I am pretty sure that you are out of your fucking league!"

"Actually, _Sam_, I think I know exactly the game I'm playing! And this is definitely my league! Of course, if you care to argue, then it's fine by me! A movie and a dinner should settle this!"

"Do I look like a girl who can be impressed by such petty things?" She smirked confidently at him and I was really confused, since I didn't know exactly when the things have generated from spite to asking out.

"No, it's true, because you don't look like a girl to me, Sam! You look like a wonderful woman to me!" He said in a very serious tone and something shook inside Sam because I saw her falter. "Ok, then, a concert and a dinner! How about that?"

"When and where?"

"Tuesday, at eight. My bookshop as a meeting place." He answered promptly.

"Fine, Tuesday it is. You will eat your words, Covington!"

"Something tells me I won't!" He smirked back in pure confidence and I really looked amused by the whole situation.

"What did just happen here?" I whispered looking at a clearly confused Lizzie who shook her head.

"I really don't know!"

Sam and James went to exchange phone numbers, this time personal ones. I somehow felt relieved because it was the first time when I saw Sam remotely interested in a man, since Tom died. I really loved Tom, I just wanted to see Sam smiling again and James Covington seemed to possess something what the others didn't have: a sheer will power that I haven't seen before and this is something that definitely was neeeded when it came to Sam. I smiled diabolically. Maybe the things were going to finally be fine for her too. Her solitude had been for a very long time something that troubled me and I really didn't want to have to think about anymore.

I turned to Lizzie to tell her how amusing I found everything when I saw her staring at someone in the room. She had a mixture of longing and regret, but also peace written on her face and curious I turned to see whom she was watching. I thanked God that I was sitting down, because my legs turned to jelly the moment my eyes rested on Embry's wonderful shape. He was gorgeous. Well, gorgeous was an understatement and I felt the terrible need to just burst into tears at the mere sight of his wonderful body, dressed in a blue shirt and black trousers. His hair was nicely combed and his eyes were shining brighter than any star. I suddenly got up, forgetting about Lizzie and how she must have felt, about the people in the room that were staring at him because he was towering them all and wasn't a friendly image with his muscles barely hidden by the shirt.

I couldn't care less what they thought about him. All I could see was his insecure smile, not sure if he has done something bad or something good by coming there. His sensual lips were calling me with that still warm smile and I took a few hesitant steps towards him. He was also awkwardly keeping in his big hands a large bouquet of daisies and lilies and I wondered how he found them because they were out of season. When I finally reached him, I was shaking because of the emotion and I was just bursting with happiness.

"I'm assuming everything went well." He said in a very kind voice and his eyes looked at me like they haven't seen me for a very long time, like he was trying to remember every line of my face, every small freckle. It made me feel special.

"Yes, I think it did." I replied feeling my throat constricting, all my smart words out the window. It was strange how I could face a million people like Dr. Warren or my grandparents, but I was at a loss of words when it came to Embry.

"I came as I promise." He smiled a little bit surer on himself. "These are for you." He said and he gently gave me the flowers. I smiled brightly at him.

"Thank you." I muttered and his earthy smell invaded my senses making me wish to crawl into his arms and never let him go. "I am so glad you're here."

"Really?" He seemed a little bit surprised and that made me want to frown but couldn't find the power.

"Really!"

"Well, I really missed you and I wanted to see the conquering hero!"

"I am the conquering hero?"

"Definitely!" He leaned closer to me as oblivious of the rest of the world as I was. His lips crashed into mine with longing and love and that made me ran my free hand over his wonderful strong shoulders and getting closer to him, trying not to squash the flowers. His tender lips upon mine were pure heaven and as he drew me nearer, I could smell his after shave too and in that moment I felt happier. We pulled away still oblivious of the world.

"I never thought you could be the romantic type."

"I never thought either." He smiled back at me. "You seem getting out the best of me."

"That's good to know!"

"Has the event finish or do you have to stay a little longer?"

"No, it's finished. We could leave if you like."

"So this must be Embry Call!" I heard Sam's voice behind my back and I turned feeling Embry's strong hand resting on my waist, comforting and confident.

"And you must be Samantha Roberts!" He replied back not giving up, with the same confidence that he had when he had met Niven. He wasn't about to let himself get intimidated by the people that mattered the most to me and I realized how determined he was in having me.

"Nice to finally meet you!" Sam said and she took his hand shaking it like a man, smiling a little bit. She seemed oblivious of his unnatural heat.

"Nice to meet you too! I have heard a lot of things about you!"

"I hope not everything was about the crazy shit that I make every day!"

"Not everything! Just some of it!"

"Allegra, I thought that you were supposed to tell only good things about your friends."

"That is when I have some good things to mention, Sam!"

"Ouch, that hurt!"

"No, it didn't!"

"So what's up?"

"I was just asking Allegra if you girls have finished here so we can go and have a nice quiet dinner!" Sam looked a little bit surprised to hear that she was also invited and it wasn't just on the spur of the moment. Embry had planned this and that made me feel proud of him.

"Yeah, we are basically done! Let us just say goodbye to our hosts and then we can go!"

"All right. Then I will go and say hi to Lizzie!" He said quietly turning to me and I smiled confidently to him.

"You do that!"

He kissed me lightly this time and kept a little longer his hand over my waist before he finally let go. I watched him as he went to Lizzie, the woman clearly anxious a little bit. He however seemed relaxed and suddenly I stood there, in the middle of the room, realizing that Embry had such a wonderful confidence in our relationship that it didn't even cross his mind to consider saying hello to Lizzie bad or unwanted. He just wanted to be there for me and he came with the flowers. And now he was going to be there for Lizzie too because in the end, the girl had meant something to him.

I said my goodbyes in a daze thinking about how good it was to have Embry there; just knowing that he was in the same room with me was enough to make me comfortable and happy.

"Are you ready?" His gentle voice whispered so close to my ear that it made me shiver with anticipation. I looked up and smiled at him as I fumbled with the flowers and my bag too.

"Yes, I am ready. Let me just say bye to Lizzie and we can leave."

"Ok, let me hold your flowers and bag then." He offered and I gave them gratefully. I walked towards Lizzie knowing that this was sealing everything between the two of us; that if she had a doubt about how much Embry loved me, all her doubts dissipated into thin air as his appearance here said it all. Nonetheless I felt a little bit guilty feeling so happy.

"So we will definitely hear each other on the phone sooner than later?" She asked, smiling friendly and I smiled back.

"Yeah, definitely this calls for a soon gather up. I mean, just what's going on between Sam and James will have us talking until the end of the world."

"That's for sure. So, a walk in the park and some lunch?" She imitated James and I giggled.

"Definitely. In two weeks time?"

"Definitely." She said the same answer and I hugged her tightly. "Thank you again, Lizzie!"

"You just be happy and love him! That will be more than enough for me!"

"Deal!"

I kissed her on the cheek again and went to Embry who waved back at her and soon we were out in the cold air of the evening. I tied my jacket a little closer to my body as he gave me the flowers and the bag back.

"This way! I parked really close! Did you come with your car?"

"No, we took a taxi!"

"Oh, that's good then!"

I smiled and took his hand as Sam decided to settle next to me. For a while we wlked into silence and I took comfort in feeling Embry's hot body next to mine. It was then that Sam decided to finally break the silence.

"So, Embry, what do you do for a living?"

So the interrogatory began, and continued the whole way to the restaurant and then through dinner. I tried several times to push the subject towards another perhaps safer topic of conversation, but Sam was really determined to find out about everything related to Embry and what exactly were his intentions to me. I rolled my eyes exasperated a couple of times but there were no means to make Sam shut up and take a break. What shocked me even more was that Embry was answering all the questions with such an ease that made me feel really proud. He looked as if he had nothing to hide and that was definitely a plus for him since he had some pretty interesting secrets.

When we got back to the hotel, Sam finally decided that she had heard enough and that maybe it was time for something else so she changed the subject just as I started to doze off. Their voices were still in the background but I couldn't hear what they were saying anymore. The whole day had drained me and I was more than tired. _Exhausted_ came into my mind.

"Come one, Sleeping Beauty!" I heard his warm voice as he wrapped his arms around me. I opened my eyes just in time to see Embry's smiling face getting closer to mine. I embraced his strong shoulders as he lifted me up.

"I am really glad that you came today!" I whispered sleepily and I felt his smile.

"Me too. But now let me carry you to your room, my fair princess."

"It's your room too!" I replied back trying really hard to beat down the sleep without too many chances.

"I already booked another room, Allegra!"

"I don't want to hear about it! You'll share the room with me!" I said and I nestled myself into his arms, as I felt the warm air of the hotel surrounding me. Sam got the keys and we went up, my friend for once not saying anything when both me and Embry disappeared into the same room. She just left his small bag and left us alone like any good friend would have done.

He left me on the bed as he went and changed. It might have been a few minutes or hours, I really couldn't tell when I finally felt him coming back to me. He smelled like he has taken a shower and I finally opened my eyes again. I smiled sleepily at him. He was dressed again in a T-shirt and some shorts and I was just content to be able to admire his muscles. Ok, drooling was more like it.

"Come on, Sleeping Beauty, time to change!" He whispered softly as he managed to make me get up.

"Don't call me that!" I puffed as I took off my dress while he was preparing the huge bed.

"So you can call me Boo Boo, but I can't call you Sleeping Beauty? Where's the fairness in that?"

"Hmm, you do have a point." I observed while I disappeared in the bathroom changing myself into the pajamas and feeling sleepier and sleepier. "Ok, let's do this: whenever I call you Boo Boo, you can call me Sleeping Beauty."

"Deal, my fair princess!" He smirked at me as I returned and turned off all the lights. I got up the bed, right next to him and his hot arms quickly enclosed around me.

"Tell me if this gets too uncomfortable for you! I am a human heater after all!"

"I will, but for now let's stay like this!" I whispered my voice sounding thick with sleep. I snuggled into his arms even better, feeling his heart and gentle breathing lulling me into sleep. "I am really happy you came today!" I repeated myself, as if I was trying to convince him. "Thank you!"

"You're so welcomed!" He replied back and I fell asleep, thinking I am the luckiest girl on the planet at the time. It was a dreamless but most comforting sleep I had in a while and it felt really good. However when I woke up in the morning, Embry's warmth had disappeared from me and I looked panicky around the room. His things were still there. I sighed relieved. Why did I think that he disappeared on me? He would never do that! Just then I heard voices coming from Sam's room.

I slowly got up and walked towards the half opened the door when I stopped.

"I just want her to be happy!" I heard Embry's calming voice and I realized in a second that they were talking about me.

"That's for me to decide!" Sam replied and I winced. Didn't she like him?

"No, that's for her to decide, Sam!" He replied more mature than I have heard him before. "Look, Sam, I won't lie to you: your approval would mean a lot to me, because how much Allegra loves you and feels about your opinion but your disapproval won't stop me either! I won't stop loving Allegra no matter what! She's everything I ever wanted from a woman and even more! She completes me in ways I didn't know before! I love her! I truly utterly love this woman and you and Niven can't stop making me feel like this! She's like the air to me! So a world without Allegra, I'm afraid it's not possible for me anymore!"

"Aren't you afraid to feel something as strong as this?" Sam asked him in a surprisingly soft voice and I knew she was thinking about Tom in that moment and how terrified she had felt when she realized that he wasn't going to come back to her anymore. However Embry's words had my eyes all teary and happy with what he said. I was afraid that the things between us were going bad. So there was something that bothered Embry but his feelings towards me were the same.

"I won't lie to you! I am scared shitless, to use your language! I'm afraid that I will hurt her unwillingly or I will be unable to make her happy as she deserves! She had such a hard life and she deserves the best!"

"Are you the best?"

"Probably not! But then I will never hurt Allegra if it's within my powers!"

"I wasn't expecting this!"

"What did you expect?"

"A long time ago, I had the same conversation with another man from her life. I don't know if she has mentioned Daniel."

"Yes, she did."

"Well, me and Daniel had this conversation before and in spite of the fact that I wasn't remotely convinced that he was good for her, I let her be with him because he seemed to take seriously my threats. I was wrong of course, because I forgot about his selfishness and the way Daniel used to think only about himself and his needs and his desires. He hurt Allegra pretty bad."

"You weren't at fault."

"Maybe, but I can't fucking forgive myself for it. So please, try to understand why I was a fucking psycho by asking you so many questions."

"I have a feeling I haven't convinced you yet." He grumbled and I felt surprised by how perceptive Embry could be, even with a person that he barely knew.

"It's true. I have a feeling that you haven't said everything, that there are still many things about you that I should know."

"Allegra knows everything about me and that's more than enough for me! She knows everything and she has accepted me the way I am. I think this is more than enough and quite frankly, Sam, I think that some things should stay between me and Allegra only!"

"I guess you are right! Then it's settled! I feel like I am wrong when I say this, but I will say it nonetheless: if you ever fuck with her, if you ever hurt her, if you ever make her feel pain in any way, I will rip your heart out!" She said fiercely and even I felt the cold shiver running down my spine. I wanted to go straight to her and ask her to stop with this nonsense but I dared not. There were some things which were better left unsaid. I knew she only wanted to protect me.

"I understand!" Embry replied quietly and I smiled, wiping my tears away.

"Ok, then! What do you want for breakfast?"

I slowly returned to bed and closed my eyes and smiled. Embry's words were filling each hidden corner in my mind, making me sick with joy and content. I have finally found the person that loved me for who I was and still am, for what I had tried to be, for my best or worst and that was something that I couldn't deny.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty, are you still sleeping? Because Sam really wants to eat!"

"She coaxed you into coming and waking me up, didn't she?"

"Yes, she does seem like a woman who can get what she wants! And I still want to impress her!" I opened my eyes and beamed. His chocolate eyes warmed even more. I cupped his cheeks and looked deep within his eyes. I still haven't washed my face and I had morning breath, which was far from being romantic but for just one moment I wanted to see myself through Embry's eyes, seeing what he saw in me.

"Are you all right?" He murmured, not very sure about the way he should react.

"Yes, I never felt better!" I let go and got up from the bed. "After I brush my teeth, I will definitely kiss you breathless!"

He burst into a happy laughter just as I hid myself in the bathroom feeling happier than ever. I didn't lie to him. It was strange for me to be so happy, to have a person that loves me so much, that he would endure everything for me, even Sam's psychotic questions and demands. So after I took a shower, changed myself and brushed my teeth, I got out of the bathroom and went straight to him. He was flipping the channels waiting for me to get ready. He smiled devilishly at me waiting to see if I would keep my promise. I didn't hesitate at all. Not even for a second. To feel his warm breath over mine, to feel his soft lips on mine, to feel him so near me, was more than enough. I let myself forget about the world for a second.

When we pulled away, both breathless, we both sighed content and he positively grinned at me as he took my hand and helped me get up and go see what Sam had ordered for us. We ate happy and chatting about everything, both of them discussing as if they didn't have any previous discussion before. They were joking and by the time we finished packing and freed the rooms, Sam and Embry were good friends. Apparently at least, Embry wasn't fazed at all by Sam's crude sense of humour and my friend really appreciated that.

On our way back we left with my car while Embry followed us in his. I couldn't wait to get back to La Push, my home and Embry's home too, although now thoughts of everything that I left hanging in the air were coming back to me. I had so many things to tell Embry and I really didn't know how. I didn't talk too much with Sam either. She seemed deep within her thoughts and even my allusions to James didn't make her react. She seemed absorbed of serious thoughts and I decided to let her be, knowing full well that Sam was going to say everything to me sooner or later. Hopefully it was going to be sooner and not later.

When we arrived in La Push, Embry stopped at the garage, promising me that he was going to take me for a walk later that evening. It was a beautiful autumn day and he said that wasting it would have been an injustice. I looked full of love at him and kissed him before waving to Quil and finally taking off for my house.

Seeing my small house gave me such a feeling of belonging and peace that I smiled wider to Sam who seemed finally to come back to me and smiled too.

"It's much smaller than I thought it would be." She observed as we tried to get out her large luggage from the car.

"Hey, I am one person after all. There was no need to buy myself a castle."

"True." Sam looked around and noticed that it was a little bit remote. She took her bags and I opened the door for her.

"This is it! Home, sweet home!" Sam smiled ironically at me and put her luggage down in the hallway. Then she abruptly turned to me and with the most serious of voices asked me:

"Allegra, do you really love Embry?"

******

_A/N: I'm truly sorry for the late update, but when life hits you, it hits you hard. I had some troubles, but now they are over and hopefully you are still around to read my story and you haven't abandoned me for letting you wait for so long. For now, the troubles are over and I can finally promise you a weekly update from now on. Also the story doesn't have much now and it will soon be over. _

_I thank again to my wonderful reviewers who always know what to say to make me feel great and encourage me into writing more. Also I thank to people who alerted or favourited the story and to all of the people that still read this story. Thank you! And once again I apologize for the really late update._


	18. As I Lay Here and Tell the Truth

**Disclaimer**: After so long, I still don't own the _Twilight_ series, Stephenie Meyer does! I just wished she would have developed more the wolves' story!

Chapter Eighteen

_As I Lay Here and Tell the Truth_

"This is it! Home, sweet home!" Sam smiled ironically at me and put her luggage down in the hallway. Then she abruptly turned to me and with the most serious of voices asked me:

"Allegra, do you really love Embry?"

I looked at her in awe, for a minute not understanding exactly what she meant by that question. I was a little puzzled, thinking that perhaps I didn't understand very well the question and then I blinked. It was a simple action that made me look at Sam, being pulled down to reality again.

"Excuse me?" I mumbled, because I still couldn't figure out why she would ask such a question and perhaps gaining thus a little time to think of a very good answer that would make Sam finally understand just how much I love Embry.

"I asked you if you loved truly and deeply Embry. It's not a fucking difficult question, is it, Allegra? Do you need me to spell it for you?" She looked at me with those fiery eyes, like she was making a little hole inside my skull to read all my most intimate thoughts and threw them to the world. I blinked again stupidly because I kind of expected her enquiry when it came to Embry, but this question was more accusatory towards me than towards him.

"Of course I love Embry, Sam!" I finally stopped having such a moronic expression on my face. "I mean, have you seen the guy? He's handsome and kind and funny and-"

"-and so fucking in love with you it hurts just to see that sickly puppy expression on his face!" She interrupted me and went in the living room, sitting down on my couch like she has always been there and she's just readjusting to the surroundings. I was completely lost because honestly all of the sudden I didn't like what Sam was starting and I wasn't feeling very comfortable discussing this with her, since she wasn't exactly known for her gentle side.

Nonetheless I sat down next to her, thinking of thousands of ways to avoid this conversation, but I could see the stubbornness in her eyes and I knew that I couldn't get out of it all unless I would approach the topic as fast and as painless as I could so that I could escape it really easily.

"I thought you liked Embry…" I whisper dejected because I honestly hoped that Sam would have an open mind about him and she would see what a wonderful man he was, without me having to make her see that, perhaps even obliging her into it.

"I do like, Embry, Allegra, in fact I like him so much that I must complain about you." Well, this was definitely something unexpected. As I gapped at her, she frowned and continued a little more concerned: "When I came here, I didn't know what to think of him. I haven't made any image in my mind and I was honestly expecting to see a guy who resembles Daniel or something like that. Embry is… how to put this?... Different, uncanny, special. I can see now how attractive he can be. Especially for you. For fuck's sake, half of the women in that room were all hot and thought only dirty thoughts as they saw him. Even that friend of yours, Lizzie, was drooling all over herself. But you, Allegra, you were different!"

"I was different?!" I laughed a little bit manic. "What? Was I drooling too much?"

"Actually you didn't seem to be drooling at all."

"Come on, Sam!" I cried exasperated, finally standing up. "Are you fucking with me? Have you truly freaking seen me? I was really happy that the guy had showed up, that he was there! He had made perhaps the most romantic gesture I have received in my life. No, scratch that; he has done the single most romantic thing in my own pathetic human life. How come you didn't see just how much I was impressed?"

"Allegra, on the outside, you looked like it was all normal to see your boyfriend there, looking the best for you with the flowers that you like." Sam really seemed unimpressed by my outburst.

"Sam, really, I don't know what has brought this upon me but seriously, stop it. Stop trying to find holes in my relationship with Embry because there's none. I love the guy, he loves me, just like you said it, and that should be it. There's nothing more to analyze, to scratch on the surface." I replied annoyed and almost puffing like a dragon. "Seriously, I don't know what exactly you want from me, but I am definitely not going to let you make me doubt him or me in this relationship."

"Because you have already doubts?" She observed almost inaudible and I paled.

"What?" I mumbled, not sure if I understood correctly.

"I saw it on your face, Allegra. He has a certainty in his feelings, an intensity in them that you either tend to hide or you don't feel at all."

"It's not true!" I yelled harsh enough to make even Sam flinch. "That's so not fucking true. How dare you come here and after just a couple of hours spent here, make judgments on him and my relationship with him? I fucking love the guy; I would worship the ground that he walks on because he fucking deserves it, so stop, Sam, stop abating my feelings like this! Like they're nothing, like they aren't worth it."

"I didn't say anything like that, Allegra, and I don't doubt your love for him; I just think that you are afraid." Sam added in a gentle voice. "I think you're scared shitless of being in love with him."

"I-No, it's not like that!" I gulped feeling a little cornered. "I mean, I have my concerns, yeah, sure…. I guess…."

"Allegra, I saw you last night at the dinner. You tend to abate even his care for you. You act like there's nothing special about it, like it doesn't matter what he does for you. You want to ignore every time he becomes a little protective of you, like the moment he opened you door and you rolled your eyes or the time he said that you should better have that salad instead of what you were choosing because it made you feel better. He went so far as to ask the waiter where the bathroom is for you and every time he did a thing for you, every time he said something sweet or nice towards you, you seemed rather annoyed than happy that he did it for you."

"No, it's not true." I looked shocked at her. "Is it?" I said after a moment of hesitation crushing down on the sofa like a sack of potatoes.

"Remember I fucking know you better then anyone else, Allegra, and what Daniel did to you, the way he betrayed your trust was horrible, to put it fucking mildly. With that in mind, I came here ready to make this guy feel sorry if he ever lays one wrong finger on you or if he even dares to make you shed one tear, and I meet a different situation. I am not fucking analyzing you, because I am more screwed up then you are, but you have to have faith in him, Allegra."

Now this was something unexpected.

"You want me to trust Embry? That means you like him?"

"I can't say I trust him because he does him to hide a lot of things but he has told me that you know everything about them. Is it true?"

"Yes, he has showed me all his secrets."

"Well, that's good, I guess." Sam looked thoughtful. "But I do trust his love in you. I think that he loves you more than anything in this world and even a blind man could see that. The way his body is angled towards you, the way his eyes shine every time they lay on you and the way he speaks to you… wow, Allegra, I don't know what you have done to deserve this but you surely got a man that loves you."

"That's good to know." I smiled weakly. "Now, let's stop all this discussion because I am really tired and I really want to show you my house."

"Sure thing." She smiled wickedly at me. "But let me tell you just one thing" I am sure as hell not going to sleep on your sofa. I really hope that you have prepared yourself for me."

"Why would I do that?" I pretended to be annoyed. "Are you the fucking queen or something? You will share the bed with me and nobody is going to sleep on the coach. Is that clear? After I bought you a TV…"

"Hey, it's not my fault that you consider yourself mother Theresa and give your things to other people."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on! Let me show you my little house!"

I spent the rest of the day catching up with Sam and trying to find a solution for the predicament in which Niven and Mark were. That night I went to sleep with many things in my mind. For one I couldn't think of anything else except the things I have been hiding from Embry. The truth was that indeed there have been some important things that I didn't mention to him and that was definitely not good.

On the other hand Sam's words about Embry freaking crushed me, because she had been more than right. I didn't know how the other girls in the pack were coping with everything but I honestly felt at a loss when it came to imprinting. The way everybody presented it, including Embry, it seemed such an easy thing, that I should just accept and embrace. But things have never been easy with me and I tended to complicate them more than I would have liked. The truth was I loved Embry, I really did and I knew deep down that he loved me too but sometimes I just thought I wasn't worthy of him or worse that he would wake up one morning and discover that I am so no the woman that he wants in his life.

I tossed and turned that night, because a decision had to be done and the only right decision was to tell everything to Embry so that maybe everything would work out, especially since I have seen in the last days that something was bothering him as well. So in the morning, after breakfast, when Sam conquered my computer and decided she was going to spend her whole day there, I called Embry at the garage and told him to come meet me in the afternoon and have a walk on the beach.

It was a cold Monday and the sun was hiding between dark clouds. The damp smell in the air was unsettling and I wondered whether it was a good thing to have such a heavy discussion under these circumstances. However I didn't want for people to listen to what we had to say to one another so both my and his place were put of the question.

I looked up to Embry's face, caressed by the cold wind. Maybe it wasn't such a bright idea to meet on the beach and walk. I remembered his mother telling me that he wasn't so fond of walks on the beach. But then I had to remind myself that his heat was unnatural and probably wasn't feeling in the same way as I did. He was wearing a wifebeater and some pants that have seen better days. Just like most of his clothes and yet, everything looked really great on Embry. God, I was turning into such a freaking sappy person, and yet everything about him, everything about his person was important to me. As I walked like that, holding his hand, brushing my arm on his arm, letting myself caressed by his heat, I knew that I couldn't find any other place on this earth where I could feel better than here. Right here. With him. And that if I wasn't going to have that discussion with him, I wasn't going to have it ever again.

"I think I owe you an apology…" I started hesitantly and he looked at me a little bit confused. His kind eyes were filled with the greatest patience ever. Something told me that things weren't going to stay the same.

"An apology? What did you do? I really hope you didn't hurt yourself again."

"No, it's worse." I swallowed hard.

"Worse?" He smiled crookedly at me. "There aren't worst things than this."

"I have been hiding things from you." The moment I blurted those words in the salty air of the ocean that were crushing into the steeply shore, he stopped frozen on the spot, looking at me like I was going to give him the worst news ever. His hand was squeezing mine, definitely not in a gentle manner, but I didn't have the heart to tell him anything about it. I could see that he was searching for the right words, probably thinking which the best question to ask was and yet he surprised me again.

"Hiding things from me?" He repeated a little unsure as to how he should respond to that and I was starting to feel guiltier than before.

"Yes." I didn't dare to look at him anymore, ashamed of myself and probably afraid of his disappointed eyes. He slowly freed my hand and that gesture alone made me feel really unsure on myself and on what I was supposed to be telling him today. I felt my knees weaken and I moved towards a log, praying that he was going to follow me. Which he did, hesitantly and I felt a pang of relief. But the worse was about to begin and as I felt him sitting down next to me, I was suddenly at a loss for words.

"What kind of things?" He asked after a while, with such a neutral voice, that I felt cold shivers running down my spine.

"Important things." I answered gathering my courage.

"Why?" He seemed so hurt that I looked up at him in time to see those wonderful eyes hurt and disappointed and afraid of what I might say. And I knew that he didn't care about the things I was hiding as he cared about the reasons that made me hide things from him.

"Because I am stubborn, because I am afraid of what you might think, afraid of what you would do if you find out the truth, afraid that you might tell me to get lost and never look for you again."

"For crying out loud, Allegra!" He yelled looking now really angry and he clenched his jaw like he was already ready to transform himself. His muscles tensed and I saw how painful it must have been in that moment to stay a little calm, just enough to remain human. "This is what I wanted to say to you! This is what has been bothering me for some time now. Why can't you fucking trust me?! What can't you just see that I would do everything for you, listen everything from you; I would fucking rip my heart out for you if it's necessary. Why can't you just believe me?"

"Embry, that's not-" I tried to stop him but he seemed determined to tell me everything he had bothered him for some time. He started to breathe less chaotically and his muscles seemed to relax a little bit.

"Really, it's not?" He took a deep breath and tried to calm down although his pain was so visible, so palpable that tears came straight to my eyes. His pain was my pain, and his hurt was my hurt. But everything was uglier as I was the guilty one for that. "I really wanted to talk about it with you, even before you left for Port Angeles. You never let me take care of you, Allegra." His shaking was subduing now, due to his efforts to be with me here, have this conversation. "Don't get me wrong. I get that you are an independent woman that you have managed alone on your own. I really do and I really love that about you, because to me, you're beyond perfect. You complete me so it was natural this overwhelming need to take care of you, to be a protective asshole like you love to call me sometimes. I usually don't mind because I know you don't really mean it. But sometimes I wish you could tone down a little bit everything, that you could slow down and let me just once tell you that I am going to miss you without you telling me that you're going away for only two days. I wish you could just tell me that you would miss me too and that would be all."

He ran his hand through his black hair, a gesture that I loved so much in him and his eyes mirrored the ocean now. He wasn't looking at me, and I knew that he was expecting me to deny this, deny… everything. I let a moment pass between the two of us, just so I could have a little time wiping my silent tears.

"The reason why I do it, the reason why I don't let you take care of me so much, is actually because I would adore letting you take care of me, I would love to be just with you. But I am so afraid, Embry, completely terrified."

"Terrified?" His frowned so hard completely frozen in time that for a moment I wondered what made him like that before I realized how it sounded.

"No, no, not like that!" I said quickly. "I am not afraid of you. I am terrified of the idea of losing you."

"Losing me?" Now it was his time to be shocked again. "What do you mean?"

"I am terrified by the idea that one morning you will wake up and realize how ridiculous this whole idea of imprinting is and dump my sorry ass, because I so don't deserve you."

"Allegra-"

"No, please, let me say it." I stared at him with all the love that I was capable to muster in that moment. "You are such a wonderful man. You are and stop trying to deny it. You try to make the best out of your life the way it is and I never heard you complain about it, not even once. And you love me, for some strange reason that I can't seem to pin down. And I don't feel worthy of it. I really don't. To be loved so much, to be appreciated so much, to receive so many wonderful gestures that you do for me… sometimes it is a little too much. I am afraid that you just do it because you feel the obligation, that it is the imprint doing everything and that if it were up to you, you would-"

"Please, Allegra, stop!" He said clenching his jaw and cupping my cheeks with his warm big hands. "I explained you so many times that the imprint thing only opened my eyes, that it doesn't make me do things. Imprinting is just like radar: it helps us find our soul mates. That's it. It doesn't coerce us into loving someone."

"I know. I really know that, but don't forget that you are talking to a cheated woman and although every one says that it's not my fault, sometimes I wonder what I lacked that made Daniel go for another woman, what I still lack that some day it will make you see that I am not worth of you."

"You don't lack anything." He replied fiercely and with such a conviction he blew me away. I grasped for air just as his lips crashed into mine, making me completely oblivious of the world around us. There were just his lips and his hands and his body so close to mine it made me grab his shoulders and pull him closer to me still, until there was no space left between us. When we were left without air, he kissed me slowly all over my face and said gently:

"You don't lack anything, Allegra." His dark chocolate eyes looked at me with complete devotion and love. "You are special, different from every girl I have ever met. You are brave and you are ready to accept people the way they are. You help them without expecting anything in return and you never set high expectations on anyone. You're just you so let me just say that every once in a while. Let me be an overbearing, overprotective, overwhelming asshole. Let me tell you how much I love you so you can just smile at me and tell me that you love me too, that you miss me too, and that you want to be with me too. That's everything I ask from you. Believe in _me_. Believe in what I am and what you represent to me. Trust me. Trust _us_."

"I will, I promise." I swore this time really meaning it. He put an arm around my shoulders and I leaned towards him even more, letting myself comforted by his heat and words. His wonderful words. But the hard thing was just beginning.

"Now you can tell me the things that you have been hiding from me." He said peacefully after a while but my body tensed again. Oh, boy, this time he wasn't going to like it one bit.

"Let me start with the beginning." I said quietly. "Do you remember the time when that vampire attacked me and Niven in the forest?"

"How could I forget?" He mumbled, gripping my shoulder a little tighter.

"Well, before you guys showed up and saved my ungrateful and scared ass, the vampire talked to me a little bit. He told me that someone has told him that I was going to be delicious." I stopped waiting for his reaction. He took a deep breath but he didn't let me go.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Back then our relationship was still a little hazy and you were keeping things from me and I did it out of a stupid revenge. But then after everything, I just didn't have time to think about it anymore. And I completely forgot about it, until almost two weeks ago, when some important people showed up in my life."

"Who?" He urged me when he saw that I didn't dare to continue. Here everything was turning a little bit scary. I prepared myself for the worst.

"Dr. Warren took me to see my grandparents."

"Dr. Warren?" He almost spit his name. "What has _he_ got to do with all of this?"

"Apparently he is the one providing the blood for my grandparents." I stopped feeling him tensing again. I got up and looked at him, because he deserved to know the truth about me and my roots. I could see the disgust on his face and the hatred in his eyes.

"Your grandparents are vampires?" He said slowly, as I tensed at every single word that he whispered.

"Yes, and apparently they aren't the friendly type as the Cullens you have mentioned." I switched my weigh from one leg to another. "I know only what they have told me, but apparently they were attacked by a vampire one night and they have abandoned my mother, before they could do something regretful and kill her. They have watched her ever since and they wanted to transform her too, but then she got herself a family and they gave up the thought.

"Until you." He completed quietly. It wasn't a question, he already felt what I was about to tell him. I hated the way a new wall was being built between the two of us and I didn't want to carry on, but too many things have been hidden between us and I didn't want that anymore. I wanted him to know everything because after all it was his job to know anyways.

"Yes, they came here, well, actually in Forks to get to know me and they offered me the possibility of becoming one of them."

"They did what?" His hatred this time made him rise too and look at me like he was about to throw up. I understood his reaction. After all, we were talking about his natural enemies, the ones that have changed his life and that of the others forever. Furthermore they were a threat to his imprint and that is what seemed to bother him the most.

"Relax, of course I said no. I don't care about immortality and definitely not about the immortality that they have to offer."

"You went to meet them alone?" His closed his firsts so hard that the knuckles were turning white. He was furious with me again and this time the things were going to be a little more difficult than I could have thought. His height made me feel small and suddenly fear crept into my heart.

"I didn't know at the beginning that I was going to meet them or what they were. It's just that Dr. Warren told me… _made_ me meet them."

"Wait, what?" Too much freaking information. He was going to hate me; I knew in that particular moment that he was going to hate me, because he took the time to warn me about one person only and that had been Allan Warren. He was going to never forgive me. "You went alone with Warren?"

"Yes."

"Allegra, this was insane even for you!" He burst into a torrent of angry words. "That bastard could have harmed you and I might not have been able to save you at all. He could have killed you or…. God, I don't even want to think about the possibilities, because they are so fucking _many_! Shit, Allegra! For once in your life, can't you just think? Can't you just pick the damn phone and call me? I would have come right away and send to hell that sneaky asshole."

"I couldn't do that, Embry!" I pleaded. "I couldn't. I told you that he made me come with him, I didn't go willingly."

"How?" He hissed. "How could have possibly made you into following him and go meet your monsters of grandparents?" Wow, when I thought he couldn't hurt me more, there he was going at it again; sure on the other hand, I couldn't freaking blame him now, could I?

"He told me that he knew everything about you, about your transformation and about my attack in the woods." I whispered and for a moment I thought he didn't hear me. I looked up and winced. Embry looked at me like he was about to punch me.

"And you knew that and you have been hiding this from me? That man knows everything about me and my brothers and you don't even warn us? You just hide it like it's nothing?"

"I didn't know how to say it and I wanted it to tell you right away, but then your mom told you the truth about your father and you had other issues and I just-"

"Stop it!" He hollered. He turned around brusquely and punched the next tree. The whole trunk buckled against the heavy punch and almost broke. His hand started to bleed right away. I stood completely frozen, not daring even to breathe because I knew that in this moment if he was going to transform himself, he was going to harm me, possibly more than Sam had done to Emily and I certainly didn't want this. I could only think of what this might freaking do to him and not me. I could feel the cold wind becoming harsher and harsher and yet all I could focus on was his back which was shaking so badly a transformation seemed to be imminent. I was lost as to what I should do or say to have him calm down, but I could understand his anger. In a way I had put into danger all of his family and not just them. The whole tribe; not that everyone was going to believe Dr. Warren if he was going to make it all public. But something told me that he didn't care about that, about going public.

Embry was muttering something, with his back still at me, probably ready to plunge into the forest that lay ahead, just in case he couldn't control himself anymore. His shoulders were still tensed like a string of a violin but his shaking had subdued. He turned around to me, looking at me like I had hurt him deeply and the truth was I was so fucking aware of it, it made me wish the ground would open and swallow me up.

"How could you hide something like this?" He hissed, his words cutting like blades into my heart and yet they were so well-deserved. "You can never hide something like this from me. There should be rules against it. Damn it, Allegra! Goddamit! You knew my family was in danger and yet you didn't do anything."

"Because I am fucking aware that Warren doesn't care about it." I said quickly trying to hide my pain, unaware that it was tattooed to my face. "Because he doesn't care about vampires or werewolves. I don't know how he came to know everything and the way you talked about the Volturi, they wouldn't like more people to know about them. But Warren is different. He wants something different."

"And what do you think that is?" He asked coldly and I flinched hearing him talking like that.

"I think he wants something from _me_." Bewildered, he looked at me like he didn't understand very well what I told him.

"What?"

"When he took me to my grandparents, before he left me alone with them, he told me that he is curious as to what I am able to do to make him keep the secret." I looked guilty at him. "I don't know what I have, but he wants something from me, because seriously, this man has paid attention to me from day one and I am sure like hell that he will keep his promise to me and make me come to him."

"You will never do that!" He hissed again and this time he made a few steps towards me, still tensed but a little more in control of himself. "You will never meet that man again. _Ever again_."

"You know I can't do that." I said a little strained and it was enough to set him on fire again.

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Embry, be reasonable!" I pleaded trying to make him see the righteousness of my words. "We don't know what he knows about you or the others and we must make him reveal everything, including how he got to know about me and the incident."

"No, I don't care what he knows or what he can throw at us. We will deal with everything, but you just stay the hell away from him." He said determined. It was the end of the discussion. The way he was looking at me, steady as a rock, determined to stop me meeting with Warren again, made me feel small.

"There is something else." I said and he kept himself steady, knowing that if he was going to interrupt me, I wasn't going to have enough courage to face everything again. "My grandparents told me that one vampire is still after me, the one that probably hurt Brady that night, that somehow it is their fault. They said that they were going to take care of him and then maybe I could give them a chance to know me better."

"That vampire was after you?" His shock reached new levels but his brain was processing fast everything. "So you are telling me that your grandparents are red-eyed vampires, that Warren is a psychotic bastard who knows everything about us and sells blood to some monsters; that you were the target of vampires from the very beginning and all this time you have been hiding everything from me?"

I looked pained at him, the love from his eyes gone and replaced with indignation and fiery anger and pain, so much pain and hurt. I nodded slowly and flinched seeing such a huge disappointment in his eyes.

"So many important things and you have been hiding them from me." He whispered lost as to how he should probably react to something like that.

"Please, Embry, I didn't mean it. It was just a matter of circumstances and-"

"Did they find him?" He asked in a dead voice and I blinked confused.

"Who?"

"Did your grandparents find the goddamn monster that is on your trails? Did they take care of him?"

"I don't know. They haven't contacted me every since!"

An eerie silence settled between the two of us. Embry seemed completely at a loss as to how he should act next. On the other hand, I was incredibly scared as to how he was going to react. Was he going to tell me that everything had been a mistake and that we should break up? What about the others? What were they going to do when they would discover that I have been hiding such terrible things, so important for their safety? The cold air around me made me shiver and that seemed to have done the trick because Embry finally looked at me with a blank expression that hurt my eyes.

"I have to go and tell Sam everything." He said coldly, avoiding my eyes. "He's our leader after all. He'll know what to do." He grabbed me by the forearm and made me walk next to him. "You go home and take care of yourself and Sam. If anything strange happens, anything at all, or you feel like there's someone following you, you grab that damn phone and call Sam's place right away. You got that?"

"Yes."

"Good. I will come tonight and tell you what we have decided."

I felt my eyes spilling the tears that I have kept in check during the conversation. I didn't have the strength anymore to carry on everything. That was it. The final moment between me and Embry. He was never going to forgive me and somehow I understood that, because I have put his family into danger. Mortal danger. The truth was that the only excuse that I could find was the fact that I have been so used to be alone that it was strange to go and ask for help. Moreover somehow I have hoped to solve the problem before Warren would be able to do anything. It has been stupid.

I cried silently while walking next to Embry who seemed oblivious to my pain and I actually thought that I didn't deserve anything anyways. I just let my tears fall determined to make everything right again if the big man upstairs was going to give me a chance. I promised in my mind that I wasn't going to freaking hide anything from him. Ever again.

When we arrived home, I wiped what was left of my tears just as he finally dared to look at me with the same blank expression on his face. He slowly kissed me on the forehead and kept me a little in his warm arms.

"You do as I say, got it?" He whispered coldly to my ear.

"Yes, I will."

He let me go and I watched him running to Sam and Emily's place. I entered in the house heartbroken but determined not to let Sam see it; if she noticed or not, I couldn't say. I washed my face in the kitchen before going to her and when she asked what has happened, I told her that too much sand was stuck on my face due to the chilling wind and that it was best if we would stay indoors that day. She didn't seem to mind at all and I went in the studio trying to think clearly but couldn't. So most of the time I painted until it was dinner time. My back hurt so much that by the time we both went to sleep with no word coming from Embry, I felt like my world was slowly crumbling around me and was terrifying about it was the horrible pain that I felt. It was nothing like the one when I caught Daniel and consequently lost him. This time my heart was crushed slowly.

Sam and I went to sleep and she slowly embraced me like she knew that I needed the support. I wanted to tell her everything, I wanted to cry my heart out and perhaps let her decide what the best course of action was. The only possibility that I could see was moving back to San Francisco. But she had other things in mind like meeting James Covington and I didn't want to ruin everything. Plus, Embry deserved a little more credit so I just fell into a dreamless sleep, tired emotionally and physically as well.

It was almost three in the morning when I heard someone banging on my door, waking me up with a startle. My blood froze in my veins and I felt like Sam was waking up too. I didn't know who that person was, but the banging started again and this time I raised form the bed more than confused.

"Who is that asshole?" I heard Sam mumbling sleepily from next to me and I tried to reassure her.

"I don't know. I think it's Embry. Probably something must have come up. I will go and see. You go back to sleep." I answered quickly just as another banging was heard and this time, I got out of the bed.

"Ok, but no sex in the house while I am freaking here." She mumbled and turned the other way around, with her back at me. I took a jumper on me and got down stairs hoping that I didn't lie to her and that the one banging at the door was definitely Embry and no one else.

"Who is it?" I asked a little bit scared.

"It's me, Embry. Open up!"

I sighed relieved and opened the door for him. As soon as he saw me, he grabbed me in his arms and held me there for a few seconds in such a tight embrace that I was sure he was going to suffocate me. But, hell, at least he seemed like he cared and that was more than enough for me. He closed the door still holding me and took a deep breath like he was making sure there was no other smell upon me.

"Where is Sam?"

"She's upstairs sleeping." I whispered gently, happy that he is there for me, that he didn't abandon my sorry ass; that he still cared.

"Good." He let go of me and this time he looked at me with a different expression on his face. A very serious one. "We need to talk. Something has come up."

"Ok, let's sit in the kitchen. You look like you could use a cup of coffee."

"One or more." He replied ironically and winked at me. He still wasn't the Embry that I knew but this was definitely an improvement from what I had expected. We got into the kitchen and closed the door so as not to wake Sam up. He sat down at the small table and rested his head on his hands. He really looked tired and as I prepared the coffee, I didn't say anything. I was just so content to feel his presence in the kitchen next to me; still there were many emotions to be dealt with and I was scared to hear the reaction of the others and as soon as I poured him some coffee, Embry took a sip from it before finally looking determined at me.

"I talked to Sam and the other guys about what you told me."

"Do they hate me?" I asked in a small voice expecting the worse. He smiled kindly at me.

"No, they don't hate you. Actually Paul said that this is what everybody would have done and I shouldn't be a goddamn asshole for it."

"I'm not sure about that." I said hesitantly.

"Ok, look, we will have to discuss about this later but right now there's more important news than we thought."

"What do you mean?"

"We went to have a talk with the Warren guy, to see what exactly he knows, confront him and little bit and perhaps make him understand that he shouldn't be messing with us." Embry's face darkened. "We didn't find him."

"What do you mean?" I asked surprised and a little scared by how worried Embry sounded at the moment.

"We went to check on him at the apartment and it turned out to be emptied of anything. There's nothing left of the man that lived there. We called sheriff Swan and told him everything." He took my hand and squeezed it a little bit. "We found some blood. We think that Allan Warren is dead. Somebody must have killed him."

"What?" I shuddered and hang on his hand like he was going to save me from drowning.

"I don't know what ahs happened or when has happened but apparently he has called at work and told them he wasn't feeling well and he has taken a few free days. Then he hasn't been since."

"So you think he's dead?"

"Well, his body hasn't showed up yet, but… I highly doubt he's still alive." He took another sip from the coffee and looked at me worried. "Do you think your grandparents might have hurt him?"

"I really don't know. They didn't seem the violent type." I closed my eyes trying to think, to arrange my thoughts in a logical way but there's was just no way of doing it. "They told me that he was selling them blood, but I didn't ask how or why or how they came into contact with him. Do you think they could have killed him?"

"The scents were pretty worn out and there was no track of any other smell, except of a vampire. Since we don't know how your grandparents died we thought we should ask. Still there's the scent of only one vampire."

"God!" I finally let it out. The things were turning more complicated than before.

"I know what you mean. We have called the Cullens and let them know about the problem that we have at the moment. I told you that some oft hem have certain gifts. Well, one of them can see the future so hopefully, if she keeps an eye on us, we will be warned in case something happens any time soon."

"Could it be the vampire that was hunting me?" I asked hesitantly terrified that I could see hateful blood-shot eyes again.

"It could be. The smell was familiar. Very familiar." He drank the rest of the coffee and looked at me. He ran a hand over my shoulders and pulled me closer. "I know that it is very late but I had to check on you and tell you what has happened. I'm sorry it took so long."

"It's ok." I snuggled into his arms. "I am just happy that you are here."

"Look, Allegra, we must find a solution to all this mess. I wonder now about the role that Warner played in all of this. Maybe he was the guy that told the vampire about you, about the fact that you might turn delicious because he has treated you in the hospital."

"Yes, but how could he possible know since he isn't a vampire?"

"I don't know. Everything is such a mess at the moment and his disappearance doesn't help one bit." He inhaled deeply and then said quietly. "Allegra, no more hiding things from me. Ever. I don't think I could handle it one more time. You saw how angry I was; I could have transformed and hurt you."

"But you didn't. And it would have been my freaking fault anyways."

"Don't say it like that." He took me by the chin and made me gently look into his eyes. There it was again, that love and devotion which always made me feel helpless when it came to him. "We are now together and nothing will ever separate us. Not even death. I won't allow it; but you got to help me, Allegra; you have got to trust me because I can't do this all alone. Imprint or no imprint, this is the truest relationship that we both have had in our entire lives and we must make it work."

"I know. I'm sorry." I whispered really believing it. "I am really so sorry."

"I know you are." He kissed me slowly and tenderly. "I love you. I really do love you."

"Me too. I love you too." He kissed me again this time gently, caressing my lips and this made me wonderfully happy. After making out like some freaking teenagers, we went in the living room and settled there, since Embry was so tired he could barely stay awake. I thought I wouldn't sleep because there were some may thoughts whirling around my head and yet, probably because Embry's gentle presence next to me, I went asleep so fast I didn't know what hit me. His hard and warm body made me feel so safe that sleep only seemed natural. This was, until I was woken by a small giggle and a startle. I opened my sleepy eyes just in time to see Sam staring at us very much amused by everything, while Embry looked rather pleased with himself and so not afraid of Sam's reaction.

"Allegra, you definitely must have bought another bed woman. I really don't know where your priorities lay."

"This is your entire fault," I mumbled, still very sleepy, "you said no sex while you're around."

"Sure, blame it on me!" Sam rolled her eyes but she still looked very much amused while Embry was perfectly content in just grinning like a mad man. "Come on, sleepy heads! I made breakfast!"

"I must be dying if you've prepared me breakfast." I mumbled regretfully getting away from Embry.

"No, you will know you're dying the moment I'll bring you breakfast in bed. Now, Embry, you go and wash because Allegra always takes longer."

"Yes, m'am." Embry winked at me and went upstairs to the bathroom. Sam eyed me suspiciously.

"So did you freaking kiss and make up?"

"Yes." I answered promptly because there was no use in lying to her. We walked in the kitchen and wondered at the wonderful table arranged for us. I smiled happily at Sam and wanted to hug her, but she jerked away.

"Get away from me! You fucking stink!" She yelled and I looked at her thoroughly amused.

"Yes, but like any other good friend, you will let me hug you and kiss you and-"

"Allegra, seriously, I love you, but you get the fuck away from me!" I burst into laughter just as Embry came back in the kitchen smelling nicely and wearing one of the t-shirts that I have bought for him. I saw last night how Sam raised an eyebrow when she saw all the manly products in my bathroom, but I wasn't going to dwell on that too much, was I?

"Wow, nice!" He went to the table and looked at us smiling. "So ladies, can I dig in? Quil make a scene if he I let him alone at the garage one more time."

"Sure, dig in!" Sam replied. She sat at the table too. "I also have a date today so I must start really early. I must show some things to that James Covington. He's going to swallow his words."

"I see. By the way, did you talk to Patrick and send him the pictures?"

"Darling, what do you think I did at the computer all day yesterday?" She smiled wickedly at me and I decided that it was time to go back to the bathroom before Embry realized what a terrible harpy I was in the morning. When I went back fifteen minutes later, after a shower and some washing, they were laughing in the kitchen drinking coffee. I smiled as I saw them both happy. These people loved me. That was more than enough for me.

Before I knew it, they left me all alone. Embry promising to get back to me before leaving for patrol with more information while Sam took off for Port Angeles with the clear intention to make James Covington's life a living hell. So I was left alone to clean up the kitchen, which in spite of Sam's best intentions still looked like hell and did need a clean up.

That was when the phone rang. I smiled thinking that probably Embry forgot something so I answered quickly.

"Hey, honey, what did you forget?"

"Allegra, it's Emily." I blushed when I heard the voice of my friend with a tinge of amusement. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"Nah, it's ok, there's no disappointment." I blushed this time furiously. How are you?"

"I'm fine, I just need ask you a favor."

"Sure thing. What can I do for you?"

"I know that you have guests. Embry told me that your friend, Samantha came to visit. I really don't to bother."

"Relax, she's already gone. A date in Port Angeles."

"Oh, perfect then. Can you watch Claire after she gets out from school? She's been learning to Forks school and I have to pick her up but I have some work to do and I can't take her from school. Do you mind picking her up from school?"

"No, of course not. I will pick her and spend some time with her until you finish your work."

"Thanks a lot." She sounded really relieved. "I would have asked Quil but he's really tired ad he has to work today as well. On top of everything else, the food is finished so I have to make some supplies as well. It might take some time before I will be there to pick her up."

"No worries, Emily. I will be more than happy to take care of Claire. What time should I be there to pick her up?" Emily gave me the hour and the instructions on how to get there quite happy that she didn't have to worry about another thing as well.

"Thanks again, Allegra. Tonight you and Samantha are invited to dinner. My place."

"Thanks, but you don't have to do anything. I'm just glad I can help."

"Please, it will be my pleasure. Well, anyways I will see you later and we will discuss it then."

"Of course. See you later. Bye."

"Bye bye and thanks again."

I smiled as I put down the phone. Apparently things were back to normal and nobody hated my guts for hiding some important things. I started to clean the kitchen and then had a shower before changing and going to pick up Claire form school. I was a little bit nervous because in spite of the fact that we met a couple of times, I wasn't sure how much the kid liked me. Well, I certainly hoped that she would like me enough to spend some time with me.

My doubts were all gone when I found the school and I was just in tiem to see her running happily to me with a big grin on her beautiful girly face.

"Auntie Allegra!" She screamed and hugged me. "You came to pick me up?"

"Yes, sweetie." I responded to her hug and then let her go in the car. "Aunt Emily has some unfinished business to take care of and she asked me to take care of you for a bit. Do you mind?"

"No, I'm so happy. Today the teacher assigned us some projects that we have to do. We have a painting for our favorite season and I want to do one with autumn. I really like autumn." Then Claire proceeded telling me how she planed everything and since she knew that I was painting he was going to need my help.

And then she started to talk about her classmates and how some of them were really horrible and whinny while others were great and fun and I realized that probably, unlike me, Claire was going to be one of the popular girls at school. The twelve miles back to La Push passed really quickly with so many stories from Claire. Nonetheless I was really happy that the little girl felt so at ease with me. We went to my place and let her school bag there and then went outside to pick up some rusty leaves for her project.

"I really love these!" She exclaimed as we approached the forest and discovered all forms of leaves that we could paint and then probably stick to the paper. "Look, auntie, this is perfect!" She picked up a really great leaf and I felt proud of her artist eye.

"You're right. It's really beautiful." We walked a little more under the rare and cold autumn sun. "I think we have enough leaves, don't you think?" I asked her after a while as I looked at her bouquet of rusty leaves, smelling faintly of wood and damp.

"I guess." She looked longingly to the woods. "I would have liked to have a look to the ones out there too." She said and she pouted cutely. I smiled a little bit tensed. Since the time when Embry revealed his nature, I haven't been in the woods at all. I was still scared that something bad might happen.

"Claire, really I don't think that they are any different from the ones that we picked up."

"Please, pretty please, let's have a look." She said and pouted even more. Damn it! I could see why Quil was unable to resist her.

"Ok, look what we will do. You stay here and have a look at those purple things there. I don't know what they are but they might look nice in your project. And I will have a look at those leaves, ok?"

"Ok." She smiled satisfied to me while I didn't feel so confident. As I took the frist step in the forest a chilling shiver went down my spine and all of the sudden an eerie silence took over the surroundings. I looked back just in time to see Claire crouching over a small purple flower that I mentioned with a little content smile on her face. Ok, ok, I could do this. I said to myself just as my palms started to really sweat. I looked a little bit around until I saw a small tree next to a pine. It seemed like it had some really thin leaves so I made a few steps towards it when all of the sudden something bushed my head. I looked up and froze.

I put my hand to the mouth and muffled my scream just as I stared in the dead eyes of Doctor Warren, who was hanging from the tree with his throat cut and yet drained of any blood.

***

_A/N: As always, I really have to thank my reviewers for not leaving me in the dark about what I do well or wrong. I also thank to those who alerted or favourited the story and to all of you reading my story. A really big happy thank you. Ok, now the things start to get messy. :D _

_Don't worry, momo, I will tell you what the deal with Niven is. I think I have finally decided what I want from him. :D Oh, and I do apologize for the grammar and spelling mistakes. I really must have a look at the other chapters, but no matter how much I try, I still fail to see all the mistakes. Damn it! Anyways, it seems as I can keep this weekly update. :D_

_Anyways, thanks again for reading. _


	19. You Have To Promise Me the World

_A/N: Thank you, Ever Uley, for beign an amazing beta and looking at this chapter. :D Also a big thank you to the ones who reviewed: you are wonderful. And a big thank you to those of you who alerted or favorited this story. And to those of you who still read it, thank you. _

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the _Twilight_ series, Stephenie Meyer does! I am just borrowing some of her characters for entertainment purposes.

Chapter Nineteen

_You Have to Promise Me the World_

Frozen. Completely and absolutely frozen for about… I don't know. I can't remember. I don't remember even now what I thought for those minutes while I lay there completely in shock, unable to move, paralyzed by fear and desire to get the hell away from there. My heart was pounding in my chest and my palms were sweating as I stayed there, shell-shocked, unable to control my body. I didn't remember much even as I stood there in front of his body, which was swinging a little bit, with his clothes a little bit crumbled, like he had been attacked while he was waiting for his shift to come at the hospital. And I don't know what pushed me to have another look at his empty eyes, but then it happened.

I turned and heaved and before I knew, my breakfast was lying there on the forest floor, among the dead leaves that had witnessed the murder or at least the murderer showing off his deed. My heart was still pounding in my chest, deafening me with its incredible noise, my heading throbbing and I tried to take a deep breath, I tried to calm down but it felt like a freaking hell and tears stung my eyes.

I tried to contain myself; I tried to stop the tears that were falling down because of the shock, because of the pain of the unwanted action, because I was there. I had discovered him. I gagged and heaved again and this time only bile came and it hurt even more. My throat was sore and my back hurt a lot due to the unnecessary spasms that were making me kneel on the cold ground. My heart seemed to want to explode within my chest and I didn't dare to have another look at the body. If I didn't see it, if I couldn't perceive it then it wasn't there and I wasn't forced to face anything.

Breathing had become a difficult thing to do to. I felt like more bile was settling within me and for a moment there I wanted to just let myself crawl to the ground and try to ease some of the physical pain that was starting to take a toll on me. But my body seemed to refuse to respond to any command that I was giving it and I gagged again but nothing came up. My hands were shaking really bad, trying to contain the weigh of my body as I laid there with the knees and my palms on the cold ground, denying myself the need to sit there. I tried to get up. I tried to remember why I was there in the first place.

Why was I here? What was I doing here? Why did I enter this fucking forest in the first place? I knew bad things were waiting for me, I knew horrible things would change me. Then why, why have I entered? Why didn't I listen my instinct? Why? Why? I kept repeating to myself while I tried to breathe slowly.

"Auntie Allegra, have you finished?" I heard Claire scream and I completely froze. Her voice sounded so strange to me. "I will pick these flowers and then come and help you."

"No!" I screamed so alarmed that probably the poor little girl got startled. I choked and started coughing like my life depended on it. Claire! She was with me. I wasn't alone. _Protect Claire! Protect Claire!_ I started to repeat to myself like a mantra and I finally dared to breathe a little more normally, my voice hoarse because of the effort of the throwing up and the pounding heart that wouldn't stop hammering in my chest. "I'm not feeling very well and I think I might have made a mess here. You stay there. I will be in a moment with you."

"But, Alle, …" I heard her whining just as Quil did and shortened my name endearingly.

"No buts, Claire! I will be in a moment with you! You stay there!" I yelled even harsher than I wanted to, but it was important to make Claire stay away from there. My brain was starting to function again and I was horrified by the idea that whoever had done this to Dr. Warren was still around to mess with us and I tried to get up.

My first attempt was a complete failure.

_Movemovemovemovemovemovemove! Goddammit move!_

It felt like a complete stranger had taken over my body, making it impossible for me to do whatever I wanted. I took another deep breath, ignoring the throbbing pain and the sore throat and then I finally managed to get up. I kept my eyes on the forest trying to hear any sound that might signal the danger, but the eerie silence was everywhere and I started to make hesitant steps towards the margin of the forest without looking back. My pace fastened and suddenly I was out of the forest and faced a startled Claire who looked at me with her warm chocolate eyes like I had almost slapped her. It must have been the harsh tone that I used with her that made her be in defensive.

"Are you all right, Allegra?" She unconsciously dropped the auntie thing and I was sure that now I was on her black list or something, in spite of the fact that her eyes were still looking at me with maximum concern. Something made her feel like something was terribly wrong, since I was more than likely a shadow of what I had been just a couple of minutes ago. But I was set on making her feel better later. Right then I was fairly preoccupied with getting us out of there. There were only five minutes to Emily's house and about ten to mine. But then again nobody was home at the Uley's so I thought best to go to my place, lock everything and then alert the boys. I took Claire's hand even though I saw her hesitate a little bit. I was probably looking a lot worse than I had imagined.

"I don't feel very well, Claire, sweetie! Can we go back home now?" I asked no more than above a whisper as I finally dared to look behind me. The moment I settled my eyes on the green of the forest, another shiver made my palms sweat and I looked around careful to note anything peculiar.

"Sure, Alle!" The girl was far more perceptive than I would have imagined because she had squeezed my hand and we started to walk fast towards my house. I kept looking around like an animal that was cornered and I prayed that Claire wouldn't ask me anything because I wasn't able to speak at all. Those ten minutes have been the longest period of time in my life. In those minutes I felt like I was going to die out of pure worry, not knowing what I was able to do in order to protect Claire if that monster was still around. I didn't realize how hard I was gripping Claire's hand until, within my daze, I felt her body tensing. I looked at her but she was looking in front of her, with a worried look on her face and she didn't dare to say anything but I still loosened up the grip to make her follow me more willingly.

When we finally reached home, I wanted to cry out of pure relief but I couldn't because that was not the time to do such a thing. I went inside and then locked the door after me. I checked all the windows while Claire was still standing in the hallway looking at me like I was half insane already. I tried to smile reassuringly but most likely I just made a grimace at her. When I checked that everything was locked, I went to her, ignoring the pain in my chest. My heart was still hammering horribly in chest making each gasp of air positively painful, not to mention I mostly likely looked flushed and everything.

Suddenly my cell phone started to ring and I froze on the spot. The sound seemed so far away and Claire was saying something but I couldn't make it out. I just stood there, afraid to move, afraid to answer the fucking phone because I was too afraid. So afraid. Claire went and set down all the leaves and the purple flowers and took the cell phone from the table and answered. I didn't hear what she said but then she was right next to me telling me that uncle Embry wanted to have a chat with me.

"Thank you, sweetie!" I answered awkwardly and she smiled kindly at me before going back to the living room starting to arrange her leaves.

"Yes?" I answered breathlessly.

"Allegra, what's wrong? What's happened?" I heard Embry's frantic voice and for a moment I was tempted to cry but I tried to pull myself together.

"Allan Warren is dead." I whispered hoarsely, making no sense, I was sure of that. "In the woods. I found him."

"What? When?" He asked this time in such a concerned voice that I felt horribly close to break into tiny pieces.

"I don't know. Near Sam's house. A little while ago." I frowned. "I don't remember how much has passed but…"

"Allegra, I will send Brady there. He will be in a moment. I will alert the others. Don't go outside under any circumstances. We will go to investigate this before somebody else finds him."

"Be careful!" I managed to coax out of me although I wasn't capable of anything else.

"Baby, be strong! I will be soon enough with you! Try to stay strong, my love!" His kindness and love made me weep and for a moment he let me do that, surely an agonizing moment for him. "Promise me, sweetheart!"

"Promise," I managed to say in a muffled voice, trying not to alert Claire.

I closed the phone and took another deep breath which became agonizing for my stiff muscles. I tried to wipe my tears and only then I took a look at my shaking hands. They were still full of mud and leaves and everything that reminded me of that forest and I closed my eyes quickly. If I could just forget. Just bottle that memory somewhere so deep it wouldn't come out.

I opened my eyes again and composed myself a little before going to Claire who eyed me wearily. I sat down next to her and tried to smile but again my body wouldn't listen.

"Do you have enough leaves?" I asked her quietly ignoring the pounding heartbeat and the hitching breath and every other sign that made me look like I had run in a freaking marathon. Apparently my adoptive niece decided to do the same thing because she smiled kindly at me and said nicely.

"Yes, auntie! I think it will look great!"

"Me too, sweetie, me too!" I smiled this time a little. "Look, Claire, I am sorry that I screamed at you… back there. But I wasn't feeling very well and…"

"It's ok, auntie!" She smiled at me. "My mummy says that I am a little nosy anyways."

"You're not!" I smiled at her again, but cheeks were hurting me really bad. "You're an angel!" I whispered and finally embraced her, taking comfort in the warmth of her body and the slow beating of her heart trying to forget everything else. And I was good at pretending too so I pulled away from her.

"Now what do you say if we wash our hands?" I said slowly, trying to calm myself down because at this rate, I was going to have a heart attack all by myself. "Uncle Brady is coming too and I bet he will be hungry so we'll eat with him, make an apple pie or something and then we can go do your project."

"Uncle Brady is coming?!" She exclaimed enthusiastically and she started to hop around the room like I just have given her the greatest news ever. I smiled this time with definitely a lot more success than before.

"Yap, he will stay with us today. I think we will have fun with him. We can make him help us with the project." I told her as we finally went upstairs in the small bathroom and started to wash our hands.

"Yeah, we can do that! I like uncle Brady a lot! He's silly! Even sillier that Quil! One time he told me that…" Her story was lost within my wild thoughts as I washed my hands and then brushed my teeth a little bit, unable to think of anything else than those blue empty eyes. But then I focused again on Claire and we had fun changing her into one of my shortest t-shirts so she won't dirty her clothes as she helped me in the kitchen. Just as we went down, I heard the knock on the door and I froze for more than a split second before realizing that it had to be Brady. Nonetheless, I went to the door and asked who it was before finally allowing opening the door. Brady's sweet face was smiling at me, although the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Brady!" Claire exclaimed and laughing she ran into his arms. He scooped her up and twirled with her in the air a couple of times; Claire giggled and then started to laugh while the young man looked positively enthralled with the little girl.

"Claire-bear!" He finally said and settled her in his arms before Brady dared to look at me. I must have looked pretty bad because he winked deviously at Claire who giggled again and this time he said in a playful tone: "Claire, I think Allegra needs one of our special hugs! Do you think we should give her one?"

"Yes, Brady, let's give her one!" She exclaimed all giggles and she sounded positively adorable. They approached me and Brady scooped an arm around my shoulders before making me snuggle into his hot chest. Claire put her arms around me and the man mumbled a "group hug" or something like that. I actually didn't care what it was because I honestly didn't want to know more. I wanted to stay like that forever because the embrace was so warm and Claire's breath and steady heart were like a lullaby and all the horrible thoughts were going out of my mind. My heart was finally slowing down and the palms weren't sweating anymore.

"I really like your hugs!" I beamed as he finally let me go and Claire looked very proud of him.

"Quil taught me!" She said quickly. "And I taught Brady!"

"Of course you did!" Brady smiled at me again and I remembered how he looked back then, all dirtied by his blood, from that fight. A fight with a vampire that wanted to get to me. He was very different at that time. But now he was all smiles; his young forehead was a little wrinkled but other than that there was no sign whatsoever that he was there doing a protecting job.

"Now what about that food and pie, Claire? We must make Brady help us in the kitchen!"

"Food?!" He entered into our game. "I will do anything for food." He said dramatically as we headed in the kitchen. Both Claire and I laughed as we prepared the food and the pie. Brady was indeed a really funny company and he seemed to like to be there with Claire and me. We sent Claire watch cartoons after a while when we noticed that she was getting tired and she took a nap on my couch as we made the food. Brady eyed me wearily while preparing the apples for the pie. I knew what he was going to ask me and he found the whole thing very difficult to mention. I tensed even more because at the moment all I wanted was Embry to be near me and make me forget everything.

"I didn't see anything except for his body, if this is what you want to ask." I finally said in a dead voice and took the apples from him, preparing the pie and putting it in the oven. He looked guilty at me while he sat at the table.

"Sorry, I had to ask."

"I know, it's just…" I sighed heavily and he sat up again and came to my side as we started to wash the dishes.

"It must be difficult for you." He said kindly after a while. "We on the other hand got a little used to this."

"I know that things are really difficult for you guys but… I just don't know. It's like I see before my eyes all those nightmares coming true, taking a piece of my reality and just sending me spiraling, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." He looked smiling a little at me. "When I became a werewolf, things haven't been easy for me either. I was just a teenager and my life wasn't easy at all at school, especially after I grew up taller even than some boys in upper classes. I hated that."

"Do you miss that part of your life? The one before becoming a werewolf?" I steered the conversation away from me and he noticed that but preferred to let it go, knowing I'm pretty freaking stubborn.

"Sometimes I miss it so much it's hard to breathe." He blurted in one breath and I smiled at him. "I mean, God, I am friends with some of the coolest people I know, and I am doing something for my tribe, something meaningful, and I have a great family; they support me, they really do although they don't know what I am or where I am disappearing to every night. But on the other hand…. "He stopped and looked outside the window as if he was looking the answers to his questions there but they were denied to him. "I want to go to college." He whispered and looked at me like I was the only person who could understand him. "I really do want to go to college. I want to do something with my life because I don't want to keep transforming for ever. I want to go to college. This is my last year of high school. I want to have a future, a job. What good does it make if I find my imprint but I can't support her?"

"And why don't you go to a college? Why can't you go to one?" I whispered as well, knowing full well that this conversation wasn't going to stay just between the two of us, but unable to stop that reproaching tone from my voice. It seemed to me that all these wolves were putting their lives on hold for something that it wasn't their fault in the first place. God, I hated so much seeing how much of their lives were taken away because of the supernatural that had suddenly appeared in their lives.

"For one, I don't have money." He smiled bitterly at me. "With the grades that I have at the moment, it will be a miracle if I survive the last year of high school, if I graduate at all. I can't win a scholarship and my parents can't afford to pay for all my school expenses. And besides what will I do if I have to be here to help the guys and I am at college?"

We washed the dishes in silence for more than ten minutes and then just as the bell of the oven signaled that the pie was done, I looked determined at Brady and said:

"You'll go to college. I will goddamn make sure of this."

"Excuse me?!"

"I will talk to Sam. From now on you will be to my place every day, at least an hour per day for tutoring. If you want to go to college, then you must be prepared for some serious sacrifices and work, boy." I sounded just like a father. I even used one of the lines that I hated the most and he looked at me as I have completely lost my mind.

"Allegra, don't get me wrong, I am deeply grateful, I am, but I can't pay for it! I don't-"

"Shut up! Did I say anything about money or something like that, Brady?" I snapped at him and he looked positively astounded. "You come to me every day and we will raise your grades. Maybe you won't get a full scholarship but at least you can get half of a scholarship and the rest will come from me."

"Allegra, stop this!" He raised his voice a little. His eyes were looking angrily at me. "You can't do this! You can't keep giving us your things or your money like they mean nothing to you, and expect us to take and give nothing in return. You must stop doing this because honestly, Allegra, you won't be able to pay for each and every one of us, you won't be able to help us all."

"But at least I can help some of you, Brady." I smiled at him feeling so much older than him, although there weren't many years separating us. "And they really do mean nothing to me. Honestly, in case you haven't noticed, you are all the family I have got. Yeah, sure, I have Sam and Niven but they have lives of their own and money of their own and seriously, it's not like I won't expecting the money back. I mean, yeah, sure, I gave Emily the money for her bakery and sure I will give you the money for the college, but it's just a loan. Hey, it's better to be full of debts to me than not having the power to go to a college at all."

"But what will Embry say?"

"He will actually be happy that there will be someone that could keep my sorry ass safe, at least while he is at work. And trust me, you'll have a nice big present for your birthday, I bet."

"You're insane!"

"Yes, but a good freaking insane!" I smiled as he finally embraced me again. "And I am sure that when you find your imprint, she will be so damn proud of you."

"Or he!" He winked at me, making me laugh.

"That damn Niven is a bad influence on people!" I exclaimed and we both laughed a little bit manic because the events were unfolding a little too quickly for me but this all heart-to-heart conversation helped me to get my mind off things. It's incredible the way the brain stops running on certain areas when it feels the danger. We arranged the table, chatting amiably, and then we went to wake Claire up and had a really nice time together. Later Sam called me and told me that she was going to spend her night in Port Angeles and I shamelessly teased her that Covington was becoming a little more of a mouthful than she had expected. On the inside I was more than relieved knowing that she wasn't going to be here that night because I was just a little too scared of how the things were evolving.

It was almost in the evening when we finished the project for Claire, all of us with paint stains and dead leaves, some of them in our hair, and when Emily called urging us to come to her place as quickly as we could. Brady's face became again a mass of concern and frowns and I knew that a hard night for all the werewolves was following. We helped Claire clean up and I let her take Brady's hand as I started to concentrate on my breathing. I looked out in the dark cold of the night and for a moment I wanted to crawl back into the house. It seemed all so fucking scary, that staying in the house sounded positively great to me.

"Come on, Allegra!" Brady urged me and took my hand, walking quickly without faltering even once as he was looking around to see if any danger was coming. He didn't seem that troubled so I dared to look a little bit more relaxed as he finally made us enter Emily's house. Quil came straight away and just as Claire was yelling his name in a very happy voice, he looked reproachfully at me and took her into his arms, squeezing her little body a little.

Brady smiled apologetically at me and went to the living room while Embry came in the hallway with such a worried expression that for a moment I thought that the news were going to be worse than I expected. Nonetheless he just took me in his arms and never let me go. I just clung on his t-shirt and stood motionless inhaling his scent, but not daring to close my eyes as frightful images were coming back to me with a vengeance.

After a while, he took me to the living room where some of the wolves were around trying to occupy as little space as possible. On the floor Collin and Seth were sitting right next to Quil and Brady. Sam and Jared were discussing something when we finally appeared in the room and ceased everything instantly. As I found out later, most of the wolves were on patrol duty under Paul's strict supervision.

"Allegra, what were you doing in the woods?" Sam asked me neutral, as if he was tired of always losing the peace and tranquility of the days to these supernatural happenings. I bet sometimes he just wished he could have some normal concerns like any normal people, instead of discussing and sharing all your problems with a bunch of teenage wolves, who knew no better even after so many years have passed. On top of it all, Emily was definitely the mother wolf and she had to take care of everyone and everything, which practically meant no time for intimacy almost at all. So when Sam's question came up I decided I wasn't going to be my nasty self for a change because the man seriously needed a break.

"I was looking for some leaves for Claire's project." I answered nicely trying to pretend that I didn't see Quil tensing and his jaw clenching.

"In the woods?" He couldn't stop himself from biting my ass and I snapped right then and there. The earlier horror was settling itself deep within my bones and I really wanted to scream at the moment. I was going to cut Sam some slack but I definitely didn't want to hear Quil complaining about a goddamn thing.

"Don't you dare!" I hissed rising up under the astonished looks of the others, feeling slightly how Embry's body was tensing too.

"Don't I dare what?"

"Don't dare put this on me, because I'm sure like hell this isn't my fault at all." I snarled. "We were just a few yards away from this very house and this was supposed to be safe, this was supposed to be the safest place on earth. For fuck's sake, I had to see the body of a man, whom I hated, true, but who was a human being after all and didn't deserve such a death. I had to think how to protect Claire and how to run from there before that monster that did us could come after us and possibly claim us." I inhaled deeply to stop the flood of words which demolished Quil's resolve to criticize me. "So don't you even dare to blame this one on me! I won't allow it."

"No one is blaming this on you, Allegra." Sam said gently as Quil looked a little bit ashamed of himself and sat down next to Jared. "The truth is I am actually shocked too that something like this could happen so close to our home and more importantly, why couldn't we just catch the guy that did this."

"It happened so quickly," Collin mumbled and I realized that he must have been the one patrolling with the rest of the guys, "one minute the scent was there, the next one it was gone. We thought that we just imagined it, that maybe it was an older smell. We didn't imagine that someone would dare to attack so close to home."

"I don't think it's an attack," Jared intervened, "I think it was a warning." He looked up and all the werewolves looked enquiringly at him including me. "I mean, it happened too close to home, too damn close!" He ran his finger through his long hair and looked at me directly. "Do you think your grandparents might have done this?"

I was tempted for half a second to look reproachfully at Embry for telling them but then I reminded myself that he couldn't have helped himself anyways. And then I thought that it was their right to know. After all it was being proven more and more often that I was a vampire magnet or something like that.

"No, I don't think so." I gulped as I answered. "Don't get me wrong, I have only met them once but they seemed eager to please me and they wanted to meet me so I doubt that they would want to do something that would clearly make me hate them even more than I already do."

"But maybe they didn't want to wait anymore; maybe they wanted to transform you without your consent." Brady reacted quickly and I was surprised by how much they knew already about me.

"No, I don't think so. They know how much I don't want to be one of them. And on top of that, …Warren." I wavered, "was helping them getting the necessary blood. I really doubt that he was going to be disposed off so easily." I looked at Embry this time searching for his support. "Maybe the criminal is the one that my grandparents warned me about."

"Who do you mean? The one that attacked Brady?" Seth decided to be part of the conversation and I saw Brady tensing, remembering the episode again. For me it had been a terrifying night but for him it must have been ten times worse with all the pain and everything.

"Yes, maybe he is the one. They said that he was pissed off, probably because you have murdered the guy that was after me in the woods back then. I really don't know but it seems like a possibility."

"Perhaps this vampire has a different power from all the normal vampires." Finally Sam concluded and his black eyes darkened even more. "I may be out of my league here, but I think we might be dealing with a vampire that has special powers just like the Cullens. It's impossible for us to track him down, even in that night when he came with his other partner. The weaker one has been sacrificed but not him. He hid very well, hurting Brady. Maybe that was a warning too."

"But this was months ago!" Collin exclaimed while putting a calming hand on Brady's shoulder. "Which could be his interest? What does he want to warn us about?"

"I think this is what we must find out." Sam's voce resounded of authority and I was actually quite impressed. "What makes him lash out at us like this? Firstly Brady, now Warren. It's almost sickly to admit that he has done us a favor with Warren." I breathed deeply as he proceeded. "Warren knew too much although what scares me even more is how he came in possession of such important information. He was a mere human: maybe he wanted to become a vampire, I don't know exactly but he surely seemed well informed about our world."

"Embry told me once that there are some vampires like royalties for them. Do you think that maybe they sent someone to make justice here or something since no human should know about vampires?"

"Frankly, at this point, Allegra, I really don't know. Any guess of yours is as good a mine. If only we could know who the hell is doing this, maybe we could have a chance at stopping him before more bodies start to pile up."

"What has Alice said?" Seth asked with a tinge of enthusiasm, I knowing full well from Embry that he really liked the Cullens, especially Edward, Alice's brother.

"She hasn't said much." Sam shrugged a little bit tensed and I wondered if this was the effect of what has happened recently or just the mentioning of the Cullen name. "She said that she could keep an eye on us, but you know that when it comes to us, to werewolves she is blind as a bat so she has more chances to have a watch at our imprints."

"Has she seen something before Warren was attacked?" I asked breathlessly as I was starting to get really curious about her and her powers.

"No, she said that right before it happened, it was just a massive blur. That's why I am afraid that this vampire is likely more powerful than what we have faced so far since the Cullens have left." Sam sighed discontentedly. "There's nothing more we can do at the moment. We will start to patrol again like during the Cullen times and try to pay attention to our surroundings. Definitely no more trips in the woods and we have to make sure our imprints are safe all the time. Now, if you will excuse us, Allegra, we have to discuss something about this."

I smiled understanding that it was more than enough the time that I have spent there. I kissed lightly Embry on his soft lips and he looked at me determined. I was about to get out of the room when I looked back at them and asked in a very still voice:

"What has happened to the body?"

"We told sheriff Swan. He will take care of everything." Jared answered promptly and I just nodded closing the door after me. I inhaled deeply and took a sit on the stairs in the hallway just as the boys started to discuss their strategy. Something didn't add up. I wanted so much to know the answers to the questions that we had but at the moment, I had nothing.

I rubbed my eyes and tried to calm down just as my heart was starting to pound again. The shaking of the hands has subdued but it was still there, a reminder that I was alone with this pain of discovering Allan Warren alone. I wondered how long it will take before the police would start question me. After all I had an altercation with Warren and we both went to a motel. Things definitely didn't look that great to me.

"It's never over, is it?" I flinched as I heard Emily's voice above me and had a look at her. She seemed really tired.

"How can you stay so calm through all of this? I feel like I am losing my mind."

"I believe you." She smiled sadly at me. "The truth is I am as scared as you are. I just have more training than you do." She made me scoot and she sat next to me. "When I realized what Sam's alpha role meant I almost fell apart. There was suddenly too much responsibility for me. I was just eighteen years old and all of the sudden, I was the mother hen for more teenagers that I could have handled. And believe me, taking care of volatile werewolves is not an easy task."

"How can you do it then?" I whispered neutral, trying to hide the barely perceptible shaking of my hand.

"For Sam, I gather my force and make it work." She sighed. "It's not easy for any of us, Allegra, trust me. Kim had her share of difficult things, Rachel too, although she knew about this whole mess from her father and brother. Every imprint does what it takes only because they love their men so much. To tell you the truth I don't know how many of us can actually cope with everything without falling apart otherwise."

"I close my eyes and keep seeing those dead eyes staring at me, like it's my fault." I confessed coldly and this time I felt her staring at me.

"It's not. It's nobody's fault, Allegra. I think that these things just are from Mother Nature or God or some other fierce creature that takes care of our destinies. Our men have transformed themselves into wolves in order to protect their tribe and us from possible attacks. Vampires have been created somehow; they didn't appear out of nowhere. Some of them are good and in spite of Sam's suspicions I think that the Cullens are good, although I still wouldn't choose such a life like theirs. There are vampires that are bad, possibly like the one that is attacking us at this moment. The world for me has turned gray. I can't judge it anymore. All I can do is being strong for Sam, because at the end of the day, they come to us, for our support and I think that sometimes the imprinting stuff is the best thing that has happened to them."

"What do you mean?"

"At the end of the day, we give them a purpose for this endless battle. And our energy is their energy, and our pains are their pains. So you know what we must do."

"Hide our pains and show them only the powerful side of us?"

"Yes, sometimes." I wanted to ask her more questions but Emily seemed that she had said everything she had to say on the subject. "I have found a place for the bakery." She said quite enthusiastically and for second it was such a turn of the conversation that it took me some seconds to understand everything that she had said.

"You what? Really?"

"Yes, I think I do. I just need your approval on this one. And it's lot cheaper than I thought." Emily added quickly but I just hugged her happily.

"God, I'm so happy, Emily! I really needed such good news. Why didn't you say this from the very beginning?"

"Hey, I sometimes really like my philosophical self, you know?" She winked at me and this time I couldn't help myself laughing a little bit.

"I think I can see this. Damn, we really got to make a party just for us girls, one of these days while Sam is here."

"Sure thing."

"You ready to go home?" Embry startled both us and I just swore under my breath. I was sure that he heard them with his super wolf hearing but then I just didn't care. The man should have announced his presence.

"Yeah, I think I am." I took his stretched hand and stood up. He made me stay close to his body as I said goodbye to everybody. I even accepted Quil's apologetic look.

In the dark of the night, with the cold wind blowing around us, I could almost feel engulfed by the damp currents of the ocean. It was the end of October and the feeling of a harsh winter was coming more and more. But the heat emanating off Embry was seeping through my skin, making me feel protected. Like truly protected. And his arm never left my waist and the simple touch made me feel like I belonged to him.

"Are you staying with me tonight? Sam doesn't come home tonight. She's spending the night in Port Angeles."

"Yes, I will." He said determined and I didn't dare for a moment to dare to joke. Actually, deep within his thoughts, Embry barely answered my questions as we entered into the house and he carried on like that while he checked every corner of the house, making sure that everything is closed and secured. I puffed and huffed but he didn't seem to be interested in my actions and I just sighed heavily as I sent him to take a shower. His brooding mood didn't dissipate, not even when he got out of the shower and as we finally settled in the bed, he suddenly took me in his arms and squeezed the hell out of me. For a moment, I was just happy that he wasn't upset with me, but then the breathing process became a little more painful and I finally managed to pull away.

"Don't get me wrong," I whispered a little breathlessly, "I'm really happy that you aren't mad with me, but to what exactly do I owe this bear of a hug?"

"I was just so panicked." He blurted and even in the dark of the room I could feel his tension, his fear.

"Panicked? About what?" I asked gently, getting closer to him.

"When you were in the woods, I could feel everything that has happened to you. At the beginning, it was just a small instinct, telling me you weren't alright. Then it all started." His arms encircled me even more. I relished in his warmth. "My heartbeat accelerated and everything seemed to melt away as an increasing alarm resounded deep with me." He gulped. "For a moment, I honestly that something really bad has happened to you. That's how I knew something had happened and that's why I called you."

"I scared you, didn't I?"

"I think more like terrorized me, Allegra. I have never been happier than when I heard your voice over the phone." He sighed. "If I lose you, if you ever get hurt, I-I will lose myself; I don't think I will be able to endure it. Without you, I can't live."

"Embry, you can't put so much responsibility on my shoulders." I said gently but firmly. "I wouldn't want that and I think that it's time we faced the possibility that you could outlive me by a lot." His tension made me add quickly. "It's a reality and we must face it. Together. As a couple."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, you're still transforming and the way things work, it seems like you'll be doing it for another year at least. And even then, from what I understood, you'll still age harder than me. I am frailer than you, whether you like it or not, and bad things do tend to happen to me, whether we talk about attacking books or vampires."

"Allegra, please, let-s not-"

"No, Embry! We must say it. _I_ must say it. I love you so very much that I know I will hate to see you throw your life away if something bad happens to me." I inhaled deeply and continued, although it was a difficult topic for me too. "So I want you to promise me something. I want you to promise me that if anything happens to me, you will get on without me in your life. You will try to live it to the fullest even without me in it."

"No, I can't!" Embry's voice sounded frantic, like I was about to die on him right then and there. "I'm sorry, but I can't-"

"Embry!" I raised my voice and turned the light, then looked hard at him. "Don't give me that crap! You have to promise me."

"But why do you need it so much? It's not like something bad is happening at the moment." His eyes looked at me with the utmost concern and love and I knew that I would have never loved a man like I loved him. He was so wonderful, in so many ways that I couldn't just face the fact that he would wither away without me in his life.

"I don't want you to become like Sam." I confessed sorrowful. "I'm sure Tom hates it: the solitude, that constant pain that Sam wants to keep alive for Tom's sake. I love you too much. You have to promise me that you will never do such a thing, that you will live your life to the fullest and you'll be opened to love too."

"What? No fucking way, Allegra! That's absurd!" He threw the covers away and got up from the bed looking like I just told him to sell his soul. "God, I can't believe you! Are you trying to hide something from me? Are you ill? You feel something?"

"Stop with the freaking silly questions, Embry!" I snapped at him. "I seriously think that you need to listen to me." He started to pace around the bed like a mad man. "I want you to make this freaking promise because I know you: you will wallow in a bucket of self-pity and you will drag your brothers with you and then you won't try to live at all. So as your imprint, I am asking you to fucking promise me that you will live without me, if something like that really happens. You don't have any choice in this matter."

"Have you completely lost your mind?" He yelled at me starting to shiver but this time I wasn't going to back down. "It's not something I can fight easily anyways. The bond between the imprints is really strong and-"

"-And you will manage it." I interrupted him abruptly. "I just want you to promise me this. Now!" I hated it so much. I hated the fact that I was using something like that against him and I knew that somehow was selfish but I was used to death, first my parents, and then Tom, now Daniel. It seemed as if death was enclosing the circle around me and honestly I felt a little bit scared about the fact that I might be suffer a lot worse than turn up dead. Transforming into a vampire, the natural enemy of Embry's kind would have crippled my soul and reason and it would destroy his life and I seriously feared it so much. I needed his promise that he would be ok without me. I would feel relieved.

"You seriously want this?"

"Yes, I want it. Badly!"

He pondered for no more than a second and then said quietly:

"Fine, I will, but then you have to promise me something too."

"What?" I asked reluctantly.

"I want you to promise me that you are going to take care of yourself that you will fight for your life no matter what, that you will never give up."

"I will." I got up and put my hand on his pounding heart and he put it on my. "I promise!

"I promise!" He said, still clearly not liking anything I have done to him, but unable to resist me. He leaned slowly towards me and kissed me gently on the lips. "Now, let's got to sleep! The following days are going to be harsh for us!"

We went to bed this time definitely feeling more relieved. The truth is I was afraid of something bad happening to either of us because the bond between us was so very powerful and I seriously doubted that we could recover completely from such a loss. But at least we could try and this is what I wanted the most from him.

In spite of my initial reluctance, I slept like a baby in Embry's arms and over breakfast nothing seemed wrong anymore. We discussed the plan with Brady and actually he seemed quite thrilled by it; I knew that he secretly was happy that someone could keep an eye on me without me starting a catastrophe but I didn't want to say anything. I wanted to make the previous day disappear like a bad nightmare.

"So if you see anything wrong…"

"I will call immediately and alert you." I said quickly like instructed seeing that Embry was in his super protective mode.

"Good, and while we are on our way?"

"Hide in the washer room, oh, Embry, protective god of the helpless ones." I started to joke trying to ease some of the tension between us. He tried hard not to smile, but his lips were already twitching.

"I'm back in my god mode?"

"Oh, yes, my lord! And I will do anything to please my god." I joked again and this time I kissed him without letting him reply to me. He smiled against the kissed but definitely deepened it.

"My God, this is so fucking sickening! Get a room you two!" Sam startled us and we both looked at her flushed with desire and trying hard to get our breath steady.

"Sam, when did you come? I didn't hear you." I mumbled while Embry's arms fell off me like I was on fire.

"Of course, you didn't, you were to preoccupied by mister I'm too hot for my own good here." Sam smiled mischievously at us as she sat at the table.

"Well, I have to go to work." Embry cleared his voice. He looked at me lovingly. "I will call you later and remember the promise."

"I will." I kissed him again and then he was out of the kitchen before Sam could even say "bye" to him.

"So…" She said eyeing me impishly.

"No fucking way, Sam! You are so going to tell me about Covington and you and this time no detail shall be spared! Got it?" She looked dumbfounded at me and then just nodded. "So," I imitated her, grinning like a mad woman, "how was the sex?"

"Incredible!" She blurted before I could even blink and I burst into a mad laughter, slightly frenzied, but nonetheless the most relieved laughter I have ever had.


	20. Keep Your Friends Closer

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own the _Twilight_ series, Stephenie Meyer does! But I hope she won't mind that I borrowed her werewolves! It's just for entertainment purposes anyways! :D It's not like they're real… Wait, are they? :D

Chapter Twenty

_Keep Your Friends Closer_

"No fucking way, Sam! You are so going to tell me about Covington and you and this time no detail shall be spared! Got it?" She looked dumbfounded at me and then just nodded. "So," I imitated her, grinning like a mad woman, "how was the sex?"

"Incredible!" She blurted before I could even blink and I burst into a mad laughter, slightly frenzied, but nonetheless the most relieved laughter I have ever had.

"I can't believe it!" I exclaimed when I slightly calmed down. "Finally, it was time!"

"Seriously, Allegra, I don't know you are so overexcited about!" She mumbled grumpily but I could see a playful gleam in her eyes and that made me even happier than before. It was the first time that I could see Sam that alive and for that only I was more than thankful. It looked like her skin was glowing and her muscles were definitely less tense. All in all James's effect on her was the best and for that I liked James ten times more.

"I am so not overexcited! It's just that I am really happy for you, Sam! This is such great news for me! And it goddamn should be for you too! So give me all the details. Who did what and what exactly happened?"

"There's seriously not much to tell." She sighed defeated knowing full well that it would have been impossible to shove away my questions. "We met and we had lunch. Seriously, this guy has even a fucking dirtier mouth than me. I just can't believe him and the way he twists the words… I had to be on a constant watch."

"He seems like a smart man! I like him! And leaving you without words is definitely a plus in my book!"

"And you're supposed to be my freaking best friend. Yeah, what a lie!" She snapped at me but she didn't seem to mind the whole thing one bit.

"Hey, I _am_ your best friend! It's just that you're so easy to tease now!" I rolled my eyes towards the ceiling and continued rather dramatically: "Oh, mighty Lord, thank you for creating James Covington and his dirty mouth, which I hope it's both in the proper and _ad literal_ sense."

"Allegra Towsend, you watch _your_ dirty fucking mouth!" Sam yelled and this time I grinned since it seemed like I guessed correct.

"So you slept with him…" I observed very poignantly after a while.

"So I slept with him…" She repeated a little lost in thought.

"So what's going to happen now?"

"Apparently he has to come pretty often to San Francisco for business so we will meet quite often." Sam sighed and looked at me, all of the sudden very opened and very sad. "I don't know what I am doing, Allegra! I shouldn't be doing this. What would Tom say?"

"Are you for real?" I snapped at her, hating to see that expression on her face again, that expression of lost hope, of emptiness that the death of Tom had left there and I hated that expression _so much_. "Tom would never want to see you bury yourself so young!"

"Allegra, stop with the nonsense! I'm not-"

"No, Sam, _you_ stop with the nonsense! I hate seeing this expression on your face every freaking time!"

"What expression?"

"_This_ expression! Like you're blaming yourself for trying to live a little! This is why probably Tom can't rest in peace!"

"Don't fucking say that!" She spat in anger and this time her eyes were hardened.

"I will say every goddamn time it pleases me," I snapped back at her, not letting myself intimidated by her hard stare, "because, Sam, Tom loved you so much that he would have liked to see you happy and content with your life. But most importantly he would have loved to see you living your fucking life to the fullest because this is how Tom was. He wanted what was best for you. And definitely blaming that you have slept with some one isn't what he thought of. In all these three fucking years! I would say that Tom right now is celebrating in heaven and gives something to drink to every goddamn angel he meets in his path! And he hopes that you will do it again! Because this is at least a small proof that you're still alive."

"Jesus fucking Christ, you're so overwhelming sometimes." She said harshly although her glistening eyes were contradicting her. "Seriously, I wonder sometimes why I am still a friend of yours. It's like you're pouring salt on my wounds. It freaking tares me apart."

"Yes, but in spite of the pain, the salt heals too." I muttered like I had better things to do. "And the only reason why you still keep me around is that I can still tell you the truth and I am probably the only person who can still swallow up her pride and just be there for you when you need it. That and for my really bubbly personality."

"Bubbly personality, my ass!" She huffed and then stayed silent for a couple of minutes, probably munching on what I had told her previously. "So what you're saying is that I should probably just continue this… affair?"

"Definitely. Sex is just such a great perk! And your skin is shining too!"

"You know, for someone who's not doing it too much, you surely have such a fucking big mouth."

"Thank you. I will take it as a compliment!"

"Well, good I have your approval because I am going to see him in a couple of days again!"

"Really?! That's nice! Now I can have some quality time with Embry!"

She just _tsked_ at me and then went upstairs to take a shower. My discussion with her wasn't going to bring a big revelation in her life and definitely wasn't going to teach her how to let go of her past and insecurities. But all in all, I was hoping at the time that Sam was going to be fine in the long run. Well, sure, that road proved to be a lot more difficult than I had anticipated and it would take many more hours discussing the whole thing, but at least at the time she was going to give herself a chance and that was more than I would have hoped for.

I started to clean the table and think back in the days when Tom was still alive and Sam hadn't been so bitter about everything. It looked back then like everything would be the same forever. I surely hoped for that. The death of my parents had been a huge blow for me and Tom and Sam had become my support. It felt so strange losing one of them to a stupid car accident. _Again_. It felt wrong and heart-wrenching and terrible and many other things; seriously, it was impressive that I could still be here, right then, without having lost my wits.

Niven and Sam, and perhaps, later on, Mark, have become my family and I wanted what was best for them. So when Sam came down stairs again, looking freshened up and ready to spend a nice day together, my lips smiled without me even reacting and I supposed that in spite of the turbulent times that I was currently living, that life was going to give me a break. Boy was I wrong!

It was a couple of days later, around three o'clock in the morning, when the cell phone rang. For a moment, I puffed annoyed thinking that it was Sam's and she forgot to turn it off again and she was going on a late session with James. I loved her new life, but God, it was annoying when her phone kept ringing at the most ungodly hours. So I was more than surprised when I realized that actually it was mine. There weren't many people that knew my cell number so I answered quickly.

"It better be good!" I groaned with my voice still thick with sleep, knowing full well that it might be urgent, but still I always hated being deprived of sleep.

"Allegra?" The hesitant masculine voice made me rise almost instantly as Sam was starting to stir next to me.

"Mark?" I whispered and got out of the room quickly, because I really didn't want to disturb Sam. In the morning she was driving to see James again and I really wanted her to be rested for the days that were coming and to enjoy them to the fullest.

"Yeah, thank God you answered the phone. I was afraid this might be just a prank Sam has pulled on me." His voice sounded hoarse and I started to get concerned even more. I got down stairs in the living room where I could speak undisturbed.

"Mark, what happened?"

"Niven happened!" He answered harshly and I winced, but then he continued in such a worried voice that it chocked me almost instantly. "Alle, I think he is in trouble!"

"In trouble? What kind of trouble?""

"In big pile of trouble!" He inhaled. "He told me that he was going away again and this time he isn't sure he is going to make it."

"What?! What does that mean?" I yelled annoyed with Niven. The man was definitely such a drama-queen. He should have been a freaking actor. Oh, wait, he might have been since I knew squat of his profession, but it would have explained a lot of theatricalities that Niven liked to pull on us every once in a while.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Mark's annoyance was just as big as mine.

"Ok, let's take this slowly because I am still a little sleepy and this definitely needs processing. Tell me everything from the beginning."

Mark sighed and I could almost see him taking his glasses off and rubbing his tired blue eyes. This was always a gesture that helped him concentrate a little bit better. The man had the most startling blue eyes I had seen in my life and that always seems to fascinate even Niven. But Mark was concerned now, worried, again, for a man I wasn't sure deserved Mark's love anymore.

"Then I should start a couple of weeks ago." He finally muttered tired. "After he came back from you, he disappeared for two weeks and when he came back, he was changed."

"Changed how?"

"I couldn't say or describe it, but you should have seen him. He kept a concentrated frown on his face and when I asked him what happened to him, he just said that he remembered something that he would have liked to forget. And then he started to disappear more and more often and I couldn't convince him to tell me where he was going all those days." His voice resounded with frustration. "I am so goddamn annoyed with him, Allegra! He never lets me help him! Never!"

"But I don't understand. Before, he used to disappear as well, but now he does it all the time? What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know but about a week ago, he came home and he came to visit me. I told him I have decided to accept the job offer from New York and guess what he said. He said that I am better off without him that he was putting me in danger anyways and he never appreciated me like I deserved and that maybe it was time for both of us to move on."

"Please, don't, Mark!" I choked the words, even before I wanted them to come out. Losing Mark was such a grim prospect that it all seemed like a dreadful nightmare. "Please, don't go! If you leave, if you accept that job, he will be heartbroken. I know it. Please, Mark, don't go!"

"Allegra, please! I can't do this anymore! I can't wait for him anymore!" Mark yelled in a frustration that I understood only too well. "He's always spewing nonsense, he's always rejecting me! He never lets me in his life! I'm tired of this. He never lets me live my life and he always expects me to wait for him. I just can't take it anymore! Don't you think this is more than a little selfish to be asking this from me right now?"

"I know, I know, I just… I don't understand him, I always had faith that he will come around, that he will abandon this lone wolf shit. I just… I'm afraid!" I finally admitted letting out a small sigh. "I am really so afraid for him!"

"I know, I am too, because he really believed that he was in danger. You know him. He never gets panicked." He breathed shakily. "And now he is gone again and he came back to me tonight and talked to me like he hasn't talked before." He hesitated and then almost mumbled. "He sounded like he was saying goodbye."

"What?" I clasped the cell like it was about to break in my hand. "Maybe you misunderstood."

"No, I didn't. We talked and I was really surprised and then we kissed and we… made love and then he left me alone. Jesus, I just went to sleep for two minutes and he disappeared on me. He doesn't answer the phone and I don't know what to do anymore. He's scaring me. I think he might be in some kind of trouble and I don't know what to do. I thought that maybe you could call him and try to talk to him. Maybe he answers to you. He always loved you more."

"I can't believe this!" I exclaimed incredibly afraid. "If Niven is the way you said, then he definitely is in serious trouble. Do you think that it's something from the past? You know more than I do when it comes to his past."

"Yes, but trust me: there's nothing dangerous in his past except for his own nightmares and frustrations." Mark's voice sounded exhausted. "I don't want to lose him, Allegra. I really don't want to lose him. I always said that even if he wasn't with me anymore that I wished he could at least be happy. But now-I'm so afraid for him, Allegra! Please try to call him and make him answer!"

"I will. I promise." My quivering voice didn't sound very convincing but I knew that this was the best I could, as my heart was already trembling with fear. "Look, go to sleep now and I will talk to you in the morning. I will try to call him tonight."

"I don't think I will be able to sleep now."

"Try! I think we will need a lot of strength in the following days." I said quietly knowing full well that this didn't sounded encouragingly at all.

"I see. Alright, I will try to get some sleep but please call me as soon as you find out something."

"I will. Good night!"

"Good night!"

I stared at the phone in my hand trying hard to understand the game that Niven was playing at the moment or what he was thinking. His selfishness and self-absorption made me want to yell at him so bad that I called him immediately. I rang again and again… and again. But in spite of the fact that the phone was ringing, he never picked up. I always heard his voice with the message asking me to leave a few words for him but otherwise nothing. When the sun began to rise I was at my wits' end and this time when I heard the beep for the message again I started to scream almost instantly:

"You fucking self-absorbed asshole! How can you tell all that fucking nonsense to Mark and then just disappear?! What's wrong with you, Niven? Have you completely lost your mind? You're such an insensitive bastard to do this to Mark and to Sam and me. Didn't you say we are your family? That you care about us?" I started to cry. "You'd better contact us as soon as you can, idiot, or I swear to God, Niven Mathews, not even hell will keep me away from you! And I will fucking find you, rest assured of that! Asshole!" I snapped the phone shut and wiped my tears away.

"What did Niven do?" Sam's voice made me twirl around and look at her tired as hell. She looked sleepy but still concerned.

"He disappeared, but before, he said some stupid things to Mark like he was saying goodbye and now I can't make him talk to any of us." I blurted really angry and stomped in the kitchen, followed by Sam who was surprisingly calm in this situation.

"He has always been a drama queen, Allegra, so calm down! Maybe this is just one his other games and-"

"No, it's not that!" I interrupted her annoyed at the idea that Sam wasn't worried about it as much as I and Mark were. "Mark said that he sounded really weird and he really disappeared. The asshole doesn't even answer me." I took the kettle and decided to make coffee. "And I seriously don't understand why you are so unconcerned. He might be lying dead somewhere, from all we know."

"Firstly, calm the fuck down." Sam snapped at me just as I was starting to hyperventilate again. "Niven isn't a child anyways and he can take care of himself."

"But-"

"Stop! Niven has always been like that! He never liked to tell anything about his life or about what he does! You accepted him like this, even after years of me telling you that maybe, just maybe this isn't the best thing. Seriously, he's bailing on Mark, on you, even on me, isn't exactly coming like a surprise anymore."

"I'm seriously starting to hate this bitter part of yours, Sam!" I replied bitterly trying to keep my hands occupied with something.

"You'd better fucking get used to it, because it won't ever disappear!" She said determined and sat at the table. "And don't be angry with me, for fuck's sake, because I am not guilty for Niven's irresponsible acts."

"I'm not angry at you because of that and I know you are right but I can't help it! I know that Niven-that Niven-" I stopped and all of the sudden I started to cry like a baby. I have never been such a cry baby but the recent events were seriously wearing me down and Niven, well, Niven was just the cherry on top. Sam came to hug me and I clung onto her like my life depended on her.

"Calm down, will you?" She whispered in a gentle voice. "You're not going to solve anything!"

"I can't help myself, Sam! You and him and Mark are all I have got! You were there for me when nobody was anymore. You and him kept my sanity, supported me. Niven is like the brother I never had and I am really grateful I have him in my life." I sobbed so hard that my back was hurting. "But now I feel like everything is going crazy around me. First my parents, then Tom, then Daniel, and now Niven. I feel like I am cursed or something."

"Come on, Allegra! For fuck's sake, this is not your fault! Niven is a grown man and he knows what he's doing. I am sure he will call us and tell us to stay put because he's just playing some stupid prank on Mark."

"I don't know! This is so different from him! I'm just so afraid! I don't want him to get hurt! I don't want him to die!"

"He's not going to die! Jesus fucking Christ!" In spite of the fact that she tried to sound determined and angry, she sounded rather dejected and that made me cry even more. We stayed like that for I don't know how long until my phone rang again and this time it was a message from Niven: "_Don't worry! I'm fine! I will call you as soon as I can! Don't look for me! Love, Niven_."

"I will kill him!" I yelled and stood up. "No, before killing him, he must feel pain! Lots and lots of pain! And then after I kill him, I will resurrect him just so I can torture him and kill him again!" I howled and this time I almost slammed my cell on the next wall and this time, Sam reacted. She grabbed my wrist and looked at me like I was completely insane.

"Look, Allegra, at this point we have nothing better to do than to let him contact us and then see what is really going on."

"I don't really fucking care at this point. From my part he can go to hell! You can't do this to the people that presumably you love more than anything, right? Let's just prepare the breakfast and then forget about that fucking double bastard asshole!" I went upstairs and slammed the door of the bathroom, definitely angered and more than a little bit hurt by the fact that Niven would be like that. To tell you the truth, I think that at the time I was hoping that he was really going to answer me, that unlike Mark, he wasn't going to torture me and he would fucking pick up the goddamn phone.

As I puffed and muttered angrily a little more, I took the shower, dreading the moment in which I was going to call Mark and tell him what the major bastard told me. In the end there was nothing more I could do and Niven had taken too much of my energy, was little due to the lack of sleep. So I just followed the regular pattern of my day before calming Sam and telling her that she can easily go to Port Angeles. Niven had ruined my day but he wasn't going to ruin hers as well.

Only after she left, I have finally dared to call Mark, which answered almost right away.

"Did you talk to him? Do you have any news?"

"If receiving a fucking phone message is called 'talking' then yes, I have talked to him."

"What?" He sounded disappointed just like me. I didn't know at the time if Niven was ever going to atone for what he was doing to us right now.

"I called him after you called us but he didn't answer so I left a not so friendly message. The only answer I got was another message saying that he is ok and that he will contact me as soon as he can."

"Nothing else?"

"Yeah, well, he gave me _the don't look for me_ garbage."

"Do you think we should alert the police?" He asked hesitantly and this time I felt how the anger was boiling in me yet again. I sighed dejectedly because in the end it was the only thing I could and I finally answered:

"I think it's best if we leave him be. Apparently he doesn't care what he does to us and I'm frankly tired of this act too. I say let him do whatever he is supposed to do and perhaps he will contact us sooner rather than later."

"I'm so tired of this shit!" Mark muttered as angry as I was and for the first time I felt that Niven didn't deserve to be protected or excused. This was Mark, the man who would have done anything for Niven and when I said everything, I really meant it. At this point I guessed that the best solution was to let them sort this out, although Niven was going to lose. Big time.

"I know what you mean." I mumbled half resenting Niven, half hoping that he would freaking wake up one day. Unfortunately I was sure that nothing like this was going to happen any time soon.

"I miss you." He said after a while changing the tone of our discussion which still poured heavy with so much anger and frustration. "I don't remember the last time we gathered around. Before moving you were the catalyst: you always made us meet but now it seems like both me and Sam are too tired for anything and Niven is Niven. Nothing is the same."

"Mark, I know that I can't say too much about this and that it isn't my place after all, but I seriously think that you shouldn't move to New York. I know that this means really nice perks and everything, but our heart is still here and running away from it, won't solve much."

"You're still defending him? Even after he kept you up almost all the night and then just send you that damn message? I can't believe you, Allegra."

"I know, and no, I'm not defending him because he doesn't deserve it. Not right now. But you know how he got the scars, don't you?"

Mark sighed heavily and I guessed both of us sat more comfortably, needing someone to talk to about Niven.

"I remember." He mumbled unable to control the shiver from his voice. "He never got someone to save him so at the time he thought that rescuing someone else was good enough for him."

"I blame his father for this."

"I blame him too. I guess that if Niven hadn't felt so rejected by his father, he might have done something else, must have reacted in another way. I don't know. I'm still so confused when it comes to Niven. I think that sometimes my entire world moves around him like he is the sun and I am just the poor earth, spinning like crazy around him. And don't get me wrong, he brings me light and laugh and happiness…."

"But he also brings you pain."

"Yes. I hoped that after we broke up, he will still find his way to me, that he will realize that he's meant for me, because dammit, gay people should have this crap too. But every time he pulls up another wall, fixes another limit between us… he makes me want to scream at him." He paused, breathing gently in the receiver. "Allegra, I am going to call to New York today and I am going to accept the job."

"Please, Mark, please, just-"

"Don't!" He interrupted me gently. "I have finally lost my hope when it comes to Niven and I realize barely now how little I mean to him."

"I really think he loves you very, very much, but at this point, after what he just pulled I guess he has no right to be defended." I sighed. "If this is what you want, if this is what might help you overcome this whole thing, then you should do it."

"Thank you, Allegra." He blurted and I smiled a little.

"For what? I didn't do anything."

"For being my friend too."

"I am _your_ friend too. I will always be your friend. And you deserve to be happy. Perhaps this moving to New York will mean a second chance at everything. Although, let me tell you, it's really fucking far. I mean, I feel like you run to the end of the world."

"Sometimes I feel so too, but, hey, at least you will have a place to crash when you want to visit the Big Apple."

"Yeah, you should definitely rent a damn big place mister, with lots of rooms."

"It's done. Anything else, my lady?"

"I will make a list and send it to you via email. It's much easier like this."

"You're crazy."

"I know I am." He seemed like smiling. "So when you will be moving?"

"I will probably start packing next week and probably in two weeks time, I will be leaving for New York."

"So soon?" I gasped a little bit surprised.

"Well, I still have to arrange my things before starting work so I would need at least a week there too."

"I guess you're right. Well, at least, Sam will catch you before leaving."

"When does she come back?"

"Probably in four days with some really big news so you should hear her out."

"That sounds interesting. Well, I have to go, Allegra, so I will call you as soon as I can."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He said more quietly. "And when you hear news from Niven, don't tell me! I really don't want to know anymore."

"But-"

"Please, I really don't want to hear anything from him. Please!"

"Ok, ok, I get it. Take care of yourself, Mark!"

"You too, Allegra!"

I sighed as I closed the cell and looked around the living room. I felt painfully lucky for being there, with so many new people that cared about me and about what might happen to me. It was almost eleven when I started to cook like a mad woman. What happened that night and the cryptic message that he left for me made me think that Niven wasn't in his right mind and that he was probably going to lose everything he held dear. But apparently, at least at the moment, he didn't seem to care or mind.

It was lunch time when I decided that there was simply too much food and that maybe it was time to make a surprise visit to my favorite boys, Embry and Quil. So I quickly dressed myself and packed the whole damn meal before heading out for my car. It was an eerie rainy day; one of those days when you wished you could just stay in bed and forget about the world. But apparently most of the days here in La Push were like that during autumn and winter so I just thanked the merciful God upstairs that he loved me enough to give me a job that could be done from home.

This is why I was surprised to see so much commotion in the garage. In fact cars didn't care about the weather and just broke without taking into consideration the people's troubles. Nonetheless what surprised was the fact that only the pack guys were there. Seth and Collin were laughing at something while Ryan and Brady were practically beaming with pleasure. I smiled just as Brady saw me and he waved at me, making me hurry up.

Still it was Embry who from two steps was next to me and hugged me tightly and then twirled around with me, making me laugh in spite of the gloomy atmosphere that had got to me due to Niven.

"What happened?" I giggled amused by his reaction and a little dizzy from his heat. "Did you win the lottery or something? Because if you did, let me tell you that I really need a new car."

"Sorry, love, but no, no money from my part! You will still have to maintain me!" He smiled full of happiness at me as he put me down and started to walk towards the garage pulling me after him with his arms still enclosed on my waist. In the garage there was also Quil laughing and putting his hand on the shoulder of a man who looked very similar to the guys. I guessed that he must have been a guy from the pack although I haven't seen him before. His eyes were light and warm and he really seemed happy too. He was wearing just a small pair of cut offs and for a single moment I wondered how he wasn't still freezing. My brain was still not used with the magic powers that these wolves had.

When we approached them, the man turned around to face us and the moment he laid his eyes on me, he started to grin like mad.

"So you are Allegra!" he exclaimed and took my hand almost right away making me blush. "I can't believe I am finally meeting you. Embry has told me so much about you. I am Jacob."

"I'm happy to meet you too, Jacob!" I smiled pleasantly at him and shook his hand. "I've also heard much about you too."

"I am sure about how handsome and tall I am."

"Something like that!"

"I'm happy to see that Embry has finally imprinted on someone. He was getting really annoying."

"Jake, quick, tell her if you need anything!" Quil said with an impish smile. "She tends to throw her things out and give money to anyone without even asking you if you want them or not!"

"Really? That's interesting."

"Quil, you're so not getting anything!" I exclaimed sticking my tongue out at him. "Only the right people will benefit from my immense generosity."

"Like me, right?" Collin wriggled his eyebrows making me giggle again.

"I will have to think about it, although you were the first to let me cliff dive."

Embry threw a murderous look towards his pack fellow and then turned to Jake.

"Yes, she tends to be generous like that, but God forbid if you annoy her!"

"I see, she's dangerous."

"And scary too! She hides a crowbar in her car!" Quil pretended to hide after Ryan to avoid my hardened look.

"Ha, ha, fucking ha, ha!" I scowled. "Don't make me want to test my crowbar on your ass, Quil Ateara!"

"We forgot to mention her dirty mouth too!" He replied as Ryan started to laugh and I couldn't stop laughing with them too. They had so few moments in which they felt happy and at ease with each other that it was too important to let them have their fun at my expense rather than get annoyed.

"I have food in my car! Lots of food for everybody, except Quil!" The named wolf pouted ridiculously and I couldn't stop giggling again as all the men went to unpack the food including Jake. Embry made me snuggle a little more into his arms and looked worried at me.

"You look tired. Something happened?"

"Niven happened. I will tell you everything tonight."

"I'm not sure I can come! I have to do some patrolling."

"Then how about I wait for you or you wake me up? Tonight Sam is in Port Angeles again and I don't think she would mind you spend the night at my house."

"I really couldn't say _no_ to such an inviting person such as you." He kissed me gently, his soft lips caressing mine in a loving way. I always wondered about that softness. It seemed as if Embry's lips were made for kissing. Even when he was passionate, those lips were still full of love towards every centimeter of skin from my body and as I watched him laugh again with the other boys, all I could wish for was that those times would last forever.

It was only after the meal that Seth finally decided to ask the question that all of them dreaded.

"So what does Alice say about this vampire that has started attacking us again?"

"She doesn't say much." Jacob's black eyes darkened. "She tried to watch his every move but apparently he has some sort of special power because he can avoid Alice's gaze a lot. Most of what she sees is in haze and she can't make for anything. Has he attacked in the mean time?"

"Yes, a lone backpacker." Quil said gently and this time I shuddered. I looked to Embry who tried to smile comforting at me. I didn't like that much because it screamed danger for him and for the rest of them. "We tried to get to him one time, but unfortunately the vampire had evaded us again."

"He's so freaking frustrating!" Collin exclaimed puffing. "It almost looks like he is playing with us, like he is studying us trying to find some new information against us."

"Perhaps this is what he is actually trying to do." Brady said with a pale face. A sickly color was covering his face and his eyes hardened even more. "When he fought with me, he seemed as if he wanted more to test me rather than to kill me and even when he hurt me pretty badly, he didn't give me the finishing touch. I feel like I gave him some important information although I couldn't say which important information was."

"Brady, man, come on!" Ryan exclaimed and patted him on the shoulder. "You couldn't have done anything against him. He's definitely stronger than we expected and his likes to play games with us. We will just have to be ready for him and then when the moment comes, strike him without mercy!"

"That is before he hurts more people." Seth said quietly and looked expectantly at Jacob, reminding me that at a certain point in their lives, this pack of wolves was divided into two fractions. I wondered how Sam was going to handle this whole mess especially since the two alpha males crap didn't sound very promising.

"Who is patrolling at the moment?" Jake asked quietly with a different tone, almost like the one Sam used.

"Paul and Jared with some of the kids." Embry answered and Ryan scowled t him. In spite of the fact that more than five years have passed since the youngest have transformed, the first werewolves were still calling them 'kids' and that was something everybody resented.

"I can't wait to see everybody tonight." Jake said suddenly changing the tone of the conversation and heading to a much safer topic. They all planned a big dinner that night even though the ones that were going on patrol were not very happy about it, including Embry. It also didn't seem the appropriate time for such party with a powerful vampire on our tracks but times like these were helping us move on.

As it proved, Jake's return wasn't such a fuss after all. Sam seemed very much in control of his emotions and Jake was even more aware that after it was Sam who had taken care of the ones from the pack too. I felt their joy that night to be so reunited and I guessed that for a time even among them, there have been quite and nice times when they could sit idly and chat and organize bonfires and do some cliff-diving. All those stupid things that they were doing while being what they were. I could look at them and smile softly as they all acted childish again, in spite of the fact that some of them were already married men with steady jobs like Jared and Paul, or others aiming for that like Seth or Embry.

And I found myself envying them even though I was part of them too. I guessed that even when Jacob took off with his girlfriend he still told his friends unlike some of mine.

"What are you thinking about?" Kim interrupted my thoughts and I smiled at her just as we started to take all the dirty dishes inside and help poor Emily with the cleaning.

"Nothing, I am just a little worried about Niven."

"Niven? Why? Did something happen to him?"

"No, he's just the usually bastard self." I answered trying to smile a little sarcastically. As we entered in the kitchen, we saw Emily and Rachel rinsing dishes and chatting happily.

"By the way, Emily, when can we get to check the place for the bakery?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Eager much?!" Rachel burst into a happy laughter as Emily blushed a little more.

"I am definitely eager to see it." Kim intervened although I had joined Rachel in her happy burst.

"Me too. Curious most likely." I smiled dreamily. "Damn, I can almost taste the fine pastry that Emily will make. Fresh delivery to my place every day." I pretended to wipe a tear from my eyes. "Music to my ears."

"You're insane."

"Come on, Rachel! It's not like you haven't tasted Emily's pies. They are a work of art."

"Ok, Allegra, let's not exaggerate." Emily smiled kindly at me with a little blush that made her scarred face all the more beautiful and again I felt really happy for helping her find her way in life. The night finished quickly as it still was a week day and some of the boys had to go patrolling, including Embry.

The following day, after sending Embry to work a lot later than he should have gone, I hopped in my car and drove Kim, Emily and me to her new place that she found. It was a really nice location. Not in the center of the town but definitely close. And even in its still rough look, the shop seemed very welcoming and I was sure that Emily was going to transform it so much that people would have to start wondering how come they have lived without it before.

The following days progressed all too quickly. It felt really weird to have Jake around too and Sam told me when he came back that he really looked like the lost brother of Quil and Embry. All three seemed to laugh and joke around all day, almost like in a telepathy thing; even when the things got serious, they would still complete each other or making suggestions to which all of them agreed on, so much in fact that the other pack members started to snicker when they would still keep doing it. I didn't know how much Embry had missed Jacob until the latter came home and started to do his job at the garage too.

I guess the bond between them was just as strong as that of any imprint and I felt happy for them, although Sam kept telling me that this was all a little more than spooky. Not that the members of the pack didn't like Sam and her wild ways. It seemed like she had made each and every one of them to like her, especially when she was so keen in making a fool of me.

So in the morning when I had to drive her to the airport in Port Angeles, I was not surprised to see some of the guys hanging out around breakfast at my place, which of course obliged me to prepare breakfast for them. They laughed and joked before heading out for their jobs or school and kissing Sam goodbye and tell her to take care of herself.

"I want you to take care of yourself." Embry murmured as he hugged me. "Stay only in crowded places and after Sam leaves, I want you to come straight home."

"I will. I promise." I swallowed my words, letting him worry about me because damn, those kind eyes were pinning me into his arms.

"Samantha Roberts, you take care of yourself!" He said cheekily as he hugged Sam too making her seem quite happy about the whole thing.

"And you, Embry Call, take care of my girl here!" She then whispered something that I didn't hear but made Embry hug her tightly. He then kissed me one more time and he was off to work too.

On the way to Port Angeles, Sam and I didn't exchange too many words. I felt strange because the last time we saw each other it was her who waved at me as I drove my car further and further away from San Francisco. But now I would have to wave back to her. Nonetheless I was happy. She was finally seeing someone and she was now assured that I had wonderful friends here too who could take care of me when the time would come. And as we looked into each other's eyes when the time of her flight came, I felt strangely emotional.

"No tears, you freak." She mumbled just as she pulled me into a hug while my eyes were getting dangerously wet.

"Looks who's talking!" I took a deep breath and smiled at her as she let me go. "You'll call me when you get home, ok?"

"Sure thing." She took her hand bag and looked at me seriously. "You seem really happy and he's really wonderful. I'm happy that you're happy, Allegra."

"I am happy too." I smiled again this time looking stronger.

"And call me when you find something about Niven. No matter what the hour."

"I will. Take care of yourself. We'll see each other soon enough!"

"Definitely." She smiled again and went to the check point and then slowly disappeared out of my sight.

I walked back to the parking lot feeling a tinge of nostalgia hitting me hard. Now that Sam was gone, I was finally obliged to face my fears and my problems here. The vampire, Brady and the tutoring, also helping Emily with the bakery and all the others… it seemed like my days were getting longer and busier but I for once didn't mind. I started the engine and went got out of the airport.

I was almost at the outskirts of Port Angeles when I stopped the car at a traffic light waiting for it to get green and finally be heading home. The music sounded so nicely in the silence of the car that I started to hum happily the song that was playing. I smiled when a child and his mother crossed the street and he waved at me. Quickly I waved at him too. The street was pretty empty but still didn't dare to start the car until the light would turn green.

_Bam!_ Suddenly a strong hand kept a handkerchief to my mouth, making me choke with a strange medical scent and in spite of the fact that I tried to hit him and struggle to get out, my head was starting to shut down really slowly. I gripped something, I didn't know if it was his shoulder or something and tried to push him away as my eyes began to water and my heart began to pound really fast. It must have been the adrenaline because I didn't know what I was doing anymore. I tried to hit the horn repeatedly but he kept me on the back and my hand just couldn't reach it. I was getting dizzier and dizzier by the second and all of the sudden I slipped into darkness, forgetting everything and everyone.

I don't know how much time I have spent in that covering darkness but when I woke up, the darkness was still there. My hands were bound behind my back and from what I could tell I was in a sitting position. I could feel my hands numb and I could barely breathe. I tried to get away from those ropes or whatever kept my hands tied like that, but as I stirred, I realized I could barely move anyways. My eyes were covered by a blindfold; probably the reason why I couldn't assess the situation properly. My mouth was also covered and all in all it was still a miracle that I was breathing.

My heart started to pound all over again as cold sheer fear flooded my veins. I most likely have been kidnapped. I wondered briefly if my kidnapper was that strange vampire but it certainly didn't seem like his way of doing things. What was I going to do? How was I going to react? Who had been the one that has kidnapped me? This and much more started to make my head spin. I could feel bile coming up my throat. It must have been the after effect of whatever substance he or she used to knock me out unconscious. I tried to breathe steadily through the nose as more fear choked up my system. This was really too much.

I wondered what Embry was going to do, if he was going to find me, if there was anyone who saw me struggling in the car trying to escape that coward of attacker. _Embry, Embry_. I screamed for him in my mind over and over again, wishing for that bond between us to start working fast, to make him come for me, because I was completely terrified at the thought of what was going to happen.

Suddenly, something or someone touched my shoulder lightly but I flinched away like it was poisoning me. I started to struggle again and this time I began to shout as well, although only muffled sounds were getting out. _Embry, Embry, Embry_. I concentrated on my love's name over and over again, letting him feel me, letting him feel the pull between us.

"I will untie you in a moment, just hold on and stop struggling!" The hoarse voice made me shudder. It sounded so familiar. I tried to calm myself down, taking slow breaths and then suddenly the kidnapper took out the cloth from my mouth, letting me cough. He slowly gave me what felt like water but I refused to drink it because it might have been full of drugs. I pursed my lips in a tight line, not letting him pour anything in my system.

"I guess it's time to reveal myself or you'll kill yourself struggling like this." This was definitely a bad sign. Usually the kidnappers would reveal themselves only if they were going to murder the victim anyways. I started to pant as I felt his body approach me and his lingering breath on my forehead. The man started to untie my blindfold and a semi-obscurity hit me as I opened my eyes. I blinked a couple of times to get used to the light again. I closed them and opened them again and again. The room didn't seem much, just an ordinary motel room. It was the identity of my kidnapper that made my jaw literally hit the floor and even with my horse voice, I couldn't stop myself from screaming, although instantly it started to hurt.

"Niven?! What the hell?"

***

_A/N: Thank you, Ever Uley, for being an awsome beta. :D A big thank you to my reviewers too, for just being there for me. And thank you to those who alerted thiss tory or favourited it or still reads it after so much time. Thank you. _


	21. You Keep Ripping Pieces of My Heart

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the _Twilight_ series, Stephenie Meyer does! I'm just borrowing her werewolves because they need more attention!

Chapter Twenty – One

_You Keep Ripping Pieces of My Heart_

"Niven? What the hell?!"

I started to cough and it was so painful that tears invaded my eyes almost instantly. He gave me a glass of water and tried to put a hand on my shoulder to steady me but I flinched and he dropped it like it was dead. I took small sips of water trying to make my brain start to function again. After I finally calmed down, I looked up at him again and I was startled to see a hard face. He was looking at me with hard concentrated eyes and I wasn't sure if this was good or bad.

Niven look had changed anyways. He was dressed in a black t-shirt and some really worn jeans. If I wasn't so scared at the moment, I would have laughed at the irony that he looked just like one of the La Push guys. He was pale and dark circles were making his beautiful eyes look even sadder and tougher than before. The scars looked thinner than the usual giving him a menacing look.

"Are you feeling better?" He finally asked although in a strange oblivious voice and I looked again at him like he was going to hurt me much worse than I had anticipated. I realized that I was trying to make myself smaller and smaller within the armchair in which I was sitting, as if that could help me in the predicament that I was. Niven observed my reaction and he furrowed his brows even more although the hard look was kept. Trust me: Niven with an evil eye wasn't exactly something I was looking for. In fact he looked downright frightening.

"Do you actually care?" I snapped at him with an angry edge in my hoarse voice that made him wince a little.

"Stop it, Allegra! Of course I care." He finally replied with enough energy in it, but I didn't really believe him.

"Yes, I can see that." I spat at him. "Drugging me and acting like a kidnapper from the worst type of movies are actually caring?! What kind of twisted logic is that?"

"I didn't mean to make it like that, but you have to understand that I did it all for you." His face had softened and I looked bewildered like he had just spewed the greatest nonsense ever.

"For me? Don't be ridiculous. I don't know what kind of game you're playing, Niven, and I wish I could stick around, but right now you are scaring the shit out of me and I really want to go home."

"I'm sorry but I can't let you do that." He said this time in a menacing tone, moving a little closer to me, and I stood up as soon as the words flew from his mouth. I was still a little dizzy from the drug and when I came up so suddenly, the world seemed to blur away for a moment. I inhaled trying to forget about the bitter taste in my mouth and the pounding pain in my head. I put slowly one hand over the arm of the armchair and tried to steady myself. Again he made a step towards me and tried again to touch me but this time I was even harder.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed at him in an angry snarl, like a scared animal who only knew this way to defend itself, and from one swift move I was at the door before he could figure out what was going on. I tried to open it frantically but it wouldn't open and when I turned around, I felt its hard texture behind my back, making me feel like a trapped mouse. Niven looked at me like he didn't care too much about my feeble attempts of escaping and this made all the things worse; because if he wasn't worried, it meant that I was doomed and that not too many people were coming to help me. Assessing the situation in my scrambled mind, I realized that I have never felt so much sheer fear except in the woods when that monster attacked me.

"Let me go!" I sneered at him trying to hide how weak I felt and how powerless. My mind was screaming over and over again Embry's name like a mantra that might keep me safe. It never crossed my mind that I might find myself in this position and that the threat would be coming from the one that I considered my brother.

"I can't." He said slowly making a few steps towards me and this time I screamed. I didn't care what he was going to say to me, I was going to scream.

"Help! Please, somebody help me!"

"It doesn't matter, Allegra, nobody is going to hear you, so stop screaming. You'll only make your voice worse and it will hurt you even more."

"What do you mean nobody is going to hear me?" I asked a little bit afraid, bluntly ignoring his gentle warning. "Maybe Port Angeles isn't a big town or anything, but I assure you that it's not _that_ isolated and somebody will hear me sooner or later."

"Who said that we are still in Port Angeles?" This time he settled down on the worn sofa and looked at me again with that concentrated gaze like he wanted to figure out something. I felt my knees buckle and this time I slowly collapsed to the floor. I leaned against the door and felt so small and insignificant that I just pulled my knees to the chest and looked lost at Niven. He didn't seem impressed by my total loss of hope.

"What do you mean?" I muttered looking completely dejected. "Where are we?"

"Port Townsend." He said slowly.

"How long was I actually stay unconscious?"

"All day and part of the night. It's currently," he looked at his wrist watch and said, "2:12 in the morning."

"That long?!"

"I exaggerated with the drug. I didn't know how much I had to put so if I were you, I would drink some more water."

"That's thoughtful of you, but right now I don't care that much about how dizzy I feel or what kind of drug you used. Just tell me what you did with my car."

"I left it back in Port Angeles."

"If anything bad happens to my father's car, I swear to God, Niven, that not even he will have the power to stop me from kicking your ass. I will never forgive you for this." I adopted the same hard and cold stare that he had at the moment. "How could you leave all that I was left from my father like that? You know how much I care about it."

"I'm sorry, Allegra, but it was necessary. I had to leave all that was related to you behind." He ran his hands through his short hair and this painfully reminded me of Embry. _Embry, Embry, Embry, my love Embry_. He was never going to find me now because I was so far away from him. I didn't even know where this Port Townsend was but I knew that it was hard for him to keep the trail even in Port Angeles.

"Why? Why did you bring me here, Niven? I thought that you cared about me."

"And I do, goddamn it, I do." It was the first time that I actually stirred some emotion in him and this time I looked slightly annoyed at him, but decided to keep my mouth from commenting too much.

"Then why?"

"To protect you." He got up and started to pace in front of the couch without coming too close to me. "Do you know how much I've gone through these past two days? I had to follow you, make sure you won't be at home when I came and pick up your stuff, when I would have to take what was more important to you, to make you existence disappear."

"What?" I rose to my feet too, because cold shivers were running down my spine over and over again and a new sickness crept into my stomach. "What do you mean erase my existence? Take my stuff?"

He stopped from pacing and looked at me like I was stupid: "What do you think? After you went to the airport with Sam, I went into your house, took some of your clothes, the pictures with your parents and some papers that you later on may need and packed them then got the hell out. Also I am sorry for your hair." He added as an after thought.

"My hair?" It took me a few seconds to understand what he was talking about. I looked at the bag next to the couch and then slowly I touched my head. I froze. You know those instances when you pray that everything is just a fucking nightmare and that you could wake up? Well, this is what I was praying back then. Like _really_ hard. Because my hair was no longer there. It was short and a little spiky probably because it had been cut while I was still unconscious. It was short; I had no longer my curls. You know, I hated my hair because it always had a mind of its own and it never stayed the way I arranged it. But at the realization of losing it, I felt a shot of pain. My mom always wanted for me to keep it long. I was losing another thing which connected me to my parents and I was slowly starting to lose my breath. I whined almost like a hurt animal.

"What did you do?" I hated the fact that my voice was drown in tears and that he was looking at me with pity but as if he did something good for me. My throat was constricted because of all the emotions that were just itching to burst free into the world.

"I'm sorry, but I had to change your appearance." He didn't seem sorry at all, not from his voice anyways. More tears fell down on my cheeks as he continued: "I had to change your appearance; I had to make you fit for the new papers. You'll have to change its color too."

"You completely lost your mind." I mumbled looking at him through tears. "You are completely and utterly insane. You erased my existence? Who the hell do you think you are?" He came closer to me and looked like he was hunted by his decision: "What did you do? What did you do?" I repeated frantically as more tears fell down, tears that I didn't know I still had, all the while still running my fingers through my new hair. My heart hurt so much.

After my parents died, I cried so much, so many nights that for some reason I thought that they were all dried out. I didn't cry. Not even when Daniel had left me and cheated me. But ever since I came to La Push it was as if God wanted to see my tears again. And I was sobbing like really hard. And it wasn't because of my fucking hair. Oh, well, maybe it was, because all I could think of was how Embry was never going to like me now since I would look as an escapee from prison or asylum. But what hurt even more was that Embry was going to see that the things were missing from my house, that he was going to see all that and think that I had bailed on him. _Please, Embry, please, Embry, please don't leave me. Please come for me. Embry, Embry_. All I could think was that, making my heart connect to him.

"Allegra, please don't cry." He sounded surprisingly hurt and looked at me with really pained eyes. "Do you think I had enjoyed this? I had said goodbye to Mark, I had given up my life and now I am trying my best to protect you. Please, try to see beyond these trifle things like your hair. It won't matter as long as you are safe."

"Stop it! How is it going to be ok? I want to go back to Embry, back to him! Take me back! I want back! Now!" I screamed again like a spoiled child, my hoarse voice, making him flinch and this time he actually slammed me in the door. It happened so fast that for a moment I just blinked stupidly at him.

"Don't talk about that monster! Don't you even dare!" He growled. My eyes got wider and wider as if I didn't understand what he was trying to say. His hands were grasping really hard on my shoulders and for a moment I looked at him like he indeed was just a stranger, a raving lunatic that only wanted to hurt me. I could feel his knuckles getting white by the genuine force with which he kept his hands on my shoulders.

"Embry isn't a monster! He's the man that I love!" I hissed not giving up.

"Really? How can you love such a monster?" He hissed back, making me sick to my stomach, because I was finally realizing what he was trying to say and his following words confirmed what I thought: "A man who becomes a monster? A man who transforms himself into a beast? And you knew all that! You knew! God, you're so fucking pathetic and you have so low esteem to accept such a man like him?"

"You don't know what you are talking about!" I screamed at him and started to struggle from his grasp. He finally let go of me and I made a few steps away from him, but getting away from the door also. "You call him monster, you call me pathetic but what do you know about Embry? What do you know that makes you think he is a monster? What? I don't see him standing in this room with a righteous pose making assumptions, drugging people, destroying them and then telling them they are worthless and that their whole existence must be erased? What the fuck makes you so goddamn self-righteous?"

"I don't become a werewolf." Niven looked at me with an actual smirk and then finally put some distance. I stopped breathing somewhere along the way at his revelation. Niven _knew_. Niven knew what Embry was and possibly what the others were as well. Niven knew that Embry was transforming into a werewolf and denying it wouldn't have solved anything. But he was also ignoring other basic information like the fact that he owed Embry his life. From two steps I came near him and just like that I slapped him hard on the face. The sound resounded eerily in the empty room and for a moment he looked at me with an intense gaze of reproach. But my loyalty, my love was with Embry.

"He saved your fucking life, so don't dare to even say a single bad thing about him." I hissed this time making sure that he didn't miss anything. He looked at me wide-eyed. "He put his life in danger to save my and your pathetic life, not to mention the other people who live in La Push or Forks. How dare you judge him, criticize him when you know nothing about the sacrifices he made or the wounds he took? Don't stand there telling me he means nothing! Don't stand there like you know everything! Because you _don't_! And I don't give a flying fuck about what you might think about me, but you never say anything about him! _Ever again_!"

I could hear our breaths in the silence of the room; I was panting, my head was pounding and for a moment I really felt the need to lie down. I took a few steps back, trying to regroup. I really felt like my thoughts were flying all over the place, like I wasn't there anymore. I wished I wasn't but I still had to face Niven, still have to make me give up this ridiculous idea that somehow I needed to be protected by something or someone. I took a deep breath, trying to calm down, trying to find a reasonable explanation, to get the hell out of there. All I wanted was to be in Embry's arms at the moment, all I wanted was to be cuddled with him forgetting the world, forgetting what Niven had done to me.

"You have to listen to me, Allegra." Niven spoke softly keeping the small distance that I tried so hard to keep as well. I was tempted to slap him all over again but tried to contain myself.

"I will listen to you, Niven, because I honestly need an explanation of what is going on here. But let me tell you something: if Embry leaves me, if he thinks that I ran from him, that I had left him, I swear I will never forgive you! Never!" I harshly added and he winced again.

"I'm sorry to say this to you, Allegra, but if everything works out the way I planned, you will never see Embry again!"

"What?" My hands started to shake slowly and I began panting again. A cold sweat drenched my body making me feel exhausted with pain and this time I heaved. I didn't know where the toilet was and frankly I didn't care either. All I could think of was the insufferable pain that I felt at the thought that I might never see Embry. I gagged but nothing came out and I tried to straighten my back. He made a few steps to reach me but the look in my eyes probably stopped him. I never felt so much hatred towards a person like I did in that particular moment for Niven. And since then only one more time I felt the same hatred. But that time was the first I have felt something with such a force and he must have felt it because he recoiled as if I had hit him all over again.

"You love him that much?" He muttered slowly, seeing the pain and the horror and the hate written all over my face.

"You have no idea." I replied.

"Well, I don't care, I really don't because-"

Niven never finished that sentence because instantly the door was blown away with an incredible smashing sound and massive bodies came into the room. Before I could even comprehend what was going on, Quil and Seth were standing in front of me in a defensive stance while Niven's body flew in the next wall, falling with a heavy thud on the floor. Unfortunately Embry was right next to him again and he punched him before I could even say something. A horrible sound echoed in the room as if something broke within him, but Embry seemed to have no mercy. He slammed Niven again against the wall and looked as if he was going to kill him. Embry was past the mere anger stage, he was thirsty for blood and revenge and his all body was shaking with the intensity of the feelings that he had. I have never seen my man like that and I feared that something worse was about to happen yet.

"You hurt her." Embry growled under Jake's attentive gaze. "You hurt her. I will never forgive you. I will fucking kill you." He stuck his hand around Niven's throat and started to raise his body on the wall, far surpassing his height. His eyes were bulging and his face was becoming redder and redder. Niven who seemed so powerful in the past, so strong was now reduced to a mess that made me feel intense pain. No man should feel like that. But Embry was ready to kill him. I knew that. In fact all the men in the room knew that in that particular moment Niven Mathews was a dead man and what was strange was the fact that in the end nobody actually gave a damn about it.

I was completely overwhelmed by the whole situation and I didn't know what to do so I panicked and screamed so desperately that all the eyes in the room faced me.

"Stop, just please stop!" I was begging. I knew I was. I didn't like to see Niven like that, no matter what was the reason for doing it. But I was even more afraid what this was going to do to Embry because he was going to hurt a human being who had nothing supernatural about him.

"But he tried to harm you, Allegra! Don't defend him!" Embry yelled angrily at me and I flinched because he seemed so panicked and so broken. It was as if the entire weigh of the world was sitting on his shoulders.

"I know but he's my brother." I said softly and I slowly approached him, ignoring the warning sound that Quil made. The room was thick with tension. "Please, let him go." I whispered gently and touched his stretched arm and my touch seemed as if it woke him from a nightmare because he let go suddenly. He looked intensely at my brother and ignored the heavy thud with which Niven fell to the floor while Jake still kept an eye at the supposed enemy. He was keeping his murderous gaze and I wanted him so badly to look at me.

"Please, look at me." I said this time seeing clearly the most terrifying pain I had seen in my life because Embry was finally seeing me, was finally registering what Niven had done to me and I could see all those emotions on his face: anger, hurt, pain. Unconsciously I touched my hair too. "Please, look at me." I repeated but he remained silent and just grabbed my waist pulling me in the tightest embrace I had ever had. I was suffocating because of the heat and tightness of it all, but I didn't care, because from what I knew, nobody died because of an embrace.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I repeated, not knowing very well why, but somehow understanding that those moments must have been the most difficult for him. A dam of lost feelings and confusion broke as his arms stayed on me. I started to cry because I felt so relieved and so happy to feel him next to me, to know that he had felt my call, that he hadn't left me alone and that he still loved me, he still wanted me by his side. And most importantly that he didn't believe that I had left him. And since he couldn't express his feelings otherwise, I was crying and sobbing for both of us.

"Don't say that! You have nothing to feel sorry for. It's me who should be sorry! I should have found you sooner, I should have prevented this." He whispered gently back, stroking my hair that was so short and spiky. "I should have protected you."

"I'm so happy you're here! God, you're really here!" I sobbed relishing in his tight embrace and warmth and scent and I never felt so much in love with him than in that moment. All my body was shivering and shaken by sobs and painful contractions of my back. The time has stopped with me being in Embry's arms. After my sobbing has finally subdued, he let go of me, but still kept me by the waist as if Niven was going to rise from the floor and kidnap me from under their eyes.

My brother was still on the floor coughing. I looked at Seth but he was putting the door back in its place, probably in order not to attract attention. I didn't know where I was anyways, but I guessed that privately was the best way to deal with this. Quil was now standing next to Jake watching Niven full of hate. I could see his jaw, so similar to Embry, clenching and unclenching as if he wanted a piece of fight too. Jake remained silent but his imposing stature made me wonder if he hadn't come as the leader rather than a friend. He looked around the room and after a moment, he went to a small nightstand and took Niven's cell phone. He dialed a phone number and spoke softly; but everyone else in the room ignored Jake. They were all concentrated on Niven.

"You know, dude, I never thought I would say this, but I am really starting to hate you." Quil hissed and looked disdainfully at Niven. My brother seemed not to care about this. He settled better on the floor, leaning his head on the wall as his coughing finally subsided. There was a small wound to his head which began to swell and I knew it must have hurt pretty badly. He was still panting and his harsh breath made me ask in a small voice.

"Are you ok?"

"Don't speak to him, Allegra; he's not worth of it." Embry snapped. "A man that pretends to be your brother and then just goes and hurt you like this doesn't deserve your attention."

"Oh, and I guess you do, you filthy monster?" Niven snapped back forgetting how these men could easily rip him apart. Embry flinched and the others paled. Quil even made a gesture as if he was going to attack him, but Jake prevented him with a hand on his shoulder. Niven seemed quite taken by this small victory of his. "You transform yourself into a monster and somehow I am the betraying asshole here? I wanted to take her away from _you_, you bastard! Away from _monsters_ like you! And yet she is so determined in staying beside you that I don't know what to believe anymore."

The others finally dared to look at me and I looked back for a moment. My face was stained with tears and probably tiredness and pain and relief and so many other things. My hair was probably looking horrible too; all in all, I must have been a mess. And yet they could still feel my immense loyalty towards them.

I made a move towards Niven but Embry's fierce grip stopped me. I smiled softly at him and after a moment, he let go. I loved this connection between the two of us, like we were reading each other's thoughts and I loved the protective stance that he took again. I slowly approached Niven and finally sat down next to him. I smiled softly at him too, feeling in a way very protected by the massive men in the room.

"Why don't you tell me how you found out the truth and why do you think that you need to protect me?"

"You want to still listen to me?" For a moment, I thought that he was being sarcastic but in reality he was dead serious.

"Yes, I do."

"Allegra, maybe-"

"Please, Embry, he knows your secret and he thinks that I am in danger. He kidnapped me, for crying out loud, we should listen to him, don't you think?" I hid my shaking behind a stubborn face and he sighed tiredly.

"I suppose we could do that." Seth snorted disapprovingly but both him and Quil went to sit next to the door in case someone else was going to appear while Jake went to stand next to Embry just in case my love was going to decide that killing Niven was after all the best course of action.

"How did you find out?"

"It wasn't very difficult, Allegra." Niven sighed and looked wearily at me. "At the beginning I couldn't understand why I kept remembering flying into a tree, having that flash of red eyes and then hearing your desperate voice somewhere far away. I couldn't understand why I could see you talking to a giant wolf and why it didn't seem to want to hurt you." He sighed heavily and this made him cough again. I rested a hand on his shoulder and Embry flinched. I could feel almost every reaction but I knew that at the moment the most important person there was Niven.

"You remembered what happened." I acknowledged slowly.

"Yes, and I realized that you lied to me, that you said that I had slipped and for a long time I believed that I was going insane. But then when I thought more, I knew it couldn't have been possible at that angle for a professional camper such as me. I knew then that something was off and I started to investigate because in the end this is what I do best. Investigating."

"Don't tell me-"

"Yes, I am an investigator." I smiled a little amused when he scowled at me. "Don't give me that look, Allegra. I'm not the type of private investigator who tries to track down stolen bags and cheating husbands. I work with the big guns and the big corporations and their multimillion-dollar secrets, sold or stolen."

"I think I liked you better as a mob man. It seemed less… complicated."

"Gee, thank you." He scoffed and looked at me with a softer look on his face. "I started to read books about this area, Allegra." He lost himself completely in his thoughts. "I couldn't believe at the beginning what I was reading. You know me: I am a rational human being. Supernatural is so out of my league I couldn't even know where to begin. For weeks I have spent time in the library reading everything there was to read about the legends – everything connected with giant wolves drew my attention. I was starting to think that I was losing my mind when something happened." He focused on me again, this time with a pitiful look on his face.

"Something happened?" I repeated not knowing what to expect.

"What?' Seth whispered and it took us a minute to realize that in the end we weren't the only people in the room.

"Daniel's death." Embry sucked his breath and I paled. I felt my love reach for me, even before he actually touched me. His strong arm around me, his breath tickling my skin, everything about Embry made me feel safe. I wondered yet again how much this man was going to do for me and if I was worthy of it all.

"What do you mean?" I asked in a whisper, stronger than before.

"Daniel's death was ruled as weird, Allegra." Niven continued in a careful voice. "It wasn't just a simple armed robbery. The man's blood was drained. Every last drop of it had been bled out and nothing was left behind."

"How do you know?"

"A friend of mine told me about the strange investigation that he was conducting at the moment and how some of the things just didn't add up. And then I started to think about the things that I have read. How some of the Quileute warriors were transforming themselves into werewolves to protect their tribe from the Cold Ones, and all of the sudden the idea of… vampires didn't sound that ridiculous."

Silence crept in the room as I realized that Daniel's death had been even more violent than I had imagined. My eyes became glistening again, but this time I tried to remain strong, I tried to breathe, so as not to worry Niven and Embry who shifted and sat next to me. His warmth irradiated towards me making me feel more comfortable and this time I leaned a little closer to him. A strong arm almost immediately took over my shoulders. I was experiencing an emotional roller-coaster and it was draining me from the little energy that was left.

"You said that you think that a vampire killed your friend, but usually they tend to remain inconspicuous." Jake finally broke the silence and he looked at Niven with a hard look.

"I thought so too." Niven sighed. "In reality, they don't hide that much. If you open your eyes just a little more, all of the sudden nothing seems normal ever again. I tried to rule against it, I tried to not pay attention and practically ignored everything. But it all felt so right, it all fit so perfectly that I just knew that everything was true. I wanted to talk to you so badly but then someone came to visit me." He looked at me with new intensity. "Your grandparents decided to pay me a visit."

At the thought of it, I couldn't help myself from shuddering as the others around me hissed or snarled. The truth was I had almost completely forgot about my grandparents. They had always been a missing part of my life and not being there meant that they didn't exist.

"My grandparents…" I said in a small whisper feeling extremely tired of them. "Yes, I can understand how that must have freaked you out."

"Freaked me out? It fucking scared the shit out of me. It was one thing to think about all those nightmares coming to reality, it was another thing seeing them all come to life in front of me. Bloody hell, Allegra, they have confirmed everything I wanted and even more." Niven's eyes were looking at me wearily. "They were the ones that warned me not to pursue anything because I would be in trouble. They didn't get into too many details but nonetheless they confirmed that Embry and the others are transforming into werewolves and that you should be protected."

"What did they mean?"

"They told me that being with Embry was putting you into a constant danger and that you needed to get out of here. That… there's a vampire of your tracks and making you disappear would be the best solution." Niven looked pleadingly at me. "God, Allegra, they made it all sound like you were in such a grave danger. You can't possibly imagine. They told me that the vampire that follows you is also after me and that he knows about my investigation. They warned me that everyone whom I love or hold dear might be in danger because of this."

"This is why you cut the contact with Mark." I ended it, knowing full well now the extent to which the damage was going. "That's why you didn't call him anymore and made him accept the job to New York."

"Yes," he admitted breathlessly, like it hurt really bad to admit something like that, "I pushed him away for good, because that was the best thing that I could have done."

"Did Allegra's grandparents tell you anything about this vampire that's coming for her?" Embry asked in a very cold voice and I couldn't help myself from wincing. Niven looked behind me with an unreadable look on his face.

"No, nothing, other than the fact that he is very dangerous and that he wants Allegra pretty bad." He focused on me again. "I couldn't let him hurt you, Allegra, I just couldn't. I had to drag you out of here and when I realized that Sam's departure might be the perfect opportunity, I took advantage of it. I had to make you disappear so he wouldn't find you. Or Embry for that matter."

This time I could feel Embry tensing behind me, looking for something to keep him calm. I squeezed his hand in mine and looked deeply serious at Niven.

"For a damn smart man, sometimes, Niven, you say some pretty fucking stupid things." I said not without a tinge of humor which didn't escape to him. "You said that you read a lot about this area and the legends and you remembered how I was talking to a giant wolf back there in the woods. Well, how come people who were designed to protect would hurt anybody? Ever? At any point in their lives? Tell me, because I don't see how this might happen." I looked around to Jake and he looked smiling a little bit at me. "Can I tell him more?" I asked his permission remembering full well, that he was the alpha male.

"Not that he knows too much already, Allegra." His words didn't sound harsh just rational. "Yes, I think there should be some explaining done."

"Well, I don't agree." Embry snapped and looked furious at all of them except me. "Why should she explain something to him when he didn't trust her? When he decided to do something like this and then ask questions? I don't care what he knows or not! I don't! Let him rot here and let's go back home."

"Embry-"

"Don't be like that, Allegra, I won't stand it." He snapped at me although he wasn't harsh and I knew he was doing it because he had been so concerned about it. His eyes were looking restless and his fear was still palpable. I guess he had been really afraid that he had lost me. "You said it yourself: you accepted him without questions asked; the hell with it, you didn't even know what his job was until he told you today. And when he was supposed to do the same with you, he kidnapped you and dragged you here; he wanted to take you away from me. From _me_!"

Embry was definitely starting to get angry now as his shaking became visible. Unfortunately he wasn't looking at me; he was looking at Niven with hurt and disgust and anger and I felt the tension spiraling around us like it was poison. I knew that he was probably right, that Niven should have spoken with me first, but then again, he knew the truth and somehow I felt like I should protect at least that.

I rested my right hand on Embry's forearm while my left hand was still squeezing his. I put there all my love for him and my need and he finally dared to look at me.

"I know that, and you're probably right. But right now, I see that it is Niven who is in great danger and in spite of it all, I need to protect him. I need _you_ to protect him for me because I can't do it alone." My voice quivered with emotion as I looked in his eyes pleading for his understanding, trying to make him comprehend that this wasn't about us anymore, it was about the tribe and vampires and werewolves, things that complicated both our lives, but which helped us meet too.

Embry rested his forehead on mine and for a few long seconds there was just the sound of our breathing. Then smiling, I pulled away from him and looked at Niven. His wonderful eyes were covered by an emotion that I didn't quite know where to place it.

"You told me that you remember that flash of red eyes and then the fact that I was talking to the giant wolf." I began to speak again feeling drained of energy. "The truth is, Niven, that things were a little more complicated than that. The vampire that attacked us wanted _me_ and he wanted _my_ blood but as I was pleading for your life rather than mine, it was Embry and his friends that came to rescue. He was the one to whom I was talking back then. Well, I didn't know that yet." I chuckled easily and felt Embry relaxing a little bit more and his shivering subdued completely.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Niven asked in a soft voice.

"Tell you what exactly? That I have seen a freaking red-eyed monster who wanted nothing more in this world than suck my freaking blood?" I rolled my eyes. "You would have locked me up in a mental institution and then threw out the key to my room. What I did was all the best I could manage at the time - hiding the truth. I really thought that the blow to your head was going to make you forget the things forever. Unfortunately it wasn't so." My voice turned harder. "And yet you should have trusted me more."

"I trust you, Allegra, it isn't about that." Niven pleaded with me and it sounded really pitiful.

"It's all about that, Niven. Like Embry said, I had always accepted you the way you were because I figured that you deserve that, but you coming here and doing all this just because some vampires told you? That is insane and not to mention down right hurtful. Calling Embry a monster when he saved your life, when he and their brothers sacrifice their lives everyday just because some monsters, some really evil and _true_ monsters exist out here. And it's not like he had a say in that. Or any of them. You being so self-righteous all of the sudden is just sickening because you have never been like this before."

Niven looked at me appearing so weak that for a moment I wondered where his strength had disappeared. And then I remembered that it wasn't just Embry slamming him into a wall; there were also long nights wasted to think about this world of supernatural beings. And I wondered again why I accepted everything that Embry said so easily, why I had accepted their existence like it was something normal, _natural_, and ordinary. How come even now I was defending not just Embry but all of them? Maybe it was the imprint thing; maybe it was the reality of it all, or maybe it as just the truth. But as I stood there, in front of Niven, clasping Embry's hot hand and knowing that even Quil, Seth or Jake would do everything in their power to save me, I knew, I definitely knew that I had accepted them all, just as they were. Not searching for something natural or normal or anything like that.

"In a nutshell," Embry broke the silence slowly as if afraid to break the spell, "yes, vampires do exist and yes, me and the others are werewolves but only for the protection of our tribe. There are two kinds of vampires: those who hunt human beings such as her grandparents or the vampire who attacked you - they have really red eyes and they won't stop from hurting anyone to get what they want. The others have a nice shade of dusty gold and they feed on animal blood. But I guess you are in danger now because there are also some vampires who rule all the others and who won't like the fact that humans know about them. In fact if this happens, you'll most likely be killed."

"They aren't too keen in letting us live either but apparently they consider us some sort of entertaining beings." Jake continued getting a little closer. "Yes, maybe hiding Allegra away would have been the best solution for you at the moment, but trust me, these monsters won't stop at nothing from getting what they want. Unfortunately we know this from experience."

"My grandparents," I intervened although not missing the supportive stare that Jake gave me, "think they know me because they have lurked in the dark so long and followed my every move. But they don't, Niven, They never did."

"What did they tell you?" Embry asked. "Why did they tell you the truth when they knew that this is forbidden by their laws?"

"I don't know what made them tell me the truth." Niven answered in an open manner and I just hoped that he was going to keep open up. "They just told me about you guys, letting me know that my assumptions were correct and they told me that Allegra was in danger. They talked a little about their world and how they function but they never mentioned why they were doing it, why they were warning me. It's just that her grandma mentioned at some point that she didn't want for Allegra to miss anyone else dear in her life and perhaps this was the best reason to stop investigating things."

"Did they also tell you that they want to transform her? That they want to make her one of them?" Quil snapped at him and for a moment I wondered where he knew that from, but remembering their collective memory and thoughts I decided to just roll my eyes.

"No," Niven looked from Quil to me in confusion, "they didn't mention that. At all."

"Well, did it cross your thick skull that maybe this is exactly what they wanted you to do?" Embry snapped at him again. "Did it cross your mind that maybe they just wanted the perfect excuse to take Allegra away from us so they could transform her nice and easy, making you perhaps their snack for lunch or dinner?"

"Look, man, I didn't think back then." Niven snapped back. "I just thought that she was in a far graver danger than I had imagined and-"

"Yeah, damn right you didn't think!" Embry stopped him from explaining. "Seriously, do you hear yourself? Shit! It's like you just jumped at the thought of listening to a complete bunch of strangers, who on top of it all, are vampires, instead of believing your long time friend. Because, yeah, this is what real friends do!" Suddenly Embry's hand shot in front of him and caught Niven's shirt making him rise a little bit again.

"Oh, are you going to use the force with me, wolf-boy?" Niven commented as adrenaline rushed through my veins.

"Not a chance, scar-boy." Embry replied with that dead anger in his voice. "You're not worth it, although yeah, I'm itching to slam you through a wall or two."

"Let me see you try!" Niven defied him and this time I saw Seth coming from the door and looking at all of us.

"Look, I would love to see this guy thrown through walls and stuff, but the truth is we have to cover more than 100 miles until La Push and it won't be a pleasant drive."

"I guess you're right, Seth. We have to get on moving. Sam and the others are waiting." Jake said taking the command again. He looked at Niven. "I guess the car outside is yours."

"Yeah."

"Well, since we will have the two of you plus all four of us – we won't have space in it."

"Wait a minute, Jacob! Are we going to take this guy with us too?" Embry snarled this time rising to his feet and let my hand fall next to my body. It felt empty and all of the sudden cold and I raised myself too, trying to stand next to him.

"You can't leave him here, Embry." I muttered gently. "He's my brother, please, we have to help him."

"Seriously, Allegra, with the attitude that he has, I won't think he will last, not even to Port Angeles."

"Oh, aren't you a tough guy!" Niven said fumbling and trying to rise as well. Embry looked at him with angered eyes and growled. Like actually _growled_ and I really wanted to laugh but there was no time for that.

"Stop! Both of you!" I snapped at them and for a moment they seemed ready to calm themselves. "I am really tired and I want to go home and have a bath and get some sleep. So if you don't mind, why don't you play this macho game a little bit later?"

"I agree with Allegra." Jake intervened and this time I almost sensed how all the wolves in the room perked up. "We'll do it like this: I will drive and take Allegra, Niven and Seth with me. You and Quil will transform and go to Port Angeles. We will meet in that parking lot where he left her car and then we will regroup."

"What? I won't leave this bastard alone with her one more second!" Embry yelled and I knew that this was going to be a rough night.

"You'll do as I say, Embry, because you know this is the perfect solution for all of us." There was a different ring to Jake's voice and for a moment I saw Embry scowling at him, but then he just turned and hugged me in a fierce embrace.

"We'll see each other soon, ok?" He whispered gently in my ear and I nodded against his warm skin.

"I can't wait." I really was anxious because with Embry around I have always felt secure.

He left the room quickly with Quil without looking back; knowing how hard it must have been for him, I tried to pull myself together and stop looking like my sun had left my universe.

"Ok, let's take all the luggage, Seth, and let's get a move on!" Jake's voice sounded weird in my ears, like it was really distorted and I looked at Niven looking for a reaction. But nothing happened. When we finally got out, I noticed that actually Niven had taken me to a cabin, facing the sea but still quite remote. I shuddered realizing that he was probably right: nobody would have heard me even if I would have cried my soul out. Damn Niven! Always good with the hiding places and everything.

The ride to Port Angeles took no more than an hour as I noticed that Port Towsend wasn't that far away. Still all the way to Port Angeles I couldn't do anything other than stare and fidget. By the time we were entering into the city, I had exasperated all the men in the car and it was agreed that I was going to drive with Embry while Quil would come with them. I didn't argue, as I really needed some space to distance myself from what happened. And so for the first half an hour or so, the car was full with silence as Embry looked more to the road than to me. After a while though, I got sick of everything and decided to start the conversation that I dreaded.

"You know, I have never fallen for the strong silent type…"

"You're joking… at a time like this." Oh, he was still angry. "When I am taking you back home, where you're planning to keep that bastard next to you." Ok, so he was more than angry. I understood him, I really did, but I was beginning to feel how the past events were taking a toll on me and I just didn't have the time nor the patience to be gentle or anything like that. At least this is what I thought.

"Please, Embry, he didn't know better." I sighed. "At least, you should be happy since he would gladly lock me up too. Looks like you're far more similar than I thought you would be."

"Don't compare me to that bastard, Allegra." His shoulders seemed so tense; it was painful to even look at them. His russet skin seemed almost ashen. Deciding that the best course of action would still be the calming way, I decided to still be gentle.

"I'm not comparing you with him. But I can't abandon him just because he made a bad decision. A really horrible terrifying decision, but still."

"There are no buts or stills in this story. He has been the bad guy and I won't let him forget that very easily." He clenched his hands on the steering-wheel. "When we met the last time, he played the watchful brother and then he just decides to do something like this. I know how terrified you felt because everything that you felt, I felt too." I placed my hand on his knee and he took it quickly. He kissed it gently and then he smiled a little apologetic. "I'm sorry, but anyone who hurts you like this doesn't count anymore for me and Niven has become one of these people."

"I know that he still has some explaining to do but all I want at the moment is be glad that no one got hurt and that everyone is all right." He sighed but didn't reply so I guessed this was all right for him too. "Speaking of which, how did you find me?"

"Alice called Jake and told him what was about to happen. Unfortunately it happened too fast because by the time we got to Port Angeles he had already abandoned your car." His breathing became a little harsher. "She couldn't predict everything exactly because Niven kept changing his mind about the route or the course of action, but she told us that she saw a cabin in the forest and then … I started to feel you calling me. It was like an extraordinary pull that had so much force. I followed _you_."

"I am so glad you felt me, that you heard me." I whispered very emotional all of the sudden. "I feared-I feared that you would believe that I had abandoned you, that I had left you." I stuttered and tried very hard not to let my tears fall.

"I would have never thought such an absurdity, Allegra," he replied gently and kissed again my hand, "and not because you're my imprint, but because you would rather kick my ass, swear at me, probably yell at me too and only then you would leave me. But by then I would make sure to keep you."

"Why?"

"Because I love you, woman." He pretended to roll his eyes and as the sun began to rise, he turned to me and grinned. "I love you so much. Can't you tell?" And as he said that, I really thought that only a halo was missing for his image to be perfect. I grinned at him too, although my eyes were glistening with overjoyed tears.

"Actually, I think I can."

****

_A/N: Thank you again, Ever Uley, for having a look at this one. A big thank you goes to my reviewers as well for not leaving me in the dark and telling me what I do well or not so well. And thank you to those who alerted or favorited this story, and to those out there who read it too. Thank you. :D_


	22. I Know You Won't Let Me Drown

_A/N: I have deleted author's note, so that this chapter can take its rightful place as chapter 22. :D Sorry again for that little trouble I have caused._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the _Twilight_ series, because Stephenie Meyer does. I just borrowed her werewolves for entertainment purposes.

Chapter Twenty–Two

_I Know You Won't Let Me Drown_

I was looking in the mirror and in all honesty, it wasn't a pretty sight. I mean unless you were into scary movies. Then it might have appealed to you. It was no freaking wonder. The sun was shinning outside through tranparent clouds, making it a very weird day down in La Push, but my thoughts kept drifting to the men downstairs. I ran my fingers through my new spiky hair and this time I sighed heavily. It's been an hour since I got home and got suffocated through tens of hugs and now I just felt too exhausted to even breathe. Perhaps that was why I let Niven take over the bathroom first and take a shower, while I just closed my eyes and snuggled into Embry's arms. Thinking that I had almost lost him that night made me want to crawl within his soul to make sure I could stay with him forever. His scent was like a reassurance to my battered body.

The room had remained eerily quiet for the ten or fifteen minutes it took Niven to come back down stairs dressed in some of Embry's clothes. When my love saw him, I thought for a moment that he was going to have a full heart attack while Quil just snickered. Those clothes were definitely going to be burnt. It was then that I decided that I just couldn't take it any more and went into the bathroom and have a reality check at myself.

Seriously, if a girl was going to chase me down the street for fucking _not_ having the right to be with such a gorgeous guy like Embry, I would probably let myself fall into her hands and take all the misery she would prepare for me. I was honestly a mess. It was a God given right to that girl to chase me down the street, this girl that I had invented in my mind on our way home, after looking at Embry's perfect smile and Embry's perfect face and Embry's perfect voice…. Yeah, yeah, you got my point. I had never considered myself a beauty, but this was so much worse. At least the long hair gave me a sort of angelic presence, which I now lacked completely. My eyes were red and puffy, dark circles forming around them, like someone had been punching me over and over again. My skin was ashen and sticky, making me feel even dirtier than I had previously felt. All in all, yeah, I was horrible, and the tempting idea of just yelling at Niven sounded so much better.

"Are you sure they haven't killed each other yet?" I mumbled dejectedly taking a seat on my bathtub as Kim smiled kindly and worriedly at me. She had been the only one to stick around after everyone else left and to tell you the truth, I was quite happy. Kim was definitely one of my favorite wolf girls and at the moment she was the only one with some tact and soft words.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. Plus, Jared and Quil are there so… it should be enough to stop Embry from actually torturing Niven for what he has done."

"Um, I'm not so reassured when it comes to Quil being there too. He has more chances to kick Niven's ass than Embry. I am expecting a blood bath any moment now."

"Not like he doesn't deserve this." Kim said in a bitter tone and that surprised me. I looked at her apprehensive and her face turned a little softer and pained. "To tell you the truth, when we heard that you were kidnapped, we feared the worst. And Embry howling that he feels you being really afraid and then not feeling you at all… well, to say it wasn't a pretty sight is an understatement. And then to know that it was Niven… I think- I'm sorry, Allegra to say this, I understand that it isn't my business to say this, but for crying out loud, the man kidnapped you, drugged you and he was prepared to take you away from Embry. Don't you think he deserves to be sent to hell instead of being brought here?"

"I know, I know, trust me, it's not easy for me either. My trust in him is seriously shattered." I sighed heavily. "But he has been my family for so long that I don't know how to cut him off. On top of that, he thought he was doing me a favor. I just feel like I owe him that much; I want to listen what he can still explain. I don't know, I feel very confused at the moment."

"I know it's not easy but still… " Kim kneeled in front of me and took my hands in hers. Sometimes she was more mature than I would dare to consider myself. "I liked Niven the first time I met him and he seemed like the guy to protect you, but nonetheless he did the opposite. Please, don't get mad at Embry if he does anything rash like beating the hell out of the guy or just torture him nice and slowly. It has been hell for him, Allegra, although you might not believe it."

"I believe it, of course, I believe it." I closed my eyes for a fleeting moment and swallowed hard. "It's just that at the moment I feel like everything is crashing down around me. But rest assured, Embry is the only one who still stands tall next to me."

"Good, because let me tell you, I don't want to see Embry like that ever again." Kim's face was pale. "It was awful."

"I can understand that." I gulped and I could almost feel my blood rushing from my cheeks. "But let me tell you something, Kim," I whispered afraid to be heard by the super-wolf hearing, "the thought that I might not see Embry ever again was beyond any pain that I have felt ever felt before. The feeling that I might not see him, freaking touch him or hear him-" I inhaled deeply trying to sort my thoughts as Kim's hands squeezed a little tighter, "I just don't want to feel that ever again. And perhaps this is why I have to sort things out with Niven before it explodes in our faces."

"I see…" Kim hugged me warmly and I was just happy that she was there with me and I wasn't alone facing all this tormenting crap. We pulled away after a few moments and I tried to smile a little.

"Seriously, I moved here thinking that I could live nice and easily, with my neighbors totally ignoring me, only to discover that actually my life turned for the worst when it came to action department."

"Do you regret this?"

"This mixture of terror and excitement combined with some really hot six packs? Never!" I winked at her and she chuckled, before she grabbed the scissors again. She looked apologetically at me.

"Do you really want to do this?"

"Yes, I really have to give it a freaking form. God, if there's something I won't ever forgive Niven for, it will definitely be my hair. I look like a freaking mummy with these spikes. And seriously, who cuts hair when the said person is unconscious? God, can I ask Embry to kick his ass only for this?"

"I think Embry would probably do anything at the moment for you."

"Yeah, I think so too." I beamed because the thought of Embry was the only one to keep me sane. Kim started to take care of my hair and make it look more natural and less spiky, not that she actually was going to manage that. But I shouldn't have doubted her because she arranged it quite nicely and now it looked more natural and the softness of it was slowly returning. Maybe a bath was all it needed.

"Kim, I have one other request: can you bring me the phone, please? I really need to make a phone call, but please, don't tell the guys."

"Allegra…" Kim seemed doubtful.

"Seriously, you have nothing to worry about. I just need to call someone for Niven, trust me on this."

"Ok, I will." She smiled kindly at me and I thanked the Man upstairs for offering me such a wonderful friend.

Five minutes later, I was dialing Mark's number while sinking in the bathtub and just ignoring the discussions below. I really needed to solve this and then finally have something with Embry, some days off or something because I couldn't take this tension anymore. Too many things were happening at a much too faster rate. Mark's voice answered the third time.

"Yes?"

"Hey, my prince-charming. It's your long forsaken love, Allegra."

"Does your boyfriend know what you are saying?" He chuckled and I just smirked.

"Does he really have to know when he is playing the big bad wolf?"

"He's playing the big bad wolf? Interesting choice. So I'm guessing that evil will triumph and he will steal you away from me."

"Ah, my love, but you know me so well; yes, I'm afraid I have always had a thing for bad guys and no sense of value whatsoever. As such I will leave you for the younger hot wolf, with his six packs and really bad attitude. Unless…"

"Unless what?" He asked in mocked horror.

"Unless, you change your sexual orientation for me.'

"Nope, I'm sorry, my love, but apparently we have something in common: we both love really nice six packs."

"Then this might be the beginning of a beautiful friendship…. That is, if you're not planning to steal my big bad wolf."

"Although it sounds really great, I'm sure I can live without him."

"Damn, very well, then." I giggled and felt more relaxed. "So what are you doing, fair prince?"

"I'm packing all my belongings to move to the other realm. Why? Do you plan to come crashing in and just sweep me off my feet and tell me not to move?"

"In reality, this is why I called." My smile was slowly disappearing and I could feel the tension suddenly sizzling between the two of us. I heard Mark take a deep breath and probably took a seat to talk to me better and most likely refuse me even before he could hear me out.

"Allegra, I thought we talked about this." He said in a strained voice. "I'm guessing that the reason you called is because you have heard something from him."

"Yes, I did."

"Then I don't want to hear about it. Like I told you already, I don't want him anymore shutting me down from his life every time he goddamn pleases and every time he wants to play the mysterious guy."

"It is my fault this time, Mark. I'm sorry, but it is."

"How's that, Allegra? Please, stop taking the blame for everything he does every damn time. He will do them again and again until he breaks my heart completely and I really want to be able to talk to him when this mess ends. I want to keep whatever small dignity I have left, because I really don't want to hurt him."

"I know, God help me, I know, but the thing is I have found Niven and he really needs you, Mark. I believe that he has made one of the worst mistakes of his life when he let you go, but trust me he needs you on this. And I am sure that he is ready to open up to you if you just come here and take him."

"Really, Allegra, Niven opening up to me isn't exactly something that I might want at the moment." He sounded rough and annoyed and terribly in need to yell at someone. "It's always about what Niven wants and what he needs, but what about me? What about what _I_ want?"

"And what is that you want, Mark?" I asked him hesitantly because I knew what he was going to answer.

"I need out of this, out of all this Niven mess; I just need … _to go_… And do you really expect me to just stay here and stop moving, put my life on hold just because you found him?"

"Yes, because honestly, Mark, in spite of Niven definitely not deserving this, I actually believe that he needs you. Badly."

"Why?"

"Why?" I inhaled deeply. "Probably because by the time he ends his business here, he might lose someone."

"What? Who?"

"He might lose me, Mark." I answered in a small voice. There was a short pause between the two of us, as Mark was probably trying to figure out everything. Or more likely just process what I had just said.

"What did he do?"

"He tried to separate me from Embry and that…." My voice broke a little at this, reliving for a moment the utter horror that I felt back then. "I am sure he has done it because he thinks that this is the best for me and for my own good. But I believe that he needs to stop this, Mark, he needs to stop this running, always chasing something only for the sake of not facing what it is in his life."

"If he has done what you said, then he definitely doesn't deserve anything." He allowed himself a small breath. "Allegra, don't make me do this." I could feel his voice break even from all those miles away. "Please, don't make me do this."

"I wouldn't make you do this," I said feeling already a pang of regret, "if I wasn't sure that this time he will be there for you, waiting for you. I'm not asking you to abandon the idea of New York; I'm just saying to postpone your leaving for a little bit and come here."

"You don't even have a place for us to sleep." God I loved the '_us'_ from that sentence of his and for a moment I could almost feel tensing up again.

"Yes, I do." I paused again. "Please, Mark, come. I can't – I won't be able to deal with him on my own. I need you here and God knows, how much _he_ needs you."

"Allegra, I…"

"Please, Mark, please. I am ready to beg." And by the way my voice was shaking, I think he knew I wasn't exaggerating.

"Fine, I will, but you owe me big time."

"Anything you want, my fair prince, anything at all."

"You might regret this." And I knew he wasn't referring only to the fact that I owed him big time now.

"I know, but at the moment it will do. So when can I expect you?"

"I will try to see when is the first plane to Seattle, or maybe Port Angeles. I'll try to come as soon as possible, but, Allegra, let me make myself clear on this: I'm not abandoning my leaving to New York. I am simply postponing it with a couple of days."

"I know and I understand that. Just come now, quickly. Do you want me to wait for you at the airport?"

"No, it's ok. You take care of that nutcase until I am there."

"Ok, and thank you, Mark, I really appreciate it."

"I'm sure you won't when I am going to beat to a pulp your brother."

"Actually at the moment, I wouldn't mind. Have a safe trip and call me if you don't find the place."

"I will. Take care, Allegra, and I'll see you soon."

"I will. See you. Bye."

"Bye."

I looked at the phone for a moment and wished Mark was already there. I took off my clothes and wished I could burn them too. I finally let myself sit in the bathtub with the hot water enveloping every inch of skin, making me relax and for a moment forget why I was there. The hot water did some miracles to my sore muscles and I almost fell asleep. As I dressed myself into some comfy sweat pants and a grey t-shirt, I spotted a wife beater that used to be worn by Embry around the house. I took it into my hands and inhaled his scent. I just pulled it over my head and grinned happily. I felt safer in it, although I was swimming in it.

After cleaning the bathroom, I finally had the guts to get out of the bathroom and facing the reality of my life. When I got in the living room, my lips twitched a little bit, as I tried to muffle a smile. Niven was sitting on one of the armchairs while all the others took various positions, confronting him. Jared and Kim were speaking in low whispers but other than that, there was no sound in the room. When I came in, all the eyes turned to me and I smiled softly. I went to Embry and pecked him on the cheek while he beamed at me.

"Listen, everyone, I want to talk to Niven… alone, please," I said and I felt Embry tense. I looked at him quickly and I put my arms around his neck. It was quite a difficult position since he was a mountain of a man but I didn't care. "Relax, honey, nothing would get to me now, since you are so close to me."

"I still don't like it," he muttered and I felt strangely protected as he ran his fingers through my soft short hair. It felt like approval.

"I know but I have to do this." I smiled again and this time I kissed him deeper, while Quil and Jared cat called. I blushed heavily as I pulled back but this man was everything for me so I didn't care anyway.

"Kim, why don't you go and prepare something for the guys? I am sure that they are starving and I just made the stock so you should find plenty of ingredients."

"Sure, I can actually make them work for their food, " she smiled at me and I found her smile comforting. I knew I was ignoring Niven but I didn't feel bad for once in my life. Quil and Jared groaned in frustration hearing Kim's plans for them, but they followed her obediently to the kitchen. Embry glared at Niven again and then leaned a little towards me and whispered a "_yell, if you need me_" and then he followed the others in the kitchen.

I took a seat in the armchair opposite the one of Niven's and I looked at my hands for a little before finally raising my eyes towards my friend. He seemed really tired and tense too; I bet that confronting me at the moment didn't seem a very good idea, but I needed to say so many things and he had to listen to me.

"Listen, Niven," I finally gathered my courage, "I know that you did all this because you thought it was the best for me, but I want you to understand that it hurt me more than you could possibly imagine."

"Allegra, I-"

"No, hear me out," I stopped him without any remorse, my voice getting steadier by the minute. "I understand that you wanted to protect me, that you thought you did that for me, but best friends don't just kidnap their friends, don't cut their hair while they are unconscious and certainly don't drag them away from the one person they love. You-you just can't do that. How – how the fuck did you come to the conclusion that you need to do what you did?"

"Allegra, I thought at the best solution," He replied quietly knowing that he better not get mad with me. "I thought that you were in real danger, that these people might hurt you."

"_These people_, that you mention so casually, have become my family ever since I showed up on their porch, bloodied and bruised. They didn't care who I was, they just drove me at the hospital and took care of me and arranged my things even before I became someone's imprint." I yelled and I knew very well that I was perhaps selfish for this, perhaps Niven didn't deserve this, but at the moment I couldn't care less. "They have been so kind to me. Isn't this what you have always wanted for me? Isn't this what you have always wished for me?"

"Yes, Allegra, but let's not forget a minor detail here," he snapped back at me. "These aren't _normal_ people," he hissed the words with such a disgust that I flinched as if he had slapped me right then and there. "They transform themselves into werewolves to hunt other monsters like them."

"Don't you dare go there! Don't you even fucking dare!" I screamed and stood up looking fiercely at him. "I know what it looks like from the outside, but for fuck's sake, these monsters, these people have saved your fucking ungrateful life so you'd better show some goddamn gratitude."

"Gratitude? What the fuck for? For stealing my best friend away from me? From letting them brainwash you like this and make you want to stay here although it's not safe? Although you might get hurt anytime?"

"I could get hurt everywhere! It's not like you did a banged up job! The last time I recall it was you who took me to that woods, it was you who dragged me there although I told you I didn't like it. And still there I was, begging a fucking monster to take me, but at least spare your pathetic selfish ass. If it wasn't for Embry and the guys, we would probably be dead - or worse, turned into monsters like those fucking bloodsuckers. So please, excuse me, if I don't fucking care about your all mighty, all righteous stupid words!"

I was barely breathing but I didn't care. I wanted to hurt Niven. I admit that now. At the time I thought I was entitled to scream all those words at him. Because in all honesty the only thing that I could remember from that moment was the horror of losing Embry, of losing that wonderful peace that I have found in La Push. Of losing my happiness. I was a monument of selfishness but nonetheless I just wanted him to suffer a little bit.

"You begged for my life?" He asked a little lost, his green eyes full of hurt.

"I did," I inhaled deeply and sat down again." I begged because honestly I thought that nobody was going to miss me much and care about me much, but you – well, you had Mark and your crazy friends. And I love you so much, Niven, that I would give my life for you. So yeah, I was begging for _your_ life."

"I just-" His eyes were lost now, completely lost and I felt my eyes strangely wet.

"This is why it hurts so much to know that you have trusted my monsters of grandparents over me, that you haven't trusted my own decisions and just went along, believing the worst of them."

"But, Allegra, you have to understand – they told me that what I believed was true and all I thought was that you were going to get hurt sooner or later and - I just panicked. I wanted to save you so bad."

"I know, believe me, I know, but you should have come to me. The moment when you found out the truth, you should have come to me, confront me, yell at me if you wanted but not, definitely _not_, ripping my fucking life away from me. You… should have trusted _me_."

"Allegra, I trust you," he ran his fingers trough his hair and looked tired too, "I trust you but I just thought that-"

"No, you didn't think," I interrupted him becoming harsh again, "because if you did, Niven, then you should have realized that you should have trusted me the way that I have trusted you all these years. I never asked you questions, I never cared what you did, as long as you were honest to me. Remember what I have told you when you confessed to me that you were gay?"

"Yes…"

"What did I say?"

"You said '_and?_' as if it meant nothing."

"Yes, Niven, because it meant nothing to me. You could have had a third eye and liked wearing red dresses and I still would have been your friend. So you should have come to me – just this once. When it actually mattered."

He stared at me like I have freaking stabbed him. "What about them?"

"_What about them?"_ I repeated his words on a sarcastic tone.

"Are they perfect? Didn't they make any mistakes?"

"Oh, believe me, they are far from perfect." I smiled fondly at the thought that they were probably hearing everything with their super wolf powers. "They are overbearing sometimes and overprotective assholes who sometimes think it's better to lock you up in the house or lecture you about healthy ways of living your life. They eat too much and talk too much and being with them means that you have no intimacy whatsoever." I could almost picture them boiling in the other side of the house, when my voice became softer. "But they care so much and they sacrifice so much. And they accept you just the way you are and they forgive you if you screw up over and over again. They are far from being perfect but in their own way, they are great. They are fucking _awesome_."

"What about their transformation?" Niven asked and there's a tinge of curiosity in his voice rather than disgust this time so I decide to explain a little bit.

"Look, some years ago, a family of vampires lived here. They were nice in the sense that they didn't drink human blood, just animal blood. Unfortunately, the Quileute tribe has always had warriors to protect them from the ones they called the _Cold_ _Ones_. Long story short, they started to transform one by one. They didn't want it, it screwed up their lives in so many bad ways that I won't even mention. The fact is that they can stop at a certain point in their lives; one of them has already done so. But they have protected people against the real monsters like my own grandparents."

"Did you know that they were vampires?" He asked me hesitantly and I frowned.

"No, I didn't. In fact I wish I didn't know. _Ever_. They came here some weeks ago and wanted me to meet them and maybe even accept to be one of them."

"What?" His shocked face said it all.

"Yes, I bet they didn't mention the fact that they were going to transform me in a monster like them."

"No, actually what they said was that you were in danger because of the werewolves."

"Yeah, I bet they did. I can't wait to punch their faces if I ever see them again. I just need you to tell me what they have said about the vampire that is after me."

"They didn't say much. They just said that he was the one that killed Daniel. And Dr. Warren too."

"What?"

"Apparently he knew too much."

"Of course, why didn't I think about it before?" I looked a little bit more enlightened now. "Look, Niven, what you know now about vampires and everything must be your secret until you die. Vampires have rulers and rules and the most important one for them, the vital one, is that no human being must ever know that they truly exist. No exceptions. If they find out about a human with such a knowledge, they track him down and kill him without the slightest remorse."

"But-"

"No buts, Niven! For once in your fucking life, listen to me!" I snapped at him again knowing full well that he was going to argue with me. "God, this is one of the fucking reasons I moved here."

"What do you mean?"

"You and Sam…. God, you have to stop!" I stood up again and decided that pacing through the room wasn't such a bad idea.

"Me and Sam – What? We have been one of the reasons for your moving?" And I could hear hurt in his voice.

"Yes, you are so goddamn protective all the time."

"It's not true!"

"Really, Niven? For fuck's sake, it took me six months to convince Sam. I constantly answered questions from your part about my reasons and why I should stay… the both of you need to stop. I mean, I thought that Sam was worse than you, but in reality it's the other way around."

"What the fuck do you mean with that? That I am psychotic for actually caring where the one person whom I regard like my sister decides to move?" He snaps back at me. "Don't be bloody ridiculous, Allegra! Or dramatic, for that matter!"

"Honestly, after the stunt you just pulled, I think you are the bloody dramatic one, Niven!" Here we were again, screaming our lungs out at each other. "You fucking kidnap me in the middle of the day, hid my fucking car and cut my fucking hair, so excuse me, if I don't think you're just bloody psychotic, Niven. Because honestly at this point I think you are fucking _insane_!"

"You're never going to forgive me for this, are you?" He yelled back, anger sipping through every pore of his skin. "You're never going to accept my apologies and the fact that I was trying to do what was best for you."

"What was best for me?" I howled. "You were going to take me away from the one person that makes me want to get up in the morning, from the one person that accepts me with my quirks, who loves me just as I am. You were going to take me away from the person that helps me breathe and loves me more than you could ever comprehend Not that you understand love anyways."

He flinched and looked suddenly as if he was cornered into his darkest place. "Don't you fucking go there, Allegra!"

"Why the fuck not?" I poured my anger in my words. "Let's talk about Mark, the one person that fucking loves you so bad that he had postponed his life over and over again."

"Not anymore." He replied back with curious bitterness in his voice.

"Well, Niven not everybody has the right to be waited for forever. You have to earn that right and you fucking blew it. Again and again and again. And every single time you saw that Mark was finally going to cut his strings away from you, you pulled him back, did something to keep him just long enough and then you left him again."

"You bitch!" He snarled at me.

"What, Niven? Truth hurts? Because it is the truth and you know it. You hid behind your job and your scars, behind your horrible story and even behind me; you took every excuse to run away from Mark every time you realized that you loved him more than anything."

"How the fuck do you know this, Allegra? How? What, all of the sudden you have psychic powers and you know everything about me?"

"I know, you asshole, because you look at Mark the way I look at Embry." His green eyes grew wider, astounded to hear something like this. You look at him like he has invented all the good things in this life, like he's surrounded by rainbows or something. You should see yourself!"

"It's not- it's not true." He staggered.

"Really? Then why did you go to him the last time? Why did you want to say goodbye and why did you make love to him? Because you fucking worship him, you moronic asshole!"

"No, I just went there because it just-"

"Stop talking, you blind fool!" I replied annoyed and sat down in front of him again. "You have to stop running away, Niven. This is it: Mark is your only shot at happiness. You might not get another one. And you have to forget about your stupid family that disowned you because you were gay, or about the ones that caused you these scars just because they thought lynching people for their sexual choices is fun. Leave all this behind, because Niven, there might not be anything left for you."

"He leaves for New York," he muttered lost and hurt and crushed.

"And maybe it's time to sacrifice something too. Maybe it's time to follow him too, show him that you are worth of his love. Because, Niven, love doesn't come easily. And don't let all your insecurities, all your fears to take this from you because it's a wonderful incredible love and you shouldn't let anyone or anything destroy that."

There was a moment of silence between the two of us and I looked at him with new eyes. All of the sudden, Niven didn't seem so strong anymore. He seemed human just like everybody else. I honestly didn't know at the time if I was going to ever forget what had happened between us, but I really thought I was doing the best for him.

"I don't know where to start," he confessed in a small voice after all the anger dissipated and only pain was left.

"Well, you can start by inventing a really good story for why are you here and what you have done because Mark will be here pretty soon."

"What?!" He exclaimed startled. And flushed! That was really funny: to see Niven flushed and hopeful. I tried to hide the smile that was going to blind him.

"I called him," I said quietly without suppressing a certain knowing smirk. "He'll come and pick you up. He'll probably be soon here. Maybe tomorrow morning."

"God, Allegra!"

"Oh, just shut up, Niven1 You know you want to see him." I smiled a little at him before I stood up again and said softly: "Let's go and eat something before they eat everything. They are bottomless pits, those ones!"

He smiled shyly, indeed a new experience, as he stood up too and just before we got out of the room, he tugged my arm gently and looked peadinglypleadingly in the eyes. His green was more startling than ever and I understood why so many people have fallen prey to such a charmer.

"Are we going to be all right, Allegra?" I knew what he wanted me to say then, I knew it, but it was beyond me to say it. I couldn't lie to him. I have never been able to do that and I wasn't about to start then.

"In time, Niven, in time." I smiled as a reassurance when I saw him frown a little bit, but seriously, I didn't hear too many apologies from him yet, so he still needed to grovel and beg a little bit.

We entered in the kitchen and we were almost blinded by three grinning faces. Yeah, they heard everything all right, not that our shouting wouldn't have been enough for them to drop eaves. Still they had the decency to not say anything and so we just ate in a comfortable silence. You know when you know you have so many things to deal with but you just choose to ignore them? You know it isn't the best course of action and of course sooner or later everything comes crushing down around you, but you can't help yourself at the moment ignoring the problems that you have for just one moment of peace and tranquility. This is what I have chosen back then. I wanted to forget about what Niven has done, about the vampire that was chasing me and wanted me apparently for some unfathomable reason and on top of it all, I chose to forget about my grandparents who didn't mind using my best friends against me.

In that particular moment there were just these people in my life, the ones sitting on the table with me, eating and drinking and smiling above the table in my direction making me feel loved and precious and needed. And the people who were here earlier, who cared about what happened to me, who had been worried, who hugged me when I came back. I realized in that moment that Embry imprinting on me hadn't brought me only the love of a wonderful man but also an entire family. Yes, they were different and yes, sometimes annoying, but they were like a true family anyways. A family that I didn't have up to that point. And I felt reassured in that moment that they were going to be here for me forever. And that was really ok.

After we finished eating, I sent Kim, Jared and Quil home. I was so exhausted that I have barely been able to make Niven comfortable on the coach before making Embry follow me and sleep with me in the bed upstairs. His arms around me made me sleep almost instantly. I was grateful to him that he hasn't mentioned anything about my discussion with Niven. I knew that we confessed to each other our feelings and we knew how important we were to each other, but I guess that the magnitude of it all hadn't hit me until I had screamed all those things to Niven. Embry and I were together now, for better or for worse, but having him around was all I needed in the end.

It was ten o'clock the next morning when I woke up startled by the phone. Embry wasn't with me anymore but the radio down stairs made me think that maybe he hadn't left yet. I was just hoping that he wasn't skinning Niven alive and turned on the radio just so that the music could muffle the terrifying screams. Yeah, I had been watching far too many horror movies. Rolling myself in the bed, I grabbed my cell phone and answered with a voice still thick with sleep.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, Allegra. Sorry if I woke you."

"Hey, Mark," I greeted back all of the sudden wide-awake. "Where are you?"

"In Port Angeles. I just rented a car and I am heading towards La Push. I'll call you when I get there to give me some directions towards your house."

"Ok, honey. How was the trip?"

"Exhausting." He fumbled with the phone before continuing: "Does he know that I am coming?"

"Yes, I told him last night." I muffled a yawn. "I thought it would be better like this."

"Really? And hasn't he run up yet?" His sarcasm was well deserved so I didn't comment anything about it.

"Nope. To tell you the truth, last night I might have been a little tough on him and said some hurtful things so hopefully he learned something."

"Like what?"

"Like shut up and listen. And maybe trust us a little bit more."

"Sometimes you are just too optimistic for your own good." He mumbled. " Look, I have to go, since I got in traffic. Talk to you later."

"Ok, bye. Pay attention to the road."

"I will."

I got up and let fresh air get in the room. I felt a little groggy, but the really cold air made me some good. Thick dark clouds were covering the sky and I knew that soon we would have some snow for the winter. I took a shower, taking time to wash and then change in some clothes before going down. In the kitchen a funny scene showed itself to me. Embry and Niven were slowly talking about sports while eating breakfast. It was a safe topic and I knew that they were both trying for my sake. I entered in the kitchen beaming.

"Well, don't wait for me, you bottomless pits." I said sticking my tongue at them while going to pour myself some tea.

"We know that you are such a sleep slut, Allegra, so we just thought it was better to start eating. With you we would be dying of starvation."

"So I am to blame. So freaking convenient for you, isn't it?" I sat at the table and smiled as I kissed Embry. "So who cooked?"

"I did, but Embry here helped." Niven answered trying to look friendly and I knew that my love was trying the same thing.

"Yeah, meaning I just arranged the plates and the cups."

"Hey, that's something." Niven smiled a little bit and Embry tried to reciprocate.

By the time we finished eating breakfast, the first snowflakes started to fall. We watched TV in the living room for another hour or so more when my phone rang again and of course it was Mark calling to ask for directions. I could feel Niven tensing and actually getting scared. Mark was oddly calm by the time he finally knocked on my door.

"You brought winter with you." I exclaimed hugging him. Some snowflakes were hiding in his brown hair.

"Anything for my princess." He replied hugging me tight. I could tell that he was also trying his best to look composed. Mark was the opposite of Niven. Although he was just as tall as him, Mark was all about lithe muscles and lithe legs. His face wasn't fierce like Niven. His features were gentle and his brown eyes have always seemed serene. His hair was some dirty blond and was cut short, trying to give him an air of a professional director of sales.

"Where is he?" He mumbled in my hair.

"In the living room."

"I wanted to make a road trip and maybe clearing the things between the two of us, but unfortunately the weather kind of ruined my plans." He was still holding me; I always loved Mark's neutrality of treating people like he sees them everyday and making them feel comfortable in their position. It was really fun to be around such a friendly person like him and some of Niven's friends admitted that it was Mark that sometimes kept them together

"It was indeed a good idea." I pulled back and looked at him. He seemed tired but I didn't want to comment anything seeing his earnest eyes. "Maybe you should just go back home and close yourselves in a room for a week or something."

"Allegra, me being here doesn't mean that we are going to end up being a couple. I don't want to take that road anymore." He whispered tensed this time and I blinked a little innocently because I knew deep down that there's no way that they were going to end up just friends. "I just – I booked some tickets for tonight's flight so we should be out of your way soon enough."

"Hey, you could have stayed a little longer."

"I'm sorry but I can't lose too much time." He smiled sadly at me, but I pretended that I didn't understand anything and dragged him in the living room.

"This is my boyfriend, Embry: soul mate extraordinaire. And this is Mark, prince charming extraordinaire." Embry beamed at me and then shook Mark's hand.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Likewise. I have heard so much about you."

"I hope only good things." Embry gave him a wolfy grin that made Mark smile back like this was absolutely normal between the two of them.

"Definitely."

"And in case you have forgotten, this is Niven, trouble-maker extraordinaire." I smiled innocently at him.

"Shut up." Niven replied quickly but at least sporting a guilty face, which made him look even more embarrassed.

"Shut up, eh? Well, then, I will let you two talk while me and Embry will go and prepare some lunch."

Niven looked slightly panicked at me and started to say something but he changed his mind when he saw Mark's determined face, which actually dared him to say something. I smiled devilishly as I walked in the kitchen. Mark has always been the person that sometimes made Niven lost his words.

"My plans seem to work," I chuckled mischievously and Embry smiled at me. "I am one evil person, if I dare say so myself."

"You always plot something."

"What can I say? I am plot-maker extraordinaire." Embry took me by my waist and dragged me closer to his body.

"So soul mate extraordinaire?" He whispered his breath caressing my neckline and making my legs definitely go jelly. I ran my arms over his shoulders and pulled him even closer.

"Hell yeah! I figured that if there's one person who can fit the description then that's definitely you." I looked into his eyes and continued seriously: "Because I don't know if you realized, but man, I love you very much."

"I realized, but it's always nice to hear it."

"So?"

"So what?"

I glared at him and he chuckled. "I thought we agreed, woman, that I love you more than anything."

"I know, but it's always nice to hear it."

It was no surprised when our lips finally met and we let ourselves get drunk into each other's senses. I never felt better than when I felt those arms practically gluing me to his chest, while his lips tasted every inch of my own. Ten minutes later, when the oxygen got scarce, we finally pulled away.

"You know, when this is all over, you and me got to have tons of sex."

"You think so?" He wriggled his eyebrows in a funny away.

"I _know_ so." I pecked him again and this time I pulled away.

"Then by all means, let's do so." He smirked knowingly and I smirked back.

"You're so on, my friend."

As we started to prepare lunch, we took comfort in talking to each other and just laughing at each other's jokes. I don't know what has been said between Mark and Niven back then in my room, as Embry and I obliviously continued to chat. I didn't ask them and they never told me. I don't know whether Niven apologized or whether they shared bitter words or whether they decided that they couldn't live without each other. All I know is that one hour later they were finally coming in the kitchen and they both had swollen lips and they shared a new light and that had been enough for me.

They were going to be fine. More than fine. Perfect. I wish I could say that Niven got over his insecurities so quickly and that he stopped being a jerk after just one discussion. I wish I did. But there have been many phone calls when he had called me panicking and asking me what he could do. But at least this time, he was calling me trying to figure out a way to please Mark, a way to show him his love, a way to make him _happy_.

It was after lunch when we said our goodbyes. I could see that Niven didn't want to linger on here and I could understand him. To tell you the truth, I was ready to see him leave too. I hugged him though feeling that in the long run he would be happy. I wasn't wrong. As I watched the car making its way on the white road, I smiled. Then I closed the door behind me and turned to Embry with hungry eyes.

"You. Me. Bedroom. Now!"

_***_

_Thank you, Ever Uley, for being an awesome beta and having a look at this when you're so busy. You're the best! As always, a big thanks goes to my reviewers who always drop a word, so I know what I do well or bad. :D And thank you to those of you who alerted or favorited this story. It's always good to know that someone waits for this. And a big thanks to those of you who read it. I know you are out there. :D_

_I must apologize for posting so late this chapter but no matter how much I tried to avoid it, I still hit a writer's block. I had the final chapter and the epilogue, but definitely not what was happenning until then. :((( Anyways, sorry. _


End file.
